


Pandemonium

by Dragonsploosh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Demon Summoning, Drama, Face-Fucking, Fear, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Modern day AUish, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 116,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Dragonsploosh
Summary: Distance makes the heart grow fonder. Sebastian is going to have to learn this the hard way after being summoned right in the midst of his contract with Ciel. Someone far stronger requires him to perform a task that even he is reluctant to commit, but he is bound by the new contract. How can he possibly return to his Young Master when someone so powerful holds his leash? Especially when he is so far away - one hundred and twenty six years in the future, to be exact.





	1. Chapter 1

It didn't matter that I was over four thousand years old, this child seemed to think he knew better than me. Especially when it came to things like 'brush your teeth twice a day' or 'no sweets before bed time'.

I shouldn't care. If he wanted to rot his teeth then what business was it of mine? It didn't affect our contract.

But as I watched him pull a full bar of chocolate that he had obviously stolen from the kitchen out from under his bed, I couldn't help but feel..... agitated. More than agitated.

Why was he even eating at this time anyway? It was 3am and I had come to check on him when I had felt him awaken through our contract bond. He obviously didn't see me standing here in the dark because he made a start on the chocolate right in front of me. I stood quietly and watched him eat the whole thing. The entire bar. I was supposed to use that to bake a cake large enough to feed the whole household for tomorrows dessert.

He licked his lips and then tried to work out what to do with the wrapper. I thought I might save him the trouble.

"Is there anything else I can get you, Young Master? Some ice cream, perhaps? A trough of sugar cubes?"

He visibly jumped, his eyes widening comically, and he looked right at me without seeing a thing.

"Sebastian? Are you there?" he whispered into the dark.

Obviously I was here. I did not feel the need to respond.

"Don't lurk like that! What do you think you are, some kind of..."

He waved his hand trying to find an appropriate word and failed miserably. I moved forward soundlessly and he gasped when I whispered my next words right in his ear.

"If the Young Master steals all the supplies then how ever will I provide his dessert tomorrow?"

"Stop that!" he snapped, lurching his head away from my lips. "What does it matter, anyway, can't you just get some more?"

I pried the wrapper from his chocolatey fingers. "Certainly I could, but my schedule is a strict one unlike yours. To take the time for a supply trip would mean to disregard my other duties, and I would hate to appear unproductive because the Young Master cannot keep his hands to himself".

"Oh please. Like there's anything that important".

"As important as dessert, you mean?" A scowl crossed his features. I did so enjoy teasing him.

"That isn't what I meant, Sebastian!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, so dessert is not a priority after all? Perhaps we can leave it out  altogether tomorrow, then".

"No" he said a little too quickly.

"Tell me, does it not bore you to fill yourself with the same sugary treats over and over?" I asked him with interest. For myself, the allure lay in variety. I could not bear to pursue the same bland souls, finding it to be repetitive and dull. But this human did not seem to tire of his sweets and I found that curious.

"You wouldn't understand, Sebastian" he said dismissively, turning away from me.

"Try me".

It took him a moment to say anything, and when he turned back to me I could see an uncertainty about him as he tilted his chin up to me in the darkness. "Fine then. Do you want a taste?"

Ah. I had not expected this of him tonight. Humans were so capricious, an innocent reprimand for sneaking chocolate could so easily be twisted into a sordid invitation. I should probably have expected this of him. After all, fifteen years old was an age in which humans seemed to experience some kind of heat. I was happy to relieve my Master of any discomfort this caused him, even finding enjoyment in satisfying his carnal needs. Lately, however, it seemed that he wanted more than mere physical relief. This was something I could not give him.

Especially when he kept trying so hard to kiss me.

Demons do not kiss. Ask any Demon - the very idea is ludicrous. What use would we have to press mouths together and exchange saliva? It had no purpose, a strange human conception that would be forced upon us from time to time. Like funerals. And dancing. And Christmas. Some things would always be beyond my comprehension.

"It appears that the greedy Young Master has none left to offer me" I said, ignoring his obvious suggestion.

"I wouldn't say that" he replied, tilting his head more and making it abundantly clear exactly what he was seeking. He had never gone as far as to order me, which was a relief. I would hate to have to disobey him.

Still, he wanted me. His body was awakening and his pheromones filled the air around us, smelling of his arousal. That was something I could satisfy. I didn't want to make it too easy for him though.

"And why should I reward you when you clearly don't deserve it?" I asked, making some noise as I set down his empty chocolate wrapper.

His heart sped up. He thought I was going to accept - that I would kiss him - but no. The only instance I would allow our lips to touch would be when I took his soul. He leaned towards me and reached out with his hand to where he thought my face was, but he came up a bit short and I took hold of his wrist.

"You have not answered me" I told him, and started to lick at his fingers. They still had some melted chocolate on them and I lapped at it eagerly, distracting him from his original intention.

"I don't.... you just.... ngh" he babbled as my clever tongue spiralled around his forefinger, taking it into my mouth and sucking on it suggestively.

I popped it out of my mouth with a wet sound. I suppose he had tried, a pathetic attempt but that would have to do. "Should I infer that my Master requires my services?"

"Mmmm just get on with it, would you". Oh, so words were apparently easy to find now. He did seem nice and eager though, even helping to throw the bed sheets aside and lifting up his night shirt. This was familiar territory again and I felt much more at ease settling in between his legs to take him into my mouth.

He was already getting hard and he sighed happily as I sucked right down until his tip hit the back of my throat. He throbbed and pulsed against my tongue as his shaft thickened completely and I inhaled greedily to fill my being with the scent of his lust and desire and sin. Yes, this was what I hungered for - uncomplicated and raw passion without any unnecessary emotion.

His hand came down to tangle in my hair as I bobbed my head. His breath started to speed up and he tugged at the strands, little 'ah's leaving his mouth as I swallowed around him. I liked him the most in these moments. This was the most undemanding and quiet I knew him to be.

"Sebastian, more!" he whispered, spoiling the moment with an order. I obediently sped up and placed my hands on his thighs to squeeze them as I sucked. He was moving his hips along with me now, practically humping my face, and I felt his hands trail down from my hair to the back to my neck to tug at my collar.

This was new. Even as I worked my tongue over the head of his penis and lapped at his slit he was tugging at my tailcoat and trying to slide it down my shoulders. I stopped what I was doing to give him an enquiring look. My eyes had begun to glow a little and illuminated us softly. 

"Take it off" he told me, looking into the sinister radiance with no hint of fear.

I complied, hoping that this wouldn't get too out of hand. Undoing my buttons, I shrugged off the tailcoat and folded it slowly to set aside. Still in my white shirt and waistcoat, I leaned forward to take him into my mouth once more but his hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"The rest" he said, squinting his eyes to try and see me properly through the dim red luminescence. I took his words to mean just the clothes on the upper part of my body - the idea of being fully nude with him was far too intimate. Even this was pushing it. I never undressed with him, only freeing my member if he wished for me to use it. We were not lovers, our association was just a mutual means to an end. I had trouble understanding why he wanted me exposed before him instead of servicing him like I usually did.

He seemed intent upon this, though. I sat back on my heels to remove my garments and his hand gravitated down to touch himself as I finished unbuttoning the waistcoat. He stroked up and down his own shaft, his excitement growing disproportionately to the situation - why was his arousal increasing so much? I smelled it in the air, saw it in the twitch of his erection and the urgency if his movements. I discarded the waistcoat and moved on to my shirt, untucking it before I unbuttoned it and slid it off to join my other clothing. For the first time, my chest was bare in front of him.

He was fascinated. He still touched himself but his other hand reached out to trail down over my pectorals and he moaned as he reached the muscular bumps of my abdomen. His fingers halted when they reached the waistband of my trousers.

"Sebastian, I want you to-"

I swooped down quickly before he could finish that order. He was pushing our boundaries far too much. His hand automatically moved aside as my mouth came down on him once again and he thrust up into me eagerly, his command trailing off into an erotic groan.

I doubled my efforts, sucking hard and flicking my tongue over the tip as I moved rapidly over him. I would make sure he could not even think properly, let alone form words. I felt it working as his hands scrabbled over my shoulders and he bent forward, his belly brushing against the top of my head.

"Ngh, ah!" He panted, trying to adjust to my fast pace. His hands searched for something to grip onto and I tensed as they slid further down my bare back.

If I could just get him to climax he would stop. He would shudder and gasp and go right to sleep when he was done, I could almost count on it. I curled my tongue and took him deeper, hollowing my cheeks with the suction and reaching forward to trail my fingertips over his scrotum. That usually undid him.

I felt him pulsate as his orgasm neared, and silently celebrated my victory. Too soon - his hand slid further over my back and he froze. He had felt it.

"Sebas... Sebastian, ah, stop" he said and I had no choice but to comply. I sucked up and off of him and tried to sit back but his hands held me down to touch more of my skin.

"What is that?" he asked me.

I knew exactly what he was referring to. Two thick, raised lines of scar tissue ran down my back and over my shoulder blades parallel to each other. It was not something I spoke about.

I tried to distract him again with a lick to the tip of his twitching member.

"Ah!" he gasped, and shifted away from me slightly. "Stop that! Sebastian, I asked you what that was - let me see" he said, and began to manoeuvre around to look behind me. It wouldn't help - the only light was from my eyes, leaving my back bathed in shadow.

"Young Master, I implore you not to ask such questions. Settle down and I will continue" I tried, hoping he would cease this line of inquiry.

"Can't you just tell me?" he pressed, realising he could not see anything in the darkness. He probed further with his fingers and a shudder ran through me.

"I would prefer not to" I said through gritted teeth.

He seemed to finally realise just how uncomfortable he was making me. Dropping his hands away, he shuffled around and brought his face close to mine.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" he murmured quietly. It was most unlike him to be considerate, and I was so taken aback by his sudden thoughtfulness that I didn't realise what he was doing until his lips brushed against mine.

Soft. Warm. So willing. I felt his lips on me for all of a second before I lurched away as if stung. I did not even think to control my movements so as not to offend him, throwing my head back out of his reach and pushing his shoulders away.

He looked at me, horrified.

"Sebastian?" he asked, sounding more confused and vulnerable in this moment than in all the years I'd served him. And I hated it. I despised weakness.

"Please excuse me, Young Master" I said, not even giving an explanation as I grabbed my discarded clothes and fled the room. I felt his distress through our contract bond, but I could not look back as I left him alone in the dark.

He had gotten too close. What did he think was going to happen, that we would connect? That I would make love to him, kiss him goodnight and hold him until morning as he slept? He was a meal to me, nothing more.

That was what I told myself as I sat on the hard mattress in my own bedroom, feeling the minutes tick by and trying not to think of that strange tingling spark that had shot through me as his soft lips had touched mine.

 

* * *

 

I woke him the usual way the next morning. His eyes looked slightly red, but he was perfectly composed as I passed him his morning tea. I served breakfast and informed him of his days schedule as he ate, everything normal. I would almost have doubted my own memory if it hadn't been for the empty chocolate wrapper still sitting on his nightstand.

"I will be making a brief trip into town today since some of our supplies require a replacement" I said matter of factly, looking for a reaction and finding none.

"Very well, Sebastian, but see that you do not take long" he told me, as though I was taking personal time instead of running an errand for him.

"Of course, My Lord" I replied with a slight bow.

He had finished his breakfast while I spoke, and now sat in silence as I dressed him. Usually he would find something to complain about or even make idle talk with me but today he was like a closed book. I pulled his nightshirt off and his breathing seemed loud as he sat with a straight back and raised chin while I fixed his shirt. He only made minute movements to assist me as I slid his shorts up over his hips.

Even I was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable by the time I got to his stockings. The reality of last night sat between us, and I tried not to rush as I fastened his garters and felt his gaze on the top of my head.

I buckled his shoes and stood gracefully, clearing my throat with a delicate 'ahem'.

"I will be back in time to prepare lunch, Young Master. Until then, please continue with your schedule as discussed".

I turned and left without waiting for his dismissal. It would be a relief to be away from the Manor from a time and his stifling presence.

I went to find Snake in the servants quarters. He would be driving the carriage since I could not leave it unattended while I shopped.

I made my way down the hallway but stopped when I unexpectedly heard Mey-Rin and Bard talking quietly in the kitchen.

"I've never seen him so distracted, no I haven't" Mey-Rin was saying excitedly. "Trying to tell us what jobs to do and barely knew his own!"

"Now, that's not quite how it was" Bard replied "He just kept mentioning chocolate for some reason".

Of course I had mentioned it, that was the point of my change in schedule after all. I admit that I may have become preoccupied with my thoughts of the Young Master's mouth, an unfortunate side effect of his actions last night, but I had been perfectly lucid throughout the rest of the conversation. That was enough of their gossip.

"I would assume that you are fulfilling your own duties, but none of them happen to be in this room" I said, sweeping into the kitchen and making them jump.

"Oh, Mister Sebastian!" babbled Mey-Rin "We were just in here for... for..."

"Looking for you!" said Bard "to see if you needed us to start lunch or something. You know, if you don't get back on time..."

"I assure you I will" I told him firmly. "Have you finished checking over the supplies?"

Really I had just sent him to the pantry to keep him busy but that had obviously proved ineffective.

"Ah yeah, you wanted that now did you?" Bard asked, seeming genuinely surprised that I might need the list before I left. No matter, I had already done it myself anyway.

"Why don't you both just continue as instructed" for a change, I thought.

"Yes, Sir" they both saluted and scurried out. I did hope they would be at least a bit productive - Bard was to be cleaning the shelves in the pantry ready for the supplies and Mey-Rin was to change the linens. I would hate to have to do both upon my return as well as the baking, not to mention appeasing the Young Master. I hoped the chocolate cake might defrost some of the tension at least.

I continued through to my room and donned my coat, finding Snake waiting for me in the hallway when I was done. He was dressed appropriately for our excursion with his snakes packed neatly in his large bag. At least he could be counted on to do as he was told.

"Ah, Snake. Shall we?" I asked, gesturing for him to take the lead.

He glanced at his bag as though waiting for the approval of his snakes before nodding and setting off.

We got as far as the large reception room when I heard footsteps hurrying down the grand staircase behind us.

"Wait, I'm coming too" said my Master in a commanding tone.

I sighed. "Young Master, might I remind you that your tutor will be arriving shortly to take your maths tuition".

"Maths tuition? A ridiculous formality, I have been capable of doing all the company statistics for years" he said, waving a hand. It was true, his lessons were only ongoing to maintain the aesthetic of the innocent minor that Ciel supposedly was. It would not do for others to realise just how alarmingly sharp his mind was.

"And what will your tutor think when she arrives?" I asked, amused.

"Well obviously she will think I'm not here and go home" he said, shrugging.

I was pleased to see that he was returning to his usual self."Very well then. Allow me to fetch your coat" I said and swept up the stairs. Bright he might be, but he still seemed incapable of dressing himself.

When he was suitably attired - adding a slight delay to my schedule, I might add - we headed out to the carriage. I gave my Young Master a hand up the small step while Snake took the reins, and closed the door behind me to take a seat opposite Ciel. Our knees bumped together as we set off, and the uncomfortable silence settled over us once more.

We only needed a list of basics as well as the chocolate, so we were headed to a small market in a nearby part of London rather than the larger shopping area slightly further away. A good thing too as not a word was said between us the entire journey and I disliked the way it felt. I did take some responsibility for the tension since he was obviously reacting to my rejection the night before, but I refused to feel guilty. If he had not acted that way in the first place then this wouldn't be happening.

I was relieved when we pulled to a halt. I opened the door and helped him down, leaving Snake to see to the horses while we moved towards the stalls of the market.

"First on the list is fresh vegetables" I told him and watched as he wrinkled his nose. He followed me anyway as I approached the vendor, hanging back as I handled the transaction.

We carried on in this manner, his uncharacteristic cooperation unnerving me somewhat. I had feared he would slow me down as he usually did, but that didn't seem likely to be a problem today. In fact it did not take too long to near the end of the list.

"Only one more thing to get, Young Master, and we can be headed home for lunch" I told him, the most either of us had said in a while.

"Chocolate" he muttered quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Chocolate. It's the last item, isn't it?"

It seemed he had been paying attention after all.

"That is quite right" I said pointlessly. I could tell that we were both picturing the events of last night.

"I'm sorry, you know" he breathed, barely making a sound above the bustle of the market. Of course I heard him though. I stopped to look at him and he seemed to find the ground especially interesting.

"Young Master, there is no need to say such things to a humble butler" I told him politely. In truth I was just surprised he had uttered the words in the first place - I doubted he had apologised for anything in a very long time and certainly not to me.

"I just - just wanted you to know, that...." he continued. This was not where I wanted the conversation to be heading at all.

"Come now, if you wish for your dessert to be ready on time this evening we had better not dally" I said, not quite interrupting since he had trailed off in his uncertainty. Still, I had made it quite clear that I was uninterested in whatever he was trying to say.

That seemed to vex him.

"Dessert, yes, because that's all I think about apparently" he snapped, and marched off to the confectionary stand. Usually I could not tear him away as he tried to sneak samples but he just stood listlessly to the side today. It seemed that I would need to handle this predicament much more delicately if it was to be remedied. I cannot say that human emotions were my specialty, thus I would need to think carefully on how I could possibly placate him.

We actually returned to the carriage ahead of schedule for a change. I settled in for another silent ride home, but he surprised me by broaching the subject once more.

"Why do you even do it Sebastian" he asked me tonelessly.

"To what do you refer?" I enquired, but I had a good idea.

"When you come to me and we do those.... things" .

Ah. I truly did not want to upset him further, but since I could not lie to him I anticipated some difficulty.

"I assume you enquire about our occasional night time activities" I clarified, and saw the confirmation in his single uncovered eye. "Since I am your servant I am obliged to see to your needs, which are as varied and complex as any human. What kind of butler would I be if I let your lust distract you from our contract?" It was an incomplete truth, but a truth all the same.

"Is that all?" He asked. Perhaps he knew me better than I gave him credit for.

"No". I supplied. He would have to be more specific if he wanted any more than that.

When I was not forthcoming he sighed wearily and leaned his head against the window, his breath fogging the glass as he looked away from me.

"I can't keep doing this with you, Sebastian. I feel like we are constantly in battle with each other, both of us refusing to back down".

"I am honoured that the Young Master would tell me his feelings" I told him with a smirk. He fired up immediately and spun his head to regard me.

"There you go again, what is the point in this?! I did not enter into this contract to be ridiculed!"

"Then perhaps you should recollect exactly why you did enter into this contract" I said, becoming serious.

We looked at each other in silence as the implications of my statement sunk in. He seemed to think for a bit before collecting himself. "I have not forgotten, Sebastian. But since my revenge has not been completed yet, that makes you my faithful hound still. You are to obey my orders and carry out my wishes. As of late, I have found you sadly lacking on both those counts".

Enough of this. My hand shot out to grab his face, his eye wide with surprise as I leaned in. I brought his chin towards me until we were nose to nose, each breath mingling in the small space between us.

"You are being too stubborn. I will not continue our arrangement if you do not desist these foolish expectations".

His heart sped up slightly at my proximity, and then even more at my words.

"You would end our contract over this, truly? Just because of the way I feel?" he said angrily, wrenching his head away and looking towards the window again rather than directly at me.

The way he felt. That confirmed it. I had hoped he was just curious, that I had misread the signs. Of course, his words had called my bluff. I was left at a crossroads: I could either go through with the threatened severance or ignore his admission and continue as we were. And I found myself strangely reluctant to leave his side.

Perhaps the fault lay with me. Obviously I must have worn my mask too well, convinced even him that I was the polite butler Sebastian.

"I only encourage you to think on this, Young Master. Do not forget what I am - I may wear a human face but I assure you, I am a Demon in every way".

"You think I don't know that" he muttered.

"I think sometimes you do not. What other reason would you have for displaying these..... intentions?".

"You prove yourself to be a Demon by even having to ask me that question" he snapped.

I was getting nowhere. What did he even mean? How could he feel anything for one such as me? Wherever I went I only brought death and despair, there was no room for anything else. How could there be when the emptiness of my hunger gnawed at me day after day, fuelling my need to push him away. After all, how could I pull him close when we had so little time? It would be pointless. I may seem cold but even I could feel pain if I actually chose to let him in, knowing full well that I must be the cause of his end some day.

I considered it for a moment as I watched him try to hide the emotion on his face. He was beautiful, I would admit that - I found him appealing where most other humans held no interest for me at all. He was still slight in build and fragile looking, his unusual coloured hair always falling just so over his right eye. His beauty was contradicted by his personality - sometimes he even surprised me with how evil he could be, sacrificing others or dismissing them altogether if their existence did not benefit him. It made him even more interesting to watch now as he displayed real distress at my lack of reciprocation. There was something between us, a chemistry that I could not escape but to encourage it.....to try and respond his feelings.....

I felt it unwise to continue this train of thought. It would not end well.

"I apologise deeply if it distresses the Young Master," I began, trying to deliver a gentle rejection, but was cut off when I felt the familiar pull of a summoning. It happened so quickly that all I could think to do was reach frantically for him. Our fingertips brushed but it was too late. The last thing I saw was his wide blue eye, regarding me in utmost dismay as the interior of the carriage disappeared and my hand was ripped away from him. I saw only blackness as I hurtled away from our contract and everything I had known for the past five years.


	2. Chapter 2

How could this be happening? It should be impossible to summon me while I was already in the midst of a contract. My essence was pulled along as though by the strongest of magnets and I had no choice but allow it as a dimly lit room materialised around me. I tried to assess my surroundings but having my world ripped out from under me without warning was strangely disorientating. Shifting about as much as I could, I discovered that I was trapped in a pentagram drawn in chalk on the ground.

It was like a cage. I could not step over the lines. I knew only too well that they would burn me if I even ventured too close. Since this pentagram was not even all that large I had no other option than to hover in the centre in my non-corporeal form. To anyone observing me I would appear as a ball of black smoke, tendrils constantly shifting and swirling.

"Who dares to disturb me" I said in my most sinister voice.

"Oh, knock it off". I had been so pre-occupied with the pentagram I had not immediately noticed the woman stood there in the shadows. She came forward now, short black hair framing a sharp looking face with red eyes glowing back at me.

Another Demon. It was most impolite for us to summon each other. That must be how she had succeeded in calling me here - I could sense the immense power radiating from her.

"Do you know me, child?" she asked, a small smile playing over her features.

I looked harder. The room became clearer to me as I recovered from the unexpected journey. I saw furniture pushed aside, two sofas and a large television. There was a coffee table with a mobile phone resting upon it, evidence that I was in a different time period to my precious contract. This seemed to be someone's living room, and the whole setting screamed casual. This woman had barely put any effort into my summoning, something that was a great accomplishment for most. Even so, the pentagram was extremely powerful and I could feel heat radiating out from each expertly drawn line.

The woman regarded me calmly. I reached forth with my senses as much as I could in my confines, and what I felt made me recoil. I had been wrong - this was no mere Demon. This was so much more.

"Lilith" I said, addressing her. She was practically a Deity, a being more ancient than even myself. Much more. She had not walked this world inhabited by humans in quite some time, having been cast out in a war with angels well before my time. I had never actually met her but I would know her anywhere. After all, she was the creator of my race. Not that that really had anything to do with me personally, of course. But she had obviously found her way back in to this world with high expectations.

"Good" she said, pleased at my recognition. "Let us get the formalities over with. How would you like me to address you?"

I didn't even have to think. "Sebastian" I told her. Somehow that name still made up my identity even though I couldn't be further from a butler right now.

"Sebastian, so good of you to come" she said as though I had a choice. "I have a task for you - you might be pleased to hear that there will be an alignment very soon. We can reclaim what was once stolen from us. I just need your assistance, slut-sucker".

Slut-sucker was a derogatory term for a Demon such as me. Incubus was another. Neither were entirely accurate - I had tired of messily sampling every dish long ago and preferred to shape my meals using other methods. Before was a different story, however. When I was a young Demon I admit that I would use intercourse as a means to obtain souls. The premise was similar to the contracts of today - I simply provided one service in exchange for another. It was not my fault if the humans could not sense my nature. They had always accepted eagerly enough.

My more recent contracts were different. They were entered into with clear intention from both parties and more finesse was required to complete them. It allowed me to guide and shape the souls to my taste, and provided much more of a challenge and a greatly satisfying meal at the end. I almost never performed sexual acts with a human any more, and when I did they had to at least benefit me in some way. My latest contractor had been a rare exception, though I told myself that those deeds were done for entertainment purposes only.

Ciel - I found myself thinking of him. What must he have thought when I disappeared in front of him? Especially since I had only just threatened to leave. He probably thought I had gone through with it, that it was his own fault. That bothered me more than it should have.

"Do you hear me?" she asked firmly when I had not replied. In truth, I had focussed on the more unimportant part of her words, but now I thought back to them. 'Reclaim what was once stolen'... she had to mean the earth. Before my time, this world had belonged to the Demons. They were cast out too long ago to truly know the details but it was rumoured that humans and angels had worked together to bring about a 'peace on earth'. Of course it hadn't lasted, Demons still crossing over now and again but never enough to cause a real threat. Life went on, but some of the more ancient Demonic Entities like Lilith had strived to take the world back for themselves. They became obsessed with this sense of entitlement. It never mattered to me - as long as I could wear my human disguise I had no problem co-existing, even finding pleasure in manipulating the humans and being subject to their admiration.

I laughed at her. "And how can a slut-sucker like me possibly help one such as you?"

"I'm glad you ask, I was beginning to think we had a problem" she said, letting the power behind her words fill the air and put me in my place. It was obvious who was in control. "The veil will be thin at the time of alignment. I need a sacrifice to make the tear. Souls. Pure and Innocent. Nothing less will be accepted. Do you understand?"

A tear? She intended to rip open the fabric of this world. It could certainly work - the force of many innocent souls being unleashed when the veil was temperamental could make it unstable. I assumed she had something else planned, such as a ritual or incantation which would cause a complete dimensional rift. Demons would be able to enter easily, the borders breaking down between here and all kinds of different worlds. It would be pandemonium. Life would completely end as the humans knew it, one mass free for all. A banquet. In theory it sounded good but I knew it wouldn't last. What would be left afterwards? This would become just another Hell like all the others.

"You certainly have big aspirations, Lilith" I told her, treading carefully. "I would hate to disappoint you -"

"Don't try to weasel your way out. It won't work. I simply need you to gather these souls for me. Only the purest. You have until the Summer Solstice. It is now the eve of the Spring Equinox". She clarified. That made it March. I had three months to think of something.

"You understand the nature of making a contract with me?" I asked, pushing my luck a little. "One service in exchange for another".

"Ha! You are feistier than I would have thought. Very well, how about this - you do as I say and I won't obliterate you?"

I had no choice, then. She could destroy my essence in a heartbeat, I didn't stand a chance.

"Very well" I told her reluctantly, and my form became clearer as the contract was made.

"A good decision" she said, and I was grateful when she dispersed the pentagram with a wave of her hand. The walls had gotten far too close for comfort as I took form, donning my human appearance once more.

I stepped forward to shake her hand and seal the deal.

'My, slut-sucker, I can see why you might be good at your job" she said with a smile that seemed to stretch her pale skin far too thin over her sharp cheekbones. "Don't you shape up nicely".

I had made no alterations to the appearance of Sebastian, not feeling the need to. Lilith apparently had an appreciation for my beauty but no real need for anything specific. This was my preference. The only change I made was the attire - I had estimated from the contents of the room that we were somewhere in the early 21st century and dressed accordingly in slim black jeans and a soft grey long sleeved top, not too smart but not too casual either. I was pleased to be able to wear some lace -up leather boots I particularly liked, forgoing the pointed heel so as not to stand out too much but still feeling a bit more like myself. This period of time was slightly less judgemental than the one I had just come from and I could afford to relax just a bit without drawing attention.

She took my hand and my personal contract seal marked us both, linking us together inextricably.

"One hundred souls, slut-sucker" she told me with a grin, dropping her hand. "or you die. You may use this apartment - I have other matters to attend to. Do not think I won't be checking your progress. You had better get started" she said, and I felt the hair stand up on the back of my neck as she activated her powerful magic to leave a gigantic hourglass standing in the corner of the room. It was almost as tall as me, with sand the shimmering colour of rubies. It had just begun to trickle down into the empty lower half.

"I'll be seeing you" she said, and disappeared without a even a sound to mark her exit.

I was alone.

The room was still dimly lit and, though I could see quite clearly anyway, I immediately moved to open the curtains. Light flooded in even though it was night time and I finally heard all the sound, bombarding my senses after the years spent in the 1800's. Lilith's presence seemed to have blocked all this from me before but now I was overwhelmed with it.

Traffic. Car horns blaring, people shouting, the dull thud of music, drunks staggering away from illuminated pubs. One man vomited on the ground while people walked right on past, hardly even noticing. I appeared to be in a high building looking down on this busy street and , and since my eyesight was exceptional, I could just make out a bridge in the distance with a yellow sign that read ' _Camden Lock'_.

Camden. I had hardly moved, distance-wise. I was still in London, near the very market that Ciel and I had visited earlier today. Or not today, I supposed. It had been a lot smaller here then, dirt tracks instead of the noisy street below. I would have hardly recognised it if it hadn't been for the bridge.

Maybe that was why Lilith had summoned me, out of all the Demons that were just as capable of harvesting souls as I was. Technically I was the nearest to her, regardless of the year. Time mattered little to a being as powerful as her, it was the fabric of dimensions that were harder to traverse.

I backed away from the window and located the light switch on the wall. Since she had given no restrictions on my own magic, I rearranged the furniture back to that of a typical living room with a click of my fingers. No one was around to see so it would not hurt to make a few shortcuts now and then. It was very different to my contract with Ciel, who wanted me to perform all my tasks as naturally as possible.

Even the thought of his name made my chest feel uncomfortable in a way I was utterly unfamiliar with. Perhaps it was regret at spending so much time in a contract I could not complete? I did hate to waste my time, after all. Upon closer inspection though, it wasn't the thought of his soul - lost to me - that made me feel so out of sorts. My hunger still bothered me, but when I pictured his face along with the word 'lost' I realised that I had found something that bothered me even more.

Ridiculous. I had much more important things to worry about. Like how to placate Lilith. I really did not want to spoil this interesting world by inviting the whole neighbourhood over, but I also did not want to be annihilated. For now I would choose the lesser of the two evils and see what opportunities presented themselves.

I would begin my collection of souls tomorrow. For now, I felt tired. Drained. Even though sleep was a luxury for Demons we still needed to rest once in a while.

I noticed the phone buzz and light up where it still rested on the coffee table. I assumed it was for me.

Picking it up to take with me, I quickly mapped out the apartment as I looked for the bedroom. It was modernly decorated appropriate to the times, everything clean and light and airy. The walls were all a generic shade of magnolia, the furniture either made of oak or in shades of cream and tan. It was tasteful but lacked any personality whatsoever. I supposed that was perfect for me.

The kitchen sat next to the living room, a small square area with lots of cupboards and shiny appliances. A doorway lay to the left next to the fridge, which lead to a narrow hallway. Three doors opened to two bedrooms and a bathroom, and the front door was obvious at the far end. I chose the largest bedroom and was pleased to find starched white sheets adorningly the king-sized bed in the centre. A quick look in the wooden wardrobe revealed plenty of clothes, somehow all in my size. My host really had provided everything.

I tossed the phone onto the bed and stripped out of my clothes, leaving them in an untidy heap on the floor. I was not a butler any more, I reminded myself, and there was nobody here but me.

I remained in my black boxer shorts and crawled into the bed. I did appreciate this item of clothing since it had not existed in the 1800s. I had gone without any underwear under my butlers uniform which I found to be quite uncomfortable sometimes.

I settled back against soft pillows and took up the phone. It had been a while since I had used one like this, but I remembered how to unlock it and swipe right to reach the home screen. A text message flashed up that simply read _'night night xxx'._ I saw by the name that Lilith had taken the liberty of programming in her phone number. How considerate.

I took a moment to re acquaint myself with the technology. Today's date, according to the little icon on the screen, was March 20th 2017. It had been March 20th 1891 this morning when I had woken my Master and served him breakfast.

Over a hundred years. Suddenly a sickening realisation hit me, my stomach clenching uncomfortably as I tried to process it.

He would be dead now. I had left him and he would have died never knowing what had happened. His whole life had gone by while I had answered my summons. That made me feel worse than I could have thought possible.

The phone. I held it up, feeling abnormally weak as I found a search engine and typed in his name. There was a good wireless connection in this building, my knowledge of 21st century computers coming back easily. It only took a few moments to load the results, and I clicked on the first one.

_Earl Ciel Phantomhive, born to Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive December 14th 1875. Died March 23rd 1891._

There was more, but I couldn't read any further. Three days. He had lasted three days after my disappearance.

I couldn't breathe. I didn't strictly need to in order to survive but right now I felt like I needed air. I threw the phone down and lay there, curled in on myself for hours just trying to breathe, hoping to sleep. Eventually I did and dreamed of his face, his haughty little smirk. When I awoke I was alone, in an empty room and an empty home. I had never felt so hollow, and for once it had nothing to do with my hunger.


	3. Chapter 3

The noise of the early morning bustle outside did nothing to dispel the emptiness in the apartment. Usually at this time I would have already briefed the servants on their daily tasks and prepared the Young Masters breakfast. I would enter his bed chamber to find him still asleep, his breathing deep and his face relaxed. That would change the moment I woke him and he would gripe at me for disturbing him so early, complaining until I passed him his tea.

There was only silence today.

I showered. I didn't really need to but I felt the need for some distraction. It helped a bit, the pounding of the hot water over my skin feeling pleasant enough. When I was finished I dressed in some clean clothes from the wardrobe, dark jeans and a white t shirt. My leather boots and a black jacket finished the ensemble - I always had a preference for these monochromatic colours.

The buzz of my phone alerted me to another message.

 _'Time to begin xxx'_ was all it read. I felt the contract seal on the back of my hand burn. That was obviously an order.

The keys were hung up by the front door, so I took them and locked up as I left. I doubted anyone would be able to break in, the very place thrummed with magic. Still, I liked the routine.

I pushed Ciel from my mind. My order needed to be obeyed and I knew the consequences if it wasn't. I knew that this wasn't going to be easy - where would I find a hundred innocent, pure souls? Even one was rare. And then there was the manner of harvesting it - without enough time to form a contract I would usually fall back into the ritual of intercourse, a connection that allowed me to absorb a person's soul after they were thoroughly serviced. Of course to commit this act meant to corrupt the sacrifice, marring their purity and making them useless in the eyes of my contractor.

No, it would have to happen some other way. Maybe even against their will with no contract or exchange of services to act as protection. This had a tendency to draw attention since other beings could sense the taking of a soul by force. That was not our way, and forceful taking was breaking the rules.

Still, I did not have much choice if I was to collect all those souls in three months. I took the stairs from the apartment down onto the street and headed in the direction of the bridge. The busy market lay just before. It had grown into a teaming cacophony of sounds, smells, crowds of people all crammed together and crowding around stalls that sold all manner of strange items and foods. With all these humans in such a small space this seemed like a good place to look for a soul.

I kept to the side, squeezing past stalls and shop windows advertising souvenirs, tattoos and piercings, clothing and other colourful assortments. Lots of people were crowded around a shop that displayed t-shirts in rows of stands outside. I let my senses stretch out as I wandered, brushing over everyone in a wide radius around me.

Such sin and corruption. I was so used to the strict and proper values prevalent in the 19th century that it surprised me how different things were these years later. Of course I had known this - it wasn't my first time in this era, but to experience them both so close together was a shock nonetheless.

How would I ever find a pure soul here? I felt their greed, their lust and envy. These people had no regard for the lives around them, pushing past people and utterly oblivious to anything other than their immediate gratification. I made my way further into the market and passed a section of food stalls, each one themed with dishes from a different country. Hoards of people stuffed their glutinous faces out of boredom, discarding the food when they grew tired of it and moving on to find something else to excite their fickle hearts.

Taking another path, I passed a large stall selling corsets. Not the kind of designs that Nina Hopkins might provide - no, these were made to be worn uncovered and some were so revealing that it would leave little to the imagination. I expect a person would be arrested for wearing such a thing outside in the Victorian times. Here, though, no one would care.

Further investigation only lead me to more stalls and a row of bars where people stood about drinking even at this time in the morning. By this point I was thoroughly discouraged, having not even encountered a hint of purity in this mass of people.

I stopped next to a fish and chip stand, wondering where I could possibly look next. I pulled my phone from my pocket to seek some inspiration, and noticed the tab that had been left open from last night. _Ciel Phantomhive._

I wasn't quite prepared to see his name, and my stomach lurched again. I took a deep breath and steeled myself to find out more, reading a little further than I had last night.

_Earl Phantomhive was killed at just fifteen years of age by an organisation of high-ranking noblemen thought to have been responsible for the death of his parents five years previously. This organisation went on to dominate London's criminal underworld, amassing power and committing many terrorist acts to maintain their influence. They were disbanded some years later after the numbers of the metropolitan police were increased in direct response to the bombing of London Bridge. Earl Phantomhive's grave can still be found at the remains of his family home on the outskirts of London._

There were more details, sugar coated lies about his life. None of it mattered. I suddenly knew where I needed to go. Home.

Since it was late morning and London was busier than ever, I searched for a form of transport. Figuratively speaking, at least - I did not move from my spot as I typed into the search engine of my phone. The results provided me with taxi numbers, bus timetables and a map of the tube but it seemed that Lilith was tracking my every move. A text message came through after I had been looking for just a few minutes.

_'There is a gift for you in the garage xxx'_

It certainly irked me to know just how closely I was being monitored. She must have noticed my research on Ciel, too - the thought was most unpleasant. I would be more careful with my use of the phone in future.

It was a short walk back to the apartment, and a circular device attached to my keyring opened an electric door set in the wall next to the main entrance. There were numbered parking spaces and I found the one corresponding to my temporary living quarters. A black Ford Focus sat there waiting for me, a generic car but obviously brand new. Lilith had even gone so far as to stick a small pink bow to the bonnet, the pathetic adhesive kind that humans sometimes used to adorn wrapped Christmas presents. I ripped it off and opened the door, finding the keys in the ignition.

I hoped I still knew how to do this.

I started the car and pushed down the clutch to put it into first gear. I let down the hand brake and lifted my left foot slightly to creep forward, navigating the garage and accelerating slowly to the exit. There was so much traffic but I muscled my way out into it without fear for my own safety. A collision would not kill me, after all.

Driving came back to me as easily as any other technology. I received a few honks from other drivers during my journey at my utter disregard for some of the more minor rules, but no one came to any harm as I pulled into the long driveway of Phantomhive Manor.

It had been much quicker to drive than my carriage ride the previous day. It wasn't really a day, of course, but a hundred and twenty six years that had gone by and my surroundings clearly showed the passage of the years. My heart sank as I saw exactly how time had ravaged this once magnificent estate.

The driveway was overgrown with weeds, the unruly grass that Finny had so carefully tended to obscuring most of the path. I pulled up in front of the building to find it crawling with Ivy and in utter disrepair. There didn't appear to be anyone here.

I left the car where it sat to go for a walk around the grounds. I could not help myself - I had to see. Navigating overgrown bushes I found the small cemetery at the back and pushed the rusted iron gate open. It was very similar to how I had last seen it, with the addition of just one more gravestone. All of them were surprisingly well preserved, considering they had sat here for over a century. I could still read the names clearly. My gaze was drawn to his, etched on the newest stone.

_Ciel Phantomhive 14/12/1875 - 23/03/1891_

This was real. His remains lay under my feet. They would be just bones by now, his body decaying over time. He would look no different to any other skeleton of the human race. I reached out to touch the headstone, not quite knowing why, when the creak of the gate behind me made me spin around.

An old man was stood there, watching me intently. How had I not sensed his presence? He seemed ancient with thin white hair, and he hunched over his walking stick. His outfit was interesting - he wore a curiously smart suit for someone so old. His eyes were squinted as he regarded me, a look so piercing I felt like I was being stripped bare.

"So, you've returned" he said hoarsely with a friendly smile.

"Excuse me, have we met?" I asked, feeling puzzled.

His only response was a slightly wheezy "Ho-ho-ho".

My heart practically stopped beating. It was just a part of my human disguise, a decoration in my chest, so it would hardly have mattered if it did but still. I felt it all the same.

"Tanaka?" I asked hesitantly.

He gave a slow nod in return. How could this be Tanaka? It wasn't possible....

Unless he was not human. Apparently we had had something in common all this time.

"Forgive me if I seem surprised" I told him, placing a hand on my chest and bowing like the butler I once was.

"Quite alright. Though it is _you_ who must forgive _me_ " he said solemnly. I rose from my bow to look at his face, so lined with wrinkles now. "I couldn't save him" he whispered, the words sounding papery and thin like dry leaves.

He obviously wasn't human, but he was no Demon either. He had waited here all this time, and all I could sense was his continued obligation to the household he once served. Yes, I could sense him now. I had not been looking for anything other than a human, so my senses had not detected his benign aura. I actually felt sorry for him, the loneliness he must have experienced as the generations went by.

"Tanaka, the fault is mine" I told him gravely, approaching him."I could not be there when he needed me the most". I sensed no blame coming from him, and he reached to grip onto my hand. I wasn't sure whether or not he noticed my black nails, but he made no remark.

"Would you care to take tea with an old man?" he asked, giving my hand a squeeze before releasing it.

"It would be my honour" I told him.

I assisted him back towards the Manor, taking his arm and walking extra slow as he hobbled along. I do not know how I had missed his nature before. I could only assume that he had hidden it with some magic's that were no longer in effect. His aura was dim now, though clearly mystical in nature.

We entered the Manor through the familiar servants entrance at the back. The wallpaper was faded and peeling, the carpet worn as we made our way through to the once grand entrance hall. From my perspective, I had been here just one day ago. The thought chilled me as I took it all in, the ruinous carcass of something that had been so resplendent. The stairs were now bare wood and rotten in places, patches of discoloured red carpet littering the floor. There was no furniture, stained squares being the only reminder of the elaborate paintings that once adorned the walls.

 It seemed like it might be dangerous, but Tanaka traversed the staircase surprisingly well. I supposed he had gotten a lot of practice. I followed him to the first floor, and the sitting room of the Steward that he had inhabited since before I had even met Ciel.

He had kept it together fairly well, less disrepair about the place than the rest of the house. He filled a metal teapot and hung it over the small fire that already simmered in the grate. I realised that there was no new technology here - it was exactly the same as I would have found it in 1891.

"I hope green tea is okay" he wheezed politely. Some things never changed.

"You seem unsurprised to see me" I said when he was not forthcoming.

He started as though he had forgotten I was there. "Ah, yes. Of course. Well I was always aware of your nature".

"I'm afraid I cannot say the same".

"No, you wouldn't. I was not your concern, after all" he said with no hint of malice.

"I see. And you would trust me with the Young Master, knowing what I was?"

The hot water was ready, and he pulled the whistling kettle from where it rested above the fire. His hand shook as he tried to hold a cup and I went to assist him, taking the kettle from his frail grasp.

"Thank you. Where was I? Ah yes, that night the Young Master returned from his months disappearance. Something horrible happened to him, I never did know the details and won't pry now. All I know is that he returned with you. I do not believe he would have returned at all otherwise".

His speech seemed to pain him. He coughed breathily as I filled our cups, only nodding my affirmative at his assumption. Eventually he took a sip of the hot tea and continued.

"Yes, I saw how the Young Master had changed. But he was always happier when you were with him, it was obvious to everyone. I may not have trusted you when we met, but I did trust the Young Master. I was right, too. You being here now proves that at least".

Since he had boiled the kettle for two, I clutched my own cup of tea. I sipped it politely and tried not to wrinkle my nose at the sour taste. "If you know my nature then perhaps you guessed why I had to leave so suddenly".

"It was not by your own choice, I take it?"

"Most certainly not" I told him.

"That is good to hear. The Young Master was most distressed, that day. I have never seen him like that -"

I held up my hand and he stopped. "Apologies, Tanaka. Might I request that you leave these details out. I find it slightly..." I'm not sure exactly how I found it. I only knew that I did not want to hear about this.

"Of course. It cannot have been easy for you. I could tell how you felt for him" he said kindly, and I did not know how to respond. Luckily he saved me the trouble by asking me quietly: "Is there anything that can be done?"

I looked up at that. "Done? To change things, you mean?"

He nodded solemnly. "I know that your kind can traverse time in some circumstances. Can this not be done to right this wrong?"

My metaphorical heart sank. He thought I could go back and save Ciel. "I'm sorry, Tanaka. I am currently under a new contract, one which I cannot escape. There would be no way until.... until the contract was complete" I finished lamely, feeling as though a lightbulb had switched on inside my brain.

"You could get to him after your contract is completed?" He clarified.

"Maybe. Time can be shifted but it is complicated for one such as me. There are rules. I cannot exist in a time that I already exist in, for example. There cannot be two of me. It is an intricate magic and I would need an anchor to guide me - usually I just answer to a summons."

"But could it be done?"

I nodded. I would need a ritual to set a precise time as my goal, and an anchor to direct me and make sure I did not stray. If I did not have one to secure my passage then I could become lost in time completely, wandering forever in darkness. The anchor needed to be something that existed in the moment I intended to travel to and I must have a strong emotional attachment to it in order for it to be effective. However, I had nothing with me from my time with Ciel that might provide a strong enough pull. There was certainly nothing of importance left in the Manor.

Tanaka seemed satisfied with my answer, and nodded back at me as though a decision had been made. He shakily reached to get something from the breast pocket of his suit and then held out his hand to me. I reflexively reached forward with my own and he dropped an item into my palm. My lips twitched into a small smile when I realised what it was - the Phantomhive ring, looking pristine and sparkling in the light of the fire. An object that Ciel had worn every day. Yes, this could work.

"Thank you, Tanaka" I said, my voice thick with some kind of emotion as I gazed at that ring. He had worn it every day. It had probably been on his finger when he died.

"And your contract?" he asked, his voice seeming stronger now as he took another sip of his tea.

My contract. I was still three months and one hundred souls away from freedom.

"I have been tasked with the collection of souls" I told him honestly. I did not add that the souls would be used to rend a hole in the fabric of this world and allow a Demonic Armageddon.

"Souls, you say. And then you could return to the Young Master?"

"I think so". Providing that the dimensional rip only affected the present day and I could slip away, of course.

He nodded and we sat in silence, contemplating as he finished his tea and I toyed idly with the ring. When he was finished he set his cup down to regard me seriously.

"Then you had better start with me".

I was taken aback, a reaction not easy to induce from a Demon.

"Tanaka, that won't be necessary" I said, but then realised that it might be useful after all. I had been commanded to collect souls - not necessarily human souls - and Tanaka, the kindly old man dedicated to his Master, was as pure as they came. He was so desperate to save Ciel and spare him his unfortunate fate that he would sacrifice himself in a heartbeat.

"I insist" he told me, utterly genuine. "I only ask that you do your best. Save him. Please. I'm asking you, one servant to another" he said, and the moment was becoming far too emotional for my liking.

This could work.

 "You have my word" I told him.

We were both kneeling, so I inclined my head in an imitation of a bow before leaning forward to capture his frail lips. They were dry under my own, and I breathed in to pull his soul from him with practiced ease. Technically, this was one service in exchange for another. My promise in exchange for his soul. He had given his consent, so I broke no rules.

His consciousness flooded into me and I realised just how old he was. Not as old as me, but surpassing many human lifetimes. He felt like a guardian spirit, one that would take care of a home or a family. I sensed his sadness at having failed in his task, his love for the people and the place he had tried so hard to save.

Yes, this soul truly was a pure one. I carefully lowered Tanaka to the ground and folded his arms over his chest. Perhaps someone would find his body and assume the old man had finally succumbed to age.

I left through the front doors. The empty space inside began to feel slightly fuller as Tanaka's soul leeched into every part of my being and began to restore me, the hollow feeling diminishing. I knew it was not mine to keep, but that did not stop me from enjoying the feeling somewhat as I returned to the car. Just as I sat in the driver's seat I felt my phone buzz, the name on the screen bringing me back to reality.

_'1 down. 99 to go xxx'._


	4. Chapter 4

I returned back to the apartment after my trip to the Phantomhive Manor feeling more alive than I had in... since I could even remember. I had forgotten just how it felt to take a decent soul and be rid of the relentless hunger. It felt like waking up, I could finally see and hear and smell and _breathe_ and _feel_. I hadn't even realised just how shut down I was before.

 I entered my bedroom and kicked off my shoes, throwing my jacket carelessly on to a hook behind the door. Something fell out of the pocket and on to the floor, bouncing on the plush cream carpet.

The ring. I picked it up and ran my thumb over the blue stone.

I could get back. If I just fulfilled this contract then I had a chance of seeing him again. He would be furious that I had left - he would snap at me, his beautiful features furrowing in annoyance as he scolded me for ever leaving his side. I would say something like 'deepest apologies, Young Master' and bow my polite butler bow. He would splutter and order me never to do it again.

And I would make it up to him. He would retire early and I would dress him for bed, touching him all over to feel his warm skin against me once more. His hair would be silky under my fingers, his body eager and willing as I lay him down and smelled his sex all around me. He would taste just as delicious as he always did, his moans like music to my ears.

I slipped the ring on to my middle finger - since I have quite narrow fingers it fit nicely. I lay back on my bed and eased the zipper down on my jeans which had grown uncomfortably tight in the last few minutes. My hand stroked under my t shirt and along the soft skin of my belly as I mused over how I might allow him to touch me when we next met.

I would take my clothes off without him even having to ask. He would sit up to watch me, wide eyed as I pulled off my uniform. I would even light a candle this time so that he could see me properly. When I was completely naked he would reach for me, running his hands over me with his face flushing a delightful shade of pink as he tried to hide just how I was affecting him.

He would be inexperienced but stubborn as he reached for my erection, not allowing me to interfere. I reached down with my own hand now to begin stroking myself as I thought of his small hands dancing over my flesh. The metal bump of the ring felt good as I rubbed my shaft up and down - He would be wearing it on his thumb as he did this to me.

Would he use his mouth? He was certainly greedy enough. Yes, he would lean forward, his rump sticking up in the air as he tried fit all of me past his lips. He might take too much, choke on it and splutter as he continued regardless. I would chuckle then, and he would react by pulling away to tell me to shut up.

My hand moved slow and unsteady, like his mouth would as he tried again to fit my girth back in. I felt my wet tip drooling for more friction. I swiped a finger over it like he might his tongue. He would lap up the spill, wrinkling his nose as he got used to the unfamiliar taste. By the time he had licked it all up he would be seeking more, digging his tongue right into the slit.

I moaned as I imitated the motion. He would moan too - he had always been very vocal in the past. It was me that had always remained cold and distant, even when I had been inside of him. Yes, I had taken him before. He never got to touch me, only begging to be filled as I had shown him when I felt the intensity of his arousal. I had taken him and felt his desire stoke my appetite, but never once had I appreciated the act for what it was.

I would not make that mistake again. I could think clearer now that I had eaten, and felt my lust for him rather than my hunger. The next time I took him I would listen to his moans and gasps, feel him around me as I thrust into his tight heat. He could touch me as I drove into him - I wanted him to.

My hand moved with greater urgency, my fist tight just like he would be as I sank into him. I recalled how his face always contorted in pleasure as his orgasm neared, his breath coming in erotic pants. Sometimes he even said my name - how had I ever viewed that in any other way than the wonderment it was? I thought of it now as my climax neared. He would breathe out my name in stilted syllables as I rubbed his twitching cock while he thrust his hips up in uncoordinated motions. He would be desperate for me. And this time, maybe I could say his name back... maybe I could....

" _Ah, Ciel_ " I groaned as I began to ejaculate, replaying the image of how his face looked as his own orgasm wracked his body. I twitched spasmodically into my own hand, feeling the strings of semen shoot from me with each wave of pleasure and hit my chest.

I lay there panting afterwards, the mess soaking in to my t-shirt. I couldn't remember the last time an orgasm had felt so good. It would only be better when it became a reality - when he would lay here with me, trying to catch his breath. We would move on from all of this and try to forget we were ever apart. This would all be a bad dream. We could wake up from this.

I just needed more souls. Ninety nine more.

It had gotten dark outside by the time I felt ready to move. I threw my soiled t-shirt onto the growing pile of dirty laundry and went for my second shower of the day, cleaning off the evidence of my little session. I put the same jeans back on and looked through the closet for another suitable shirt. There were plenty of black ones but with my jeans, boots and jacket I thought perhaps it was too much. I settled on a thin red one with some band logo on. A little colourful for my taste but I had to admit it didn't look too bad. I left the ring on my finger.

Once I was dressed I checked the phone, finding no more messages awaiting me. I had kept Ciel's tab open and looked at his name quickly, his death date. I would be changing that as soon as I could. It was strange just how much I wanted him to be alive again - most unlike me. Perhaps it was just a yearning for something I could no longer have? A craving for something snatched away from me? Sometimes I hardly even understood myself. I did not feel the need to over-analyse it too much, though. I wanted this so I would do whatever it took to get it. I had work to do.

I put my boots back on and headed out the door. It was just past 9 o clock at night now, probably a bad time to go looking for innocent souls but there was no reason not to try. I felt motivated, my body free from its usual gnawing hunger. I could feel all the things that were usually so clouded and just out of my reach. It felt good.

I roamed the streets, extending my senses to search for the slightest hint of what I wanted. I encountered mainly drunks spilling out of the pubs to smoke and loiter in the doorways, teenagers with their hoods up in tight knit groups, couples walking together hand in hand and trying to hide their obvious loathing for each other. There was no purity here.

I continued on, getting to know London again. I particularly disliked all the gigantic billboards thrusting advertisements in everyone's faces - it seemed that even the scenery would not allow anyone to think for themselves. How could anyone possibly remain innocent when temptations lurked around every corner, leaving little room for any freedom or choice? It was like everyone had turned into puppets, always having to compare themselves to everyone else and the idea of what they s _hould_ be doing rather than what they truly wanted. It was sad, in a way.

I came to Hyde Park late into the night. I could still sense signs of life here, even at this time, and it made a nice change to get away from all the concrete and metal that made up the city. It was quieter here, and I passed a serene duck pond with a background of grass and trees. Eventually I heard voices up ahead. There were benches in intervals along the path and I saw a small group of teenage girls gathered around one, some sitting and some standing. Five of them in all. They had not noticed me in the dark, and I moved away from the path to lean against a tree and observe them. There was one soul there that seemed promising.

The girls seemed to be around sixteen or seventeen years old. A little too young to be out this late. Some were holding bottles and taking swigs, passing them around. To an outsider this behaviour would seem anything but innocent or pure, but I couldn't afford to be picky. This soul was closer to my objective than anything else I had found in the last few hours.

Listening in on them, it became abundantly clear which girl was my target. She stood with hunched shoulders, her arms wrapped around her middle in a submissive stance as the other girls sat back laughing and jeering at her.

"God give me strength" said a larger girl nastily from her seat. She was trying to pass my target the bottle. "Just drink it, it's not going to kill you. Otherwise you might as well go home".

The other girls laughed like she had just told a hilarious joke.

"Sorry" said the girl quietly, taking the bottle. I'm not sure what she was apologising for, but she obediently brought the bottle to her lips and took a tiny sip. She tried not to cough as she attempted to pass it back.

"Oh for fucks sake" said the large girl, making no move to take it. The other girls laughed again.

"She can't even drink properly" said another girl with heavily pencilled eyebrows. "I told you there was no point in bringing her".

My target looked like she was about to cry as she brought the bottle back to her lips and took another gulp. I felt from her the yearning need to fit in and be part of the group, the desire to please them and make them accept her. She didn't like what she was doing, but she disliked being an outsider even more.

She gagged as she lowered the bottle, her body bending double as she heaved.

"What the fuck, Amy?" yelled the girl sat in front of her, jumping out of the way.

"Two sips and she's pissed!" laughed the large girl, the others joining in.

The girl, Amy, managed to hold on to the contents of her stomach through sheer force of will. Eventually she straightened again and tried to hand the bottle back with a quiet _'sorry'_.

"Urgh I'm not touching that now!"

"You'll probably catch something".

"We probably already have, look at her".

They laughed again and stood up from the bench.

"I'm okay, I'll try again" said Amy desperately as they started to walk away in the opposite direction to where I stood.

"Don't bother" called the large girl over her shoulder.

She hurried to catch up to them.

"Um, what are you doing, sheep?" asked eyebrows "don't you live the other way? Or are you trying to come home with us now?"

"Yuck she probably fancies you, Sam" said a wispy blonde girl, obviously not the most popular in the group but her nastiness showed in her aura.

"Sick!" yelled the large girl.

"No, I just...." said Amy nervously.

"Why don't you just stop following us everywhere for a change" said eyebrows.

The large girl laughed. "Yeah, bye bitch" she waved and they all joined in, shouting some insulting variation of 'goodbye' at her before leaving her alone, still clutching the bottle in the dark.

This was a bad night for Amy, indeed. A good night for me though. We were alone now.

She came back along the path in my direction, tears streaming down her face and took another swig from the bottle.

I stepped out from behind the tree.

"My Dear, I couldn't help but overhear. Are you quite all right?"

She jumped back, a little squeak leaving her mouth at my sudden appearance.

"Goodness, I didn't mean to startle you" I said politely, smiling my most appealing smile.

Why did humans always become so trusting around beauty? She took in my form and immediately dropped her defensiveness, her fear diminishing when she realised I wasn't some disgusting tramp or a brawny thug.

"Oh... that's okay. I'm fine. Thank you". she said shyly, moving as though to walk round me.

"Now how could I allow someone as lovely as you to walk alone at night? Permit me to escort you".

She stopped, seeming confused that I might still be talking to her. I doubted anyone had paid this much attention to her in a while. Certainly no one who looked like me.

"Oh, that's really kind of you. You don't have to though I'm, really, I'm fine". She was stammering as she spoke, looking at the ground with the colour rising to her face.

"I insist" I told her, and turned to walk next to her. She took the hint and we slowly started to head back towards the pond.

"My name is Sebastian" I said, holding out my hand to her as we walked.

"Oh, Amy" she said, and swapped the bottle into her other hand to take mine hesitantly in a loose grip. The skin contact gave me further insight into her soul - she really was an innocent little thing, trying so hard to blend in and be just like everyone else when she lacked the selfish malice necessary to truly measure up to her peers.

I let go of her hand reluctantly.

"I like your nails" she told me shyly.

"Why thank you, Amy. You know, you seem far too nice to be spending time with the likes of them" I said, gesturing behind us with my head to show exactly who I referred to.

"Oh, them. They're all right it was just, it was my fault I...." she trailed off and I heard her mutter the word _'stupid'_ under her breath.

We neared the pond now and I stopped, facing her. She automatically came to a halt too.

"It grieves me to hear you say such things about yourself" I told her, reaching to trail my fingers down her face sensually. She gasped at my touch and looked up, right into my eyes.

I had her.

I sent forth some of my own intoxicating pheromones to ensnare her, trapping her in my gaze like a deer caught in headlights. If I could get her to accept a kiss then this could work. It could be judged as a consensual taking of her soul if she wanted me enough. I would not technically be breaking any rules.

I tilted my head and leaned in. She was inhaling deeply, becoming lost in my scent. She had an unfocussed look about her as she moved with me and I reached to cup the back of her head.

**_Smash._ **

The bottle had fallen from her grasp, breaking the spell. Her eyes widened and she jerked away from me.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me I just-"

My expression must have betrayed my anger because one look at my face gave her pause.

"I, I have to go. I'm sorry" she stammered, and turned to walk hurriedly away.

This would not do. I had been so close. With the lack of even marginally pure souls in this place I hated to let one get away from me.

I gave chase.

I was utterly silent as I descended upon her, closing the distance in a split second. She gasped and tried to scream but only a broken sound left her as I spun her in my grip and forced my mouth on hers. She struggled and tried to toss her head to the side but I held her tightly, clutching her neck to keep her still as I drew on her essence. It was a much more violent act than it had been with Tanaka. She continued to resist and thrash even as her soul left her, and I felt her neck snap in my grip just before I swallowed it down.

I felt nothing for her. No pity at her distress. No sympathy as her bones crunched under my hands and her skull dropped to an unnatural angle when I pulled away. It was like this, sometimes.  My contractors often changed their minds after I had done their bidding, trying to fight me or flee before they would give up their soul. Of course, they had initially agreed to our exchange and so I was at perfect liberty to take what was owed to me by force.  

I felt her soul within me as a warmth radiating out from my chest. Yes, it would do. Not quite the quality of Tanaka's but still rather pure all the same. If we'd had time to form a contract then I could have shaped it into something even better, but there was no time for that. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and easily guessed what it might say. _'98 to go...'_

I checked her pockets quickly and found a small purse and phone. I took them - it would look like a mugging gone wrong. A young girl alone in a park at night. These things happen.

I dropped her body to the ground in a heap and left it there. Two souls on my first day was a promising start, but I needed to get away from here just in case....

"Oh, Bassy" came a familiar voice from behind me. "Haven't you been a busy boy".


	5. Chapter 5

I turned around slowly to come face to face with this gaudy red nightmare.

"It's been a while, Bassy!" said Grell, hefting her chainsaw up with one hand and making her familiar hand signal with the other. She was still wearing that awful coat but the rest of her attire had changed with the times, a tight dark red top revealing her complete lack of curves and leather trousers ending in high heeled boots.

"Ah, Grell" I said, resigning myself to a far more complicated night than I had hoped. "And what brings you here?"

The crumpled body of Amy lay obviously between us, and she looked at it in disgust as she came closer, high heels clacking.

"I'm sure you can hazard a guess, but let's not talk about me. Let's talk about you! This time suits you, darling" she said, looking me up and down appreciatively.

"I wish I could say the same" I said through gritted teeth. Really, as though she hadn't been tacky enough already.

"Now, now" she said, tutting at me "I'd be very nice to me if I was you. After all, I've already had to clean up one mess of yours. Much better to be on my good side - pick one" she said, posing from different angles as a model might for pictures. She was just as eccentric as ever.

"A mess of mine? I'm not sure what you might be referring to" I told her. I doubted she had actually ever solved any problems, only exacerbated them.

"Oh yes, Bassy, it was quite the horror story" she told me happily. "So much blood, what a lovely shade of red! I was disappointed not to see you though, darling - not even a note or a passionate goodbye. And here I thought you actually liked the brat! So cold!"

"Wait, are you talking about..." I nearly said _'Ciel'_ but it seemed wrong to utter aloud now. "The Young Lord?" I finished lamely. Grell had certainly piqued my attention.

"You can't even remember his name, can you?! He certainly remembered yours. He took a lot out by himself, the little spitfire, but he was calling for you at the end...."

I felt sick. Suddenly the soul I just ate didn't sit too well in me, my stomach roiling as I thought of him calling for me and receiving no answer. He had died that way.

I took a step towards her. "What happened?" I asked her seriously.

She seemed to like the attention. "Oh, so now you want to know? It's taken you a bit long hasn't it?"

She was so frustrating. "Grell, I don't have time for this" I said. I was torn between desperately needing to know and not being able to face it.

"It's rude to rush a lady" she said in an annoyed tone. "Besides, what do I get in exchange?"

I decided on not wanting to know. I didn't think I would be able to hear it from her anyway. I started to turn away.

"Oh now, now Bassy" she called after me. "You owe me, anyway! All those deaths that weren't supposed to happen... the maid, the gardener, the cook... the little brat.... not to mention the ones who survived that shouldn't have. They caused a lot of trouble indeed and a lot of overtime for me".

I turned back slowly, trying to process it all. "The servants?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, they bled out wonderfully" she said waving a hand "What you should be asking me about is that other Demon. She stood and watched the whole thing. Friend of yours?"

I took a guess. "Black hair? Skin like tissue paper?"

"Sounds about right, darling. Absolutely no fashion sense. She was a scary one, even Will wouldn't go near her".

What had Lilith been doing there? Something wasn't right about all this. Had she had something to do with his death?

"Anyway, it seems you could use my help" she said, looking pointedly at Amy's corpse on the floor. "If you can't keep your hands to yourself then you could at least wait for me, next time".

"Ah, that. I would appreciate if we could maybe keep this to ourselves, Grell". I just wanted to get out of there, go back to the apartment.

"A favour? Oh certainly! Now how does this usually work? One service in exchange for another?" she was drawing closer to me now, her smile growing wide to show off her pointed teeth.

I could see where this was going. I sighed. "What is it that you want?"

"I'm so glad you ask. I'll leave it this time in exchange for a kiss - with tongues!"

Really? We were doing this? I could argue, I could fight her. I would probably even win. I knew how volatile she was though - I would not be able to predict her, as always. It would be long and messy, and I would probably receive a few injuries of my own in the process. After hearing about Ciel, the servants and Lilith I felt as if all the energy had been sapped from me.

Demons do not kiss. But if it would give me an easy way out this time, then I would do it. I had more important things to worry about.

"You will leave me alone if I do this?" I clarified.

She practically squealed and lunged forward, grabbing my jacket in both hands.

"It's a deal, darling!" she said excitedly.

We were almost the same height when she had those heels on. I steeled myself, taking a deep breath and thinking of Ciel. The sooner I got away from here, the sooner I could find out what happened, figure out how to get to him. Now that I knew Lilith was involved things might get a bit more complicated.

I thought of Ciel's lips as I lowered my face only slightly, closing the distance between us. She pressed herself up against me and made a slightly creepy noise of excitement as our lips met and I tried not to shudder.

"What on earth is this?" came a voice from behind us.

Grell launched herself off me and spun around. I wasn't sure whether to be grateful for the interruption or exasperated at the appearance of another reaper. Especially this one.

"Will!" cried Grell, rushing over to him. "It wasn't what it looked like!"

"And why should I care what it looked like?" said William T. Spears, pushing up his glasses and looking irritated. "I'm much more concerned with how you might allow a Demon to run rampant in the city. Do you have any idea of the paperwork that would cause?"

"Rampant? There was nothing rampant, I assure you. You know you're the only one for me, Will" she said dramatically, completely missing the point.

William sighed and turned to me. "You again. You know we can't allow this sort of thing. I'm afraid we have to eliminate you" he said matter-of-factly.

"Ooooh Will, such talk makes a lady feel so -"

"Enough, Grell. Are you going to help me or not?"

She smiled wickedly. "I'll dance the dance of death for you any day" she said, and began to rev her chainsaw, turning to me. "Sorry, Bassy. I suppose we'll never get to use tongue. Still, this might be better".

She ran at me, brandishing the loud chainsaw. I ducked out of its reach and spun around behind her.

"Wait, this doesn't need to -" I tried, but Williams death scythe shot out and narrowly missed me as I darted out the way.

It seemed I would have no choice. Very well. They would have to deal with the fact that the rules had changed.

I sent forth a manifestation of darkness from my body just as Grell made another pass at me with the chainsaw. It whipped at her legs, and her eyes widened comically as she was caught off balance and crashed to the ground.

Another tendril shot out at Will, but he batted it out the way with his Death Scythe. It _hurt._ Even though it was a non-corporeal part of me the scythe still somehow cut it, a possibility I hadn't considered. A small reel of cinematic records flowed from the cut - Ciel on the first night of our contract slipping on the floor of the bathroom, Ciel eating sweets at a shop in town, Ciel learning to dance with me and failing miserably. I retracted the tendril back into myself and the reel stopped, though the images of Ciel - so alive and real looking, as though I could reach through the record and touch him - had shaken me somewhat.

"Interesting" said Will in a complete deadpan.

I heard a swooping noise behind me and turned to block Grell as she brought her chainsaw down. It buzzed by my ear as I held her wrist still.

"What a broken record you are, Bassy" she said, not even struggling to get out of my grip. "When are we going to get to the good stuff?"

I felt Will approaching behind me so I spun Grell around and flung her right in to him.

"I assume this is what you mean?" I said as she smashed into him and they tumbled to the ground together.

Will was out from under her in a second, extending his shears to whistle past my ear. I dodged it and he tried again, jabbing to the other side. I evaded it again with slightly more difficulty, my reflexes not feeling as sharp as usual. I tried to get in a hit of my own as I darted past the reach of the shears, aiming my fist at William's calm face, but he blocked me a little too effortlessly with his own arm and jumped back. Grell complained loudly in the background as she re-arranged her coat, muttering the word _'rude'_ as she finally got up from the ground.

They were both facing me now. The chainsaw revved threateningly and they both flew into action at the same time, much more synchronised than I ever knew them to be. Since they came from each side I avoided them with a graceful back flip and then spun low to the ground, trying to kick their legs out from under them. Both of them leapt away at the same time and I chanced manifesting a tendril of darkness again to extend my reach.

Grell seemed ready for this and swung the chainsaw down just as I neared her. I tried to retract in time but I was too slow - the whirring blade met my manifestation and I gasped as another cut was made, causing more records of my time with Ciel to come forth. How was this fight going so badly for me? Had they really improved so much over time? Or was it me - I admit I did not feel much like myself. In our previous fights everything had somehow seemed clearer, my reflexes sharper with the burning fervour to destroy them, to win for my Master. Right now I just felt numb, like I was just going through the motions with no clear focus.

My manifestation receded back in to me and I tried to recover from the cut, but Grell was running at me again already. I darted forward to meet her and narrowly missed her chainsaw as I kicked her in the chest, sending her flying once more.

"Having some trouble there, boss?" came a voice just to my left. I turned to see Ronald Knox, leaning casually against his lawnmower. Great, now there were three of them. I needed to find a way out of this - it was obvious I couldn't beat all of them in this state.

"All under control, darling" called Grell from the ground, just as a sharp pain erupted in my chest.

I looked down. The tip of Williams shears could be seen protruding from the front of my t-shirt and I watched as it was yanked away, the pain blossoming further as my cinematic records came forth. I groaned - this was the second time I had taken a Death Scythe to the chest.

My records were longer this time - Ciel on horseback, his hips moving with the steady trot. Ciel dressed in finery at a ball, telling me he was bored and ordering me to help him sneak away. Undressing Ciel for bed while he wriggled anxiously, his erection jutting out. Ciel aiming a gun at one of the many assassins that had snuck into the Manor over the years. The steadiness of his hand and lack of emotion on his face as he pulled the trigger. Ciel beneath me, reaching out for me as I moved in him and he moaned wantonly. Me pushing his hands away and holding them down as I continued, his head thrashing from side to side as he bucked his erection up to rub against my clothed belly.

I fell forward on to my knees as the three reapers surrounded me and my record continued. Dimly I heard Grell say _'finally, the good stuff!'_ but it felt far away. I was lost in the images of Ciel and the pain in my chest that I didn't think was just from the Death Scythe wound.

What if I couldn't... if he couldn't be saved. This could be the last time I would ever see his face. I found myself glued to the records, treasuring this glimpse of him as the reapers descended on me with their scythes.

This couldn't be it. I had to try. I gathered my remaining energy, my human shell breaking down a bit and darkness surrounding me. I wouldn't let them kill me here - not when I had to get back to Ciel.

Suddenly the reels changed to that of Lilith and our contract, short snippets of myself in the pentagram and then our hands shaking. The hourglass. The words _"one hundred souls"._

I felt William freeze.

"What is this, Demon?" he asked, suddenly urgent.

I only laughed at him.

"Stop" instructed Will, gesturing for the two others to lower their scythes.

Grell and Ronald immediately relaxed, Ronald giving a low whistle at the contents of my records and Grell clapping excitedly as another session with Ciel started to play.

William jabbed his shears at my chin. "You'd better speak, Demon, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" I asked, feeling some blood drip from my lips as the puncture to my lungs brought it up. I was struggling to breathe as I wheezed out the rest. "You'll kill me? Wasn't that what you were about to do anyway?"

He considered this and lowered the scythe. "Very well. You are a being of deals. I would never usually make one with the likes of you, but this time I'll make an exception. Tell me all about that... woman, that contract. Do not take any more unsolicited souls in my sector. And I will let you walk away this one time".

To be killed by reapers or to be killed by Lilith? It was a tough choice. Better to live another day though and figure things out tomorrow.

"Deal accepted" I told him. My records had finished playing now, and Grell seemed disappointed but still intrigued that William would stoop to make a deal with a Demon.

My chest hurt as I recounted the last 2 days to him. It wasn't a mortal wound but still a serious one, and this human shell did not appreciate the punctured lung. I continued regardless, leaving out the part about Tanaka and my distress over Ciel. The last one was probably obvious anyway - most of my  cinematic records had been like a homage to him.

All three reapers listened silently until I reached the end.

"The Summer Solstice, then" said Will, deep in thought. "I have a feeling this will cause a lot of overtime".

"Shouldn't we just kill him, anyway?" Ronald asked confused. "I mean, no offense but it might save us some trouble later on..."

"A deal is a deal" said Will honourably. "However, the next time we meet, Demon, I won't be so lenient. I expect it won't be too long" he said, and turned to the others. "Let's go".

"What? That's it? And here I was ready for some action!" Grell declared.

"You heard what he said, you'll get it soon enough" Ronald told her comfortingly, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

Grell perked up "See you soon, Bassy" she said to me, and blew a kiss before they all disappeared, back to wherever reaper headquarters lay.

I was alone in the park now with only the body of Amy to keep me company. I was weak, the wound in my chest having drained me. I needed to get back to the apartment - I was vulnerable here, if the reapers had been drawn to my soul taking then other beings might be as well and I was in no state for another fight.

I gathered together all the energy I could muster and shifted my shape into a raven. My wings were small and light, my body leaving the ground easily as the air passed through my feathers and I took flight, heading towards my temporary home.

It took longer than I would have liked to reach my building and I was feeling weaker by the moment. I landed on a railing outside and took in my surroundings to make sure no one would witness anything they shouldn't. It was just before 5am now and nobody was around, the only signs of life coming from the sleeping bodies in the apartments. I went unnoticed as I changed back into a man, not as graceful as I would have liked and I clutched at the railing to keep my balance.

My hands shook slightly as I used my keys to open the door to the apartment building - I could have used magic but I was drained now. I took the lift up to my floor. For a nice building it was disgusting and I fought not to gag at it's uncleanliness.

Finally I reached my apartment and let myself in, slamming the door behind me and moving towards my bedroom. I would heal from this. I just needed to rest.

I shrugged my jacket off and pushed open the bedroom door. It fell to the floor when I realised I wasn't alone. Somebody already sat on my bed, waiting for me.

"We need to talk" said Lilith furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten this far then thank you so much for reading! And thanks to everyone that left kudos and comments, it keeps me motivated so I can keep writing - I started this a week ago I've barely slept since haha kudos for creative insomnia?


	6. Chapter 6

Lilith had shed most of her human mask. Her eyes were two deep black pits sunk into her face with only a glimmer of red at their centre, and her skin was more white and stretched than ever over her skull. An unnatural darkness surrounded her and radiated out to where I stood in the doorway.

She had been concealing her power from me but now it rushed forth, making my eardrums vibrate painfully and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. For her to affect me in such a way was disquieting indeed.

"Do you know why I am here, slut-sucker?" she asked, letting the anger in her words burn me with sharp stinging waves of power. I flinched more than I normally would, clutching at the wound in my chest.

"I assume it isn't to enquire after my welfare".

"Do not test me" she snarled. "I know exactly where you were tonight. I abhor disloyalty. If I had wanted the Shinigami to attend the party I would have invited them myself".

"Then you will also know the difficult position I was put in" I snapped. I really was playing with fire here, but all I could think about was how she had been there the night Ciel died. That she had watched and done nothing, maybe even brought about the whole thing.

"Difficult? Have you have not fought those Shinigami before? It seems as though you aren't even trying".

In a way, she was right. The fight with the reapers earlier had seemed so much more challenging than it used to - like so much more effort was required to achieve what I had so easily in the past.

 I recalled that it had actually brought me a feral kind of joy to fend them away from Ciel. Through every battle, regardless of our foe, our energy was totally in tune, our identities intertwined; we could not be one without the other and together we were a force to be reckoned with.  On the other hand, I was just wearily fulfilling my obligation to Lilith. Even the souls I had so recently taken had not helped - they had only diminished my hunger and bloodlust, giving my emotions more clarity and distracting me with thoughts of Ciel and getting to him. I had not even sensed Will move behind me when he thrust his scythe through my chest.

The only time I had failed with Ciel was when I had put his welfare before my own and taken Undertakers scythe to my chest. He was my greatest weakness and my greatest strength.

"I was distracted" I told Lilith honestly. "It won't happen again".

"That is a promise you will not be able to keep".

The insight she had disturbed me. "Is that so?" I asked, trying to find out exactly what she knew.

Suddenly a sharp pain pierced my mind - it felt like a shard of ice, bitingly cold and slicing right into the centre of my thoughts. I knew what she was doing - I could vaguely make out the glow of her eyes through the pain and I tried my hardest not to think of Ciel, not to let her see exactly what my priorities were. It seemed the more I tried to push the image of him away, the more vivid it shone in my head.

"Ahh the boy. You certainly are enamoured with him. I wonder what makes this one so special?"

The pain withdrew from me and I stood stiffly, furious that she would rip my thoughts from me. "It's none of your business" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but it is. Anything that distracts you from our contract is my business. If you want a plaything then why not just pick another - there are plenty out there to choose from with you looking like that".

I said nothing. As inhuman as I was, I had somehow mustered some form of attachment for a human. The creature before me was beyond understanding what that meant to me.

"All right, fine" she relinquished. "But surely you realise that he is beyond your reach? I hate to break it to you but the kid is dead, slut-sucker. Why obsess about something that disappeared off the face of the earth such a long time ago?"

I tried not to think of the ring. "I hear you had something to do with that" I countered accusingly.

"Me? Heavens, no. I see you've been gossiping with your reaper friends. No, why would I even have to do a thing when you already did it for me? The disappearance of his protector was practically an invitation in itself - I only had to watch as everyone he ever made an enemy of flocked to his house in droves. It was such fantastic entertainment. I thank you".

I felt my eyes burn in my head as a growl tore itself from my throat. How dare she suggest that I was to blame, that she would just watch the massacre that _she_ had caused. Yes, it all came down to her in the end.

She flared up again at my obvious aggression. "I see now that our agenda is not the same". Lilith told me and stood from the bed, the darkness swirling around her."This disgusting craving is consuming you. The value of your own life, and more importantly our contract, has lessened in the face of your desire. Perhaps I should provide you with some... inspiration".

The darkness shot forward and I felt a searing burn on the back of my hand, still clutched over my chest. I reacted, moving it away from the injury to protect myself but it wasn't the wound she was after. I felt the ring get snatched from my finger before I could do anything to stop her.

An icy chill filled my chest at the loss. Without the ring I would not be able to get back to Ciel.

"So, you have no interest in our victory over an entire world? You are even wishing to leave, back to the hive of humans I pulled you out from. How disappointing" she said, looking at the ring now in her hand and shaking her head as if scolding a child.

There had to be a different way - I would need to try and find another anchor if I were to get to him.

"You aren't even listening, are you?" She sneered, moving closer to me. "No, you're thinking of him. Believe me when I say that I will do everything in my power to prevent you from getting back there".

Could she really stop me? I had to admit that yes, she could. If Lilith never wanted me to see Ciel again then I would never see Ciel again. I recognised this growing cold feeling as hopelessness and tried to remain calm in front of her piercing gaze. What did she want from me?

"If you are trying to inspire my allegiance, Lilith, then you are failing" I said wearily.

She smiled in a way that did nothing to comfort me. "I propose an amendment to our contract. You will serve me loyally. My goals will become your own. And in exchange... you can have him".

Have him.... If she could somehow bring him to me then this hole in me, the one that had nothing to do with hunger, might actually be filled. All the unfamiliar feelings, the sick yearning I had been dealing with, might finally leave me alone. I would have everything I wanted. But a thought gave me pause.

"If you brought him to me then would his days not be numbered by the rift I would be working to open? He would not last a day with so many Demons looking to feast".

"If you are successful then you have my word that I will protect what you hold most dear. If you are not then he dies anyway. It is simple."

Was it, though? Lilith was powerful but could she really stop an infinite amount of Demons from every Hell dimension imaginable from harming Ciel? If he did miraculously survive then what would even be left for him, after the world was destroyed as he knew it?

I admit to being selfish though. My thoughts were conflicted by the appealing suggestion that he could be here. With me. Alive. Now.

"You have a day to think on it, slut-sucker. Prepare your answer well - if it does not please me then this ring gets destroyed along with his very existence and any chance you could ever have to reach him. Ciao".

I felt her stifling presence leech from the room as she disappeared, like a weight was being lifted, and was grateful to finally be alone in the quiet apartment. I could think better without her around.

Could I really subject Ciel to a destroyed world? If anyone could handle it then it was him, and maybe I could protect him... We could go somewhere, find some place safe....

I staggered towards the bed, meaning to sit down and take my shoes off but I stumbled and collapsed heavily on to it. Everything seemed so far away. Trying to move hurt so I let myself stay there, closing my eyes. There was something I had to do but I didn't know what it was.

Slowly the noises outside my window faded around me and I fell into a deep sleep, dreamless, for what seemed like just a few moments. When I opened my eyes it was dark outside still, but I had slightly more energy in me now. I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket to check the time, but the battery was dead.

Groaning, I sat up. The white bed sheets were covered in a wide red stain and I looked down in disgust to see my t-shirt a much darker shade than when I had put it on earlier. I got up to try and find the charger and noticed a burn on my hand where the ring had sat.

The ring. The events of yesterday replayed in my head, the reapers, the deal Lilith wanted to make. I had wasted time sleeping when I should have been trying to find some other way to get to Ciel, one that would reunite us but spare him from the massacre of the Summer Solstice.

Think. Another anchor. It had to be something linked to him, nothing else would be strong enough to tether me since he was my primary focus. Surely the ring wasn't the only thing left of his?

I located the charger in the living room and plugged my phone in, waiting impatiently for it to turn on. I could look for where other artefacts might be - something of his that was kept, maybe an heirloom...

I realised I would have to be more careful than that. Lilith could obviously track my searches. She would know exactly what I was looking for. Maybe I should get a new phone?

It dawned on me that I already had one. I raced back to the bedroom to where my jacket had fallen and found Amy's purse and phone in the pocket. I unlocked it and saw a great deal of missed calls and text messages. Maybe someone out there cared about her after all.

I looked at the time to see how long I had been asleep. It was 10pm. That couldn't be right, it was still dark out. One look at the date told me otherwise. It was 10pm on the 22nd of March - I had slept for nearly 16 hours.

_Fuck._ I mean - I didn't have much time. I made a quick search on Amy's phone to see what I could find and scanned the page detailing Earl Phantomhive's life and death. What I found utterly bewildered me.

_Earl CIel Phantomhive disappeared at just fifteen years of age from his home on the outskirts of London. It is one of the most interesting mysteries of the 19th century since an attack on his estate was underway at the time of his disappearance, however, there has never been a claim to his assassination or any indication of his whereabouts after the 23rd of March 1891. No remains of his have ever been found._

What? The entire page had changed, I was sure it was the one I had clicked on yesterday. It contained the same sugar coated lies about his life, but this time there were added descriptions of the searches for his body that taken place as well as popular theories on what could have transpired.

Lilith must have something to do with this. Someone as powerful as her could travel through time with no fear of becoming lost - she must have done something when she realised just what this human meant to me. He was her collateral.

I moved to the small window. I could change into a raven again and go back to the Manor, search it, maybe there would be something there. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I felt the magic like a sharp jolt in my hands, burning my skin as I pushed harder and realised it was Lilith's work. She would not allow me to leave.

Stupidly I tried the other windows and the front door before returning to the bedroom despairingly. My efforts had left me with burns on both of my palms and they bled freely, magical wounds that hurt so much more than any natural injury would.

I was obviously at her mercy. If she already had Ciel then I couldn't deny her anything or he would truly be lost to me forever. I couldn't allow that. He was _mine._

The word _mine_ triggered something possessive in me. I didn't even know what this was, this yearning for Ciel. I toyed with the idea that maybe when I had him I wouldn't care so much - he would lose his allure when he wasn't completely out of my reach. All I knew was that right now I would do anything for him to be alive and safe, for us to be back in our carriage riding home from the market. It was a reality that was slipping further and further away from me.

I had always had such faith in my own capability. I could trust my own body to guide me through any situation, my ingenuity to overcome any obstacle. In my short contract with Lilith, everything I knew had been ripped away from me. Helplessness was not a familiar feeling, but as I sat on the blood stained bed and thought through my options I realised there was nothing. I was nothing. I had failed not only Ciel but myself.

I sat there for hours, only moving once to change my bloody shirt into a mid-sleeved blue one that Ciel would have liked. It was the only productive thing I could seem to manage. I was so lost in my own hopelessness that I barely reacted when Lilith re-entered the apartment in the early hours of the morning.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" she said, looking much more human now.

I realised I had let myself slip a bit. A lot. The skin from my fingertips up to my elbows was blackest ebony and the air around me was filled with my own shifting shadows. I don't even want to know what my face looked like.

She turned on all the lights in the apartment with a click of her fingers. We could both see fine in the darkness, but it did seem a less threatening like this. "Have you thought about my little offer?" she asked, as though she had just been offering me lunch.

I quickly tidied up my appearance and stood up. I was slightly taller than her like this.

We both knew that I had no choice if I wanted him alive.

"I have decided to accept your proposal" I told her with no emotion behind my words. I couldn't bear to show my weakness even though she already knew exactly what this was doing to me.

A grin stretched her face abnormally, distorting her cheeks. "Good. Then do you pledge your loyalty to me?"

I hesitated just a bit too long and the fire erupted behind her eyes.

"I pledge my loyalty, yes" I said, far too late.

"Let me show you something" she told me and grabbed on to one of my injured hands. I hissed at the burn, but she was dragging me from the room with such force that I could do nothing but follow.

We didn't go far, just in to the smaller bedroom next to my own. She slammed open the door and there on the white covers of the single bed, looking utterly peaceful with his eyes closed and his hands resting on his chest, was -

"Ciel" came the tortured cry from my lips. It was him, really him. His eyepatch was gone, his eyelashes casting shadows onto his delicate cheeks as he lay there motionless in his Victorian finery. He looked exactly the same but he was just so still, he was never this still.  I tried to lunge forward to him but she still held me tightly in her grip.

I could sense nothing from the body on the bed. There was no life in him whatsoever.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is a direct order, slut-sucker" Lilith told me, a metallic burning smell permeating the air as raw power emphasised her words. "Stay where you are and do not move or speak".

I was bound. I had no choice but to look on as she let go of my hand and approached Ciel's motionless body on the bed.

Lilith reached forward to stoke his face gently and I shuddered, feeling sick. He was mine, how dare she touch him with her disgusting hand. I wanted to run at her and attack, rip her apart, just get her _away_ from him. I struggled to hold myself together.

Her fingers began to sharpen to needle points as I watched and her caress turned into something more sinister. A thin line of blood was left in her wake as she trailed her fingers once more down his face.

I was not permitted to speak, but now I could not breathe either - I gasped out broken sounds that were not words as I watched her hurt him, and felt the pain in my own chest. He still did not move. Why didn't he move.

"Calm yourself and watch" she said, pulling out the Phantomhive ring she had taken from me earlier. She touched the stone to the small trail of blood on his face and it began to glow a soft red, casting scarlet shadows over his defined cheekbones. She brought it away and I noticed the stone itself was no longer blue, but blood red. I tried to take it all in and think what this could mean but my head was spinning. It shut down even further when she bent to kiss him.

She lingered there, their lips connected, until I felt a sudden change in the atmosphere. His soul - he was here now, a weak flicker but unmistakably him. The air suddenly rushed into my lungs where it hadn't before and I gasped, clinging on to the feeling of him in the room with me.

They broke apart, and though he still didn't stir I noticed with relief the soft rise and fall of his chest.

Lilith approached me again with that unnaturally stretched smile on her face. I tried to block off my bewilderment and distress and stood stiffly, awaiting my release so that I could go to him.

"I want you to know exactly what's at stake" she said, and opened her palm to show me the ring sat there in a smear of blood, the stone a deep ruby. I raised my eyes questioningly and she snapped her hand closed over it again. The white bones of her knuckles stood out starkly as she squeezed hard.

The sound that came from Ciel as he lay there on the bed sliced me to the core. It was a tortured sound of unbearable agony, like he was choking on his own soul as his body was wracked with convulsions. To witness it and be able to do nothing made me feel as though I was dying. I dropped to my knees in front of Lilith but could do little else since I could not move from this spot or speak. I gave up my pretences and tried to beg her with my eyes, my expression, to just stop and leave him alone.

She eased her grip on the ring and I was beyond relieved to hear him quieten and lay still, mercifully unconscious.

"Speak, Demon" she said.

The words rushed forth. "You have my loyalty, my allegiance, I am yours to control. I will be your sword -"

"I don't need a sword I need a farmer" she snapped. "Do your job and harvest".

I seethed inside, but I could not afford to disobey her in any way. Not with his life so literally in her hands. "I will, anything" I told her, the closest I had ever come to actually begging.

"Good, because if you don't...." she made a show of putting the ring onto her finger and looking at it as though admiring any jewellery. "You will lose more than just your own life. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Master" I said submissively, which seemed to please her.

"Good. I'm glad we are finally seeing eye to eye" she told me, which was ridiculous since I was still on my knees at her feet. This was obviously exactly what she had wanted from the start. She relaxed a little and gave me an inquisitive look. "Who'd have thought you just needed your little pet. I'll never understand slut-suckers".

I shifted uncomfortably. I knew it wasn't exactly normal for a Demon, any Demon, to get attached to a human in this way. I wasn't even sure of it myself. I just knew it as this driving force, the need to be around him and the panic and despair when I thought I wouldn't get to see him again. It was perplexing and I knew it shouldn't be happening but I felt it all the same, real and powerful inside me. My hand automatically clutched at my chest when I glanced at his body, still unmoving on the bed.

Her demeanour had changed completely. "Oh dear, look at you" she cooed, taking in the extent of my injuries. "How did you get yourself in such a state? Why don't you take some time to rest up. I'll be in touch" she said, disregarding the fact that the fresher blood coating my hands was her own  magic's doing.

She disappeared, as she always did, taking her metallic scent of raw power along with her. I doubted she would leave me alone for long - I still had 98 souls to collect before the Summer Solstice.

It didn't matter though. Nothing mattered right now except the silent body of Ciel on the bed.

I was able to move again. I flung myself from the floor unnaturally fast and made to touch him but stopped short over him with my hand outstretched. He seemed so fragile lying there. Smaller, somehow. He was dressed in his usual long shorts and stockings with a ruffled white shirt, grey waistcoat and blue bow at his throat. He hardly even looked real, let alone alive.

I wasn't sure of the damage that the ring had done to him. I had never actually seen a magical object like that before, but I knew it must have taken incredible power to create. She had combined his essence with an object tied to him. To destroy the object would obliterate him, body and soul. She wore his life around her finger.

I lowered my ear gently to his lips and felt his gentle exhalations tickle my hair, weaker than I would have liked. He really was alive. I chanced a slight shake to his shoulders to try and rouse him. He did not stir, though I hadn't expected him to at this point. I touched his forehead and felt a disturbingly cold chill under my hand and I pulled away quickly, accidently leaving some blood from my burns on him.

I wasn't good at this. I had learned just what a terrible caregiver I was when he was ten and hurt and hungry and grieving and all I had been able to provide was a cup of warm milk with honey. I was much better at taking orders, and now I struggled to think of a way I could possibly help him.

I remembered when his asthma had played up at the circus. He had become quite sick after and had needed warmth and lots of rest. Carefully, I pulled the covers from under him so that I could tuck him into bed. I arranged them up to his chin and he looked smaller than ever with just his pale face showing and his dark hair fanned out over the pillow.

Gingerly I sat down beside him and brought my forehead to touch his. I half expected him to wake up and scold me for taking such liberties but he remained silent, breathing shallowly. I reached forward with my senses to locate his soul within him and felt it flicker weakly. There was something wrong. It was as if his soul wasn't quite contained within him, struggling to gain access back into its proper place but not quite managing it. I needed to help it along.

I closed my eyes and slowly synchronised my breaths with his. Focussing on him completely, I let my awareness of everything else recede until there was just us and the sounds of him, the rise and fall of his chest, his heartbeat. My black hair fell around us, cocooning us in our own world as we became completely in tune, our aura's blending together. I could feel everything about him now and saw his soul as a golden glimmer, flickering back and forth around him. Such a temptation for a Demon: if it was not grounded in him properly then technically it was fair game. A soul as delicious as his would be difficult to resist if I got too close, but there was no other way. It was unstable - I had to guide it back into his body or it could break free altogether and become irretrievably lost.

I steeled myself and reached forward with my consciousness, being as careful as I could and letting the innermost part of me brush up against his soul gently. Images began flooding over to me at the contact - it was a little like a cinematic record but more personal somehow. I could feel all of his deepest emotions along with the visual flashes of his life.

It was as if this was a complete stranger. I felt when he was five and his mother got sick, how he worried for her and yearned to be close to her. He _adored_ her. The comfort he felt from his father, the trust he had in him. It switched to him at eight years old and his pride when he rode a horse for the first time, the pure, unadulterated joy at his parents smiles. A party he attended with his family, how shy he felt at all the different faces. He worried that they might laugh at him, that he might make his father look bad in front of all these people. He was delighted when someone came over and told him he was cute, and gained more confidence as the night went on and he was adored by the party-goers. The images changed again to a game he played with Lizzie, the excitement and exhilaration he felt as they chased each other around in a sunny garden.

Who was this? Could this be my Ciel? It seemed as if I hardly even knew him. I was certain I could not have ever met this innocent child. I felt like recoiling in confusion.

Suddenly the images changed to darkness and his unadulterated terror as he clung to the cold, iron bars of a cage. He shivered on a concrete floor, unable to sleep and snuggled closer to a warm body next to him, finding some comfort. His anguish made me feel sick as the blurry image of a boy was dragged away from him and excruciating screams could be heard from across the room. I felt a part of him die inside. Then there was me - a black swirling figure with burning red eyes as I extended my hand and he took it.

What remained was something utterly different from the little boy at the beginning. His emotions were stunted and repressed, nowhere near as vivid as they had been. A firm resolve took the place of his joy, the steadfast need for revenge replacing all happiness. I represented his malice and anger as he directed me like a chess piece, crushing everyone else beneath him. He felt nothing for those he left behind and very little for those around him. Gradually though, this began to change slightly. I felt hope grow within him as our relationship progressed, a savage glee at each victory we wrought together. Where he once saw me merely as his servant, my image began to get clearer and steadily more beautiful until everything around me was dimmer. His happiness had changed entirely from the innocent version of his childhood, but I sensed it's return all the same. In all of this, though, he knew me for exactly what I was. My being was not distorted by his fixation - it was the Demon that he adored. It was me.

This insight into his mind shook me somewhat - I had only so recently begun to feel real emotions and now so many at the same time overwhelmed me. How could all these feelings exist in such a small human? And how could that sheltered, innocent child have become the assertive, complex, fascinating, boy that was ruining me so wonderfully?

I felt my respect only grow for him in that moment. With increased reverence, I guided his soul back to its proper place in his person. Interestingly I felt no desire to consume it - my need to have him alive and well completely overshadowed any hunger I might have felt.

His aura grew stronger as his soul stabilized. I felt a charged tingle where my forehead still rested against his. My consciousness retracted and I felt his breathing grow deeper and level out, his heart beating steadily. It was the best sound I had ever heard. He wasn't dead - he was going to be all right.

I felt him stir beneath me and sat back, giving him some space. His head tossed from side to side and he groaned, his eyelids fluttering. My own chest felt tight just watching him.

His eyes opened and he looked around the room, confused, before fixing me in his gaze. A dry gasp came out of his throat and he had to clear his throat a few times before he could speak.

"Seb...Sebastian?" he asked in a puzzled voice.

My name. The name he had given me. I felt like I had just shared a profound connection with him and the emotion swirling within me now was so unfamiliar but so wonderful it was beyond words. I wanted to tell him how happy I was to see him alive, that the weight in my chest was steadily lifting the longer I looked into his eyes. However, conveying emotion was not something I can claim to have much experience of - or be any good at whatsoever. After everything, all I could seem to manage was a cold "Ah, Young Master. I see you are awake".


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel spluttered for a moment, seeming utterly outraged by my proclamation. "I'm - I'm awake?? Is that all you..." he seemed unable to find words as he suddenly threw back the covers and tried to hit me. He was so weak, however, that he only managed a soft punch to my shoulder and sat there panting, looking horrified.

"What the hell?" he asked, visibly shaking.

Humans weren't built for time travel. Lilith was probably one of very few beings that could have brought him here, but it still took its toll. Add that to the damage from the ring as well as the need to stabilise his soul and he must be very weak indeed.

"Do try to conserve your energy, Young Master" I told him, standing from the bed to take up my polite butlers pose. I don't know why I felt the need to call him by that title, technically he was no longer my Master. It felt good though, like a term of endearment.

"Sebastian - what are you wearing??" he asked, looking me up and down in confusion.

I glanced at myself quickly to see the blue top and jeans, my leather boots still adorning my feet and calves. I didn't look very much like a butler.

Still, that didn't matter right now. Not when his voice had sounded dry and cracked, it must be hurting him. "I will explain it to you shortly. Allow me to make you some tea -"

"You left".

His focus had shifted from my attire and he sounded deadly serious as he locked me in his gaze. I realised now that both eyes were a cerulean shade of blue, not a trace of our contract mark to be seen.

"Yes, about that, you have my deepest apologies My Lord. I had no choice in the matter. It pleases me to be in your presence once again" a severe understatement.

He was trembling slightly as he closed his eyes and turned away. "I don't even know what to believe anymore. You aren't you" he said, sounding angry.

I didn't know what to say. How could I possibly explain that he had died and then been brought back to me, his soul reattached? That I was no longer bound to him but to one of the most powerful beings in existence and she could take his life away from me again in an instant if I didn't do exactly as I was told? And would he even want to hear my realisation of feelings that I had buried deep, that I didn't even know I was capable of?

I said the only thing I could think of. "I'll get you that tea, Young Master".

I heard him huff as I left the room. My own distress increased somewhat as I left his side and I fought the urge to run back and check that he was still there. Luckily tea was quicker to make in this age, and I boiled the kettle in the kitchen for the first time since my arrival. I found teabags and mugs and a dish of sugar cubes, which was fortunate. He liked his tea sweet. The milk in the fridge was still good, I had not even opened it yet, and I hurried back with the large mug to find him sat up straight and waiting for me with the covers still over his lap.

I passed him the mug and he looked at my bare hands in alarm.

"Your hands - what happened?" he asked, trying to sound casual but not quite hiding his concern.

Ah, I had forgotten all about my wounds. The burning pain came back now as I remembered them. It was most inconvenient.

"Do not trouble yourself with them, My Lord, it is merely -"

"Your head too!" he said and leaned forward, stretching his hand out.

His touched my forehead, wiping at it. I didn't understand why he would do this since I had not actually hurt my head at all.

"Oh" was all he said, pulling back and looking at some red dust on his fingers. He didn't seem bothered at all by the slight bit of dried blood on his mug and he took a sip of his tea thoughtfully.

I touched my skin and felt the slightly rough texture of it before I realised what it was - the dried blood from my hands had been transferred to everything I touched, including Ciel's forehead and then my own as I had rested my face against his. I really needed to clean myself up a bit.

"Please excuse me, My Lord. I assure you everything is quite all right, I just require a moment" I said, bowing. His brow was furrowed as I left the room but he said nothing.

I quickly grabbed some clean clothes from the wardrobe by my bed: some loose black cotton trousers, clean boxers and a black t-shirt. I took them into the bathroom and shut the door behind me , grabbing some fresh towels from the small wooden cupboard in the corner. I peeled off my shirt and tossed it to the ground, finally assessing my wound in the mirror.

It looked angry, a gouge right through the centre of my chest. I realised just how much blood covered me, my jeans were stiff with it though the darkness of them covered up the stain. I kicked off my boots along with the rest of my clothes, stepping into the shower and switching the water on.

It felt good to wash the filth off me. The heat was soothing and I turned the temperature right up, watching the reddish-brown water disappear down the drain. I didn't want to be in here too long so when the water ran mostly clear I turned the shower off and pressed a towel to my chest to try and stop the slight bit of bleeding that had started up again.

My hands hurt as they rasped against the dry towel. They were clean of blood now but raw and red with blistered lesions where the ring had sat and on my palms. I could not heal them instantly the way I would have with a natural injury so I just had to bear it as I dried myself quickly. I had just put my clean boxers on and was unfolding the cotton trousers when the door inched it's way open and a pale face looked in at me.

"Oh -sorry" Ciel said, turning his head away and going slightly red. "I just didn't know where you were and I heard rain coming from in there and I wanted to know..." he trailed off uncomfortably as I quickly pulled the trousers up over my hips.

"It's quite all right, Young Master. I'm sorry to have taken so much time. How are you feeling?" I really was concerned - he should be resting.

"Better. The tea was good". He said, looking back at me. His eyes widened. "Oh my God, Sebastian - you're really hurt!"

I saw that more blood had spilled down from my wound and I quickly clutched the towel over it, but he had seen. He came closer, his movements steadier than I thought they would be, and gently moved the towel out of the way. I allowed it, captivated by the rare look of tenderness on his face.

He tried to work the tap on the sink but was unfamiliar with how to lift the handle and twist for hot or cold water. I helped him and picked up a wash cloth to hold under the water but he took it off me.

"Sit down" he told me. His intentions were clear but still I was confused. This was new.

"Don't make me order you, Sebastian" he said. Instead of explaining that his orders would not have any actual effect, I simply obeyed and sat on the closed lid of the toilet seat in between the shower and sink.

He dabbed at the line of blood from my chest to my belly and then held the cloth over the wound to stop the flow. "Is this okay?" he asked a little unsurely.

I nodded encouragingly, finding it hard to speak. After everything he had been through he would take care of me?

"You know, you'll have to tell me some time" he said after a moment, checking the cloth to see if the bleeding had stopped. He replaced it back and looked at me.

"A reaper scythe" I told him.

"I meant about everything".

That was much more complicated. "I will tell you, Young Master, but we both require rest first. It has been a long day for both of us".

He looked irritated. "Are you at least going to tell me where I am? Or must this be a guessing game?"

I paused. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Oh so you'll ignore all of my questions and then ask some of your own? That's hardly fair!" His words were angry but held no real bite to them.

I sighed."You are still in London, My Lord. We are in a home that has been assigned to me and you are quite safe here". In truth I hoped he was safe - I was willing to do whatever it took to appease Lilith and make it so.

"Very well" he said "though this isn't like any house I've ever seen. Where are the stairs?"

"None are required, here. There are only five rooms in addition to the hallway" I told him and watched him try to process this. He thought for a moment but seemed to recover fast.

"Alright. The last thing I remember is hundreds of men with torches approaching the Manor. They had weapons, all of them, and the servants and I were gathering our artillery. You had gone. You weren't there". He said this accusingly, searching my face for some response. I waited for him to continue. "I assume you came for me? What about the servants?"

An incorrect assumption. I was somehow saddened to hear just how much faith he had in me. And how could I begin to tell him the servants had probably been dead for over a hundred years? The very thought exhausted me.

"I will answer more of your questions tomorrow" I told him, and shifted away from the wash cloth he held to my chest. The bleeding had stopped so I rose and stepped past him to put on my t-shirt.

I turned back when I was done to tell him he should get some rest but he was looking at me fascinated, frozen with the wash cloth still in his hand. I realised that he had just gotten a very good view of the scars on my back.

Neither of us said anything so I took the dirty cloth from him and left it in the sink before picking out a clean one from the cupboard. I wet it under the tap to wipe off the slight bit of my own blood remaining on his face. "Come along, Young Master. You must be tired. We will talk in the morning" I told him, and was spared any further questions. He seemed just as worn out as I was.

He followed me back to the small bedroom. My own bed sheets in the other room were still covered in blood so he would certainly be more comfortable in here. I checked the small wardrobe for clothes but it seemed Lilith hadn't been quite as prepared as she had with me. It remained empty.

"Excuse me one moment" I said, and left him sat on the bed to go and find something suitable. I chose a pair of my clean black boxer shorts and a light blue t-shirt for him. We would have to go shopping at some point but these would do for now. I put some socks on my own feet as an afterthought - though I wasn't a butler any more it still felt rude to be barefoot around him.

Upon my return he eyed the strange clothes that I held.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything else for you so please accept my apologies. We will find something better tomorrow". I knelt down to begin undressing him, sliding off his stockings and untucking his shirt from his shorts.

"Are those your clothes, Sebastian?" He asked curiously.

"In a manner of speaking, yes". I reached forward and undid the bow at his throat, avoiding his eyes. Why did I feel so uncomfortable all of a sudden? I had done this a thousand times if not more.

I had placed the clothes next to him on the bed, and now he picked up the boxer shorts to inspect while I tried to undo his waistcoat and manoeuvre it over his uncooperative arms.

"What is this hole for? Why are there buttons?" He asked, trying to undo them and poke his hand through the gap.

I took them from him and set them down. "Young Master, please be still so I can dress you" I said evenly. This was getting more awkward by the moment.

I removed his waistcoat and shirt and pulled the t-shirt down over his head. It was much too large for him and swamped his slender figure. He seemed to realise then he wasn't wearing his eyepatch and clapped a hand over his eye with a small _'oh'._ Since there was no one else around he dropped his hand without making any more remark and allowed me to continue undressing him. I did not want to have to explain to him yet that he had no need for the eyepatch at all.

I made sure the buttons of the boxer shorts were firmly done up before removing the remainder of his clothes. It seemed inappropriate somehow for him to be exposed for too long before me. Everything was different now and there was a definite tension in the room as he lifted his hips for me to drag his shorts down and off. I quickly replaced them with the boxer shorts which sat low on his narrow hips.

"These are like the ones you wore earlier when I...when I came to find you" he said, fingering the material of the shorts that were snug on me but looser on him. "They go under your clothes?"

I nodded. I couldn't very well elaborate without launching in to the background of 21st century fashion.

"You had better give me a good explanation for all of this tomorrow" he said, gesturing to our attire. I didn't think he just referred to the clothes.

"You have my word, My Lord. Please try and rest now" I told him, lifting the covers so that he could get comfortable. I tucked them around him and saw him gaze at the ceiling light for a moment before closing his eyes.

That was my cue to leave. I hovered uncertainly, not wishing to be apart from him but not wanting to seem inappropriate either. Eventually I went to the light switch by the door and turned it off, startling him with the sudden darkness.

"Sebastian? What happened?" He asked in alarm.

"Nothing to worry about, it is just a method for turning the light on and off. You have heard of electric lamps - this is a version of the same".

He said nothing for a time, but I felt there was more so I waited.

"Are you going to leave again?" He finally asked. It seemed to take him some effort to get the words out.

"I will be here when you wake up" I told him. "Please call my name if you should need me".

He was placated but only slightly, his uneasiness still present as I shut the door. I found that I could not take another step further from him, so I lowered myself to the ground right outside his door. I needed more sleep to recover from my wounds but it would have to be here.

I waved a hand to turn the rest of the lights out. I was glad I had enough energy to do that, at least. The hard floor of the hallway was not comfortable but I found I could breathe easier now, the painful weight inside me being lifted somewhat by his presence. I allowed my consciousness to wander so that I could feel him in the room next to me, and I listened to his breathing as it steadily evened out and he fell into sleep. I let the soft noises of him lull me and succumbed to my exhaustion after one last thought darted across my sluggish mind: how could I possibly protect something so precious from this new world, Lilith, and the massacre of the Summer Solstice?


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke on the floor feeling much more comfortable than I should have. I opened my eyes blearily to find a duvet wrapped around me and a pillow under my head, tucked up in a warm ball in the hallway. Sunlight filtered in from the window of the small bedroom - the door was now open next to where I lay, and soft sounds came from the living room on the other side of the apartment.

I stretched, still feeling the pain in my chest and hands but they had lessened somewhat. Tossing the duvet aside I got up and moved towards the noises to find Ciel sat on the sofa, staring with rapt attention at the flat screen television mounted on the wall opposite.

I had been silent in my approach so I took a moment to just watch him. He was really here. He sat in my t-shirt and boxers still, with his knees bent under him as he mashed random buttons on the remote control and looked fascinated as the picture on the screen flicked from one thing to another. He must have accidently pressed the mute button because everything went quiet all of a sudden and he hit all the buttons harder in confusion.

"Allow me" I said, making him jump.

"Gah, Sebastian! Don't do that!" He snapped, allowing me to take the remote from him. I restored the sound but turned it down a bit so that we could talk.

"I apologise for allowing you to rise before me" I told him. When I was his butler it would have been customary for me to awaken him with breakfast. Sleeping in was out of the question. He didn't seem too troubled by it, though.

"I've never seen you sleep before" he said quietly. I shuddered to think how he might have discovered me, curled up in front of his bedroom door. He had even gone as far as to bring me his own duvet and pillow.

"The Young Master is too generous" I said, thinking of how he must have carefully covered me over. I wanted to say more but I just couldn't seem to form the words. "Now then, would you care for some tea?" I asked him instead, moving into the kitchen area and assessing the supplies. I had not really checked anything in here yet since I had no need for it, but now I was glad to see that it was stocked with the basics. I popped a few slices of bread in the toaster and started to boil the kettle. The used tea bag from yesterday still sat on the counter and I realised I had let myself go a little over the past few days. That would have to change now. I set about cleaning the sides as Ciel came over to watch, standing in the wide arch way that separated the two rooms.

The toaster popped so I washed my hands and got the butter from the fridge. "How are you feeling today?" I asked him as I prepared his toast.

"Better. What is that?" I looked to see he was gesturing at the fridge while also giving the toaster a funny look. At least his health had improved - he really was much stronger today.

"This is a refrigerator - you might have heard of them already. This is one built specifically for home use" I explained, and he nodded. Commercial refrigeration was just being developed in the 19th century so he had a vague understanding. I placed his plate of toast on the counter and pulled out a bar stool that had been tucked underneath.

"Please eat, Young Master". I said, gesturing for him to sit.

He looked from the toast to the toaster, connecting the two, and eventually sat down. I placed his freshly made tea next to him and he was silent as he ate, just taking in the shiny metallic appliances. He seemed especially interested in the washing machine and tumble drier that sat underneath the counter next to him.

"Excuse me for a moment" I said, and left him to eat in peace. I needed to clean the place up before I gave the impression that I was neglecting my duties.

With unnatural speed I made his bed, cleared the discarded clothes from the floor and stripped and remade my own bed with linens I found in a set of drawers. I gathered up the used towels in the bathroom and was back to Ciel before he had even finished his toast.

I tried to hide the majority of the bloodstains from him as I put the whites into the washing machine. He watched, transfixed, as I opened the drawer to put fabric softener and washing powder in and turned the dial over to a hot setting. I pressed the button to start it up and it clicked and began to vibrate as the drum filled with water.

"We've moved in time, haven't we Sebastian?" he said matter-of-factly after a moment.

I should have know he would guess. He was much too perceptive not to have connected all the advancements in technology this apartment had to offer. I tried to extend my senses and assess his emotions but it was much more difficult now that our contract bond was no longer in place. I could usually perceive a human's aura to gauge what they might be feeling but he was guarded, blocking himself off to me without even realising.

"Very astute of you, Young Master. We are in the year twenty seventeen. It was necessary to bring you here in order to avoid a rather unfortunate set of circumstances".

I would tell him about Lilith and the new contract, I would, it just seemed prudent not to overwhelm him with all the information all at once. This reality would be difficult enough to absorb as it was without revealing such a complication.

"And why here? Is there a specific reason we had to come to this time and not, say, a few hours from where we started?"

He asked all the right questions, I was just reluctant to answer. He changed tactic at my pause.

"Why did you leave that day in the carriage? You just disappeared. Was it... what I said to you?"

"I assure you that is not the case" I told him, recalling how I had been about to reject his advances when I was ripped away from the carriage by Lilith's summoning. I felt as though I had been a different person then, although, from my perspective, that was just a few days ago.

"Well why did you leave then? Do you have any idea what happened when you were gone? We were practically besieged by an army! It was just us! Where were you!"

He wasn't quite shouting but anger coloured his voice, and something else that could be hurt. I couldn't be certain though since he was more shut off to me than ever and I was left to guess at what he might be feeling about my 'abandonment'.

Perhaps he needed reassurance? "As I have said, I did not leave by choice. You are here with me now and quite safe".

"Stop repeating yourself and actually tell me something will you, damn Demon! How am I supposed to get my revenge from here? How can we even complete the contract?"

One thing at a time. I was quite accomplished at keeping an impassive expression - I have had to play a lot of roles over the years that required me to never betray my true feelings. It would certainly complicate matters if I could not keep my inhuman thoughts contained. However, Ciel seemed to be reading me like an open book which made me feel quite exposed indeed.

"There's something wrong with the contract, isn't there? I knew it. You haven't felt the same since I got here. I can't feel it like I normally can".

By 'it' I assumed he meant our contract bond, the link between us that had tethered one to the  other. I felt a very different kind of connection with him now, one that was not obligatory, but I could hardly say that to him when he was acting so wary of me.

I settled for a half truth. "Our bond is no longer in place as it was, Young Master. Please rest assured that I am still at your disposal".

"Was it the change in time that did it?" He asked uneasily.

"The contract was disrupted between the carriage ride and the moment you arrived here, yes".

He seemed somewhat placated by my shoddy explanations, and nodded as if to himself before asking one more question: "Sebastian, you do intend for us to return don't you? When we can?"

I could not help myself. Though there were no more rules to break it still felt so wrong as I told the biggest lie possible with just three little words. "Yes, My Lord".

"Very well, then. You say you are still at my disposal? Tell me, where do you suggest we go from here".

I thought for a moment. "Perhaps the Young Master would settle for acquiring suitable clothing?" If I could get him accustomed to this point in time first then I could move on to the bigger problems. I admit that maybe I had an ulterior motive in my reluctance to elaborate on our situation. Whenever I thought about explaining Lilith and my summons I felt sick at having to admit my own weakness to him - that I was at her mercy and had been helpless in agreeing to her every whim. I didn't want him to see me that way. I was his protector, his powerful Demon. I didn't want him to see me as a failure, but the truth of the matter would have to come out eventually. I just wanted a bit longer with him before his perception of me was ruined forever.

"Clothes aren't going to solve this, Sebastian". He said, without realising just how right he was.

"Indeed, but you do require some regardless. Unless you do not wish to ever leave from this place?"

That got his attention. "Wait, we are going out for the clothes? Out there?"

Of course, he would have been expecting a tailor. The noises of cars and busy crowds coming from outside seemed to increase as he considered what this meant.

"You will have to experience what lies outside these walls at some point, Young Master. Now is as good a time as any".

"I just didn't think that... Never mind. It's fine".

"Very well then, we will leave shortly" I told him, taking his plate and cup and rinsing them in the sink.

He rose from the stool, looking expectant, and waited for me to finish. He was just about to say something that looked like an order when he paused and started again.

"I never asked - how are you feeling now after...." he gestured at his own chest while looking at mine.

"Much better, My Lord. Thank you for your concern over my health but it is unnecessary, I assure you." It was mostly true, I was feeling better. I was by no means recovered, though, and still felt the pain in my movements and the sapping of my energy as I worked to heal.

"I am glad to hear it, Sebastian". He said with very little expression to his words, but I knew he wouldn't have asked if he did not care to know the answer.

"Enough of this, allow me to prepare you for our outing" I told him, and lead him to the bathroom.

The shower was set in a bathtub with a filmy white shower curtain, so running his usual bath was an option but I felt it would take too much time. It would be much easier for him to get used to the modern shower instead.

I switched it on and brought the water to the right temperature before setting up some clean towels ready. He had followed me in so I showed him which button turned it on and off. He took it all in his stride, adapting surprisingly quickly to a world that might have overwhelmed anyone else. I was as impressed as ever with his fortitude.

I made to help him undress but he stopped me.

"This is simple enough, Sebastian. I will call you when I'm done".

I was reminded just how different everything was between us now. I bowed and left the room, going to gather some clothes for him. I heard the toilet flush as I picked out his shirt and shorts from yesterday - at least he had worked that out for himself. With the clothes folded over my arm I returned to wait outside the bathroom door in case he should need me.

It was not long before I heard him calling my name, though the shower was still running. I let myself in and placed his clothes on the low wooden cupboard before approaching the bathtub. He had failed to draw the curtain over completely and water rained down on the floor at the far end of the bath, creating a puddle around the toilet and sink.

I reached in to adjust the shower head and stop the flood from growing any more.

"Do you require my assistance?" I asked him politely.

He was holding two bottles and squinting at them through the pouring water. "Which one am I supposed to use?" He asked, seeming annoyed at the bottles for not being more forthcoming. There were four other bottles littering the side - Lilith was obviously enthusiastic about personal hygiene.

I took one away from him and left him holding the shower gel, a terrible fruity-vanilla monstrosity that would have to do.

"That is used in place of soap while this" I held up the shampoo "is for washing your hair. May I?"

He nodded and turned to give me reach of the back of his head. I was still slightly taller than him, even though he stood elevated in the bathtub, and I only had to lean over slightly to lather up his hair with the shampoo. The t-shirt I had slept in got rather wet but it was worth it to be close to him like this again. I faced no unease at his nudity today, only feeling the contentment as I massaged his scalp and felt him relax underneath my touch. His aura grew brighter as he lowered his guard somewhat although I was still unable to interpret his thoughts and feelings too well.

I let the water rinse his hair before guiding him back to add some conditioner. This smelled better to me than the shower gel, a musky sandalwoody scent that suited him and I inhaled appreciatively. I was reluctant to cease my ministrations - touching him like this again was the best remedy I could have gotten for all the distress of the past few days . However, I felt like we were making progress and I didn't want to reveal just how possessive I felt over him now, that would be quite inappropriate, and so extending our time unnecessarily was out of the question.

I rinsed out the conditioner and asked if he would like me to wash his body, as I usually would, but he declined. It didn't seem to be out of mistrust though as he asked me to stay in the bathroom with him, and I closed the shower curtain back up to try and contain some of the water as he splashed about.

"Do I have anything to wear, Sebastian?" he asked as he washed.

"Indeed I have it all laid out for you. I'm afraid you don't seem to have any shoes with you so I shall have to carry you until we can purchase some".

"Oh. Okay, then" he said, not sound too bothered by this. I was glad - it would be another good excuse to feel him close to me.

I moved over to where his clothes were neatly folded on the small cupboard and shook out his shorts ready for him when a small black piece of cloth fluttered down to the floor. I picked it up in confusion - it was his eyepatch. So it had come here with him after all. I apparently hadn't noticed it the night before, tucked in the pocket, and I guessed he hadn't put it there himself. He didn't need it any more but for some reason I tucked it onto my own pocket in my cotton trousers. A touch sentimental, but it was a symbol of everything we had been in our previous life together as butler and Master, and it pleased me to keep a memento of that time.

Suddenly a rather undignified squeal came from behind the shower curtain.

"Sebastian turn it off turn it off!" came Ciel's urgent voice, and I raced over to pull back the curtain and stop the water. It was ice cold as my arm came into contact with it - I assumed he had pressed the wrong button.

"Urgh" he grumbled, shivering as I reached for a large fluffy towel and wrapped it right around him.

I dried him thoroughly and helped him step out, dressing him in just his shorts and white shirt. It would look less conspicuous than the full outfit, though I doubted anyone in Camden would give him a second glance because of his attire. His beauty on the other hand might cause a few stares, but the thought of others noticing his looks brought my possessive feelings back and I concentrated on doing up his buttons to quell them.

When he was ready I asked him to wait for me on the sofa while I made myself presentable. I dressed in a fresh pair of black jeans and a slim fitting grey shirt along with my black boots - the only other shoes provided for me were tasteless trainers that I could not bear to wear. As an afterthought I found a soft grey zip-up hooded jacket in my wardrobe for Ciel - it was still chilly outside in March.

I left my bedroom to find him loitering in the hall instead of the living room.

"Ah, Young Master. Give me your arms" I said, pulling the jacket over them. It absolutely swamped him, the sleeves covering his hands completely. He looked quite fetching indeed in my clothes and the scowl on his face only added to his appeal.

I fought to hide back a smirk as he tried hard to look anything other than adorable, lifting his chin and putting his hands on his hips.

"I don't see what's so funny, Sebastian" he snapped.

"Apologies" I said, not sorry at all. "Now, how would you like me to carry you?"

He spluttered a bit at the question and finally decided that he should get on my back. I bent down and he hopped on, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and linking his hands at my collar bone. I straightened up and took the keys, locking up as we left.

I took the stairs a little faster than was natural - I felt so exhilarated to feel his warm weight pressed against me that I couldn't help myself. We practically flew down to the bottom and he gasped out, his heart beating fast against me as I slowed down again to meet the crowds outside the door of the building.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked as he caught his breath, each exhalation fanning over the hair by my ear.

"Not at all" I grinned, merging in to the sea of people on the sidewalk.

His arms tightened as he craned his neck around to take everything in. Despite it being a Thursday, the place was packed as usual. By the time we got to the market Ciel was squirming behind me, awestruck by the colourful shop fronts and unfamiliar sounds and smells.

"Sebastian!" He suddenly said urgently "What is that!"

I looked in the direction that he had thrust his sleeve-covered hand. There sat a large cart with elaborately made waffles, some topped with cream and fruit and others with chocolate and caramel. I should have known the food would distract him.

First things first, though.

"Sebastian, why are you walking away?! Go back!!" He commanded as we headed to the edge of the street.

"Just a moment, Young Master, and I assure you we will" I told him and joined the queue for an ATM machine. I would need money if he was to have everything he wanted.

When we reached the front I stood close to the machine, shifting Ciel a bit to help shield my actions. Laying a hand on the screen, I sent forth a wave of energy to manipulate the mechanism and it whirred as fresh bank notes popped out the slot at the bottom.

"How did you do that?" Ciel asked as I took the money. I shushed him gently and moved aside for the next person in line, no one any the wiser. "Let me see" he said, reaching down to take the notes out of my hand.

I passed him a crisp ten pound note to inspect and pocketed the rest, taking us back to the waffle stand. He chose a chocolate one and I sat him on a free bench to eat it.

"OhmyGod" I just about made out as he tried to speak with his mouth full. He practically shoved the whole thing in, an expression of pure bliss on his face as he got melted chocolate everywhere. A few people walking past smiled at the sight, a teenage boy making so eager for a simple dessert.

He licked his fingers clean when he was finished.

"I want to try a caramel one next" he said enthusiastically.

"Later, Young Master. You will make yourself sick if you have another so soon".

"No I won't" he argued, giving me a stern look. It was rather ruined by the chocolate he had somehow managed to get on the tip of his nose.

Without even pausing to consider, I leaned forward and dragged my tongue slowly over the mess. It was complete instinct, a reaction to a powerful urge, and we both froze in place when I realised what I'd done.

"How does it taste?" he murmured quietly.

"Delicious" I said in a low voice before pulling away. We were getting a few stares now, even from the corrupt souls of modern day London. I did not want to cause a commotion.

I felt quite light headed as I picked him up to continue into the market. A spark had ignited between us and I revelled in it as we visited stall after stall, picking out t-shirts and jackets and jeans. The tone between us had changed from uneasy back to the usual teasing of our past which pleased me greatly.

We purchased some pyjamas before happening upon a shoe stall. I supposed I would have to put him down eventually, and he picked out a pair of wide, dark grey sneakers with white laces, looking fascinated. Black trainer socks added to the ensemble, though they looked ridiculous with his smart shorts and shirt. I struggled not to laugh at him as he took some test steps in the new shoes and he told me to shut up before marching off to the next set of stalls, which happened to be contain more food.

He insisted upon an extravagant ice cream sundae, which he ate while looking at a toy stall 'for research purposes'. I watched with amused interest as he smeared some on his nose - I did not believe for a second that it was by accident this time.

He turned around expectantly and handed me the empty plastic dish and spoon. "I'm done" he said unnecessarily.

I chuckled behind my hand before taking the bait. I couldn't care less that we were surrounded by people as I tilted my head down towards his face. They could say what they liked.

Our movements were slow and unhurried as he lifted his face towards me and lowered his eyelids, steadying himself with a hand clutched to my shirt. I stroked some hair away from his face but, before I could do exactly what I wanted with him, we were ploughed into by a force that unbalanced us.

"There are my two boys!" cried Lilith, wrapping a hand around each of us in a hug that felt more threatening than friendly.


	10. Chapter 10

"What the... argh!" shouted Ciel, attempting to get out from this strange woman's embrace. He managed it eventually though his hair was mussed and his face slightly pink. "Sebastian, who the hell is this??"

"You mean you haven't told him about me?" Lilith asked, pouting while leaning in to me further. I dared not move. "But I've told all _my_ friends about _you_ ".

"I have not yet had the chance" I informed her.

"Mmhmm. Yet you seem to have had the chance for plenty of.... other things" she said, pulling back and looking between us suggestively.

Ciel turned bright red. "Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?"

Lilith laughed, a bright, musical sound that didn't seem like it could possibly come from her. "Oh I see now why you wanted him as a pet" she told me.

"Pet??" yelped Ciel, outraged.

I could not afford to let this get out of hand. The ring glittered ominously on Lilith's finger and, despite her light tone, I sensed the danger.

"I anticipated more time after our last conversation, but if you would like me to take him back immediately and tell him all about the situation then I shall certainly -"

"Now, now, Seb. No need to rush back when we're all here together. You need to work on your people skills" she said, giving me a patronising little tap on the nose with her forefinger.

"You don't need to trouble yourself with -"

"Enough". She said in a firmer voice, stroking the ring subtly with her thumb. "Come and have a drink with me, both of you. That's an order".

My contract mark burned and I was bid to obey. There was a sinking feeling in my stomach. This could not end well.

Lilith strode forward confidently and I followed, guiding Ciel along with a hand on his shoulder. There was no point in him running since she could kill him instantly, regardless of where he might hide.

"Why are we going with her?" Ciel whispered, obviously confused at the situation. I dared not answer with her so close.

We were lead to a bar back on the main street. As if by coincidence, a table of people stood up to leave just as we got there and a waitress brought over three beers as we sat down, Ciel doing so reluctantly but picking up on the tone and co-operating at least.

"So, little pet. How do you like not being dead?" Lilith asked Ciel conversationally, taking a sip of her drink. Her eyes glowed a little and I knew that, as perceptive as he was, Ciel would have realised by now exactly what we were faced with.

"Errr... I suppose I'm.... quite partial to it?"

She laughed that musical laugh again. "Good! Because you were quite dead indeed not long ago! Of course, you probably don't know that if he hasn't had the time to tell you".

"If I may -" I began, but she hushed me.

"No, _I'm_ talking now, slut-sucker".

Ciel was as tense as I was now, and his leg bumped into mine and stayed there as though for some kind of reassurance. Regrettably, it looked like I would not be any help to him right now since I was trying my hardest to appease Lilith in order to keep him safe.

"Rude. Now where was I? Oh yes, your untimely demise. I can't believe Seb wouldn't even tell you anything about your saviour - since he left you there to die I had to go all the way back to get you, it was quite a bother. But here you are. I rescued you - isn't that right, Seb?"

I had no choice. His life was more important than my pride. "Yes".

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Master".

The shock on Ciel's face might have been comical in any other situation. No one was laughing here, though Lilith looked like she might be on the verge.

"What's with all the serious faces? Did you not here what I said? I think I deserve a thank you at the very least". She looked at Ciel expectantly.

A strangled noise left his throat but no actual words.

"Seb, honey, what's wrong with him? If he's broken already then maybe you need a replacement. There's no use for a pet that doesn't work, is there?"

I kicked Ciel's ankle next to me and gave him a look, nodding encouragingly. He kicked me back, hard, and I was holding my breath now. If he remained stubborn then I could lose him again, barely a day after I'd gotten him back. All I could think to do was hit him again, this time with a subtle manifestation of darkness under the table. He gasped at the sudden shock and looked outraged, but my desperation must have shown in my expression as well as my actions. He did not fight me anymore and warily turned back to Lilith.

He cleared his throat. "I am most grateful if this is true. Thank you" he said and turned to me, looking for gratitude at his performance.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Lilith cooed, sipping daintily at her beer. "Drink up boys, I didn't pay for you to waste those".

She hadn't paid at all but I did as I was told, and was relieved to see Ciel do the same. He pulled a bit of a face at the taste but took a few gulps anyway.

"Now this is better. Look at us all, getting along so well. I'm so glad we could fit this little catch up in before you had to start your work again". She said to me. I closed my eyes in frustration.

"What work?" Ciel blurted.

"Oh of course, he hasn't told you that either". She put a hand by her own face and leaned towards Ciel across the table conspiratorially. "Pssst. He's helping me to end the world. Isn't that right, Seb?"

"No".

She seemed taken aback. "No?" She said, laying her ring hand on the table for me to see.

"Technically we are not working to end the world, as such, but fundamentally alter it".

She paused for a moment, giving me a harsh look, before she suddenly burst out laughing. "Fundamentally... alter.... hahaha! Where did you find this one??" She asked Ciel. He looked unsure as to whether he should actually answer when she continued, her laughter dying off. "Call it what you want, slut-sucker. I still need ninety eight souls from you to complete the ritual. And then? Demons can walk the earth again as they please". She said this last part while looking straight at Ciel and I could sense him trying not to react. She downed the rest of her beer and slammed the glass back on the table. "It'll be quite the party. You won't let me down, will you Seb?"

She was fixing me in her piercing gaze now. I just needed to get this over with. "No, Master" I told her, bowing my head in submission.

"Good". She stood and reached forward to pinch Ciel's cheek like a loving Aunt or Grandmother might. "Remember what's at stake" she said gently, giving him a bright smile. "Oh and keep your phone on you" she told me. "I'll be in touch".

Just like that, she turned to leave, waggling her fingers at us before disappearing into the crowd outside.

The silence stretched out as we sat there alone. I tried to think what I could possibly say to make this okay when Ciel violently pushed back his chair and stood, not looking at me as he spun around and raced for the door.

"Wait" I called, barely remembering to pick up the shopping bags before chasing after him. Without our contract bond I might find it harder to track his whereabouts. Luckily I knew his scent well, so I was able to follow him through the throngs of people.

His sense of direction proved to be better than I had thought. It was either that or complete chance that brought him slowing down near our apartment building, pausing to catch his breath before his asthma could be triggered.

"Let me explain" I said, stopping beside him effortlessly.

"Just let me in, Sebastian" he ordered angrily, looking around at the various identical apartment buildings.

I did as I was told, worried he might run off again. We took the stairs awkwardly and I lead him to the right door and unlocked it before he hurried to his room and slammed the door behind him.

I approached cautiously and knocked. "Young Master, if you'll just allow me the opportunity-"

"Go away" he said.

"I rather think that we should talk about this" I pressed. I couldn't just leave it at that. I felt utterly wretched.

"I don't want to" came the reply.

"Very well, then _I'll_ talk" I said desperately. "I was summoned by her, Lilith, during our carriage ride that day. It shouldn't have been possible but she is a far more powerful and ancient being than I; a legend among Demons. Her blood created an entire race of our kind, and she is revered and worshipped amongst us. There was nothing I could do. Do you understand what I am saying? She could obliterate me in a moment".

Silence came from behind the door and I could not sense his reaction at all. He must be so ashamed of me. To see me this weak must disgust him.

"She forced me into a contract and I could not return to you. I tried to, believe me I did, but my hands were tied. She realised that I wanted to leave and threatened you if I didn't co-operate. I am simply trying to protect you -"

The door opened a crack to show him standing there, his face pale. "You think that's what this is about? I'm angry because you have to obey some new Master?" He looked at me incredulously as I tried to think what he could mean. "Sebastian, you lied to me".

Lied?

"I apologise for not being more forthcoming when you assumed I was responsible for your transfer in time. I merely wanted to prevent you from being overwhelmed by troublesome information. I did intend to tell you of my new contract but I thought there would be more time".

He looked at me coldly. "That wasn't for you to decide, Sebastian. It would have at least prepared me for that... that woman, Demon, whatever. Just tell me one thing, and I need you to be utterly honest with me. Are you actually capable of getting us back to the right time? To 1891?"

I froze. My blood ran cold at the recollection of the blatant lie I had told him earlier.

"No" I said simply.

He took a shaky breath and gave me a the most betrayed, horrified look before slamming the door in my face.

"I just wanted to protect you" I called in after him.

I got no response.

"Please" I tried. I did not say that word lightly, but still it got me nothing. I was met with a closed door both literally and metaphysically; he had thrown his inner wall back up, blocking me out and closing himself off from me completely.

I reminded myself that he was alive, at least. He could hate me all he wanted but he was here. I clung to that notion as I slid down the wall and on to the floor, taking up residence outside his bedroom door for the second time. He may not want to talk now but I would wait patiently until he did.

I stayed there for a long time before a stray thought ruined my mantra: if Ciel's opinion of me was irreparably damaged, if he hated me now and could no longer trust me, then how could I ever be Sebastian again? Who was I? Would he even let me try to protect him? Or was everything beyond salvaging?

I was sure that if I had just told him everything slowly, like I had intended, it would have been all right. He could have gotten used to it, one thing at a time, told to him in the right way. Lilith obviously had no intention of allowing me that. I had seen her wicked joy as she had destroyed us with words.

How could we ever be safe if she was set on ruining anything that could ever be good in my life? I realised now that she would never leave us alone, we wouldn't be free even after my contract with her was complete. I needed to protect him.

I was going to have to kill her.


	11. Chapter 11

Ciel only left the room once to use the bathroom. I tried to offer him food, that usually worked, but he wasn't interested. He merely stepped over me on his return and shut the door again without saying a word.

I slid down onto my back as the hours passed and it grew dark outside. Slowly I began to lose form as I lay there. No matter how I looked at it, I couldn't think of any way I could salvage this situation. He hated me now. How could I possibly best Lilith? If it came to a fight then I would lose in an instant. I would lose _him_. I felt useless, purposeless, and my human form blurred and darkened, the shadows creeping over the floor. My chest hurt - I clawed at it with sharpened fingers. The pain didn't feel so bad any more.

"Okay, I have one more question -" came hasty words as the door was wrenched open. "Sebastian... what...."

He was still blocking himself off from me so I hadn't foreseen his sudden re-emergence. I hurriedly pulled back into myself, like a hermit crab retracting into its shell at the first sign of danger. The throbbing in my chest threatened to become overwhelming, but I sat up to regard him with as much elegance as I could manage.

"I apologise for my unseemly state, Young Master".

He surprised me by dropping to his knees in front of me. "Urgh, what have you done to yourself" he said quietly, reaching forward but just stopping short of my chest. The glimmer of light behind him signified that he had turned on his bedside lamp at some point, and it illuminated us softly.

I looked down. I hadn't even realised the damage I had been doing - there was a small hole in my shirt above the reaper wound where my claws had shredded it, and blood had welled up to cover most of my front. I was ashamed to have caused the distress that was clearly written all over the Young Lord's features.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up" he said gently, his attitude changing completely from the cold distance of earlier into concern for my well-being. He stood up and took my hand as if I were a child, tugging me up to join him and leading me to the bathroom. I felt numb, worthless. I couldn't do anything right. He worked out how to turn the light on and sat me down on the closed toilet seat where I hung my head and placidly allowed him to do anything he wanted with me.

"Oh, for - stop wallowing, would you? Of course I'm going to be angry if you tell me such lies, there's no need to be so dramatic" he said, trying to undo the buttons of my ruined grey shirt.

Lies. I had lied to him. I had put him in danger by leaving him ignorant, all for the sake of maintaining his regard for me. I was lower than low.

"Are you going to help me or not?" he said irritably, having only managed a few buttons. I obediently undid the rest and shrugged it off, not bearing to look at his face.

He wet a wash cloth under the tap and began to dab at my wound. I definitely didn't deserve this.

"You've really made a mess" he told me. "Look, I'm mad at you, you know that. I have reason to be. But you don't need to act like this, like you're so damn hurt by it".

"I apologise for my -"

"Argh, stop saying that!" he snapped, but the washcloth remained gentle on me. He rinsed it out and went back to dabbing at my skin. "I'm just telling you that you can't act like it's the end of the world...." He trailed off as he connected what he'd said with what Lilith had told him earlier. "Okay, we'll get to that. I just don't understand how you can be so..."

"Pathetic?" I said quietly.

"No! Well, yes, but this is exactly what I'm talking about. You don't tell me all these...things, and then you act all sorry for yourself when it upsets me. You've never cared about me before, why now?"

"I cared" I said sullenly, still not meeting his eyes.

"Oh like you did. What about that time you released the snakes on me at the circus?"

"A game".

"Yes, hilarious. And your refusal to ever let me touch you? Don't think I'm stupid. You never wanted me".

"Then why are you here?" I countered. I felt the fire inside me stir at his assumption. He had to know that this was beyond our ruined contract by now.

"I don't know, because the Lilith woman brought me here apparently" he snapped.

"And why ever do you think she did that?"

He paused then, holding the cloth in place. "Like Demons ever make any sense" he muttered.

"It doesn't make much sense to me either" I told him honestly "but it seems that the only infallible way of controlling _me_ is to threaten _you_ ".

He said nothing, just continued to dab at my wound in apparent concentration.

"I did not lie when I said I tried to get back to you. Lilith didn't feel like she had my full... dedication, and so she brought you here with the promise to end you instantly if I should displease her. I was going to tell you, I just didn't want to distress you so soon after...." I was lying again. I had to stop this. My voice lowered. "The truth is, I didn't want you to think of me as so weak that I was incapable of protecting you. I have failed you in every way, Young Master".

He looked taken aback at my confession. "Is that why you lied about being able to get us back home? You didn't want me to see you as weak?"

I nodded almost imperceptibly, my head bent forward with my eyes locked on my own lap. He must be disgusted.

"I heard what you said, earlier. Lilith is ancient - she created an entire race of Demons. I've even read about her in folklore. I felt it too, you know - her power when we were sat with her. I get it. You can't compete with that and I wouldn't expect you to. I just wish you'd told me, that's all".

His understanding was almost worse than his anger. He had once sold his soul for Demonic power and all he had to show for it was this pathetic mess before him.

"Hey, do you hear me? Stop feeling so sorry for yourself, I get it!" He got a bit rougher with the wash cloth then and I hissed as a fresh stream of blood spilled out.

"Shit! Shouldn't this be stopping by now?"

It should, but I felt rather drained in myself and could not seem to generate my healing energies.

"Do not trouble yourself with me, Young Master" I told him. The last thing I needed was to upset him with further weakness of mine.

"I have honestly never known a bigger idiot than you" he told me sincerely, grabbing a fresh towel to hold over the wound. "Come on, you need rest".

He took me back to his bedroom where he allowed me in this time. I was guided back on the bed where I finally kicked off my boots and leaned back on the sheets, propped on my elbows. He sat next to me, leaning in close and applying pressure with the towel to stem the persistent trickle of blood.

"How do we make it stop?" He asked, peering at the towel in the soft lamplight to see it become steadily more red.

"It is as you say, Young Master. I need rest to gain enough energy to heal myself. Natural ailments are simple, but since this is primarily a reaper wound it requires  a lot more strength than normal".

He thought for a moment. "Can I help?" he asked.

"You are already helping, most generously. I do not deserve your assistance."

"No, I meant energy. I have lots of it - can't you take some of mine?"

Yes, in theory, but how could I possibly do that to him after he had already been through so much? It was unthinkable. I hesitated.

"Here, look" he said and let go of the towel to lay both of his palms flat against my chest.

I concentrated, feeling the warm thrum of his essence. He had lowered his mental walls, which reassured me a great deal. He really did feel as though his energy had grown since yesterday - it rushed around him and I felt his surprising concern for me and the burning desire to assist in my recuperation.

Still, I did not want to absorb anything he might need himself. Humans were fragile creatures. I would take only the tiniest bit to appease his curious need to heal me, and then sleep would do the rest.

"Very well, Young Master, but you need to alert me at the slightest sign of fatigue. Do we have a deal?"

"As far as deals go with you this is probably the best one I've made" he smirked, and I was glad that the tension was lifting between us.

I sat up in a cross legged position, draping the towel over my lap to stop any blood from getting on the sheets. I instructed him to sit the same way in front of me, and he shifted around until our knees bumped together.

"Give me your hands" I said, and we linked our fingers together to rest on our touching knees. "Now just try to clear your mind".

I took a deep breath as I reached forth with my senses and our essences came into contact, making an unbroken circle through our joined hands to direct the energy in a constant flow. It was similar to our connection when I had guided his soul into his body, except not quite as invasive. No images were traded between us, just an awareness of him that washed over me, soothing and strengthening me as our auras blurred into one. I didn't actually need to take any of his energy at all - just connecting with him this way was sending a rush of power right through me, healing more than just my physical wounds.

My curiosity got the better of me and I pried a little further to try and gauge just how ashamed he was of me, his failure of a Demon. It surprised me to be met with not shame at all, but rage. Rage towards Lilith, a bloodlust that rivalled even my own. I had underestimated this boy. I did him a disservice by assuming that he would focus on my weakness. No, he was not as basic as all that - of course he would channel his energy towards the real problem. I felt his hatred for her burn within him and I smiled. We were so much more in tune than I had thought, and I let my vicious glee extend over towards him in return. I let him feel my shame, my sin, my wrath and my intensity - he took it, only adding his own and igniting a fire between us that no other human could ever hope to match.

I felt my wounds knit together as our combined energy escalated. When I had healed as much as I could I eased away from him, feeling the loss as I disengaged my entity and retracted my consciousness back into myself.

"Are you quite all right, Young Master?" I asked, feeling much more like myself now.

"Wow" he breathed, eyes half lidded to cast shadows of his long eyelashes down his cheeks.

"I hope I did not alarm you". To feel the spirit of a Demon so close to him would have terrified anyone else. Even I had found our closeness to be a uniquely powerful and intimate experience. No Demon would usually be willing to open themselves up the way that I just had but it looked like, once again, I was the exception to the rule.

He looked a bit shaky but he smiled at me reassuringly, his aura glowing vibrantly now. There was no fear in him whatsoever.

"You should try and get some sleep now, my Lord. It's late". I told him, realising just how quiet it had gotten outside, the usual constant sound of cars driving past outside being nearly absent.

"Wait" he said, grabbing my elbow before I could leave. "Stay?"

He had phrased it as an order but still sounded slightly uncertain, not looking directly at me as his hand moved from my elbow to my chest over the still visible mark of the reaper scythe. It wasn't completely healed but the skin was shiny, pink and smooth instead of angry and open, and he looked awed as he gently trailed his fingers over it.

"If the Young Master wishes it of me" I told him, enjoying his touch.

"Hah, why do you have to always be so formal, even after that... thing we just did".

I shrugged, not knowing what else to say, and he rolled his eyes before pushing me back onto the bed. We shifted to get the covers around us and I turned off the lamp before he settled in against me, the bed being too small for a lot of distance which pleased me greatly.

With his face against my neck and his arm over my middle, we lay together and slowly let weariness catch up to us.

"You know I'm still mad at you" he murmured sleepily against my skin.

"I know" I told him with a small smile, feeling his breathing even out into a steady, relaxing rhythm.

Suddenly defeating Lilith didn't seem so impossible. I was strong in this moment with Ciel and we would not be torn apart so easily. We could withstand anything; werewolves, Bizarre Dolls, cults, reapers, even Ciel's own death and our separation through time.

That bitch didn't stand a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone about ready for some smut?


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke surrounded by Ciel's scent, his warmth pressed against my side and his breathing soft and even. Despite his stillness, I could feel his gaze on my face. I turned to find his head resting on my shoulder, looking right at me.

I groaned. "How long have you been awake?"

"I'm not telling you" he teased. "Did you know that you snore?"

I was horrified. "I find that highly unlikely" I said, though I couldn't be sure. It had been a very long time since anyone had been in a position to tell me.

"Yes, it was disgusting. You even drooled a bit".

"Now I know you're lying" I told him. Demons did not drool.

He snickered and shifted against me, and I became aware of something hard poking in to my side just above my hip. _Oh_. This was shaping up to be a most delightful morning indeed.

Subtly I moved against him, applying pressure to his obvious erection.

"You, on the other hand, are most demanding, even in sleep" I said, recalling all the times he had summoned me in the night to relieve his frustrations, even climaxing before awakening on some occasions.

"Mmmm" was all he said, dropping all pretences and rutting against me. I turned in his embrace, manoeuvring him until our crotches were aligned. I still wore my jeans from the previous day but my body was responding to him and I was sure he could feel my stiffening member twitch even through our clothes.

His head was level with my neck like this, and he leaned forward to tentatively lick at me as we began to undulate slowly together. I was still shirtless so he had plenty of access, but this was something new between us. In the past I had only pleasured him and sometimes allowed myself to indulge in intercourse though I had stayed in my uniform for the duration. When I did not stop him he attacked my neck in unrestrained delight, licking and sucking at the skin until I was painfully hard and throbbing against him. His tongue on me was vaguely ticklish, his breath cool as it ghosted over the wet patches. I bucked into him at a particularly hard suck, making a soft hum of approval at the force he was using. For a beginner he was certainly doing a good job of turning me into a wanton wreck.

A loud, drawn- out moan was unexpectedly wrenched from me as he bit down with his sharp little teeth. He jerked back at the noise and it rang around the room, even sounding erotic to my own ears. I had never made a single sound during our previous fornications, let alone something so thick with arousal.

"Seb... Sebastian" he said, sounding just as surprised as I was.

"Mmmm, more" I responded, tilting my head back to encourage him. He slowly gave me the most evil, self-satisfied grin before moving in and sucking hard, letting me feel his teeth again.

It felt like I was being claimed, he must surely be leaving an obvious path of red marks behind. I gripped his hips and pulled him harder against me, moving us both in time as our erections rubbed together with more friction. His hot little mouth was practically devouring me as it moved to nip at my collar bone, and I was forced to let go of him as he continued lower, still rubbing his crotch on my leg as he slid his body down slightly. He was careful to avoid the remnants of my wound, and a low growl formed in my throat when he reached my nipple.

"Shhhh" he whispered against me, the vibrations tickling my skin. He gave it a rough lick and I was forced to cover my mouth with my own hand, panting slightly and trying not to cry out. How had I never known this could feel so good??

He sucked the now hard nub into his mouth, pinching slightly with his teeth as he flicked his tongue over it. Throaty, sensual " _ah_ "s left my lips as he got rougher with me and my erection ached where it lay neglected and uncomfortably pinned in my jeans. I tried to find some friction against him but it wasn't enough, his attentions were teasing me too much now. I looked down to see his eyes screwed shut tight, his pink tongue flitting in and out over me and it was enough to make my control slip just a bit. I pulled away and violently ripped away his shirt and shorts, buttons flying everywhere.

"What -hey!" he said indignantly as I manhandled him. He soon quietened when I began to remove my own clothing, kicking my trousers and boxers off as gracefully as I could in my position on the bed.

We were both fully naked together for the first time. He moved to better take in the sight, but I was too desperate to just sit there and stare at each other. It showed - my length was so hard and thick it stuck straight up, pulsing and flushed with blood. He reached for it but I wanted to taste him first, before I got too carried away. I pushed him flat, shimmying back on my knees to engulf his member into my mouth.

"Argh! Sebastian!" He cried, immediately burying his hand in my hair as I bobbed my head, swirling my tongue around his sensitive glans. He was even better than I remembered, tasting like sin and sex and pulsing with life, eagerly pushing at my head to encourage me. I found that I had to reach down to begin stroking myself to relieve some of the ache that was pooling in my groin.

I sucked up and off him with a wet 'pop' to trail gentle kisses along the taut skin of his shaft, down to stuff my nose into the coarse hair at the base and inhale where the musky scent of his arousal was strongest. It was intoxicating. I tilted my head and dropped my jaw to slurp over the underside, moving my lips and tongue in an open-mouthed kiss over the prominent vein that ran all the way up. He was shifting his hips now to try and get me to take more of him again. I gave in eagerly and returned to tend to his wet tip, swiping my tongue along the slit to taste the pre-come that had collected there.

I was so lost in the taste of him and the texture of his velvety smooth skin that the tug on my hair caught me by surprise. He pulled me up and away and I met his eyes enquiringly, my hand still wrapped around my own arousal.

He gave it a pointed look. "You... I want to, will you let me?"

He didn't need to clarify his poorly worded enquiry. A delicious idea crossed my mind that made my erection throb in excitement. I let go of it and grabbed Ciel behind each knee, dragging him down the bed slightly. He gave no protest but wriggled his hips invitingly, obviously thinking I wanted to couple with him the way we used to.

He seemed surprised when I moved away from his nether regions and crawled on my hands and knees up to the top of the bed to get level with his face.

"Young Master, if you feel any discomfort with what I am about to do then please say so and I will stop immediately. Do you understand?"

I was not met with words, but his hand as he reached up to wrap around my rigid length. I hadn't been expecting it, his curious fingers exploring gently as I gasped and looked down to watch. His digits looked so delicate as they wrapped around the thickest part of my girth. He squeezed and tried to make his fingers meet his thumb but I was too big, a sizable gap still remaining even as he tried harder. I visibly throbbed at the squeeze and he gasped happily to see me react like that under his touch. Releasing his grip somewhat, he began to pump up and down as he had seen me do to him at times.

I allowed it for a moment, enjoying myself perhaps a little too much. I was sure he could make me ejaculate just from this, but it wasn't what I so badly wanted to do with him. Reluctantly I reached down to remove his hand and he made a delightful sound of disappointment.

"Patience now, I think you might enjoy this more" I told him, and edged forward to straddle his face with my back to the headboard. I lowered my body against his and lewdly nuzzled my face into his member, moving it from side to side. I had to arch myself slightly because of our height difference, but it worked. I nudged it back into place with my nose and sucked him greedily into my mouth as I waited for him to realise exactly what I intended.

He recovered quickly. After a few sucks he seemed to notice just what part of my anatomy rested against his cheek. I could feel his breath, quick and hot against my skin as he reached to position it and chanced a lick just over the tip.

"Nnnnngh" came the rather undignified noise from me as I felt his tongue on my shaft for the first time. I tried to cover up just how good that simple lick felt by taking him all the way into my mouth. He hit the back of my throat right as his own lips latched on to me and I felt my head swim with pleasure as he suckled, his enthusiasm growing by the second.

He began to make messy, slurping noises that sent shocks of heat right to my groin. He was still only sucking just past the head and I couldn't think properly, my desire for him was so strong. My hips began moving with a mind of their own and I pushed a little, forcing more of my erection into his mouth. Instead of backing away he took it eagerly, opening wide for me as I began to gently thrust. He gagged a bit when I became a bit too rough but he still didn't stop and we found a pace that he could take, still a good few inches away from the entirety of my length but a satisfying amount nonetheless.

He pulled away to catch his breath after a few minutes, leaving my erection to spring forward back into its natural position. He reached for it and began to pump it gently in his fist, easily gliding over the slick wetness of saliva and pre-come. I stilled my hips for him and continued to suck him hard as he tried to speak.

"Seb...Ah!...astian, is it...good?"

" _Yes_ " I said, trying to sound as human as possible, though my mind was foggy with lust and I didn't think it sounded quite as convincing as normal.

I heard him moan at my response and he went back to licking just at my tip as his hand moved over the rest. I felt the cool air as he gasped in response to my tongue wriggling over his fraenulum, exploring all the contours of him that I had never taken the time to appreciate before. He throbbed and got even harder as I continued to swirl my tongue around repeatedly.

"Wait, don't, I can't..."

I sucked him all the way into my mouth again and took him deep, constricting his tip as I swallowed around him.

"Stop, nnnnngh I'm going to...."

My mouth was filled with warm ejaculate as he jerked up into me, letting go of my arousal to scrabble at my thighs and just pant all over my crotch; hot, euphoric whimpers and mewls ghosting right over my most sensitive skin. I moaned around him as I tasted him - his pleasure drove me wild, made me feel alive and real and desperate for more.

I swallowed all he had to offer until he relaxed underneath me. I could still feel his breath, each exhalation tickling and teasing me until I couldn't bear it and had to reach down to give myself a few strokes. I was so stiff under my own fingers, I knew it wouldn't take much to reach my own ejaculation.

I stilled at the feeling of his breath getting hotter and closer to where I wanted it, hoping he might resume where he left off.

"Tell me what this feels like" he said quietly. I wondered what he was doing as he tilted his head back before I felt his tongue start to explore my scrotum.

A pleased growl reverberated through my chest, and he paused until I choked out a strained " _yes_ ".  That spurred him on and he lapped at me, dragging his tongue all over and gently opening his mouth right over one of my testicles and enclosing it in the heat. I made what I hoped were noises of approval as he rolled it gently and then released it to lick further back and push against my perineum with his tongue.

" _Mmmmm_ " I could barely form words now, my voice sounding much rougher than it should. His motions were sloppy, pure inexperienced instinct which only heightened my arousal. I could hardly believe his daring as his hands reached up to grip my buttocks and spread them so that he could access more of me, his tongue swiping right up as far as he could go, almost to my tailbone, and then back down to repeat the motion. I felt him growing hard again as I rested my head, just panting into his crotch as I tried to process that it was _him_ doing these things to me. He began gyrating his hips slowly against my face, licking wherever he could reach before pressing his tongue against my hole. Was he really going to....

" _Ahhhhh Yes_ " I encouraged as he pushed past the ring of muscle, extending his tongue inside me. " _Fuck_....Yes...." Curse words mattered little to me, though I had been trying to maintain my image as a butler for Ciel. That fell away from me now since I couldn't even think properly and I lowered myself to maximise his access, opening my mouth for him to rock his own arousal in. The familiar hot numb feeling of my approaching ejaculation was pooling in my lower belly and I was gasping against him, struggling to hold on. How had he known this would feel like it did? I had never done it to him, this was completely his own ingenuity. It was probably something he had wanted to do to me all along, and the moan vibrating against my twitching hole seemed to confirm that fact. He was so hard again now, he was probably enjoying this almost as much as I was.

I felt my aesthetic slip further as I renewed my attention to his erection, telling profanities to it in between licks and cursing in a way that no butler ever should. I didn't care. I managed to hold my image together, but only just, and I felt his excitement grow as I told him just how hard I wanted to fuck him later, that I would bend him over tonight, right on this bed, spread his legs and take him so rough he wouldn't be able to sit down for a week.

He had thrown his head back, forgetting what he was supposed to be doing and getting off on listening to my vulgar suggestions. I gave him some firm sucks, working him just the way he liked until his hips began to thrust erratically in response. I knew he would come again if I kept this up so I moved my hand to take hold of my own hard shaft, pushing it down to nudge against his chin and hoping he would take the hint.

I was beyond grateful to feel him tilt his head and take to it, sucking greedily. We were both urgent now, chasing our climaxes and working to get the other off. Sounds of sex filled the room; the strained gasps of our breathing, the muffled moans from our stuffed mouths and the wet slurp of tongues over straining flesh.

I had been trying to hold back but I couldn't last any longer with him moving against me like that, his tongue doing all the right things. I sobbed out a muffled inhuman cry even as I still tried my hardest to suck him, and I could not stop myself as I began to ejaculate hard in his mouth. My muscles tensed and my body jerked, my toes curling as I spurted and dimly I heard his own answering moan as my own mouth was filled and we were both lost to the bliss of orgasm. He bucked up further into me and I drank his fluids down greedily, feeling my own semen leave me in mind-numbingly intense bursts of pleasure.

I felt heavy when it was over, even as my body thrummed with a warm ecstasy. I heard a splutter coming from between my legs and quickly lifted up and off him, moving him over a bit so that I could lie next to him.

I glanced at his face and was met with such incredible beauty that my breath hitched. He was flushed and his pupils were blown, a trail of semen leaving his lips and running down his cheek onto his neck. He had obviously swallowed the rest.

Without thinking I leaned towards him and licked it off, my tongue running over his skin and finishing at his mouth, stopping just short of his lips before I pulled away and swallowed.

"MMmmmm" I moaned with a perverted smirk, watching with delight as he reacted with a definite twitch to his softening penis.

"That's disgusting" he informed me, but I could tell that he was trying not to smile.

"Really, you would call _me_ disgusting after you just initiated analingus with me?"

"Well maybe I'm disgusting too" he said with no shame whatsoever, just a curious smirk at my change in tone. Now that I was no longer under the throes of intense pleasure I felt it important to shroud myself in the polite butler aesthetic once again, vaguely embarrassed for my lapse.

"As you say, Young Master" I told him softly, and was just about to give in to my urge to pull him close when his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Humans" I said playfully, rolling my eyes at him while he tried to hide his mortified expression.

I got up to go and find him some food, pulling on my discarded boxer shorts.

"Wait it's not - I'm not actually all that - I'm fine, really" he spluttered.

"On the contrary, you have not eaten anything since your ice-cream yesterday. I have been most negligent" I said, and bowed respectfully before heading towards the kitchen.

We hadn't managed a grocery shop yet, so it had to be cheese on toast with a cup of tea. Not greatly nutritious, but I would find him something more substantial later.

I turned the grill off and set the finished toast on a plate when Ciel entered the room wearing just a pair of his own boxer shorts that we had purchased the day before. He must have gone through the bags that were still littered about in the hallway where I had abandoned them. He had even somehow managed to get the tag off - I was most impressed.

"Here we are - cheese on toast and tea, Young Master" I said, setting them down on the counter and pulling out his stool. The declaration lacked the lavish descriptions of food that I had always given in the Victorian era, but he seemed just as happy and tucked in eagerly.

"S'good" he informed me with his mouth full.

I smiled and inclined my head, not bothering to admonish him for the poor table manners.

"If you will excuse me for a moment while you eat, I must just run a few errands".

He nearly dropped his toast. "You're leaving?"

"Chores" I corrected myself "I am merely tidying up the place. I will be right here if you should need me".

"Oh, okay" he said, and he relaxed again to shovel more toast into his mouth.

I transferred the washed sheets from yesterday into the tumble drier and then went about the place to gather up some dark washing, quickly pulling on some fresh jeans as I went to make myself more decent. As I picked up my loose cotton trousers I remembered the eyepatch in the pocket and I stroked my thumb over it fondly before transferring it into the drawer on my bedside table.

The dark washing was put on before I tidied up the shopping bags and put Ciel's new clothes away in his own wardrobe. Ciel's bed was made, the bathroom cleaned, and I located Amy's phone and took it into the living room to charge. My own phone had a full battery now so I swapped them over, noticing with relief that I had no new text messages from Lilith.

"What's that?" asked Ciel, coming over to join me now that he had finished his food.

"This is a modern telephone" I told him, happy to indulge his curiosity. "It has many features that you would be unfamiliar with". I picked up Amy's phone, still attached to the cable, to better show him without fear of Lilith having access to our activities. What we were doing now was innocent, but I still didn't like the idea of her knowing anything of what we did in our spare time.

"For instance, it has a built in camera" I explained, tapping the screen to open it up. I switched it to activate the camera on the front, and he looked on in confused awe as I held up the phone and leaned my head close to his to take a picture of us both.

"Smile" I said before pressing the button. It clicked and I brought the phone back down to show him the photo.

He had not smiled, his brow furrowed in the picture as he tried to work out where exactly to look. He had, however, instinctively brought his face towards mine and tilted it towards me. As for myself, the camera had picked out the vivid redness of my eyes and I looked more sinister and Demonic than ever, as though I were on the verge of slaughtering this innocent boy who seemed so trusting of me.

"Hmmm maybe we'll delete that one" I said, discarding it with a tap to the screen.

"Wait!"

"We can take another later, if you wish. Right now I wish to ask for your advice on something rather important".

That got his attention.

"Oh? You want my advice?"

"Indeed. How do you feel about dealing with our mutual problem.... would you suggest we proceed and see my contract through, or should we take a rather different approach?"

A slow smile spread across his face. "Ah, our mutual problem. Well, it would certainly be easiest to just obey her every whim I'm sure. You've never been very good at that though, have you?"

"Excuse me, My Lord?" I said, feigning outrage "Was I not the perfect butler for you?"

"I hardly think the perfect butler would have said a single one of those things that you said to me earlier" he told me, and I actually felt my face flush at the memory of my unrestrained carnal suggestions. He was right, it was most unbecoming of a butler.

"Ah, I do apologise for that lapse in decorum" I said, registering his delight at my chagrin. "Though I must press on the issue of my current Master. Have we arrived at the same conclusion, perhaps?"

He moved towards me and pushed up on his toes to whisper enthusiastically in my ear. "Please tell me we get to kill her".

Good. I would not want to take any action that he would not endorse, this was about protecting him after all. Luckily we were as in tune as ever.

If we were to succeed in the practically impossible mission of assassinating Lilith then we would need as much help as we could get. It was time to get in touch with one of the very few Demons I could actually call a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audience participation time - does anyone want Ciel to have a go at topping? Or shall we not go there? I know most Sebaciel shippers prefer Seb to be the one sticking it in so I don't want to ruin things...
> 
> Edit: Thanks for all the comments! I compromised and wrote His Butler: In Control. It isn't anything to do with Pandemonium, just a one shot of Ciel topping. You can find it on my works page if you fancy it, thanks again!! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the audience participation last chapter! You might have already seen but I posted a one shot of Ciel topping as a compromise, it's called 'His Butler: In Control' and you can find it on my works page. Thank you all so much for reading and everyone that has left kudos or comments, I really appreciate it :)

I had a phone number memorised for the Demon that might be able to help us, having last met up with them at the end of 2015. It may have been less than two years chronologically, but for me it was over forty since I had used the number. A good thing that facts and figures come so easily to me.

I sent a quick text message from Amy's phone requesting to meet up. I kept things vague in case anyone else happened upon the words, and hoped to get a reply soon. If not I would just have to find another way - we always had a habit of finding each other when we needed to.

Almost as soon as the text was sent, my own phone buzzed on the table. I approached suspiciously to see Lilith's name pop up above the message and the coincidence chilled me - I had just been musing over methods to annihilate her, after all. She could not have known though, surely - as powerful as she was, she was not omniscient.

" _Time to get back to work, boys xxx_ "

I showed the screen to Ciel and he mouthed the words as he read.

"This is from her?"

"Indeed" I clarified. "The letters can be typed and then sent to a recipient instantly. The name or telephone number above shows who it is from" I told him, pointing at Lilith's name.

"Interesting. So does this count as an order?"

"Regrettably, it does". I had felt my contract mark burn, and he reached for my hand now to closer inspect the familiar mark.

"It doesn't look any different. I could almost believe it was still mine" he said quietly.

I wanted to tell him that the rest of me belonged to him in a way it never would to _her_ , but such words would never come easily from me. Instead I merely nodded.

"You have to collect souls, is that what I heard her say?" He asked, dropping my hand.

"Ah yes, there remain some details I have not yet explained. Let us get showered and dressed and I will tell you everything".

We showered together to save time. That was one reason for it, at least. Technically I could clean myself with Demonic powers but why waste energy when this was much more fun?

I told him everything as I lathered first shampoo and then conditioner into his hair. I only left out a few parts of the story that might hurt him more than benefit him, such as what had happened with Tanaka and Lilith's possession of the ring. I did tell him that she could end him if she chose, but to describe the method seemed unnecessary. He listened quietly to my account, only asking a few questions about the intended dimensional rip at the Summer Solstice and what could be expected if Lilith was successful. He was very level headed for someone facing a potential apocalypse.

"At least we have nearly three months to think of something" he said, sounding uncharacteristically positive. "I do detest losing, and I don't intend to start now".  Ah, that was more like him.

"I'm glad to hear it, Young Master".

I had already rinsed his conditioner out and now I picked up the shower gel but it was snatched away from me before I could do anything.

"I get to do this, too" he said, turning to face me and squeezing shower gel into his hand. He seemed so eager, I could not reject his touch even though we had to leave soon if I was to obey my orders. He did not use a washcloth, just his hands as he rubbed the shower gel into my chest and abdomen, gliding down over my hips and reaching around to my buttocks, giving them a firm squeeze. I gritted my teeth as I started to get hard again. He had pressed up against me to trail his fingers up my back and I felt his arousal against me where our wet skin connected.

"Perhaps this isn't the best idea, Young Master" I said, disengaging from him.

He looked extremely disappointed. "You don't like it?"

"Obviously that is not the case" I said, looking pointedly at my own now-stiff member. "It is just that I am bid to obey my orders and your welfare comes before my pleasure".

"Oh" was all he said, and I took up the shower gel, trying not to be sensual in any way as I rubbed it over him.

"Why is that?" he asked eventually, when I was nearly done. He rinsed off as I quickly washed my own hair, and I thought of what he could possibly mean.

"Why is what, Young Master?"

"Why would my welfare come before your pleasure? You are a Demon, aren't you? And we aren't actually contracted anymore, so...."

How very astute of him. I hadn't even realised what I might have implied with that statement. With no actual obligation to him, he should not mean anything to me at all. To put him above all else - how could I possibly describe to him why I was doing that? I could barely even understand it myself.

"It pleases me to do so" was all I could seem to get out.

"Oh, well that explains it then" he said derisively.

If it was an explanation he wanted then he would be disappointed. It was one thing to reveal something of my emotions with actions and the brush of our essences, but to actually say the words out loud was most likely beyond my capabilities.

"I'm glad you think so" I replied, making it clear that the subject was to be dropped. He gave a small 'hmph' and said no more, but I suspected he would just ask me again when the mood struck him. It was unlike him to relent if there was something he wanted.

I rinsed out the shampoo in my hair and then checked his to make sure all the suds had gone before switching off the shower. Stepping from the bath, I held out my hand to assist him.

"I just don't get why you'd still be doing all this" he said eventually, gesturing to my supportive hold on him as he stood down onto the bathroom floor.

"Well it would delay us considerably if you were to slip".

"Not what I meant, but sure".

I grabbed a large towel and began to dry him.

"And I suppose you are doing this because it would delay us if I were to do it myself" he said, arching his brow a bit as I got to one knee in front of him.

I simply gave a polite butler smile and continued as he huffed.

I had laid out casual clothes for both of us and he insisted on trying to dress himself, which he managed fairly well though they were much simpler garments than the Victorian finery he was used to. He wore a blue cotton top with three delicate buttons done up from neck to sternum, and dark stonewashed jeans that showed off the curve of his rear. The colours suited him, making his blue eyes stand out even more than they usually did.

"What?" he asked me.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're staring" he said with a smirk.

I hadn't even realised. Hurriedly I finished dressing myself in clean black jeans and a white shirt, fussing with my hair a bit until it fell right and making sure his was combed while he complained loudly. I checked myself in the mirror above the sink and was pleased with the result, though I noticed a line of red splotches trailing down below my jaw, right the way over my neck to disappear beneath the collar of my shirt. I liked the way they looked and felt a thrill at the reminder of his mouth on me, but it would not do to appear this way in public. I discreetly wiped a hand over my neck and they were gone, the unmarred creamy skin looking unblemished and perfect once again.

Finally done, I gave him a moment in the bathroom alone while I went to get my phone. Amy's was fully charged now, so I put it in my bedside cabinet along with the eyepatch. I didn't want to happen upon Lilith again and chance her finding it, and I didn't think she would come here when we weren't around. Just to be on the safe side I created a small enchantment on the cabinet - not strong enough that Lilith would notice the magic but enough that she would not see the phone straight away if she were to glance inside. I put a few useless objects in to help with the diversion; some socks, underwear, a useless bottle of cologne that had been lying around. Hopefully that would be enough.

I joined Ciel again in the living room.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Which lead me to my next point.

"You know, you don't have to come if you don't want to. It probably won't be very pleasant for you, seeing me... like that".

He snorted. "Of course I'm coming, moron. Are you going to tell me where we're going? Do you even know?"

I had to admit that I had no idea. I was actually planning on wandering around aimlessly until I happened upon an innocent soul, and then working out the details after. I told him as much and he looked more amused at my admission than I would have liked.

Perhaps he didn't quite understand the difficult position I was in. I tried to explain better than I had earlier. "Since I cannot take the souls by force or... corrupt them in any way" I began - I had not told him about the loophole that allowed intercourse as a form of service exchange. "I am finding it troublesome to think of a way to access the souls. The forming of a sub-contract would be another way but that would be far too time-consuming".

"I see. And that's why the reapers showed up, you said? Because you took that girl's soul without consent?"

"That is correct".

"What about the souls of people who have already died?"

I thought about it. "If a soul departs from the body then it is fair game for a Demon. However, this must be done within moments of the individual's demise or the soul will pass on and become inaccessible. It is a good idea, but if I were to kill a human for their soul then it would be classified as an unnatural death purely for the purposes of soul consumption, which would attract attention all the same".

"I never said anything about _you_ killing anyone" he told me seriously.

A human killing another human so that a Demon could take their soul? It was unheard of, certainly, and I doubted there was any jurisdiction to say it shouldn't be done.

"You would do that?"

He shrugged. "Well the way I see it, we need to stay alive long enough to sort out our _problem_ \- and really, it's everyone's problem if she gets what she wants. If this is the only way to do that then we are just making necessary sacrifices".

I chuckled. "Convincing. But would you have no reservations about ending the life of an innocent?"

"Like I said, we'd be saving more lives than we'd end".

This human never ceased to amaze me. "Very well. It could work. How would you like to commit these... sacrifices?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, I've shot people before".

I nodded. We would need a gun, something untraceable so that our victims couldn't be linked to us. I remembered a notepad that I had seen in the kitchen while looking through the drawers, and I went to get it along with a pen. Ciel came to watch curiously as I drew a pentagram, an intricate one with symbols from a Demonic language unknown to him.

When I was finished I ripped the paper from the pad and took the drawing back in to the living room to place it on the coffee table.

"You might want to stay back for this" I told him dramatically, enjoying the curious uncertainty on his face as I knelt down and placed a hand over the drawing. To summon an object from the ether did take some energy, but it was slightly easier if a pentagram like this was created to guide it. The paper crackled as I concentrated, and a vague black shadow appeared under my hand, twisting itself in to shape until a perfect, black pistol with an attached suppressor laid there along with a neat stack of spare ammunition.

I picked the gun up to show Ciel how it worked, unscrewing the suppressor to simplify things. He was doing his best to keep his expression as unimpressed as possible.

"This is called a Glock 26. It has a nine round capacity" I said, showing him the magazine release. He nodded along as I described the essentials, the trigger safety, how to load it by pulling back the slide. He seemed to understand, so I passed it to him and he handled it with ease, checking the magazine himself and showing me that he could put a round into the chamber and then eject it again.

"I only have one question, Sebastian" he said, sounding concerned.

"Oh?"

"Why is it so small?"

It _was_ quite a petite weapon, perfect for the small hands of its owner. In truth it suited him, but I had another explanation as well.

"It is illegal to keep such weapons, and we would not want to attract attention now, would we? Much better to have something that can be easily hidden. I assure you, it is no less deadly for its size" just like Ciel himself, as a matter of fact.

"Fine. And what about this?" he asked, gesturing to the suppressor.

I took the Glock back from him and screwed it back together with the narrow cylinder.

"This is a sound suppressor, or a silencer. In the interest of discretion this will muffle the sound of a bullet discharging".

"Oh. Well that's actually helpful".

"Indeed" I said, unscrewing the silencer again to better carry it. "I will assemble it again for you when required".

"Wait, I don't even get to keep it?"

"Well it might look a bit suspicious, creating an unsightly bulge in your attire... people might get the wrong idea..."

"Wha - like it wouldn't do exactly the same with you!!"

"True, but it would look much more conceivable on me" I told him with a smirk.

He spluttered, trying to find a good retort, and I left him to it so that I could fetch a long black coat I had seen in my wardrobe. It was very similar to the one I had worn as a butler on outings, and the inner pockets concealed the weapon nicely.

"Oh, very funny" he told me when I re-entered the living room fully dressed and he realised I had only been teasing him.

"I'm glad you think so". I had put my own boots on and now brought his own shoes to him along with a hooded jumper to keep him warm.

He muttered something about annoying Demons as I did up his shoe laces.

"Are you quite ready, Young Master?" I interrupted, standing up.

"I suppose so. Have you decided where to actually look yet?"

I had been thinking about it. "Perhaps a different part of London would be more befitting to our search. I suggest we see what Kensington has to offer - I will be able to sense the quality of the souls around us and I hope we will find a worthy one, possibly at one of the museums in the area".

"Oh, museums" he said, sounding interested. "Let's go then".

We took the Tube. Ciel didn't comment but moved his head rapidly to take everything in as we descended down the steps and I used the ticket machine. I gave Ciel his and he mimicked my actions to pass the turnstiles, seeming to enjoy feeding the ticket into the slot and taking it back out from the top.

We got to a large escalator and he hesitated before stepping on, clinging to me as we moved down towards the Northern line. It was packed with people, some running past us on the right hand side to catch their tubes and the rest jammed tightly against us as we rode down. The further we went, the louder and warmer it became, with occasional strong gusts of dry air breezing past us. We reached the bottom and I took hold of his hand so as not to lose him, helping him to step on to solid ground and guiding him to the right platform.

I only released him when we were safely on the tube. It had arrived in less than two minutes and we battled the crowds to find a space standing next to a bar for Ciel to brace himself against as it moved off, the familiar _"Please mind the doors"_ sounding in the background.

He tried to peer out of the window but all it showed was complete darkness.

"Sebastian, how fast are we going?"

"Around fifty miles per hour, My Lord. The trains above ground are faster but these particular tubes make frequent stops".

As if to illustrate my point, I felt us slow down before pulling in to Mornington Crescent. People hurried off and on and the doors closed again for us to speed back into darkness.

"So many people" he said, taking it all in.

We rode the tube until Leicester Square, when we got off to switch to the Piccadilly Line. Ciel was the one to grab my hand this time as we navigated our way to the right platform, and I found it endearing as he clung to me whilst paying no attention whatsoever to where we were going. He trusted me completely.

It took six more stops to get to South Kensington station, though it was only a few minutes between each. We emerged from the stifling air of the underground into a chilly, tunnelled footpath that would lead us right to the Natural History Museum. The distant sound of music filled the tunnel, and we headed towards it as we made our way down the path.

I had been extending my senses to try and gauge the quality of souls around us ever since we left the apartment. In the sheer volume of people I had found a few that might qualify, though most were children. To take the life of a child was much too risky, it would attract far too much attention. We needed to find a soul that we could track, that could be taken discreetly.

I was prepared to look for one around the museum when I chanced upon the perfect candidate right here in the tunnel. I could scarcely believe our luck - the tunnel was filled with a steady stream of people but not overly packed, it would be easy to follow someone and wait for the opportune moment. I gave Ciel a nod and his eyes flashed understanding without me having to say a word.

I followed my senses and they lead us just a little further in the tunnel, where the soft sounds of a harp had been filtering towards us.

The harpist was definitely my target. A man that looked to be in his sixties - he wasn't perfect, perhaps, but his soul was very pure in essence - I could sense dedication to his family, the importance he placed upon helping others and preserving the world around him. A glance showed me a small charity sign near his feet and I assumed he would be donating any money he made by playing his music today. It was admirable indeed. I bet he would be delicious.

I steered Ciel to blend into the crowd as we headed past the harpist. I did not want him seeing our faces just yet. We filtered through a gap in the wall that lead us up some steps and onto the street and I paused just around the corner by an iron bench set next to a small patch of grass and ornamental trees.

"Him?" Ciel asked, surprised at our success so soon into the day.

I nodded. "Stay here for just a moment, would you Young Master?" I asked. I needed to find out a bit more but I couldn't have the harpist recognising his assailant later, when Ciel made his move. Better to just do this part alone.

Ciel huffed and told me not to take long, seating himself on the bench to wait. I agreed gladly since I hated to let him out of my sight, though I didn't actually tell him this, and made my way back in to the tunnel to better evaluate the situation.

I threw a few pound coins into a hat in front of the harpists chair.

"How lovely" I told him "Is that Bach?"

He smiled gratefully up at me. "Ah, a fellow connoisseur of music. You have a good ear, my friend".

"Thank you. It is certainly gratifying to hear some real music for a change, especially when it is delivered so beautifully".

He seemed utterly flattered though he continued to play, not faltering once during our exchange.

"Too kind, too kind. I don't believe we've met before - I actually play here most Fridays. Are you local?"

"Just here on business" I told him. "What time do you finish? Perhaps I will get to hear you again on my return".

"I head home around three"

"I'll bear that in mind" I told him. "Have a good day". It would be his last, after all.

"Thank you so much" he told me happily, and I listened to the pleasant sounds of Prelude No.1 in C Major as I made my way back to Ciel.

 It had been an illuminating conversation indeed - I took it that he lived nearby; since he played in the same place most weeks it must be convenient for him. A large black box had been propped against the tunnel wall behind him, a case for the harp, and I had noticed wheels on the bottom for ease of transport. They were worn but not too much, so I doubted he had far to go. It would be too inconvenient to take the bulky harp on the tube or train and parking for that many hours would probably cost him more than he would make. On foot then - unless, of course, somebody was coming to pick him up at 3 o clock and drive him somewhere. We would have to find out later.

I reached the bench to find it empty. I had only been gone a few minutes, I doubted Ciel would have come looking for me so soon. I tried to find his scent, but with the multitude of bodies and traffic and shops and food, it was hard to get a lock on it and I began to panic. Why would he have willingly left when I had asked him to stay put? I began to search frantically, fearing the worst.


	14. Chapter 14

I hurried to the entrance of the Natural History museum just in case he had decided to wait there. There was no sign of him, I couldn't sense him anywhere. I tried to extend my consciousness further but I was growing frantic, unable to concentrate. Retracing my steps, I twisted my head this way and that to just try and catch a glimpse of his familiar slate hair.

"Are you all right, love?" Asked a fairly attractive middle aged lady, arm in arm with her husband. He obviously seemed surprised as she stopped to give me an admiring look.

"Can I do anything to help?" Another group of women had stopped nearby and they took it in turns to offer their assistance.

Even more women, and some men too, had all come to a gather around me, seeming quite concerned. I then realised that I must have subconsciously sent out a distress signal, a wave of strong pheromones that attracted humans toward me. It was something that I had used on a few occasions back when I traded sex for souls, making an easy meal. Fortunately for me it might actually prove helpful in this situation.

"Have any of you perhaps seen a teenage boy? About this tall, hair a dark smoky colour, wearing jeans and a blue hooded jumper?"

A few of the people seemed to recognise my description and I was directed towards the main road where there appeared to be a small farmer's market. Fresh food filled a variety of stalls and I managed to pick up Ciel's scent just before I saw him, loitering near a large table stacked with various cakes and pastries.

He noticed me just as I reached him.

"Ah, there you are. Can I have one of these?" He asked, pointing.

I could have hit him.

"What are you doing?!?" I hissed, absolutely furious.

"I.... what?" He asked, finally seeming to catch on to my mood.

"You were asked to wait for me. You did not. Do you have any idea how much I... How I..." How worried I was. How frightened. I settled for just seething at him until he took the hint.

His expression softened. "I didn't mean to upset you or whatever, I just smelled the food so I came to have a look. What does it matter though, you've never had any trouble finding me before".

"When we were contracted, yes. Now, however, we are no longer linked in that way so I must rely on my senses alone, and they can get somewhat distorted in such a busy place. I admit that the fault was partly my own - after seeing you gone I assumed the worst and...."

"Panicked?" He asked, seeming far too pleased.

"Not panicked, per se. I merely lost some of my focus. Anyway, I take it you want an éclair".

"I won't wander off again, okay?" He said to placate me, accepting the food. "Anyway, what did you find out?"

We headed back the way we came as I told him about the harpist leaving at three o clock. It was almost midday now so we had some time to kill before we had to return. I offered to take him around the Natural History Museum anyway and he gave a seemingly indifferent 'well all right, then', but his eyes shone.

I got him a can of Coca Cola from a vending machine, which he sipped with a screwed up face at first but gradually seemed to get used to. He asked me what it was supposed to taste of but I had no idea so I gave him a brief history of the beverage, informing him that it was invented in 1886 but only came to Great Britain in 1900. He seemed to realise by now that this was a diversionary tactic so that I would not actually have to answer his question, and he snorted and said _'okay, okay'_ when I started to launch into further details about the drinks inventor.

I could tell that Ciel was fascinated by the museum. He had come here with his parents when he was nine years old, only three years after it had originally opened, but it was completely different now. I found myself genuinely interested as he told me all about every alteration, which exhibits were new and what had been displayed there before. The descriptions of his memories were rich and detailed, and his appreciation of the progress was enjoyable to witness.

We still had over an hour before we had to get back, and I found myself eager to experience more. I bought him a sandwich to eat as we walked to the Science Museum nearby. This hadn't opened until 1928 but it didn't stop Ciel from appreciating it just the same, all those new discoveries under one roof. I watched him closely as he regarded each new exhibit with amazement, his face much more animated than it usually was as he told me things that I barely heard, too wrapped up in the captivating human before me.

We couldn't stay too long, unfortunately, and I was forced to cut our visit short with the promise that we would return soon. The harpist was still there when we re-entered the tunnel, and we waited around the corner until the music stopped just after three o clock. I attuned myself to his essence, his scent, and we began to follow him at a distance as he headed away. Unfortunately, he had been joined by somebody else who was helping him to carry the heavy harp. I hoped they were not headed towards a car.

I listened closely as we followed them. The newcomer appeared to be the harpists son and this was a regular thing between them. They would walk with the harp back to my targets home nearby and have tea together before the son would go back to his own family in a different part of London. It didn't seem we would be too inconvenienced after all.

We didn't have to follow them far. It was an expensive looking property on Cromwell Road, neatly kept and terraced in a row with other equally expensive looking houses. I was grateful for the silencer, though the streets of London were just as loud as ever and would probably muffle anything.

The harpist and his son entered the house, so we lingered on the corner of the road to await the right moment.

"May I cast a glamour on you, Young Master?" I asked politely.

He eyed me warily so I explained that it was little more than a cloaking spell. He would remain undetected by anyone he didn't want to see him.

"Very well" he said, and stood still as I placed a hand on his forehead, sending forth some energy to disrupt his essence.

"I didn't feel anything" he said as I withdrew.

"You would not. It will wear off by itself after a few hours but should be effective in the meantime" I informed him, casting a similar spell on myself.

When we were sufficiently cloaked I took out the Glock, screwed the silencer back on and checked to make sure the magazine was full. We moved right to the side of the pavement to prevent any passers by from walking right in to us.

"Everything seems to be in order, Young Master" I said, handing the gun over to him. "You remember how to load it?"

"Of course"

"And are you quite certain that you want to go ahead with this?"

He sighed. "It's not about _wanting_ to do it. I mean... it's messy, and not very... well, civilised. Normally I'd just get _you_ to do this sort of thing. But we don't really have that option, do we?"

This _was_ the simplest solution I had come across to the issue of soul harvesting, so I was forced to admit that no, probably not. He nodded in response.

"It's fine, Sebastian. It's not like I haven't done this before".

We waited until the son departed, and I scanned the house for other signs of life. The harpist appeared to be alone.

"Very well then, you can choose to either sneak in or approach him directly. If you wish to reveal yourself to him then you simply have to concentrate on that intention - you'd be surprised the power that intent can wield".

"Got it"

"I will wait here. I cannot be too close when the act is carried out, but come and open the door for me immediately after. I need to get to the soul before it passes on".

"Fine. This won't take long" He told me, stowing the pistol in the single long pocket at the front of his jumper. It still showed under the material, but it would not be immediately obvious exactly what it was.

He spun around and headed right for the door, leaving me to watch him walk away. He knocked and the harpist answered, and I was holding my breath.

"Excuse me, will you help me?"Asked Ciel. I felt the intent from him - not just intent for the man to see him, but the meaning behind the question. He was asking if the harpist would help him with our mission, if he would give up his soul to help save the world.

"Of course" said the harpist, and there it was. Consent.

"Thank you so much" Ciel smiled his most beatific, innocent smile and pushed past him into the house. The door was closed and I was forced to withdraw my senses and just wait. No part of me could be detected as the man was killed, else it might not be classified as a natural death.

I don't know what I had expected, but it was not for Ciel to open the door literally some moments later. I hurried forward, confused, wondering what could have possibly gone wrong and if Ciel was all right, if he had been hurt. I extended my awareness again to assess the situation and was impressed to find Ciel in perfect health, with no signs of life coming from the harpist at all.

"That certainly was swift" I told Ciel as I reached him. He shut the door behind us, no one in the street even glancing our way.

"No need to waste more of our time" he told me calmly with a shrug. Only the slightly accelerated beat of his heart betrayed his actions.

I regarded the body on the floor just towards the doorway of what seemed to be the living room. There was a surprised expression on his lifeless face and a single bullet wound, aimed with utmost precision, right through the centre of his chest.

 I was disappointed that I had not been able to witness the act itself - just the thought of Ciel's cold, merciless face as he took the shot with no hesitation had my body thrumming in appreciation for this contradiction of a human. Scarcely an hour ago he had been marvelling like an excited child at the museum exhibits, and right now he stood utterly composed after just delivering a death blow to an innocent man he didn't even know.

"Are you going to take his soul or not??" He asked me, agitated as I contemplated him.

"Perhaps you shouldn't look" I said, though I knew by now he could handle it. It was just polite to give him the option.

I took his derisive snort as his reply, and stooped down to the body on the ground. The harpists soul was just exiting him, and I only needed to lean and give the slightest brush of my lips with his before it departed from him completely and I was able to absorb it, pulling away as the full, warm feeling radiated out within me.

This soul had been a good selection. I sensed his life in a rush of sensation radiating out from my chest; this man had put others before him, constantly working towards self improvement for the benefit of others. I felt his dedication to his family, the melancholy at his wife's death a few years earlier. He had only doubled his efforts in charity work at the loss, turning her memory into a positive driving force. He was grateful for everything he had, and had cherished his life and everyone in it.

The buzz of my phone tore me away from the insight into the harpists life, and alerted me to Lilith's approval. No reapers showed up, so it seemed Ciel's tactic had been quite the success.

"Is that _it_?" Ciel asked behind me.

I stood to regard him.

"Was it not what you were expecting?"

"I don't know, really. I thought about it. I wasn't sure, though".

"Well I hope you are not too disappointed" I told him with a huff. He had just witnessed a Demon consuming a person's soul - an act that would have been his own fate not too long ago. How could he seem so thoroughly unimpressed??

"No, no, it's fine. I just thought there might be more to it. You know, like some sort of ritual. Like when you summoned that gun, earlier. _That_ was interesting".

"And this wasn't?"

He smirked. "Not that I'm not interested in watching you kiss random people - I'm riveted, truly - I just thought you didn't like that sort of thing. I guess there has to be decent incentive, like a meal at the end of it. Aren't you classy".

What was this? I reached forth to sense him, hoping his mental walls would at least be lowered enough for me to understand why he seemed so...off. Luckily I got a clear picture of the problem. He was jealous.

"Would you really rather be at the receiving end? This is not something you would ever come back from - with your soul consumed, you would simply be gone from all existence. Forever. Does that sound like an inviting prospect?"

"I didn't say that" he snapped. "Besides, aren't you going to still do that to me if we ever manage to get back and finish our own contract?"

It was a lot of 'what if's' that would get us back to that point, but truth be told I hadn't thought about it. If we did somehow rid ourselves of Lilith and find a way back together, would he even want to renew his contract with me? And if he did, and it was completed, could I then take his soul? The thought of a world without him had caused me such pain before. I certainly couldn't go through that again.

"It would please me more to protect your soul instead of consume it" I told him honestly.

"Why, would I not taste as good as him?"

This was ridiculous.

"I'm sure you would taste better than any human in existence, Young Master. However, to be around you brings me greater pleasure than consuming your soul ever could".

I felt my stomach lurch, like I had just given a large part of myself away. It was too late to take it back, not that I really could, and I had to retract my senses from him as he responded. His essence grew into something that was so intense, a feeling that I did not usually aim to incite in humans. Lust, I understood, but this - it was different. Something I had always looked down on with scorn and disgust, but from him it didn't seem quite so repellent. It was just somewhat overwhelming to feel it this vividly, direct from the source.

Not even that long ago this sort of thing would have sent me fleeing, trying to get as far away as possible. Or maybe just obliterating the offender. It would have sickened and repulsed me, but I  fought to regain my sense of control over the situation and did what I had never done before. I stayed.

He seemed unaware that I had caught a glimpse of his emotions in the metaphysical plane. He kept a neutral expression and shifted uncomfortably now, not knowing how to respond. "That's... good to hear. I mean... I don't mind being around you, either" he said, flushing a lovely shade of pink and spinning around to lead the way out of the house. I followed with a genuine smile on my face, leaving the harpist behind in a growing pool of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well done to the guys who guessed Ciel had fucked off to find cake haha


	15. Chapter 15

We stopped at a supermarket on the way home to pick up some more food for the apartment. I let Ciel choose things but tried to guide the process a little bit by adding something nutritious now and then, having to put my foot down occasionally. We did not need five packs of waffles.

I even managed to sneak in a few things of my own - a small bottle of lubricant, for example. I didn't think he would recognise the brand name 'Durex' for what it was, but I was still discreet as we reached the tills and paid.

It was just gone six o clock when we arrived back, so I made a start on dinner. He had gone far too long without a wholesome meal so I prepared fresh greens and carrots - steamed, not boiled - new potatoes, and half a chicken with sage and onion gravy. I sped the whole process up to have it ready for him in half an hour which he did not even notice, hungry as he was.

Ciel accepted the food wordlessly as though it was his due, and I left him to eat as I cleaned up and went to check on Amy's phone, bringing the lubricant to stow away while I was at it.

Everything was undisturbed in the bedside cabinet, which was a relief. A look at the phone showed me I had indeed received a response to the text I had sent earlier - my friend was suggesting we meet at a shop in Covent Garden that they had recently acquired, claiming that it would _'do me good to settle down once in a while'_ too. I highly doubted I would get the opportunity for anything of the sort, but agreed to stop by tomorrow. Perhaps it would be a good place to look for souls while we were at it.

I returned to the kitchen to find Ciel's empty plate abandoned on the side, and peered through the wide archway joining the two rooms to see him slouched on the sofa attempting to use the remote control.

I called through as I washed up his plate. "Young Master, you did exceptionally well today. I'm certain it would be possible to continue collecting souls in this manner. Is this agreeable with you?"

"What? Yes" came the distracted reply as he mashed buttons.

I went over to take the remote off him as I continued. "It might do better to have a change of scenery tomorrow. How do you feel about a visit to Covent Garden?"

"Covent Garden? Isn't that the indoor market?"

"No longer, My Lord. It has become something of a tourist destination, with lots of high-end commercial properties".

"Oh, okay" he said, sounding uninterested as he waited for me to turn on the television.

"There is another reason I would like us to go. I have a friend in that area that might be able to assist with our most pressing issue. I'm hoping that a visit might provide us with more guidance in the matter".

He tore his gaze from the television. "A friend? Of yours?"

"No need to sound so surprised, Young Master. It has been known to happen on occasion".

"I just can't imagine you....." He trailed off giving me an odd look. "Wait, is your friend like you?"

"That could mean a lot of things, though I assume you mean a Demon?"

He nodded.

"That would be a correct assumption".

"Huh, I've never met another Demon before. Aside from, you know, _her_. Is _she_ even a Demon?"

"Lilith is Demonic in origin, yes, though she has amassed enough power to be considered as more of a supreme being. She prefers the term 'goddess' though I feel that might overstating things a bit".

"Hmmm. And your... friend?"

"Is a Demon much like myself, though with quite a different nature. Demons vary in personality just as humans do. This Demon has decided to settle down for a time amongst the humans as a shop owner in the city. There's no accounting for taste".

"Because you never try to blend in at all" he said sarcastically, looking me up and down. "Anyway, does this Demon have a name?"

"Ah, yes. It's Phil".

He looked slightly taken aback." _Phil?_ Really? What kind of name is Phil for a Demon?"

"What kind of name is Sebastian for a dog?" I countered.

"Hah. Fine. We'll go and see _Phil_ tomorrow. _Phil_ will know what to do" he said, emphasising the name like it was a hilarious joke.

"Very good then, My Lord" I told him, finally switching the television on and leaving him to stare fascinated at the screen.

I went to sort out the laundry when he called after me.

"Sebastian? You can stay in here, if you like" he told me, and looked pointedly at the sofa next to him.

It seemed far too informal somehow, so I compromised.

"A generous offer, My Lord, but I have much to be getting on with. I can still keep you company though, if you wish it".

There was an ironing board and iron in the small cupboard, and I set it up next to the sofa. We chatted as we never had before while I ironed first the bed sheets and then our clothes. He settled on a reality television show, and seemed both amused and disgusted in response to the exploits of a group of young adults cavorting naked on a beach.

"Do they know that people can see them? Do they have no sense of propriety?"

I hid a chuckle behind my hand. "You would be surprised at what is considered normal in this time, Young Master".

"Could it honestly get worse than this?"

I hesitated.

"Oh God, there's worse? Where, show me" he held out the remote which I did not take.

"Please allow me to finish pressing the clothes. I'm not sure it would be entirely appropriate of me to expose you to the more corrupt aspects of this age, young as you are".

"Are you serious right now?" He said, raising his eyebrows at me. "Why don't you use that Demon memory of yours to think back to this morning!"

"I've no idea what you might be referring to. Are you not yet tired, My Lord?"

"I - what? No, I'm not tired, stop changing the subject!"

I persisted. "Because it's been a trying few days, might I suggest an early night so that you might catch up on sleep?"

"Show me first and I might" he said challengingly.

I liked this game. He seemed so curious, so sure of himself. I finished my ironing without a word and finally approached the remote control.

"Do you truly wish to see what holds the interest of humanity in this age?"

"I said I did, didn't I?"

I smirked as I manipulated the satellite with a short burst of energy to access some of the more restricted channels. Having more choice now, I flicked through to find the most depraved pornography I possibly could. I settled on an explicit group session of sadomasochism in which a woman was gagged, bent over with her hands tied behind her back and a spreader bar fixing her ankles in place as two men in masks took it in turns to alternately enter her and flog her roughly. A third man knelt in front of her, hand fisted in her hair to hold her aloft as her face was forced down over his crotch. Her sobs were just about audible over the harsh slapping of skin and the grunts and moans from the men.

"Is this to your liking, My Lord?" I asked pleasantly. His open mouth and furrowed brow told me all I needed to know, and I found it more than endearing how he could partake in the lewdest of activities but to see them in front of him like this, casually out in the open, was horrifying to him.

"Is it real?" He asked, looking away slightly in disgust.

"Real? If you were to look closer you could clearly see the penetration -"

"Yes, I get that thank you, Sebastian. I meant... How are we seeing this? It is obviously not private..."

I smiled as he tried to understand. It was so charming to see the remnants of his innocence emerge like this now and again.

"I believe they would have set up a camera to capture this experience. Sometimes whole film crews are present, and a script is followed. There is a lot of money to be made in this industry" I explained.

"You mean there's more?"

I flicked through the channels very quickly, only allowing him the briefest glimpse of all the various carnal acts. His eyes widened at the sheer volume of pornography, the likes of which were utterly repressed in the Victorian era. Such acts had been denied with the popular consensus that they were  improper, so to see them all accepted and endorsed like this was probably quite the shock indeed.

I turned the television off after he had gotten the general idea. "Quite fascinating how quickly things change, wouldn't you agree?"

"I.... I suppose" he said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Now then, I'd say that's enough for one day. Tomorrow will be a busy one" I told him, helping him to rise. I was amused by the slight smell of arousal on him, though I supposed it must be quite an intense experience to witness all that after knowing only sexual oppression his whole life.

He used the bathroom and brushed his teeth before retiring to his bedroom, and I helped him dress for bed in his new pyjamas. They were made of a thin, comfortable cotton and I had chosen them in my own preferred colours of grey and black. He looked quite fetching indeed with his hair mussed after I had pulled the top over his head.

"Are you staying in here again?" He asked casually as I pulled the covers back for him.

I remembered all my carnal promises of the morning, everything I wanted to do to him. "Certainly, if you will just allow me one moment".

To preserve my sense of propriety, I got changed in my own bedroom back into my now clean and pressed cotton trousers and black t shirt. I made sure to put my phone on charge and set the ironing board away before joining Ciel again and switching off the light, crawling into bed as elegantly as I could.

He turned to face me expectantly, locking his hands behind my neck and tangling his legs in mine.

"I'm not tired" he whispered suggestively.

"Most unfortunate. Whatever can we do to wear you out?" I slowly tilted my head and leaned forward to take his earlobe into my mouth, sucking and licking at it while he tried to stay still. It didn't take long before his hips wriggled and his breathing grew more laboured.

He made a lovely _"Ah!"_ sound as I let him feel my teeth, nibbling at his piercing and moving the stone of it back and forth. I ran my tongue around it and then up over the shell of his ear, purposefully making my breath hot and loud as I licked over all the delicate contours.

"Nnnn how is this so good" he panted, pushing his crotch against me to let me feel his arousal. I smiled against him, trailing my tongue in wet circles over to his hairline and revelling in the taste of him.

He pushed at my shoulders gently, turning his face so I disengaged to see if he was all right. If his erection was any indication, I guessed he wanted to skip the foreplay.

My excitement was regrettably cut short by his lips on mine. I had not expected him to be so forward, pressing his mouth against me with just the slight tilt of his head, pulling at me to try and get closer still.

I froze. This was bad. Wrong. I shouldn't be doing this. Not to him. I needed to get away. I needed to -

He pressed against me and opened his mouth slightly, letting an erotic breathy sound escape him as his tongue probed tentatively at my bottom lip.

I couldn't do it. For the second time, I shoved him away from my lips as if I had been burned. He nearly fell right off of the bed, though I at least steadied his arm as I pulled back and tried not to look at his hurt expression.

"Apologies. Perhaps sharing the Master's bed was a mistake on my part. I should leave you to get some rest".

"Shit, no, wait" he said, seeming quite panicked as I rose from the bed. "I know you don't like that, I just..."

"It is quite all right, Young Master, just try and get some sleep" I told him, and left the room while I was still in control of myself.

Shutting his door behind me I paced the hallway and tried to sort through my thoughts. He had opened his mouth under mine so trustingly, even after he had so recently witnessed me take a soul that exact same way. Could he not sense the danger of offering himself up to me, allowing me such easy access the gateway to his soul?

I had not been prepared. Even as I had responded sexually to his proximity, I had felt my instincts kick in and the pull of his soul begin in my throat. I would have consumed him. It was my nature. Regardless of what he meant to me now, he was still a human and I would always be a Demon.

It wasn't just that I found the act of kissing to be distasteful any more. With him, I even understood the allure of mouths touching and tongues moving together. It was more complex than that - the act could prove to be fatal for him if I even had so much as a momentary lapse. I could hardly risk everything over this.

The door creaked open behind me and I spun around.

"I'm sorry" he said quickly, gritting his teeth as though the words cost him a lot. "I shouldn't have done that".

I wanted to tell him it was quite all right, to apologise for over-reacting. It wasn't that simple though, and I could not have him trying to do it again.

"Please understand that it is for your own benefit that we cannot engage in such an act" I told him firmly.

"Because that's how you take souls? Could you have taken mine? You know, if we carried on..."

"Indeed, it is a possibility that my control could slip. It would not take much" I admitted.

"Is that the only reason? Don't lie to me. I can take it".

I hesitated, not really wishing to express myself further lest I upset him. "It is the only reason you need to concern yourself with".

"What is it? Tell me" he commanded in his best Earl voice.

I didn't want to talk about this anymore. "Perhaps the Young Master can try to understand why I might not wish to indulge his curiosity any further".

"Oh. Fine, then." He said huffily, and spun around to leave me alone in the hallway again, slamming the door to his room.

Technically I had just saved his life by stopping our kiss. So why did I feel so bad? My head hurt just trying to understand it all and I almost resolved myself to another night of sitting outside his door. I didn't think that would do either of us any good, though.

After some time deliberating, I knocked quietly.

"Yes" came a terse reply, low but audible.

I let myself in and closed the door again, seeing him clearly in the darkness though I doubted he could see me. He was lead on his back staring at the ceiling and, without a word, he moved over and pulled the bed sheets across for me. It seemed I had actually done something right by returning to him.

I silently climbed into the bed next to him and we laid side by side, just the line of our bodies touching. His heart was pounding fast though I wasn't sure why. I waited to see if he would tell me, maybe order me to do something, but he never did. Eventually he relaxed a little as we lay there in silence, finally succumbing to a fitful sleep while I remained wide awake.

 

* * *

 

Things were only slightly more comfortable between us in the morning.  Neither of us mentioned the night before as we got ready for our trip to Covent Garden, though it sat between us like the proverbial elephant in the room.

I made him a breakfast of eggs Benedict before we left, which cheered him up a bit.

"Are we going on the underground train again?" He asked as we headed out the door.

I was not in the mood for the hassle, so instead I lead us to an ATM machine to get more cash before hailing a black taxi. I could have driven myself but parking was scarce in central London, so this seemed much simpler.

Ciel watched with interest as we navigated the traffic. It was a Saturday morning so the streets were teaming with people and vehicles, all scrambling to get to their destinations. An ambulance blared its sirens as it whizzed past, a motorbike almost colliding with it as it pushed its way through the queue of cars at a set of traffic lights. Ciel took it all in without comment until we arrived in Covent Garden.

I tipped the taxi driver as we emerged, not far from the address my friend had given in the text message. It was set slightly apart from all the designer shops of Covent Garden's centre, and we reached it after only a minute or so's walk.

"Is this where _Phil_ is?" Ciel asked when we came to a stop. The shop front had a display of crystals and various mystical objects all set amongst a decoration of twisting vines and tree stumps. There were elaborate ornaments of fairies and dragons, gemstones and books with titles like _'Beginners Palmistry'_ and _'An Introduction to Witchcraft'_.

"Apparently so" I told him, seeing Phil's preferences stamped all over this place. I strode forward and held the door open for Ciel, and he lifted his chin to enter as confidently as he could. I followed close behind to discover more vines decorating the shop, shelves bedecked in glimmering artefacts.

By far the most intriguing thing in the shop was the woman sat behind the counter. She looked ancient, face crumpled and lined with pure white hair, thick and long in a single braid down her back. Her dark clothes shimmered as she moved, and her eyes flashed a deep red at me in greeting.

Thankfully the shop was empty, and I flipped the closed sign on the door behind me.

"Allow me to introduce you. Young Master, this is Philomena, my mentor. Philomena, meet the Earl of Phantomhive".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on tumblr as dragonsploosh and I have an ask box and all that stuff if you want to come talk!


	16. Chapter 16

"Wait, _that's_ Phil?" Ciel asked me rather rudely as the other Demon smiled back blandly.

She gave a wicked cackle, probably for effect. "Well look what the crow dragged in. And you brought a snack, how considerate".

"Snack?" He said, a little more quietly this time.

"Actually, this is the friend I told you about" I laid a reassuring hand on Ciel's shoulder and felt tension coursing through him. Unsurprising, since she had narrowed her red eyes threateningly at him.

"You do realise that's a human you're touching" she told me in disgust.

"Says the woman whose decided to 'settle down' amongst them".

"Fine, fine, just don't let it break anything". She waved a hand dismissively and lead the way into a back room, sweeping a beaded curtain out of the way as she went.

"Mentor?" Ciel asked in a whisper as I steered him forward.

I nodded and shushed him as we caught up with her in an impossibly large room the size of our entire apartment. She was standing much straighter in here, the lines on her face lessening though she still gave off the impression of great age. I felt the air displace around us as we entered and sensed all manner of protection spells encasing the room.

"Now then. What brings you and... this" she nodded at Ciel "to visit me?"

I noticed Ciel looking around the vast space. I supposed it must be impressive - whereas the shop floor was just window dressing, trinkets for tourists and amateurs, this room was the real deal. Philomena provided Demons and otherworldly beings with all the necessary artefacts for spells, conjurations and rituals. She stocked protective charms, cursed objects and numerous bookshelves of ancient tomes in various Demonic languages. She had been doing this for some time, though the base of her shop had a tendency to move around. Luckily she had a penchant for London and returned often, as did I.

"Don't touch anything" I murmured to Ciel, and gave him a little nudge to allow him to wander. He took the hint and left us to it, gravitating over towards the books.

"Urgh, I thought he'd never leave" Phil told me, her eyes following Ciel with a look of disgust on her face. "What in all the Hell's are you doing carting a human around with you? Here??"

"It's not as simple as that" I told her, keeping my voice down. "I've been summoned by Lilith herself to assist with a dimensional rift - she wants to tear through the fabric and invite Demons everywhere to feast at the Summer Solstice".

"Cut to the chase, why don't you" she hissed. "Why bring this to me? Why bring the human at all?"

"Are you suggesting I just allow this world to descend into pandemonium?"

"Perhaps it will be good for custom" she shrugged.

"For how long? An influx of Demons that large will wipe this world out completely. It will be barren, just like Gehenna and She'ol and every other Hell dimension that started out this way".

She considered for a moment. "Well, I do like London. This place is practically a Hell dimension already, no need to change it".

"Exactly".

"Though to pit yourself against the Mother herself? That's rather ambitious, even for you".

I sighed. "Don't think I haven't realised that".

"So that's what you want. To drag me into all this. I should have known this wasn't a social call! Now, are you going to actually tell me what the human is doing here?"

I looked over. Ciel had taken a stack of books from the shelf and made a small pile, opening them at random to try and read what was on the pages.

"Ah yes - it's complex and fairly irrelevant, I won't bore you with the details".

She was cackling her familiar laugh, her eyes boring right into me. "All that about wanting to preserve the world. Don't think I don't know you by now - this is about him, isn't it? After all these years. You'll never learn".

"It's not like that" I snapped. How could she claim to know me when I felt like I barely knew myself? I was not so predictable as all that.

"Oh, but it is. I see it in you now. You are a fool if you think this can turn out well".

She was really irritating me now. "Are you going to help or not?"

Another annoying cackle. "I don't know why I should bother. That thing over there is only going to make you weak - you do remember what happened last time?".

I ignored her, seething, watching Ciel's movements to help calm myself. He had obviously become fed up with the books, though he took one along with him as he came back along a row of artefacts towards us. Philomena and I shifted away slightly to continue our conversation in private, moving out of the way next to a large, ornate mirror as Ciel continued to look around the main floor in fascination.

"Don't touch that" Phil snapped as he reached for a gigantic ruby on a dusty stand. He retracted his hand reluctantly and carried on, rifling through anything that took his fancy.

"Out of all the humans you could have chosen to destroy you" she mused judgmentally.

"Look, it's not like that. I'm not going to let this get out of hand" I told her, though it was way past that point already.

"Hah. liar. Just don't expect me to pick up the pieces this time".

"Yes, yes, fine. Lilith?" I asked impatiently.

"Hmmm well there might actually be something around here...." She said, and moved over to the small countertop between the mirror and a shelf of more ominous looking jewellery. She bent down to where a small stack of books were kept and picked one out with a faded, blood red cover.

This has been lingering around for centuries now, though I never could read it. If anyone can decipher it, it's you" she told me, passing it over.

"Great. A book". I was hoping for a bit more than that. No matter, I'd have to take what I could get. "Do you also happen to have any details on how I might send a human back in time safely?" I whispered so as not to be overheard, but Ciel was fully absorbed in a cabinet of preserved, dead insects that should not even exist in this dimension.

"Ah, looking to get rid of it after all?" She asked cheerfully. I did not reply, but she went to fetch me another book anyway, this time from one of the main bookcases.

"Here. It's not easy magic - you'll need an item of his, something tied to the time you want to send him to". It was a similar spell to the one I would have used on myself, though the ritual was much more intricate for a human, requiring more than just an anchor. I nodded, thinking of the eyepatch. It would work, I was sure, it held enough emotional significance to his life before. I just needed a backup plan, something in place to protect him if the Summer Solstice couldn't be stopped. I could not let him inhabit a world torn apart by Demons.

"Anything else you need? You do have to pay for all this, you realise".

I thought about it. "Actually some poison might be nice"

"Oh for - fine" she said, and moved towards a pile of herbs a few rows back.

"Not anything Demonic" I called to her.

She gave me a look as she brought a select few herbs back, binding them together in a small bow she whipped from behind the counter before passing them to me along with a bag to put everything in.

"Lovely" I told her with a polite smile.

I noticed Ciel approach, still clutching the book.

"Well, I appreciate the help" I told Phil, who was now eyeing Ciel sceptically.

"Well I didn't get a lot of choice in the matter. I just hope you can handle this" she said, and I wasn't sure whether she was referring to Lilith or not.

"Have I ever disappointed you?" I asked with a smirk, and a positively malevolent smile crossed her features. I didn't think my attempt at light-hearted quite warranted that response, and I followed her gaze to see what had amused her so.

Ciel was staring dumbfounded at a spot just behind us. His skin had gone even paler than normal, and now that I focused I could clearly sense his elevated heart rate. I turned to see what could have spooked him, and met only my own reflection in the ornate, ancient mirror.

My real reflection. The mirror showed Phil, next to me; not the Phil as she appeared here, an old human woman, but the Phil I had always known. She was beautiful and terrible, ebony skin that glittered iridescent in the light, fine sharp ethereal features and glossy pure white hair hanging down to her waist. She had turned to regard her own image just as I had, though I lunged to the side, out of Ciel's line of sight when I realised exactly what he could see.

It had somehow come as a shock to see my true face. I had been portraying Sebastian for so long that I had fully expected to see a reflection of him standing there. Instead I had confronted myself - the same smooth ebony skin as Phil but with my usual black hair, fingertips and fangs sharp. I wore my black trench coat which thankfully hid much of me, but it could not hide the smoke coiling about our feet or my angular red eyes. My true form could never be mistaken for that of a human, no matter how well I wore the aesthetics of one.

Phil did not move, unashamed to be seen in all her glory by Ciel.

"You like?" she asked teasingly, meeting his eyes in the mirror and allowing her true voice to filter over the top of her human one. Our vocal chords give off a deeper sound, one that reverberates in the air, and it gave quite an alarming effect in the large room.

He shrugged in response. "Can I keep this?" He asked, gesturing to the book.

The humour dropped from her features in an instant.

"You let him look upon you as you are?" She questioned me, trying to think of an explanation for his lack of utter terror.

"Actually, no" I said, just as intrigued as she was. There was a fear response in him, as there should be in the face of such a Demonic revelation, but he was not fleeing as others would. He had returned his expression back to neutral now, and was looking thoroughly unimpressed at Phil as he waited for her response.

"Keep the book, human. You might be more interesting than I thought" she grinned.

"Good then. Can we go now?" He asked me abruptly.

"If the Young Master wishes it" I told him, and gestured towards the bead curtain for him to lead the way.

" _Young Master_?" whispered Phil as we followed slowly. "Whatever kinky game you're playing with this one, just be careful. I see the allure, don't think I don't, just remember: attachments to humans only make you weak".

"I'll bear that in mind" I told her, though she knew by now I wouldn't listen.

I got a strangely sympathetic look from her just as we re-entered the shop. It made me feel a bit uncomfortable, how she always looked right into me and saw everything. I cleared my throat.

"Allow me to reimburse you. How much?"

"I'll get back to you on that. If you somehow manage to stop this thing and save my business then I might consider a discount".

I smiled and nodded. "Please inform me if you should hear anything relevant" I requested before we left. I still had no idea what Lilith was doing while we harvested souls, and the more knowledge we had the better.

"Very well, but remember what I said" she told me with a pointed look at Ciel.

I assured her I would, Ciel thrusting his book at me to carry and not bothering to give Phil a goodbye.

"Can you believe her?? Rude!" He raged as we reached the street.

"At least we might have more insight into the solution now, wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't know, it looked like she just gave you a load of old books" he said with a snort.

"Speaking of books, what took your fancy? I thought everything in there would be far beyond your comprehension".

"Excuse me? Shows what you know, Sebastian. That one happens to be written in Latin, which I can understand just fine".

"Ah. You'll have to thank your tutor, then" I told him smugly.

"Sebastian, about that mirror - was that really you?" He asked as we navigated the crowds into the main shopping area.

He had seen my true form only once before, when he was ten and forming his contract with me. Back then I had been shrouded in smoke, not exposed the way I had been today. That mirror was a cursed object, designed to show the true reflection of anyone who beheld it. I should have realised before I stood there so openly, allowing him to look upon the monster that I was underneath this beautiful human disguise.

"Indeed that was my true form. I'm sorry you had to witness it like that, I shall be more careful in future".

"No! I mean, it wasn't that bad. You could show me again, if you wanted" he said, all of his attention on me.

This was surprising. My human form had always been satisfactory to him, for what reason should he wish to look upon my terrible, true Demonic one?

"Would that please you?" I asked him curiously.

"It would, yes".

How amusing. It would certainly spoil my butler aesthetic, of course, but the lines were becoming increasingly blurred as my new contract progressed.

"Very well. Perhaps later, then" I told him, and he seemed content with my response.

"Where are we going now?"

"I suggest we blend in and I shall search for an appropriate soul. Hopefully we will find ourselves in a similar situation to yesterday, though it might be more difficult with all these people".

It really was much busier on a Saturday, and though we spent the day scanning the streets and shops, I could not find a suitable target that could be easily tailed and killed discreetly. We bought more clothes as we went, blending in with the other shoppers, even stopping for Ciel to eat lunch at a small cafe. The hours went by and the crowds remained, a deafening hubbub of greed and sin.

"Maybe Saturdays aren't good for this sort of thing" Ciel said after we had canvassed the area more than a few times.

"Agreed. Perhaps we could call it a day and have better luck tomorrow" I said, eager to get back and check through our new books. Hopefully Lilith wouldn't trouble us after one day of bad luck after our success yesterday.

We arrived back in the early evening. I made a start on spaghetti bolognese for Ciel's dinner while he rifled through the bag I had gotten from Philomena.

"What's this?"

I looked up from where I was chopping up mushrooms to see him holding the herbs.

"Ah, careful with those" I told him, dropping what I was doing to lead him over to the sink. He left the herbs on the side and I made him wash his hands with plenty of soap.

"Those herbs are a powerful poison - a mixture of hemlock, aconite and belladonna, it seems".

"And we need them, why? Wait, don't tell me. An alternative to the gun, right?"

"Guns may be simple but a tad obvious" I explained, nodding.

"Well, it's nice to have options".

I set the poison bundle in a sealable tub where it would be less dangerous and washed my own hands as well as the surface of the kitchen counter. Ciel surprised me by going for an unprompted shower as I finished cooking, and even managed to turn the water on and off unassisted though I dreaded to think of the mess that he was probably making.

I whipped up a treacle sponge pudding for dessert and kept the food warm until he re-emerged dressed in his pyjamas.

 "Sebastian, what did you mean when you said Phil was your mentor?" He asked thoughtfully as I set his plate and cutlery out.

"Ah, that" I should have known he would remember. "Well, there was a time in my life that I was a little more... unrestrained, shall we say. I would certainly have gotten myself killed had I continued as I was, and Philomena took me in before it could get that far. She taught me a thing or two about restraint and aesthetics while I inhabited your world".

He seemed surprised. "You're telling me _she_ taught you how to act more.... human?"

"To a certain extent, yes".

He began eating as I cleaned up the pots and pans. "I just can't imagine her being that bothered" he said between bites, not speaking with his mouth full for once. "I mean, it's not like she tried to hide or anything when I saw what she looked like". He seemed to realise what he'd said and took another mouthful of bolognese to cover the slight awkwardness.

"Would you prefer she did?"

He swallowed. "It's different with you".

"Oh?"

"It just is, okay, don't give me that look".

Amusing indeed. "As you say, Young Master" I told him, and took up the bag to see what the books had to offer us. The Latin tome Ciel had picked appeared to be a detailed and accurate set of methods for warding off Demons.

"Trying to tell me something?" I asked, holding it up.

"Not you, you dolt. Lilith".

"But of course" I said, straight faced.

"Give me that". He snatched it off me and I went back to looking at the remaining books.

I left the black covered tome alone. I would get to that later and find a way to send Ciel back if things went badly for us here. Lifting the heavy red volume, I sensed its age and power before opening the pages carefully.

There was a lot to go through. It was written in a particularly complex combination of languages that even I had trouble understanding. Only a being with a specific knowledge of multiple worlds could have done it, but luckily I was one of them. It might take some work to translate, but a quick flick through allowed me to get an idea of what this book included. It was a banishment tome, containing the specific rituals to be rid of various powerful entities. I hoped there would be something relevant to Lilith buried somewhere in these pages.

"Anything?" Ciel asked after I had been silent for a time.

I nodded. "I will need time to translate it more fluently and go through it, but it seems promising in providing a banishing spell for her".

"Banishing? Is that like the opposite of a summoning?"

"In a way, yes, though it is optional for a Demon to answer a summons and only a certain kind of Demon, one that consumes souls, can be called to form a contract. A banishment on the other hand, when done right, cannot be ignored".

"There are different types of Demons?" He asked, seemingly just realising.

"Indeed, there are many species of Demon, all inhabiting various dimensions. Most prefer to remain in a Hell realm and not mix outside of their own kind unless they have to feed, though some like myself and Phil see the allure of the human world".

He nodded along. "And why did Lilith summon you to collect souls? I assume Phil could manage it just as well?"

It was a very good question. I could only assume that Philomena had been in the back room as Lilith searched for an eligible Demon, a room filled with magical objects and enchantments, obviously heavily armed against detection. Some of the artefacts in that room were beyond valuable, I doubted she would want them being tracked so easily, and her proximity to them might have saved her the hassle that I was currently going through.

"The room that we were in today contained powerful magics that might have afforded her some protection" I explained.

"Hmmm then could we not go back there and use it? You know, if we needed to be... discreet about anything".

"It is a possibility" I admitted. One I would not even have thought of, actually, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"All right. Well that's something, at least".

"Perhaps I should make a start on the translations, My Lord" I suggested, and excused myself while he finished his food.

The enchantment on my bedside cabinet was still in place, but I strengthened it now. It would not do for Lilith to discover these books. I had brought my notepad and pen into the room, and settled on the bed now to go through the red tome, having stowed the black one away with all my other secretive things - the eyepatch, Amy's phone and the bottle of lubricant among them.

The first chapter contained information for a general banishment. It was not such a simple task - the essence of the Demon must be linked to a powerful object, one specific to the type of Demon. For example, an Incubi or contract Demon such as myself could be banished with the use of a blessed Raven feather wrapped in my essence - a hair would do. A ritual would also need to be performed, the items set on a pentagram drawn to guide the Demon away. Finally, a price must be paid for that Demon to cross over. Usually this meant blood, but some of the more powerful Demons required multiple sacrifices for the ritual to be successful.  The more powerful the Demon, the more complex it became. I read further in until I came to the unclassified Demons, those so powerful they were in a category of their own. Abbadon could only be banished with a vial of 'pure sunlight', whatever that meant. Belial required the self-sacrifice of a pure holy man, reciting a specific enchantment at his time of death.

The door opened quietly opposite me, and I looked up as Ciel strode over to the bed and peered down at the open book.

"What language is that in?"

I hesitated before answering truthfully. "It is a complex combination of ancient Enochian and Dimoori She'ol, as well as some other lesser known languages" I explained, rubbing the bridge of my nose wearily.

"Oh, so only Demons can understand it then?"

"Actually, Enochian is more of a... divine language. The same with a few of these other dialects. Most Demons would be unable to decipher it".

"But _you_ can? Well, that's good. Have you found anything yet?"

I was grateful for the change in topic, though I had not been able to progress as much as I would have liked. It was frustrating to say the least.

"Not as yet, Young Master. It may take some time to translate in its entirety".

He settled next to me on the bed. He had brought in his own book, the Latin tome, and we sat in companionable silence for a while as we read. Ciel would steal my notepad every so often to jot things down, and I eventually let him keep hold of it since my own translations were not proving to be all that helpful. I was almost a quarter of the way through my own book before I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_"Not impressed"_ came the words from Lilith. There were no orders, as such, but I knew I had to try harder tomorrow to procure a soul, else we risked a visit from her.

I showed Ciel the text and his brow furrowed.

"Demanding one, isn't she" he huffed.

"It seems I am destined to serve demanding Masters" I told him, keeping my expression neutral.

"Ugh, I was better than her at least".

"Perhaps".

It had gotten quite late now, as absorbed as we were in our texts.

"I believe it would be in our best interests to get some rest, now. If we are to placate Lilith then we will need an early start tomorrow".

"Yeah, in a minute". He told me, fixing his eyes back on the text

"Oh? Have you found something interesting?"

"Well, I might need your help with some of these words. I wrote them down, see" he said, pointing to the notepad. "I think that there might be a few things in here that could keep her away from us though".

I looked over his bookmarked pages a bit quick. Perhaps the methods described would succeed in repelling her, yes, but they would certainly keep me away too, and I doubted Lilith would remain affected for long. She was far too strong for that. Still, if it came to it then Ciel could at least use them to keep himself safe from the Demons at the Summer Solstice, though I hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Your translation is impressive, Young Master. It seems you were paying attention to our lessons after all. There are just a few amendments" I told him, writing down the translations of the unfamiliar words he had jotted down on the notepad and only having to make a few corrections to his completed notes.

"hmph, of course I was" he said, looking closely at the finished text with interest.

"Enough of this, now" I told him firmly. "It is as you said - If we cannot appease Lilith with 'sacrifices' then we cannot continue as we are. There will be more time for research tomorrow, after we have taken another soul".

He relented and passed me the notebook.

"Have you cleaned your teeth?" I questioned sternly.

He huffed and left the room, and I took the opportunity to stow the books away along with the notepad, checking the enchantment was still strong on the bedside cabinet. It had not weakened, so I left it as it was and quickly got changed into one of my clean black t-shirts and pyjamas bottoms from a drawer under the wardrobe. I turned on the bedside lamp when Ciel came back into the room.

"Will you be sleeping in here tonight?" He asked abruptly, lingering just inside the doorway.

He appeared to be waiting for an invitation. I was happy to oblige.

"You may join me, if you wish it. This bed should belong to you, anyway, it is certainly the grander of the two".

"And a servant should never have the largest bed?"

"Precisely".

He switched the main light off before approaching. "Sebastian, you know you aren't my butler any more" he told me gently, as if imparting some grave news.

"Indeed, though it pleases me to cater to your needs".

"No, I mean... you can be you. If you wanted. I saw you today, remember. I don't mind".

It was true that he hadn't baulked after regarding my true form, but I still paused. I did not know what purpose it would serve to show myself again, or where this indulgence might lead. He would most probably regret ever asking to see me as I am in close quarters.

"I'm not sure that would be the best idea, Young Master".

He had gotten into bed now and moved the covers over so that I might do the same. It was a large king-size bed, so I stayed a little further away from him than I had our previous nights to afford him some respectful space.

"I decide what the best idea might be, Sebastian. Did you not just say you wanted to cater to my needs? Well I need this. Just be you, just for a minute so I can see again. Then you can turn back if you want to. Okay?"

He seemed to genuinely desire this for some reason. Instead of denying my true nature, as most contractors did, he was asking to see it in full. I did hope I wouldn't disgust him - the idea of it was most unsettling.

"Very well, Young Master. I will understand if you wish for me to leave, after" I told him, and with only the soft glow of the lamp to illuminate us I allowed my human disguise to shift and blur, discarding it completely until I lay there, staring intently at the ceiling, in my full natural form.


	17. Chapter 17

I could not look at him and witness the disgust that must be written all over his face, so it came as a surprise to feel soft fingers trailing over my shoulder. I still wore my black t-shirt and loose pyjama bottoms, the contours of my body being similar to that of a human and allowing them to still fit, though they were slightly tighter now over the definition of my muscles. I felt him hesitantly stroke over the surface of the fabric to slide up over the neckline and onto the bare skin of my collar bone, venturing further still, the touches becoming feather light against my cheek.

I finally chanced to meet his eyes. He had pushed himself onto one elbow, lying propped up on his side to regard me and reaching out with his right hand. His expression was anything but disgusted, and he met my gaze without faltering.

"So this is you".

_"It is"_ I replied using my real Demonic voice, though lowering it to ensure it didn't reverberate quite so much. The effect was a gravelly, rough noise far removed from the pleasant tones of the butler.

"I'm not scared" he told me, though I could see that by now. His heart was racing, but I smelled no fear. It was excitement that he exuded.

_"You should be"_ I told him. I was a predator, and I looked like one. Sharp, pointed teeth; red, feline eyes burning with hellfire; skin as cool and smooth as glass. I was the equivalent of a human nightmare, the top of their food chain. There should be an innate response in him to flee but there he was, stroking my skin with fascination.

"Perhaps I should" he admitted, reaching up to gently touch the angular shape of my ear. "But I'm not".

I grabbed his hand lightening quick, too fast for a human eye to track the movement. He gasped.

_"A mistake"_ I told him, and grinned widely to show off my teeth.

I could scarcely believe it when he actually grinned back and began to struggle feebly in my grip.

"Oh, whatever will I do" he said playfully, leaning closer to me. He smelled like toothpaste and testosterone. I was not used to this kind of response.

I used my grip on his hand to whip him onto his back, pinning his body with my own and letting my claws elongate even further to punch holes in the pillows where I carefully held both of his delicate wrists above his head.

My eyes blazed as I looked down at him, a fragile human so ripe beneath me. He should be nothing but prey. I could break him so easily. I was careful, however, as I leant my head down and scraped my sharp fangs gently across his jaw, not even breaking the skin.

He shuddered and arched. He _liked_ it. I did it again, just slightly rougher until one of my fangs scratched him and blood welled up. I lapped at it, tasting his life and letting it thrum around my body.

"Sebastian" he gasped upon feeling my pointed tongue wriggle over his neck. The way he moved, writhing like he was trying to get away while putting next to no actual effort in, was driving me crazy. I didn't know if I could control myself much longer. He dug his feet into the bed and lifted his hips to meet mine and show me just how hard he was, and I growled at him in warning.

"Mmmm good Demon" he told me with a smirk, no doubt feeling my own erection against him. I might be a monster trapping him in my grip, but somehow I felt like he held all the power.

_"What is it you want?"_ I asked in my hellish voice.

"I get to choose now?" He asked, feigning surprise.

" _Always"._

He looked a bit surprised before regaining composure and smirking up at me.

"Let go, then".

I obeyed, releasing his wrists and sitting back. This game had potential - to allow myself to be unrestrained, free from my constant effort to mask myself and hide behind false skin; to relinquish my control to this fragile, fearless human who wasn't even my Master when I myself exuded raw, Demonic power - I admit, it excited me.

"Lie down" he ordered. I settled myself on my back again and looked at him questioningly.

He actually straddled me. He sat himself on top of my crotch and squirmed slightly, grinding his bottom down and looking more than interested in the large bulge that lay there.

"That's... bigger" he said, looking down to where our bodies met. I undulated my hips a bit to allow my penis to jut forward under the apex of his legs, and the mass became visible where it was tented underneath my clothing.

He reached down and stroked teasingly just over the top, running his hand further up to the hem of my t-shirt and pushing it up to reveal more of my ebony skin.

"Take this off" he said, tugging at it.

_"Yes, My Lord"_.

I peeled the t-shirt from myself and tossed it aside, not bothering to be neat about it. For some bizarre reason he seemed to like what he saw - I could sense it in his heart rate, the way his breath hitched and the way he bit his lip as he looked for the first time upon my true skin.

"You... you're....I mean, this is...." he stammered, his face flushing slightly.

_"Yes?"_

"I just...This isn't... bad, to look at".

_"Such compliments you offer me, Young Master"_ I told him with amusement, though I was more than  pleased with his appreciation of my form.

"Yeah, well" was all he responded, reaching down to touch my abdomen. I felt everything so intensely, my nerve endings in my real body responding differently to the false human one. He touched me with only his fingertips and I felt each one as tingling warmth where it made contact. He trailed them down to my waistband and my stomach muscles fluttered. He barely brushed over the top of my pyjama bottoms before turning his hand to trace over my hip with his knuckles.

"You feel different" he told me. "smoother, somehow. Can you still feel this?"

_"Very much so_ ".

He trailed his hand around, over my lower belly to the other hip. "Does it feel good?"

" _Yes_ ".

The air was thick with anticipation as he moved back to my waistband, the bulge of my member straining underneath. He rubbed his thumb over the small damp patch that had formed before digging underneath the fabric and coming into contact with the swollen head of my erection.

A low growl formed in my throat, though it was more a sound of encouragement than one of warning. His thumb slid over the fluid welling up from my slit and he shifted forward to push his own crotch forward against his arm and get some pressure where he needed it. His other hand had taken hold of my waistband and pulled it down slightly, exposing the top of my pubis. He pushed at my penis with his thumb to manoeuvre it out and allow the end of it to stick up from under the clothing.

" _Mmmm_ " I groaned lowly as he continued to explore the contours of my slippery glans. He gently traced over the thin, delicate membrane of my fraenulum before sweeping over the fat tip and back again. His heart rate had increased somewhat as he played with me, his pheromones becoming stronger, and it was gratifying to think that he would become so aroused just from touching me.

"Do you want more?" He asked eagerly.

" _Yes_ ". I would always want more of him.

He crawled backwards down the line of my body and pulled my pyjama bottoms with him. I lifted my hips and moved my feet so that he could drag them right down, and he flung them onto the floor to join my t-shirt.

"That's... definitely bigger" he said, eyeing my erection. In truth it was only slightly longer and thicker, but enough to be noticeable.

He moved forward on his hands and knees and I made room for him to settle in between my legs. He wasted no time, immediately leaning right forward to sweep his tongue from root to tip in one long, slow lick. His tongue felt so soft and warm; my body temperature was slightly lower in my true form so his heat was amplified in contrast.

I threw my head back and felt my jaw become slack as he continued, lapping at me like a cat.

"It tastes different" he said, and swiped his tongue along the wet slit.

" _Do you... like it_ " I managed, though my voice had gotten lower still and I worried he would no longer be able to understand me.

"Mmmmhmmm" he told me as he opened his mouth wide to suck on the tip. The vibrations of his reply sent a shiver right through me, and I moaned out an inhuman sound as he tried to push his mouth as far down as he could, slurping as he went.

I must be bigger, he couldn't go nearly as far as he had last time. He wrapped his hand around the thick base to compensate and held it still as he moved up and down, flicking his tongue against the tip every so often. He didn't pull away as he made an enquiring sound, and I looked down to meet his eyes. He looked beyond erotic with his lips wrapped around me, my rigid ebony flesh disappearing into him with every downward motion.

"Mmmm?" He asked again as I did nothing but watch him, and I realised what he wanted.

" _It is good_ " I reassured him " _Your mouth feels wonderful, Young Master_ ".

I gave a more forward display of my pleasure by lifting my hips very slightly to meet him and resting my hand in his hair, retracting my claws so that I wouldn't accidentally hurt him. I stroked through the silky locks as he sped up and sucked even harder. It was almost perfect, the heat of his mouth and the wet sounds he made fuelling my desire.

But I wanted more. I had to have him. This game had been fun - I had done as I was told. He had been allowed to touch me. He had worked me up too much though, my body was screaming for more and I was done being docile. 

" _More_ " I said, trying to warn him. He thought I meant more of his mouth and tried to fit more of me in, but it was him I wanted. " _You_ " I told him urgently, my grasp on the English language failing slightly since my usual Demonic language came easier in this form.

"Me?" He asked, pulling away to look at me quizzically.

I flipped him over on to his back, switching positions with lightening speed. His pyjamas were ripped from him, tearing, and I dimly realised that this had happened more than once, perhaps I should be a bit more careful and remove his clothes before my arousal could impair my judgement.

He lay there naked and hard, blinking a bit at the suddenness of the situation.

"Oh" he said, a bit surprised but not seeming opposed to the change in pace. I reached quickly for the lubricant in the bedside cabinet and made sure my claws were well retracted before pumping some of the slippery gel on to my fingers.

He opened his legs for me eagerly and dug his heels into the bed to tilt his pelvis and allow me all the access I needed. He looked so beautiful like that, wanting and willing, encouraging me without saying a word.

I settled close to him and circled my slick forefinger around his hole, still holding the lubricant in my other hand. I moved the bottle over his erection and pumped the gel right onto his rigid penis as he looked curiously down at me, hissing at the cold sensation.

I dropped the bottle on the bed and wrapped my hand loosely around his member, rubbing up and down to distribute the slick substance.

"Ahhh! Mmmph" came the delightful little noises as he felt my touch gliding easily over his slippery shaft. I was still circling his hole with the finger of my other hand and now I applied some pressure to slip inside.

I did not feel much like being slow or gentle. I crooked my finger inside him straight away and his hips jerked up off the bed as he cried out.

"Sebastian" he whimpered as I worked him from both sides. I added another finger when I felt him shuddering, pushing it in roughly and wriggling the two within his walls.

"Ahhh more" came his breathy request. He was responding to the use of force most agreeably, pushing into my touch. His eyes were screwed shut now, and I took a moment to appreciate the flex of his abdomen, slender and very lightly muscled. I watched him tense and release each time he jerked up into my grasp, heard him exhale with a quiet but erotic sound in his throat each time.

I looked at my own penis quickly to try and gauge how prepared he would need to be. I couldn't wait much longer but I didn't want to break him. My shaft looked swollen and thick compared to the tight gap my fingers were currently disappearing into, so I withdrew my other hand to add more lubricant.

He had made an impatient sound when I released his erection, but was soon distracted by a third finger sliding into him. His face looked a bit pained now, so I stilled my arm and just curved my fingers at the knuckle inside him. It didn't take long to have him panting again as I repeatedly brushed over that sensitive bundle of nerves, and it aroused me even more to see his shaft so red, pulsing helplessly in its need for friction.

That would have to do. I withdrew my fingers and slicked myself up before grabbing his legs roughly and lifting them either side of me, lining up in front of him.

_"Are you..."_ I tried, but the words were escaping me.

"Yes, do it, I want it, do it" Ciel babbled, trying to push his backside forward and onto me though he couldn't quite manage it with my grip on his legs.

I nudged against his entrance and he moaned for me before I forced myself in, cutting off his noises as he tried to breathe through the pain. I halted about half way in to give him a moment, though it felt like that tight heat was trying to suck me in further.

"Ahhh" he gasped "You feel huge, ah".

I wanted to reach for his erection to soothe him, but the way I held his legs up would not allow me the movement. I compromised instead and hoped he wouldn't mind too much; I reached out with a smoky manifestation of darkness to wrap around his shaft and allow him some sensation.

"Ngh, yes!" he moaned, surprisingly agreeable as I ghosted over his flesh.

" _You... like it_?" I got out, enjoying the way he writhed and his walls twitched around me.

"Yes, it's good, don't stop".

That was all the encouragement I needed. I inched my way forward into him as I continued to stroke him with darkness, and he relaxed a bit more to take almost all of me in.

"Ah! Just.. wait a second" he said, gritting his teeth. I shuddered slightly as I tried not to move my body, feeling his tight heat amplified so much in my natural form. I continued to ghost my smoky tendril over him, feeling all the intricate contours and ridges of his still stiff member through the senses contained within that darkness. I could practically taste him as I wrapped around him, squeezing but with no discernible force - just pressure.

"Okay" he breathed after some moments, shifting his own hips experimentally.

I pulled out slowly, only half way again, before sliding back in. He groaned and fisted the bed covers tightly but didn't try and stop me as repeated the motion, slightly more forceful this time.

"Keep going".

I hoped he wouldn't hate me as I became rougher. The room seemed to get darker around us, the lamplight dimming as I gave myself over to the pleasure. This was usually the point where I would try and control myself, reign myself in and fight to keep my human disguise together, but there was no need for that now. I could completely let go. Or almost completely.

I heard a pained hiss and became immediately aware of my claws elongating and digging into his legs, thin trickles of blood running down his thighs. I retracted them immediately, checking the damage and finding only very shallow cuts, to my relief.

" _I'm.... sorry_ " I got out, slowing my thrusts.

"It feels good" he told me in a voice thick with desire, bucking his hips to get me to speed up again. "Can you move this more?" He gestured to the smoke coiling about his crotch.

He was so perfect. The darkness billowed out from me and swirled around us as I redoubled my efforts, the bed creaking and groaning beneath us. Loud bangs started up with each thrust as the head board knocked against the wall and I shoved him forward slightly, pushing his legs back and bending him from the waist to thrust deeper into him.

He moaned at the new angle and I felt him constrict around me rhythmically. He was whimpering the word _'yes_ ' between breaths, and I smelled the change in his scent as he got closer to orgasm. I gave him as much friction as I could with my darkness, feeling him pulse and twitch in its confines.

"Sebastian, I'm going to... it's going to..." he panted out, his voice sounding so erotic that I couldn't control my own answering moan. He moved beneath me with no co-ordination, writhing as the muscles in his thighs tensed under my hands.

" _Ahhhhhh_ " came his cry as the orgasm hit him, and he jerked up spasmodically and thrust his spurting erection into the darkness gripping him.

I felt every second of it. The moment before his ejaculation was the sweetest - he got so hard in that moment, right before his erection convulsed and overflowed, spilling his seed right into my manifestation where I could _taste_ him, though the fluid passed right through and splattered over his own skin in messy lines.

He squeezed me so tightly I felt it set my teeth on edge, the pleasure of it shooting right through me. I heard myself growling, a little too loud - the sound rumbled in my chest and I could see the fine hairs on his arms stand on end in response as he came down from his orgasm.

"Shit" he gasped, finally stilling as I continued to move within him in slow, deep thrusts. "That was... Ah!"

It was too good, I couldn't think. I canted my hips back sharply to withdraw and spun him around on to his front. He barely got his arms in front of himself in time, and I grabbed his hips to bring his rump up in front of me.

He cried out when I slammed back into him, scrabbling to grab onto something as he was shoved forward with the force.

" _Young...Master"_ I growled as I fucked him hard, probably leaving bruises as I gripped his hips tightly and pulled him into each thrust, making a loud slapping sound each time. My darkness was utterly unrestrained as my mind went blank, surrounding us and letting me feel him, all of him as I got rougher still, my eyes closed, my nerves on fire.

I think I said his name as I ejaculated. It might have been too inhuman to make out but all I could think of was him as my orgasm reached me, everything about him. I was so lost in him, I told him he was beautiful, perfect, I had never wanted anything the way I wanted him. I gasped all this out as the waves of pleasure crashed over me, spurting for much longer than a human could. I felt the wetness as it overflowed where my shuddering body made contact with his, felt the reverberations of my own unearthly voice around us, and held on tight to Ciel to try and ground myself under the intensity of the feeling.

I gasped out when it was eventually over, opening my eyes a crack as I came down from my high. My mind was lethargic and sluggish as I tried to understand what I was seeing.

Red. I saw red in front of me, running down from my fingers. I was confused. Red?

Oh. Liquid. I moved my hand to touch the red but found it hard to move - my hand felt stuck. Claws. Sharp. Stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys commenting, you are making this so much fun for me! Thank you for taking the time to give me feedback, I get so happy each time, you are all awesome!


	18. Chapter 18

My mind had become clouded with the intensity of orgasm, and I fought now to clear my thoughts. This wasn't good, _I needed to focus_. I heard his soft whimpers as I slowly retracted my claws from his waist, doing my best to remain calm at the increased blood flow spilling from the wounds.

I felt every inch the monster that I was as I carefully laid him down on his back.

" _No... I'm sorry_ " I tried to tell him, but only my Demonic language was coming out and I couldn't sort through all the information to find English again. I hoped he would understand my tone as I told him it would be all right, I could fix this, though the language itself sounded anything but reassuring.

His face was grimaced as he clapped both hands down over the punctures, drawing his knees in slightly to try and dull the pain.

Hurriedly I put my hands over his and sent my energy into him, flooding him with Demonic strength to try and knit his wounds together. I took no pleasure in joining my essence with his this time, frantically putting all of my effort into healing him before he could lose any more blood.

The injuries were deep but I was steadily able to mend them. His broken skin repaired, the split veins and punctured muscle coming back together seamlessly as I concentrated. He breathed out in relief as the pain receded, and when I felt his essence whole and healthy once again I withdrew, checking him over to be sure.

The room was heavy with the scent of blood, white sheets stained a deep red. I moved his hands away gently and was thankful to see only smooth skin again. Here I was in full, terrifying Demonic form, humbled by the reminder of just how fragile this precious human was.

" _I didn't mean to hurt you_ " I tried to tell him, but the words still came out in my Demonic language. I groaned in frustration and hung my head, feeling useless.

"It's okay" said Ciel weakly. He peered down to check his own hips and appeared comforted by the lack of mutilation. "I'm fine - see?"

" _You should get away from me_ " I told him, miraculously managing to speak his language once again, though gravelly and low.

"What? No, this was just... it wasn't that bad".

" _I'm dangerous for you. Look at me_ ".

"Hah. I can barely keep my eyes off you" he said, causing me to look up in surprise. He was leaning on his elbows now, looking at my face with no anger or repulsion whatsoever.

" _I'm sorry_ " I told him, ashamed at my lack of control.

"We just have to be more careful next time".

" _No next time_ " I said, shaking my head.

"I could go on top next time, you could keep your hands down and then it will be all right" he said, utterly unafraid though a little flushed at the suggestion.

" _No next time_ ".

I reeled the darkness back into myself, containing my true nature once again. My skin rippled and changed as I worked to clear my mind and allow my human form to take over, suppressing everything Demonic in me.

I looked upon him as Sebastian again.

"No, wait!" he said, reaching forward as though to try and catch at the darkness and stop it from retracting.

"My most heartfelt apologies, Young Master" I told him in my smooth human voice, not sounding nearly as contrite as I felt.

"I'm fine, there's not - change back!" he demanded, looking furious now.

"I believe it would be in our best interests if I did not do that" I told him, and hurriedly gathered up my t-shirt and pyjama bottoms to make myself decent once more.

"Excuse me one moment" I said before he could protest, and went to get a brand new pair of Ciel's pyjamas from his own wardrobe since I had destroyed the ones he had been wearing.

Flicking on the light in the bathroom, I ran him a bath, laying out fresh towels and setting the pyjamas down ready on the wooden cupboard before going to get him.

He had risen from the bed and looked to be coming to find me.

"I have drawn you a bath, Young Master, though I understand fully if you do not wish for me to attend to you".

"Don't do this, Sebastian" he said angrily. "You could be a bit more careful I suppose, but you didn't hurt me on purpose, we both know that".

"Indeed" I said. The blood on his legs reminded me what I'd done. If I had been holding him anywhere else at the time I could have killed him.

"Come here" he ordered. I shook my head. "Fine then. Attend to my bath. I want you to".

I acquiesced, keeping some space between us as I lead him to the bathroom. He climbed into the tub and waited for me expectantly, knees drawn up and the water turning a rusty colour as the blood clouded it.

I tentatively raised a wash cloth to his legs and ran it over him gently.

"I won't break, Sebastian".

"Perhaps not" I replied non-commitally.

"I won't! Do you really think I am so weak?"

"You are human" I told him, as though that explained it.

"A good observation".

"Merely an accurate one".

He huffed out a sigh, losing patience. "Sebastian, I have survived much worse than this, as you should well know. A few cuts aren't worth getting worked up over".

I huffed out a laugh without any humour. It had been only too easy; my claws had sliced through his skin with all the resistance of a knife through butter. I hadn't even felt them slip into his flesh, as supple and soft as it was. I could so easily hurt him again if I lost control, destroy him with no effort whatsoever. I reluctantly supposed that I should end this unnatural affair, distance myself from him for the sake of his safety and possibly my own sanity.

"Sebastian, I know what you're thinking" he said sharply. I realised that he had been watching me closely with narrowed eyes. "Stop it, that's an order. I might not be your Master but I'm telling you I have a choice in this. I've made it already and I know the risks. I don't care".

I've long known that my selfish nature would always win out over any fleeting altruistic thoughts I might ever have. Regardless of what was best, I wanted him.

"Please allow me to remain in this form for you, at least" I replied. "It is safer for you".

"If you must" he said, seeming disappointed.  "Not forever though, okay? I do want to see you again".

"Perhaps". I would certainly not lose control like that a second time if I ever did give in, though that would not be any time soon.

He stood from the bath, rolling his eyes and running his hands down the unmarred skin of his hips. "Would you just stop fretting - I told you I'm fine. See?"

I smiled politely, holding all of my emotion deep inside me as I dried him gently, handling him like the precious, breakable thing he was. I received only a disgusted look in exchange.

He dressed himself in his new pyjamas - black and navy blue striped bottoms and a plain black top. When he was ready I escorted him past my room and to the door of his own bedroom, which I held open for him.

"I will clean up at once, though I suggest you get some rest" I told him. I did not want him seeing all the blood on the bed sheets, it was better he stayed in here tonight.

"Clean it tomorrow - come with me" he said, reaching for me with an authoritative look.

"That isn't the best -"

"Sebastian, stop trying to tell me what's best. I'll decide that for myself. Come here, we are going to sleep" he instructed, fisting his hand in the front of my t-shirt and giving it a tug.

What could I do in the face of such a demand?

"Yes, My Lord" I replied, and let him pull me along to the bed.

I lay down on my back but there wasn't much space. He grabbed my arm and pushed it out of the way so that he could move closer to me and lay his head on my chest. I breathed in the scent of his hair and tried to quell the panic in me.

"I can hear your heart beating" he murmured. He sounded exhausted - it really had gotten quite late and he had lost a fair amount of blood. I hoped he would feel better after some rest.

"Try and get some sleep, Young Master".

"You said my name earlier. I heard you".

Ah, I thought I might have. "Apologies for my lack of etiquette".

I felt his body shake as he laughed. "You are so weird" he told me.

"Did you perchance hear what else I said?" I knew I had been babbling endearments at him, though I was unsure of the specifics.

"Yes, a strange language. I don't know what the words were. What did you say?"

Perhaps it was better he didn't know. "Hmm I'm not sure now" I told him.

"Liar".

I smiled against his hair, feeling a bit more relaxed. My true Demonic self was contained. I was quite certain that I wouldn't hurt him.

I even managed to pull him closer as he drifted off to sleep. I knew I couldn't allow myself to lose control with him like that again, and I was determined that I never would. I would strive to remain the perfect butler and protect him. He deserved so much better than the monstrosity I truly was - to be close to him as my true self was to risk harming him. I knew I should try to stay away from him, but that wasn't really an option for us anymore. I would just have to be more careful, remaining only in this false shell where it would be safer. I could never be human for him, but perhaps I could try a bit harder. Be a bit better.

He was worth it.

 

* * *

 

I watched him sleep all night, monitoring his vital signs to reassure myself that no lingering damage remained. His breathing was soft and deep, his face relaxed. Every so often his eyelashes would flutter slightly, a small crease forming over the bridge of his nose before disappearing again and smoothing out into perfect, unlined skin once again. It was utterly mesmerising.

I did not want to wake him. He obviously needed the rest, and I desired nothing more than for him to recover his strength. He slept on, undisturbed by the growing morning light and the sounds of London waking up outside. It was well after I usually roused him when he finally stirred and yawned.

"Sebastian? What time is it?"

I wasn't entirely sure, so I simply indulged myself and stroked his face gently while I waited for him to fully awaken.

"How are you feeling today, Young Master?" I asked after a moment.

" _Good_. Really good".

I reached forth metaphysically and felt the energy thrumming around vibrantly in him. I revelled in the feel of him, alive and healthy next to me.

"I am glad to hear it. Now then, what would the Young Master like for breakfast?"

He sleepily considered for a moment. "Ummm..."

What in Hells was I thinking? Any butler worth his salt would have breakfast ready for his Master without having to be told. He was probably still frail after.... after the events of last night, he needed to build strength.

"Please allow me to get you a selection of your favourites while you rest" I said quickly, rising from the bed and tucking the covers around him. He made a disappointed sound as I left - perhaps he was cold without my body warming him? I would make him some Earl Grey tea, I hoped that might help.

I did not try too hard to make breakfast the natural human way, preparing it all as swiftly as possible instead. I made everything he was partial to - three different kinds of pastries, a full English breakfast with bacon and eggs, a stack of pancakes with syrup and blueberries, even some porridge with honey drizzled over it. I piled the plates on my arms, balancing them expertly as I took his tea in and set everything about on the covers so that he could choose what he liked and eat without having to move.

He sat himself up and looked at me like I was deranged.

"Sebastian, what is all this?"

"Is it not to your liking, My Lord? I could get you something else -"

"No! No, that's quite enough, honestly".

He was looking at the food in confusion. Perhaps the blood loss had addled his mind? He was certainly fragile enough - I supposed I would need to offer more assistance.

I went with the porridge since it would provide him with plenty of energy and nutrition.

"Say ahhhh" I told him, leaning forward to push a warm spoonful of it near to his face.

"Argh! What are you - not this again!" He pushed my hand away. "It was weird when I was thirteen and it's weird now!"

I thought back to that time when his asthma had made him sick. Ah yes, Prince Soma had suggested affection to assist in his recovery then. Was this affection? I had only been amusing myself back then by mimicking a human behaviour. How strange that the genuine desire to provide comfort should come so naturally to me all of a sudden.

"No porridge? All right, how about pancakes?" I asked, cutting up the stack for him to make bite size pieces.

"You know that this is unnecessary, right? I'm quite capable -"

He was cut off as I fed him the pancake, perhaps being a bit too forceful as he nearly choked on the intrusion. I should take more care to be both gentle and attentive at the same time.

I loaded up the fork again, striving for a more acceptable delivery this time. He managed to swallow the last mouthful but before I could try again he threw his arms in front of his face, almost upsetting the plates with his sudden movement.

"Stop it stop it!" He ordered, his voice sounding a bit hoarse. "What did I just say!"

Only that it was unnecessary, but since necessity wasn't the motivation for my actions I felt that it was neither here nor there. I smiled politely and offered him the fork again.

"Oh for - believe it or not I can feed myself, Sebastian, I'm not that feeble!"

Perhaps not now but he would be if he didn't eat. Humans could perish from lack of food in as little as a month - I gestured a bit firmer with the fork as I remembered that fact.

"If I eat it, you have to stop fussing. Okay?" He asked, his tone completely flat and his eyes narrowed at the offending cutlery. He lowered his hands and opened his mouth wide for me, closing his eyes and learning forward. I was gentle this time as I fed him, though he wrinkled his nose up as he chewed, making quite the face. Perhaps the pancakes weren't all that appetising?

I had the fork snatched from my hand before I could try something else. "There we are, Sebastian, you fed me. Now cease your coddling and let me eat in peace".

He continued to eat the pancakes - perhaps they weren't so bad after all.

"Will you stop watching me? Just sit down or something. Here, eat one of these" he said, thrusting the plate of pastries at me.

"But the Young Master needs his strength" I said, puzzled. More food meant more strength so he should probably eat it all if he was to recover from last night.

"And the 'Young Master' will be sick if you force all this upon me, just do as you're told for a change. This was so much easier when you followed orders" he told me, seeming exasperated. I did not want to cause him undue stress so I obediently sat next to him and picked up one of the pastries. It was an apricot danish made to look exactly like the pictures I'd once seen in a professional cookbook. That didn't make it any more appetising for me though, and I tried to keep my face neutral as I took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. It was disgusting; all this gritty, tasteless matter rolling around inside my mouth of all places. I managed to swallow without gagging and he gave me an encouraging look until I'd finished the entire thing.

"Was that so bad?" He asked innocently.

"In all honesty, Young Master, it was not my personal preference of a meal".

He laughed at my distaste, though I was pleased to see he himself had eaten a fair amount. Not all of it by any means but enough to replenish him for the day ahead. I collected up his plates and put them in the sink for later before making my way to my own bedroom and checking my phone which had landed on the floor at some point. No new messages, but it was almost midday already. We had better leave soon.

I plugged it in to charge while I cleaned myself with Demonic energy, hurriedly dressing in my preferred shades of grey and black and trying not to look at the blood that still covered my bed. It would have to be laundered later. I was just heading to find some clothes for Ciel when he emerged into the hallway in snug black jeans and a slightly looser blue t-shirt made from some thin material that showed off the contours of his flat stomach beautifully. He was getting rather good at attending to himself, though he hadn't quite mastered the rest of his appearance yet - his hair was quite out of place.

"Do we have to leave already?" he asked, and I faced him to run my fingers through his fringe, fixing it to frame his face.

"Regrettably so. The sooner we procure a soul, the sooner we can continue our research and avoid a visit from Lilith".

"I suppose. Is there a plan for today?"

Plan? I was just going to roam a different area, assess the souls and hope to find a worthy one that we could harvest with some discretion.

"Never mind" Ciel said, noting my blank look. "I have an idea. It's Sunday today, right? I assume everyone still goes to church on a Sunday?"

"Not everyone" I told him, though I could see where he might be going with this.

"But people still do? I'm guessing that they would only attend their local church.... so if we found someone there then they wouldn't live far, we could follow them. If we can't get them alone then we can just come back some other time".

I had to admit that it was a better plan than wandering around aimlessly. It might even provide us with several targets that we could space out over a few days, meaning less time searching and tracking and more time forming a plan to be rid of my current Master.

"Hmmm we will have missed the morning service but there would be several in the afternoon".

"Several? We could spread out our searches and visit different churches, right?"

"Quite right, Young Master".

I used my phone to search all the churches in the vicinity. There were plenty to choose from so I checked the service times of a few and mapped out a route for us. We would go south first, down to St Mary's, and then east along the Thames where there were an abundance of churches in a fairly straight path.

It was time I introduced Ciel to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the comments, I love them!!


	19. Chapter 19

He griped over having to navigate the stairs again. I had ruled out the lift - it would be most unseemly for someone like him, I couldn't possibly allow him to set foot somewhere so unhygienic.

"You go... too fast..." He panted when we reached the bottom, though I had actually been moving exceptionally slow to allow him to keep up with me. I hoped his asthma wouldn't be triggered - perhaps I should insist upon carrying him next time.

"Apologies. If you'll just follow me, there won't be any need for further exertion".

I lead him to the garage around the side of the building, lifting the electric door with the push of a button. He watched it rise with some interest, eyeing the cars as we made our way through. Like a well trained butler I opened the passenger door of the Ford Focus and offered my hand to help him in.

"This is yours? You're going to drive it?" He asked somewhat dubiously as he climbed in.

"A gift from Lilith. It will at least serve our purposes adequately" I informed him, slamming the door behind me as I settled into the driver's seat. First things first - I leaned across and buckled Ciel's seatbelt securely. I would have to drive much more carefully today - even the slightest of impacts could cause lasting damage to a human.

There was a steady stream of traffic on a Sunday but I drove cautiously, not forcing my way in front of other cars the way I would if I were alone. Ciel amused me with his fascination at the various controls, watching me change gears with rapt attention. I turned on the radio to provide him with further entertainment and his reaction did not disappoint. He began to bash buttons and flick through the channels much like he had with the television, only stopping now and again to listen to the heavy beats of electronic dance music, or a fast-paced rap song. His face looked captivated yet disgusted at the same time, more so with some music than others and I found myself enjoying the play of emotions on his face as we headed to St Marys.

Mapping the souls turned out to be a rather tedious task. We would park near to a church - though not conspicuously close - and linger so that I could get a good assessment of the souls inside. The sheer level of corruption within those walls would have delighted me if I weren't attempting to search for a pure soul. The humans felt the need to put on such a show of righteousness when, in reality, the vast amount of essences were teeming with malice, hatred, greed and every other sin imaginable. There were only a scant few who didn't fall into this category. Upon finding someone that would meet our specifications, we would follow them discreetly to locate what we hoped were their homes. Most people had their families with them, enjoying the weekend together, so to strike now was not an option unless we wished to massacre a whole group needlessly. This of course would attract much more attention from humans and non-humans alike, and I did so hate waste. We would simply have to return at a more befitting time.

After successfully noting the residences of three appropriate souls, though being unable to harvest them immediately, we got even luckier with a fourth. We had made our way along the Thames to a particularly busy church, causing the necessity for me to cast a glamour upon us. This could not be done continuously since ones essence needed time to stabilise between the disruptions - uninterrupted casting would cause more harm than good. We had managed most of the day by simply being discreet, though this particular area was utterly teaming with people, all talking to one another and being rather too friendly for my liking. We hadn't a chance of blending in, so when I sensed the soul of a middle-aged lady that might fit our purposes I cast the spell that would allow us to tail her through the throng of people undetected.

She talked happily with another group of women as they walked, eventually splitting off from them and heading away, down a winding alleyway and into a neighbourhood filled with cramped flats and narrow streets. The buildings cast long shadows over the pavements, making it feel colder here. There didn't seem to be many people about, just a group of teenagers playing football where the road ended, and we were able to tail the woman up a flight of metal steps and right to her front door. It was actually quite a cheerful looking entrance, the door painted a bright blue and lacking the peeling paint of her neighbours. A thorough check with my extended senses told me that it was empty inside, apart from a single cat.

"It appears to be an opportune time for this one, Young Master" I told Ciel, taking out the gun from my coat pocket and assembling it for him.

"Right now?" He asked, seeming surprised at this change in pace.

"Indeed. She is alone - might I suggest a repeat of the technique you adopted so well two days ago?"

"All right" he said, lifting his chin and accepting the Glock. I distanced myself from the door somewhat so as to not interfere, and he knocked with a steady hand.

"Yes?" Came the voice of our target. She stood on the doorstep wearing a large pink dressing gown and was peering out into the walkway, confused.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" Ciel asked, his words encapsulating the intent that we needed. The gun was held behind his back, out of the way.

"Goodness me I didn't see you there! Isn't that ridiculous!" She laughed a self-conscious laugh before continuing. "What can I do for you, love?"

Hmmm she might prove to be trickier than the harpist, who had just accepted the situation and allowed Ciel to go right on in. This lady, on the other hand, was a little on the plump side and blocked the narrow doorway with her bulk. Ciel would have to try harder.

"I would just really appreciate some... assistance. Can I come in?"

"Oh darling, look at you" she said affectionately, taking in the vision that was Ciel. She seemed utterly entranced by him and I felt a jealousy stirring inside me. "What could a lovely boy like you be doing in this neighbourhood? Have you lost someone, is that is? Do you need to use the phone?"

"So you'll help me?" Ciel tried again, beautiful blue eyes wide and innocent. Surely she couldn't resist that.

"Of course, love, come on in. Why don't you have some cake and tea, we'll sort you right out".

She moved forward to take his arm - the one holding the gun. He flinched back and she paused.

"I'm sorry, I just - I just don't like.... being touched..." he finished, though it was true. Usually he shouted his disdain at those who reached for him, but this situation was delicate. Although he was invisible to anyone in the vicinity, she was not, and it wouldn't do to make a scene.

"Oh" she responded, appearing uncomfortable and startled by his sudden rejection.

"No, it's - traumatic childhood" he said, hanging his head for maximum sympathy.

"Oh you poor love. Come on, let's get you that cake. I'm June - what's your name?"

He had worked the pity angle quite well, though this woman seemed distastefully talkative. Ciel entered the house behind her, though she turned her body to the side and kept her eyes on him the whole time. The door was closed behind them and I was forced to retract my senses and contain my essence so as not to be detected when the kill took place. All I could do now was wait.

The minutes ticked by. He didn't emerge nearly as quickly as he had with the harpist. I had the strong desire to check on him though I had to settle for just listening intently, trying to make out the voices coming from inside without getting too close. My hearing in this human shell, while still sensitive, was not clear enough to make out actual words but a few things did reach me; the woman's voice, frightened and pleading, the smash of something, and then the dull thud of the silencer some moments later. And then again. Two shots fired altogether, and then silence.

The door didn't open. Why didn't it open? If I sent forth my senses then I risked interfering, but Ciel could be in trouble, he could need my help....

To Hell with it. I rushed forward and let myself in, trying to assess the damage as I went. I felt Ciel's steady life force as well as his distress moments before I saw him, backed against a wall in the kitchen and shaking.

"Young Master? Is everything all right?"

He nodded, looking past me into the room.

The woman was sprawled on the floor next to a smashed plate with upturned cupcakes littered around her. Her face was streaked with tears, the bullet wounds not quite as precise as Ciel's last target. One pierced her shoulder and the other her chest, a little off centre. It still had the same effect though - she was quite dead.

"Please excuse me one moment" I said to Ciel. I needed to harvest the soul quickly, or his efforts would be for nothing.

I tried to block his view with my body as I knelt down in front of the dead woman. She had died mere seconds before I entered the house, I hoped it had been enough for my involvement to go unnoticed. I leaned down to brush my lips with hers and had to put some effort into the pull this time. Her soul fought to stay in its host, but it was no match for a Demon such as myself. The essence was drawn out of her and flowed into me, flooding my being with images and emotions from her life. I wasn't as interested as I usually was, noting only that it was an acceptable sacrifice before suppressing the influx. The only image that did catch my attention was her last - a vision of Ciel, beautiful as he aimed the gun at her and only enhanced by her pathetic begging coupled with his merciless advancement. She sobbed and pleaded with him, her legs giving out in fear. He had terrified her more than anyone ever had in her whole life.

I rose from the ground and returned to Ciel.

"It is done" I told him. "Are you all right?"

He still looked shaken up. "She just... when she saw the gun.... ".

Her pleading seemed to have gotten to him. Strange - that was usually my favourite part. Still, he had at least gone ahead with it and not baulked from the situation.

"Might I remind you of your own argument regarding these sacrifices?" After all, it was he who had suggested this tactic. I did hope he wasn't losing his nerve, that would be most disappointing.

"I know. We will save more people than we kill. I just hope we find something soon" he said, regaining his composure somewhat and tearing his gaze from the body on the ground.

I supposed his experience with ending lives had usually been indirect, the act itself being carried out by me on his behalf. When done by his own hand, it tended to be in retaliation against those who had wronged him in some way. His logic might be more ruthless than some, but from his perspective he had only killed those who were deserving. Even the harpist was dealt with quick enough that Ciel could remain detached from the situation, but this woman had been too well meaning, trying to involve herself too much and not allowing him the opportunity to execute her subtly. He could not hide that her reaction had unnerved him - in her final moments, she had seen him as nothing more than a savage, cruel monster instead of the beautiful noble he was usually regarded as.

"Perhaps we can find a less direct way to harvest the next soul" I reassured him.

"No" he said, straightening up and seeming a little embarrassed at his show of humanity. "It's fine, let's just get out of here".

"Of course, My Lord".

I lead the way out of the kitchen and back into the hallway when a soft noise gave me pause. Ciel almost walked right into the back of me as I stopped without a word and listened.

There it was again.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?? Let's go!" Ciel said angrily, giving me a little shove from behind.

"Excuse me one moment" I told him, going through another door in the hallway and re-appearing a moment later with the most beautiful young lady I had ever seen.

"No" Ciel said tonelessly.

"Well we can't just leave her here" I explained, utterly rational. "She could starve. It would be most cruel".

The black cat in my arms meowed as if in agreement.

"Sebastian, your priorities are ridiculous. Just put it down and let's go".

There was a time when I would have obeyed instantly, but technically Ciel wasn't my Master any more. I broke no rules by arguing my case, formulating a convincing dispute to make him see sense.

"No".

"What is this? Did you just....?" He was spluttering a bit, outraged with my defiance. At least he no longer seemed concerned with the innocent woman he had just murdered.

"It would do you no harm, Young Master. I really must insist".

"My allergies!"

"Then we shall get you some antihistamines on the way home. You will be fine, I assure you".

"We aren't keeping it" he huffed, but offered no further argument when I took the cat along with us outside to the car. He might not have understood the word 'antihistamine', but he hadn't asked for me to clarify either. I was sure Ciel would be quite all right once he had taken the anti-allergy medication, and I was feeling very pleased with the situation as I helped him into his seat and set the cat gently down by his feet, taking no notice of his disgusted look.

My phone had vibrated at our success at least, so Lilith wouldn't be bothering us any time soon. The cat seemed to have taken a liking to Ciel, and he scowled as she tried to settle on his lap as we drove.

We stopped off at a fast food outlet on the way. Not very nutritious, perhaps, but Ciel seemed placated by the triple cheeseburger and fries. The cat had lain down on the floor again after being rudely rejected, and he was doing his best to ignore it completely.

I left them in the car park at a small group of shops as I went to collect some essentials. There was a small pharmacy in which I procured the antihistamines for Ciel as well as an inhaler in case his asthma should become aggravated. Technically these should only be available on prescription, but I sweet talked the pharmacist into allowing it. I somehow ended up with a big bag of medicines  - painkillers, sickness tablets, a first aid kit, antiseptics, antibiotics - you never did know what could befall a human, but this supply made me feel slightly more prepared for any eventuality.

I had diffused the glamour on myself some time ago so as not to confuse the humans, and took great satisfaction in entering the nearby pet shop and picking out a delightful purple collar as well as a small toy mouse along with all the other necessities in caring for a cat. I returned to the car to find the passenger side open with Ciel trying his hardest to shoo the cat away. She remained curled up at his feet, yawning widely in response.

"Do try to be more careful, Young Master. We wouldn't want her to escape in a strange neighbourhood".

I ignored his scowl and shut the door on him, filling the boot with my shopping before climbing back into the driver seat and taking us back to our apartment in Camden. He made me carry all the shopping as well as the cat, making quite a show of being out of breath, though I could hardly carry him as well.

"Almost there, Young Master" I reassured him as we reached our door. He flopped down onto the sofa when we got inside, ignoring me as I set everything up for the cat and let it explore its new home.

I filled a glass of water and took him the antihistamines.

"One of these a day should suppress your allergies" I informed him.

"Whatever" he said haughtily, making no move to take them.

"Is there a problem, My Lord?" I asked. I knew of his disdain for cats, but this medication should solve that. With his allergies gone, why would his aversion remain?

"Oh, no problem at all. Why should there be".

I felt that this might be a very human way of implying there was, in fact, a problem. A very grave one too, by the sounds of his tone.

I had been so wrapped up in the cat that perhaps I had not noticed something important. There could well be complications from his injuries last night - the injuries that I had given him. What if his wounds had not knitted together quite as seamlessly as I had thought? He could be internally bleeding. He could have an infection.

I hurriedly put down the packet of tablets and the water, kneeling in front of him and grabbing his hand to better assess his health.

"Sebastian what are you -"

"Hush now, Young Master. There seems to be something the matter. Do not fret, I will locate the problem immediately and do my best to remedy it".

"What, there's no problem you idiot! I'm fine!"

I did a quick assessment of his body, focussing on the damaged area. I was relieved to find no cause for alarm, and could not sense any other ill health in him aside from the beginnings of congestion from his proximity to the cat. I tried harder, shuffling right forward to better hear his heart rate and check his blood pressure.

"Argh, stop it would you!"

His words were angry but there was no real heat behind them any more. His heart beat a bit quicker, and I sensed some endorphins entering his blood stream. It seemed as though I had been incorrect in my earlier assessment. To my relief, he was quite healthy.

I let go of his hands and looked up at him from where I was still knelt on the floor. Apparently I had gotten quite close indeed, my stomach pressed to his knees and my face near his chest to better hear his pulse.

"Very well" I said "though I recommend you take this at once. It would not do for you to get sick".

I proffered him the antihistamine again, which he took this time. He swallowed it with some water and handed the glass back to me.

"And what shall you do if it doesn't work, Sebastian? If my allergies don't go away...."

I hoped that would not be the case. "That would be most unfortunate, of course. Your wellbeing is of utmost importance - I will monitor your reactions and be rid of her at once if your health does not improve".

He shifted a bit and looked away. "You know, it's not really that bad. Maybe.... if you really want to, we can keep her".

I was delighted. Perhaps the medication had started working already? It seemed a little soon, but there had definitely been a change in his demeanour.

"You have my gratitude, Young Master" I told him sincerely, rising from the floor. "Why don't you think of a name for her while I make you some tea".

I washed up the dishes from this morning as the kettle boiled. Things looked much tidier as the tea was infused, a mixture of chamomile and manuka honey to calm his nerves. Stress could lower a human's immune system, and it had been such a turbulent few days for him. I knew that cats could have a soothing, relaxing effect so perhaps he might allow our new addition to have this outcome on him.

I took the tea back into the living room to find the cat sat on the sofa, purring happily next to Ciel. He was eyeing her with slightly less distaste than earlier, so I felt comfortable leaving them alone as I cleaned the rest of the apartment - specifically, my bed. I stripped away the blood stained sheets and replaced them with fresh ones, feeling better when all the evidence of my lapse in control was gone.

I found Ciel still sipping at his tea and checked his vital signs once again just to be sure. He did seem slightly less congested, but I felt his forehead anyway to ensure his temperature was optimal.

"Urgh, what is with you today" he griped. "I thought I told you last night, I am not as weak as you seem to think".

I flinched a little at the mention of last night, the memory of my claws lodged in him coming back all too easily.

"That's what this is about, isn't it?" He was giving me a curious look, his voice getting quiet.

"I don't know what you might be referring to, Young Master. I'm simply trying to attend to your needs".

"Or is it about that woman earlier?" He asked, ignoring me. "Because it only startled me for a moment, I don't have a problem or anything".

"I assure you -"

"We should go out again" He said abruptly.

"Pardon?"

"Just listen, if we get another soul today then we can spend all day tomorrow researching some way to end this".

I hardly thought that exerting himself again so soon was a good idea.

"I must decline, Young Master. Your rest is much more important right now, and we have plenty of time yet to complete our research".

"I don't need rest, Sebastian! I'm not just some fragile useless human, I can do this!"

He did seem to be quite worked up now, his heart rate accelerated. There were no endorphins this time, just an angry adrenaline coursing through him. This was not good for his system at all.

"If we go, Young Master, then can we at least agree to return at a suitable time regardless of our level of success?"

"Why, because delicate me can't handle it?" He snapped.

I sighed. "Very well. Let me first make some preparations".

I took the container with the herbs in and broke some off into the amounts that would prove effective for our purposes. I chopped them manually - no Demonic influence could be detected on them at all. I bore this in mind as I located a pestle and mortar, grinding the herbs into a powder so fine that it would remain unnoticed when added to any liquid. I made five portions in all, though it would only take one to achieve what we needed.

I re-sealed the tub and went through all the kitchen drawers, eventually finding a stack of re-sealable bags in all different sizes that would hold the ground herbs nicely. I used the smallest ones I could - a little suspicious looking, perhaps, but it wasn't as if anyone besides ourselves would ever lay eyes on them. I pocketed the herb filled bags and returned to the living room.

"All right, Young Master" I said. He was still sat on the sofa, and had apparently been stroking the cat quite contentedly. She was curled up next to him, purring as he smoothed down her fur, though he stopped as soon as he heard me enter the room.

" _What_ " he said, heatedly.

I smiled politely. "Only that I am quite ready if you still insist upon this foray. Might I suggest the use of poison this evening - it might prove to be rather more subtle". In truth I just wanted to minimise his stress levels, but I did not want him to take offense.

"Poison? And where exactly are we going that I can just _give_ someone poison?"

"Since it is Sunday I believe the public houses should be somewhat quieter, that would certainly be a convenient place to pour one of these into a drink" I informed him, showing him a bag. To consume alcohol was not necessarily a sin, so I hoped that a soul on the more innocent side might be lurking about if we looked hard enough.

"All right" he said, standing. He used the bathroom while I made sure the cat had everything she needed. Since she was now fast asleep on the sofa I was not too worried about leaving her.  

I procured a warm coat for Ciel to wear - it would be cold out this evening, and I would hate for him to catch a chill. He allowed me to help him into it, and I locked the door behind us.

"Grimalkin". He said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Grimalkin. It's what I called the cat".

I smirked, appreciating Ciel's surprising knowledge of folklore. Grimalkin was an ancient term, literally meaning 'devil's cat'. It fit nicely.

\--------------

We ended up at a small bar in King's Cross. It wasn't overly busy and had the advantage of being situated next to an alleyway with a back door which would facilitate a discreet exit, should we need it.

It was not the first establishment we had searched, and it was gone nine o clock by the time we entered the bar. We managed to find a table to ourselves in a dimly lit corner. Technically Ciel was too young to be in here, but nobody took ay notice of us as we acted quite unlike ourselves, chatting about inane things as though this was all normal. I ordered him a coke as we took in our surroundings and I eventually felt that we could lower our voices and discuss a strategy.

"Anyone?" Ciel asked.

"Actually, yes. That one over there - brown hair, distasteful yellow shirt".

He had the good sense not to stare and make it obvious. There were three young men sat at a table near to the bar. Judging by the insignia on two bags and one man's jumper, it seemed they were students at the nearby University. All three seemed fairly innocent, though the one in the yellow shirt stood out the most to me.

"Sebastian, how fast would it take this poison to work?" Ciel asked, holding out his hand for the bags. I passed just one to him.

"Hmmm it is hard to say. It would depend entirely on the person, though with our intended target...." I assessed his build, taking his age into account. "Between ten and twenty minutes".

"A bit vague but that will have to do. I suppose he will appear ill before it takes full effect?"

"A correct assumption, though the effects will initially be mild and then cumulate into a rapid deterioration, resulting in a sudden cardiac arrest".

He nodded. "Good. Here's what is going to happen..."

He told me his plan, and I admitted it would be discreet enough to be successful, though I disliked him getting so involved with the target. It couldn't be helped though - a glamour would raise too many questions and make the scene even more suspicious if we were to interact with anyone.

He placed the small bag in his coat pocket as we moved over to a slot machine right behind the student's table. I put some money in and showed Ciel which buttons to press. We made it into a completely normal interaction, Ciel sipping at his drink as we secretly listened to the conversation going on at the next table. They were discussing a drab sounding University assignment. I eventually got a nod from Ciel and took it as my cue to exit, reluctantly leaving him to administer the poison in his own way.

I went back outside to distance myself and give him some time. A group of young women were more than willing to share their cigarettes with me when asked. It was certainly a feasible reason to prolong my wait outside if anyone should happen to witness me - I flirted shamelessly as they stood about me, giggling and making no move to return to the bar. They were just trying to foist their telephone numbers upon me when a man ran out through the doors.

"Is there a Jeremy out here? Someone said he was a doctor!"

"That's me" I replied, to the sheer delight of the girls. "Is something the matter?"

"Come on" He yelled, grabbing me by the arm and dragging me back into the bar.

Quite a crowd had formed when I returned, and I was pulled through to its centre where the body of the young man lay. Ciel had done well in suggesting my 'name' at the last moment, and luckily there had been no other 'doctors'. Anyone might have called for an ambulance, so I would have to be quick.

"Stand back" I commanded, and knelt over the body. I made quite a production out of checking his vitals before pinching his nose and tilting his head back before pressing my lips to his in a false show of resuscitation. It was quite unpleasant - there was a fair amount of blood in his mouth, and I tried to make the pull as subtle as possible with so many people watching. They only gave me encouragement as I consumed his soul, and I was flooded with the man's consciousness as I continued with this false attempt at revival. I administered the required chest compressions, looking quite professional indeed until a pair of paramedics rushed in.

"I'm sorry" I said, shaking my head. They took over, even thanking me as they prepared a defibrillator, and I traipsed away appearing appropriately morose as I made my way through the crowd. Someone actually gave me a comforting pat on the back as I passed them.

It was perfect. It would appear that the victim had suffered from some sort of heart failure, and even if foul play was suspected I doubted we would be of note - an anonymous teen and a helpful doctor.

I left out of the back door, unnoticed in all the commotion, where Ciel would be waiting for me in the alleyway. Two souls in one day - decent ones, too. I felt the buzz of the phone in my pocket, and checked it this time.

_'That's my boy! 95 to go xxx'_

It was only when I reached the alleyway itself that I realised something was wrong. Ciel wasn't alone - there were three other souls out here with him, and they were anything but pure. I saw them and my blood boiled - Ciel had backed up against the wall as they approached, all three of them looking at him hungrily. I saw red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for the comments! I keep saying it but I really enjoy reading them and you are all so nice, just another reason why I love this fandom!


	20. Chapter 20

I was on them in an instant.  Smoke swirled around me in my rage, my claws elongating as I ripped the first man away. The other two turned in shock to witness a talon cleave right through him, the only sound a wet crunch as it sliced between his shoulder blades and emerged from his chest.

His insides felt so soft and fragile as I dragged my claw down easily, right to his belly. Both of his hands spasmed and flinched, muscles contracting uselessly as he attempted to reach up and stem the rush of blood soaking through his ripped clothes. There was nothing he could do. Pink parts of his innards began to fall out as I widened the hole, such little effort required to peel him apart. He lost his footing and collapsed, that dull weight causing me to cut into him even more before he finally slid off and landed in a broken heap on the floor.

Everything was a blur for me. Those things the men had wanted to do to Ciel... _my_ Ciel...

The other two were backing away, looking in horror at their fallen comrade and then at me. Both of them were brandishing knives like it might keep Hell itself at bay. I pinned the closest one against the wall using a tendril of darkness and trapped him there, slowly constricting his throat as I approached him, the alleyway growing dimmer around us.

"Pl-please" he gasped out, trying to pry me away but only encountering smoke, scrabbling at his own throat.

I wondered if he had ever responded to the pleading of others. This was surely not the first time he had done this - he had seemed only too comfortable with cornering a teenager in an alleyway.

That thought spurred me on as I let my manifestation cut slowly into his neck, slicing through flesh and corded tendons as his eyes bulged and he strained against the bite of my inhuman coils. I felt the vibrations as he choked and tried to scream, the sound changing to a gurgle as his windpipe was crushed. Ordinarily I would draw this out, make him truly understand pain for daring to try and lay claim to what was mine. There wasn't time though, Ciel could still be in danger, so I lunged forward and speared the thug through the chest with my hand. I let him drop as I turned to the last man.

Who appeared to already be facing some difficulties of his own. I stopped moving and watched, entranced, as Ciel dodged a slash from the knife, grabbing the man's outstretched arm firmly and aiming his elbow down hard at the unguarded forearm. I heard the snap of bone, the pained grunt of the man before Ciel went for the knife, snatching it and spinning away nimbly as the man's remaining healthy arm made a grab for him. He missed, of course, and there was no time for him to try again. The thug's throat was slit before he even knew what had happened, his eyes bulging in shock as he clutched at his mangled throat. He collapsed as if in slow motion, first to his knees and then to his side as Ciel tossed the knife down casually.

"Idiot. Why do you always feel the need for such dramatics?" Ciel hissed in my direction. Glancing around at the blood splattered alleyway, I did suppose I had made a bit of a mess. I reeled my Demonic tendrils back in and gave him as innocent a look as I could muster, checking him over for injury.

He seemed utterly unperturbed at facing off against the thug. His heart only beat slightly faster with the exertion. He had seen me literally tear the other two apart, gore splashing over me and blood still dripping from my elongated claws to add to the horror, yet he merely seemed put out by the inelegance of my intervention. He faced me with an eyebrow raised, and I was rather impressed to say the least.

"I could have handled them all just fine" he remarked haughtily when I said nothing.

"Certainly you could" I finally replied, bowing slightly to show my respect. I seemed to have gotten into the habit of underestimating this human. He had far more strength and fortitude in that small body than I gave him credit for.

A slightly alarmed look crossed his features and he looked up and down the alleyway. "Sebastian, might reapers be drawn to this? That's why you aren't allowed to kill anyone, right?" He asked, gesturing to the bodies with some concern.

"Not in this instance, no. We are quite safe unless I consume the souls of those I kill without proper agreement. Of course, revolting humans such as these could never hope to sate my appetite".

"Right. We should still get out of here" he said reaching for me, unflinching at my monstrous appearance.

He was so much more than I deserved. Everything narrowed down to this single human that repeatedly surpassed all my expectations. The exhilaration of the kill still thrummed around my body, enhanced further by the vision of him standing there, beautiful and unafraid of the Demon in the dark. I wanted him.

He made a surprised ' _mmph_ ' sound as I grabbed him and pressed him up against the wall on the opposite side of the alleyway. He felt sturdy and real as I went for his neck, seeming somehow less likely to break than he had earlier.

I have never craved the kiss of a human, or even another Demon for that matter, the way I did right then with him. Finally, I fully understood the yearning desire to press my lips to his for no other reason than to _feel_. I wanted to claim his mouth without consuming his soul, but I couldn't risk it. One small slip and it would be over. I compromised, my face buried against his neck as I dropped my jaw and tasted him, everything he was, everything I wanted. He would not break. He was mine.

"Seb - Sebastian!" He panted, grabbing my shoulder and fisting the material of my coat as I worked my lips over him, making my way up to his ear and licking at the stone of his piercing. He gasped as I moved to his cheek, finally kissing just the corner of his mouth quickly and moving away.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, not sounding upset in the slightest. I tilted my head around to give the other side of his face and neck the same treatment when the click of a door gave me pause. I groaned.

"Someone's coming".

I quickly sent forth a pulse of energy to clean us both of blood before hoisting him up into my arms and speeding towards the end of the alleyway. I set him down and we emerged a few moments later, my hand on his shoulder to guide him, ensuring that we would go undetected. Luckily it wasn't very busy here, with people congregating mainly just outside the doors of nearby pubs rather than loitering in the streets. We made it back to the car with ease, the only obstacle being my suppressed need to take him right then and there. I was grateful for the long coat that hid my prominent arousal, though it remained uncomfortably trapped in my tight jeans, rubbing frustratingly with each step.

There was no one around on the dimly lit side street where we had parked. I opened the back door for him instead of the usual passenger side one and encouraged him to climb in.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing?" he hissed. I ignored him and followed on my hands and knees, slamming the door behind me with Demonic energy since I was far too busy covering his body with mine, pinning him down across the seats and going for his throat again.

"Ah! Okay" he panted as I opened my mouth over his skin and fought to rid him of his clothes.

He didn't tell me to stop. He only helped me as I pushed the coat off his shoulders, grabbing the hem of his own t-shirt and pulling it up over his head. He wriggled his hips as I tried to tug down his jeans and briefs without ripping them in the confined space, eventually managing to get them off. He lay there naked underneath me, arching his back to show me just how much he liked it.

I would never get enough of this. I chanced digging my blunt fingers into his shoulders a bit just to reassure myself that he wouldn't break. He moaned at the force, tilting his head so that I could access more of him with my mouth. I trailed kisses down to his collar bone and felt him reach for me, trying to remove my coat.

There was too much space between us. I shed my own clothing as quickly as possible, not bothering to be neat or natural about it. They ended up in a heap on the floor just behind the driver's seat without me even having to remove my lips from his chest.

He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me towards him.

"Sebastian" he said beseechingly, a request that I understood. I lowered myself gently so that my bare skin could be pressed against his, shifting my weight onto my elbows. He leaned up instinctively, tilting his face before catching himself and stopping.

"Oh - sorry" he murmured, his lips inches from mine.

"Frustrating" I agreed quietly, using my best butler voice to compensate for the desperate need now coursing through me. I wanted this. "Though this time I will allow the contact, providing it is not too direct".

I aligned our crotches, pleased to find him just as hard as I was. I applied only the slightest of pressure as he took a deep breath and closed the distance between us, kissing me off centre with our mouths firmly closed. My body urged me to let go, to lose control and I wanted so badly to consume him without harming him, devour him completely while keeping him utterly safe. I knew it wasn't possible, so I simply had to settle for moving my hips in a slow pulse over him and letting him drive me crazy with his small, delicate kisses. He breathed a hot moan against my lips and I had to pull away for a second, as maddening as it was.

"Just a moment" I told him in reassurance as I collected myself, and when I felt ready I leaned down to kiss at him again quickly, just a brush of my lips. I could feel the twitch of his cock in response, those petite hips moving with mine as slippery fluid leaked from us and allowed us to slide deliciously over one another.

His mouth opened slightly under mine and I was forced to recoil once again.

He gave a drawn out, frustrated groan. "Sebastian - ah! Do you have any idea... how much I want to..."

"I know" I replied, stilling my hips. The temptation of his mouth was too great with his face so near to mine.

"Excuse me" I said politely right before I flipped our positions. He yelped as I rolled us, firmly manoeuvring him to sit on my lap while I lay flat on my back, my legs bent in order to fit into the cramped space. He steadied himself with his hands on my arms and seemed to recover from the sudden movement when he felt my stiff length digging into his backside.

"How rude of you to manhandle your Master so" he told me, cocking his head to the side and regarding me in the gloom of the car.

"Ah, but unfortunately you are no longer my Master. I can do with you as I please".

My hands found their way to his thighs, squeezing roughly at the flesh and travelling up to his hips.

"Mmmm not your Master you say? We'll see about that".

My glowing eyes met his and he smirked, wriggling deliberately to slip my erection between his buttocks.

"Ah - careful" I growled. The way he was grinding down on me made me grit my teeth as I fought not to thrust back.

He didn't listen, continuing that tempting movement of his backside right over me, so I snatched up his hand and drew it towards my lips. That made him still for a moment at least, and he looked at me through lidded eyes as I gently drew two of his fingers into my mouth and swirled my tongue around them as though they were a very different appendage. I sucked suggestively and he shifted, erection swaying as he squirmed under the teasing sensation.

"Make room for me" I told him, finally releasing those fingers and guiding them downwards before releasing him, leaning back and looking at him expectantly.

"Make  room....oh" realisation dawned in his lust filled mind and I felt the excitement course through him. He lifted away from me slightly, my own member stiffening further and trying to follow that warmth as he reached with his saliva-slicked fingers and found his own hole.

"Say 'please'" he ordered, nudging up against himself but going no further.

Such a bold request, but one I was willing to grant in the mood that I was in.

" _Please_ " I said, though I allowed my voice to sound positively Demonic, making the word sound crude and suggestive.

"Hah, now say 'please, Master'" he told me, ignoring my tone and slipping one finger into himself up to the first joint.

" _Please, Master_ " I obeyed, though this time I sounded rather more serious. Just watching that finger disappear had my breath quickening in anticipation.

The windows were fogging up as I watched his wrist move. He said nothing more, apparently satisfied with my response, and he even leaned back on one arm to give me a better view. His busy hand brushed teasingly against my erection with the motion. That finger had pushed further in, though the angle would not allow him to get too deep. I could see his knuckle moving as he fingered himself, eventually forcing the second one in to make a scissor motion.

"Do you want it, then?" He asked with that positively wicked expression on his face. I realised just how hungry I must look, staring at him with a slightly slack jaw and red eyes.

I swallowed. " _Yes_ " I told him, my rough Demonic voice sounding more like a growl than an actual word in the English language. I fought for the shreds of my control.

"Do you wish it was you in here?" He moved his fingers for emphasis before tipping his head back and undulating his hips. I felt the answering pulse of my erection, and judging by his gasp so did he. This boy would be my undoing.

" _Yes_ " I said again through gritted teeth - sharper than they should be.

"Mmmmm". He seemed rather smug as I struggled to normalise my appearance, eventually pulling out his fingers and straightening up once again. "All right".

He was reaching down to position me over his hole and I quickly grabbed his arm - desperate for him though I was, I would not take him dry.

" _What are you doing to me_ " I said, my voice still containing that ethereal quality, and he shivered in response. I reached for him properly and his eyes widened right before I threw his delicate body right up and over me, pushing his rear towards my face as he flung out his hand to steady himself with a loud 'smack' against the window.

"Whoa, argh!" he yelped, trying to regain his balance while I pulled him down roughly and spread his cheeks apart over my mouth. I had been waiting to taste him, and I eagerly sank my tongue right into his self-prepared hole as deep as it could go.

"Oh Hell, ngh! Sebastian!"

I felt his inner walls twitch as I worked them. He felt so soft inside. His erection hung near the top of my head, catching in my hair as it swayed to leave a slightly sticky trail in the strands. I didn't care, too absorbed in the scent of his arousal with my nose stuffed against his perineum and my tongue buried deep. I would happily stay here forever if my own member wasn't so demanding, begging to be constricted inside that willing body. I imparted as much saliva as I could, helping it along the way only a Demon was able, before releasing him and grabbing his hips to drag him back down to my lap.

" _There_ " I said eloquently, hinting with a push of my hips. He adjusted himself quickly, seeming just as impatient as I was. Tilting himself, he reached for my heavy erection again and lifted it, the warmth of him pressing right against the tip. He took control, a slow impalement as he sank down onto me, barely even pausing at the penetration. I felt the squeeze, the tightness creeping over me inch by inch as he settled down as far as he could. It must have hurt, but he raised himself immediately when I was mostly sheathed, only holding it there for a second before driving himself down to take me in my entirety.

I moaned helplessly as he began to make short, shallow movements. It was all him as he bounced gently, trying to find a rhythm and an angle that felt good. I didn't even know he could move like that. I felt my stiff organ being rubbed inside him, the skin of it being dragged up and down the rigid core and the swollen head making contact with those soft, warm walls. The pleasure was mounting quickly as I took in such an erotic sight, but I held myself back and laid still, allowing him to take the lead. His lips were parted and his eyelashes lowered, pink cock bobbing as he sped up slightly. I wrapped a hand around it and was rewarded with a shuddering gasp of appreciation.

"Am I... good?" He asked breathlessly, his eyes still closed as he rode me.

I was fighting to keep my thoughts in order, as consumed with him as I was.

" _You... Young Master, words cannot describe_..." How could I explain to him how he was making me feel, really _feel_ , when I had been so accustomed to numbness for so many years. I could not stop myself from beginning to thrust into him, timing everything just right to reach as deep as I could each time we connected. My hand on his hip assisted him, bearing some of his weight to ease his muscles as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the car.

"AH!" He cried out at a particularly well aimed thrust, gasping a bit before he could speak again. "Well?? Do you... like this?"

If the eagerness of my moans were any indication, it was obvious how much I liked it. Still, he wanted me to say it, and the words began to babble out of me.

"Yes _, you are perfect, everything, this is everything_...." I switched to my preferred Demonic language to tell him more, letting my fangs elongate again to shape the words better, though thankfully having the presence of mind to keep control over the rest of my body. He hardened even more in my grip, his motions becoming less co-ordinated as my hips bucked up into him. Endearments were mixed with obscenities, wholly inappropriate for a butler but since he couldn't understand me I felt no shame in murmuring ceaselessly to him as he writhed on top of me.

His erection began to convulse and he moaned out a disjointed warning. I quickly moved my foot on the car seat to better push up, allowing me to slam my hips up hard as his climax approached. I pulled his body forward slightly so that I would hit his most pleasurable spot every time, and he clutched at the head rest as a loud moan left him along with a breathy little ' _yes_ '.

He cried out; a wordless, wanton sound as his walls clamped around me and squeezed with those familiar rhythmic pulses. The smell of semen filled the space as his spurts hit my chest - he had gone still, only shuddering slightly and barely breathing as the orgasm wracked his body. I could not stop moving under him, no matter how much I wanted to give him a moment. It was not possible. My body screamed for me to thrust and I could not deny myself. He sagged forward after his last spurt and gasped, clutching at me as my motions became more desperate, more violent as I neared my own release.

"Yes, Sebastian, _spend_ , do it".

" _Yes, Master_ " I breathed as my pleasure peaked, hips snapping up one last time to bury myself deep while I growled out my satisfaction and filled him with my seed.

I opened my eyes eventually to see him peering down at me with a smirk.

"You _did_ like it" he said smugly, his chest heaving.

I checked him over a bit quick - he was thankfully unharmed, a drop of semen still clinging to his softening penis as he remained atop me.

"Quite the understatement, Young Master" I informed him, tensing the muscles that would cause my still-thick shaft to twitch inside of him.

"Ack! Don't do that!"

I chuckled and extracted myself gently, my own seed dripping down onto my legs. I was quite the mess indeed, covered in our fluids and smelling of sex.

I noticed then the slight wheeze in his chest as he struggled to catch his breath. This had been rather a lot of exertion for him, even with my hand steadying his hip. I reached down for my coat on the floor and found the asthma pump that I had thankfully pocketed earlier. I gave it a shake as he looked at it quizzically.

"I need you to inhale, My Lord" I explained before placing the canister between his lips. He looked taken off guard but did as he was told, inhaling the propellant gas as I pressed down.

"Good, now hold your breath. Keep going, just a few more seconds... now breath out".

I gave him a few moments before repeating the procedure again, listening to his chest and feeling pleased with the results.

"That thing... Is that a cure?" He asked, amazed at how smoothly his breath came now, the wheeze of his asthma receding completely.

"Of sorts" I told him, fishing around on the floor for something appropriate to clean myself with. I settled on my boxer shorts, and he made a disappointed sound as I mopped up the unpleasantly cool substance covering my chest.

"But you looked so nice...." He informed me, his expression playful.

"Did I, now?"

"Mmm yeah, maybe I should put it back" he said, fingers trailing down my stomach.

"I don't think you're quite up to that just yet" I told him with concern, listening for any remaining difficulty in his lungs. I caught at his hand just before it reached between my legs.

"I'm fine, Sebastian. It wasn't even that bad" he huffed, pulling his arm from my grip. "Don't you want to do it again?"

I eyed his soft member, flicking my eyes to his face and back again. "Surely you are too tired, Young Master". I was proven wrong when his length swayed and thickened slightly, sticking out to the side a bit.

"Just give me a minute!" He said suggestively, and I had to admire his teenage stamina. I would have gladly taken him again, but his health was far more important. I dressed us both in the confined space and he offered no help, trying to seduce me with only half hearted propositions as his body relaxed and his weariness caught up with him as I knew it would.

I let him sleep across the back seat as I drove us home, my lack of underwear reminding me of my uncomfortable butlers uniform. I wondered if I would ever get to wear it again. We had a whole day of research ahead of us tomorrow, so I hoped we would be able to formulate a more solid plan to rid Lilith from our lives. It would be good to feel more organised instead of just drifting through each day aimlessly.

He was still fast asleep when I parked in the garage, so I scooped him up gently and held him close while I took the stairs. I was careful not to wake him as I opened the front door, heading towards my bedroom with its clean sheets. Unfortunately, the peaceful moment was not to be. A sound from the direction of the living room gave me pause and I hesitated in the hallway. I thought for a moment it might be the cat, but that familiar metallic scent told me otherwise. Hurriedly, I set Ciel's sleeping form down on the bed, hoping that he wouldn't wake up and have to deal with this latest setback. Not daring to focus any of my energy on the bedside cabinet, I closed the door behind me as I strode towards that smell to face whatever awaited me.

As I had suspected, Lilith sat on the sofa in the living room. Grimalkin was on her lap, tail twitching warily but unable to flee as Lilith held her there, pale thin fingers stroking over her fur.

"Can I help you with something, or are you just here to terrorise my cat?" I asked from the archway.

"My, my, barely a week and already you've collected so many pets. Is this a weird little slut sucker habit? Will I find an entire zoo in here by the end of our contract?"

She seemed in quite good spirits, though I never really could tell with her.

"I trust I have not displeased you?" I questioned, trying to get to the point so she could leave. Her unwanted grip on Grimalkin was making me angry, and I fought to control my temper. I would hate for her to turn that malicious attention on Ciel in retaliation for anything I might say.

"My dear, two souls in one day? I just wanted to personally congratulate you after failing so miserably yesterday. I thought we were going to have a problem, but I'm always willing to admit when I'm wrong".

She was still holding the little black cat to her, watching me closely.

"I'm glad you are satisfied, Master" I told her, bowing my head and being as humble as I possibly could. I hoped that was what she was looking for.

"I'd say _you_ were quite satisfied too" she retorted, and I looked up to see a sly grin on her face. "Enjoying your pet? The other one, not this one" she gestured to the cat "at least I hope so, anyway".

"Ah, I am quite content. Thank you for your consideration".

"Mmmhmm that's one word for it. No wonder they call you slut-suckers, you absolutely reek of that humans seed. Did you just.... smear it all over yourself or something? Is that some kind of mating ritual I don't know about?"

She had wrinkled up her pointed nose at me, laughing somewhat at my expense. I wasn't certain how to respond so I simply hung my head again in subordination. She could say whatever she liked as long as she left him alone.

"Really though" she continued "I know slut-suckers must have trouble controlling their disgusting little urges, but I do want to make sure you aren't letting it distract you. Everything in moderation, remember". She was talking to me like a mother imparting some important wisdom on a particularly stupid child.

"Of course, Master. Productivity may vary depending on what opportunities present themselves, but I assure you, I will collect one hundred souls by the Summer Solstice".

"Mmmhmm it is lovely to hear your dedication, but do excuse me while I have a quick check" she said, finally releasing Grimalkin to reach out towards me. She didn't rise from the sofa - she didn't need to. A pulse of horrifyingly strong magic shot from her, spearing through my mind and cleaving through my thoughts to see right into me.

It was just like last time - the agony of her intrusion, the cold feeling of my mind shattering as she looked right into me. I was laid bare before her. She would be able to see everything - including that red covered book and our ultimate plan to betray her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm off to Brighton for a few days so won't be able to write (i'm having withdrawal symptoms already!) but I'll try and get the next chapter done next week. For those who don't know I've written a bunch of smutty drabbles on my tumblr page, search for dragonsploosh and you'll find them! Have a good weekend everyone and thank you for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

_No._ As soon as she saw our intentions she would turn on us. She would hurt Ciel, maybe even kill him to put me in my place. I had seen the ring glittering on her finger as she stroked Grimalkin - she would squeeze it to dust in her fist, destroying it beyond repair until there was nothing left, not of the ring or of Ciel. His essence would be utterly obliterated.

Ciel. He filled my thoughts now; I remembered how it felt to be inside him, how he had looked riding me earlier with his eyes closed and his lips parted. His kisses. I could not help the influx of images that came to me rapidly one after the other; his fearless face as he looked upon my true form, his warm weight next to me as he slept, his cold beauty as he killed that thug in the alleyway with such ease. Even his haughty, demanding face when he wanted something. He was as necessary to me the souls that quelled my hunger. Maybe even more so.

"Argh!" Lilith recoiled from me and the overwhelming pain of her invasion receded steadily from my mind, leaving me a little dizzy though I did not let it show. "What in all Hell is wrong with you, slut-sucker! That was the most revolting, vile....urgh!!"

She appeared to be lost for words, making disgusted noises and looking at me in utter repulsion.

"Just - why would you - urgh!" Judging by her expression it seemed as though she was trying not to retch, one thin hand resting over her mouth as she looked at me in horror.

I found myself a bit bemused at her display - surely her glimpse at my tryst with Ciel could not have come as that much of a surprise ? She had obviously smelt the sex on me anyway, why should the images and feelings associated with it cause her such distress? Even her own essence had weakened for a moment, just a barely perceptible flicker, though it was back at its full force now.

"Apologies" I told her, bowing slightly since I wasn't  exactly sure what the problem was.

She gathered herself, finally lowering her hand and fixing me with an intense stare as she slowly rose from the sofa. The room began to darken, shadows creeping out around her as her form blurred, the true intensity of her raw rage suddenly becoming apparent." _You_ " she hissed in a low, Demonic voice quite unlike the one she had been using thus far. " _What are you?"_

I felt rather uneasy at this development. Perhaps she had seen our intent to betray her after all.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked innocently.

" _No Demon would ever lower itself so. You are a disgrace to your kind, if you even are -"_ and she said my name, my true name, though to hear it now like this made the strings of our contract tighten and a sharp pain run through my body from my chest. There was such power in a name.

Her utterance had taken me by surprise, but I schooled my expression back into my usual neutral one. "Unless you doubt your own summoning skills then you know exactly who I am".

She looked to consider me for a moment, the darkness around her subsiding somewhat. "Then you have fallen far indeed, slut-sucker" she told me with an unkind grin. "You are little better than a human, dirtying yourself with their emotions. I cannot have you weakened by this dalliance, I hope you know. I'll be keeping a very close eye on you from now on. If I feel like things might be getting out of hand, well.." She stroked the ring on her bony finger. "I will be forced to remove the distraction".

So she wasn't talking about our betrayal. It rather seemed like this wrath was solely aimed at my relations with Ciel, which was most perplexing indeed. Demons had always enjoyed taking their pleasure with humans, why was she reacting this way after her glimpse at mine? Surely it was nothing new to her. Still, the threat against Ciel was very real and his safety was more important to me than anything.

"Of course, Master" I said, bowing low.

She was composed now, her tone switching back to light and mocking as she brushed the cat hair off her trousers. "Oh, look at your face. Why not just try to exercise just a bit of self control for a change? Though I suppose that might be asking a bit too much. Don't worry, I'll be back to check on you soon since you seem to need babysitting".

There was a sinking feeling in my chest. How could we hope get anything done when she might appear in the apartment at any moment?

"Be good" she told me with a playful wink, as though the last few minutes had never happened. This fluctuation of personality truly unnerved me since I could never hope to anticipate what she might do next, and therefore remained unable to manipulate her with a well-placed word or suggestion. Charm would not work on her, of course - I was not used to these limitations.

I bowed once more to show my subordination and she disappeared, the air clearing instantly throughout the apartment as soon as her essence left. I only realised the pressure she had been exerting when it departed, leaving me feeling very light all of a sudden.

Her visit had been... unsettling, to say the least. At least my most serious of insubordinations had gone undetected in the face of her displeasure - I doubted she would have left us alone if that had come to light. All I could do now was ensure we were safe from her for the time being.

I quickly let my senses wander around the apartment to try and detect any remaining sign of her; perhaps it had been a trick, she hadn't left at all. Thankfully there was nothing - it was just me, Ciel, and Grimalkin.

Speaking of which, the little black cat had found her way under the kitchen counter, lodging herself in the tiny gap behind the washing machine. I knelt on the floor and talked to her gently to coax her back out, letting my pheromone output become a soothing influence that a cat would respond to. Her wide, yellow eyes peered out, though the pupils were blown so wide in fear that they looked almost black. She eventually came to me with her body low to the ground and her tail fluffed up.

"It's okay" I told her gently, smoothing down her fur until I felt her begin to relax. She eventually calmed enough to lay on the tiled floor next to me, rolling on to her back and stretching as I continued to pet her.

It seemed she would be just fine. I stood and tended to her food, water and litter tray before washing my hands and going to check on Ciel.

I opened the door to the bedroom as quietly as I could and narrowly avoided hitting him in the face.

"Argh! Warn me when you're going to just swing it open like that!" he hissed, jumping back out of the way.

"Ah. You are awake" I said stupidly. Admittedly I can be quite obtuse at times.

"Of course I'm awake, how could I not be with that woman making the place all... you know" he waved his hand in the air as he tried to find the words. I assumed he was referring to the intensity of her presence, that metallic scent and unnerving pressure that surrounded her. Apparently it had affected Ciel too.

"Indeed, her aura is most disquieting" I agreed, trying to lead him back to the bed. He still needed rest.

"What happened? I heard her say about checking something and then... and then you made this noise and... it was horrible".

Noise? Well that was humiliating. The agony of her invasion in my head was akin to how worms might feel, all wriggling into my brain and setting my mind on fire. It seemed I had been unable to remain silent at the force of her intrusion.

"Forgive my lack of composure, it was not intentional".

"No that's not what I... I am asking if you are all right, Sebastian" he said, seeming frustrated when I stared back blankly.

His consideration had taken me aback. "I am fine, thank you" I replied politely.

"Are you sure? Because you seemed upset or something when she said that weird word after... something begging with an 'R' I think".

He tried to pronounce my true name though he had no idea what it really was. I stopped him sharply before he could get too close, feeling a swooping sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"I assure you I am quite well. Lilith seemed to feel the unfortunate need to check on our activities, but halted before she could see anything of note".

"Nothing? She didn't see anything? Because it seemed like she was talking about you and me and our.... when we...."

I saved him the trouble of finishing that sentence. "Ah yes, she did seem to have some qualms about our coupling. I can't imagine why, however, since it is not unusual in the slightest for a Demon and a human to have relations".

His face had gotten rather pink. "She sounded angry. Really angry".

"Indeed. Perhaps we should be more careful in future - she could return at any moment, after all".

He nodded. "She doesn't know about... you know, those books, does she?"

"I doubt we would be standing here if she did".

"Hmm. Well, we'll just have to find something to get rid of her soon. We could look now".

His expression was expectant. As tempted as I was to immediately start my search through that red tome for an answer, it was the middle of the night and I could feel Ciel's exhaustion.

"Tomorrow, My Lord. There are things I must see to tonight. For now, you must get some rest".

He tried to insist but the heaviness of his eyelids won out in the end. I guided him to sit on the bed before fetching a damp washcloth and towel from the bathroom. When I returned he was slumped backwards, eyes closed and arms spread out over the covers. He stirred as I began to gently remove his clothes and sleepily mumbled "what are you doing?"

"Making you more comfortable" I told him, taking the washcloth and dabbing at the remains of the semen that had dried in places between his legs and thighs. It can't have felt all that pleasant but I received no further complaint, sleepiness making him docile as I patted him down with the towel and dressed him in pyjamas. He was a dead weight as I moved the covers out of the way and lifted him, tucking them back over and watching his peaceful face for a moment. He cracked open one eye.

"Are you getting in or not?"

"In just a moment. Please try to get some sleep and I will join you shortly".

"Mmm? What are you doing?"

I didn't think he would appreciate an in depth explanation, tired as he was, so I just said "protecting us".

"Don't be long then" he muttered, unhappy but not in the mood to argue.

"Do not worry, it shan't take much time".

He closed his eyes again so I left the bedroom and made my way to the kitchen. I would not be able to rest without a ward on this apartment, a simple magic to prepare me if anyone should attempt to enter without permission. It was not a deterrent, unfortunately, though I doubted any of my magic could really keep Lilith out. No, it merely acting like a doorbell of sorts. At least I would not be caught unaware the next time she decided to pay us a visit.

Grimalkin followed me around, keeping close to my heels as I drew small symbols around the perimeter of the apartment. The last one was drawn next to the front door and I placed my palm over it, focusing intently on protection and the preservation of this space. The energy flowed from me, leaping from rune to rune until it came full circle. I eventually removed my hand from the wall when I felt that the steady thrum of energy was complete, the spell linked securely to my being. This could never truly be our safe haven with Lilith coming and going as she pleased, but I did feel better knowing that she could not sneak up on us here.

I switched off the lights and returned to the bedroom, Grimalkin in tow, to find Ciel fast asleep with one arm outstretched to my side of the bed like he was searching for me in the sheets. It was a welcome sight and my mouth twitched in a smile as I discreetly changed into my black t-shirt and loose cotton slacks.

I would not allow myself to sleep tonight, of course. Though it was dark in the room, I took the red book from the cabinet before climbing into bed. I could see perfectly well and there was no sense in wasting time - if there were answers in this tome then I would find them.

I carefully moved his arm, settling back against the pillows while he immediately gravitated towards my warmth, reaching for me and throwing a slender limb around my middle. The bed dipped slightly when Grimalkin joined us, curling herself at my feet. I listened closely to Ciel's deep breathing but it seemed clear and easy. As long as he remember to take the antihistamines then his allergies wouldn't be a problem.

He shifted and moved closer still as I attempted to open up the book. I accommodated him gladly, even returning his embrace with one arm around his shoulders as his face unconsciously nuzzled into my chest. The book was propped up in my other hand, which meant I had to manifest slightly and turn the pages with a tendril of dark matter. He didn't notice, of course. The boy slept on, a content look on his face as he lay safely in the arms of his monster.

 

* * *

 

I let him sleep late into the morning as I continued to examine the text. There had not been as much progress overnight as I would have liked. The more I read, the more complicated the combination of languages became until I was reading at a snail's pace, frustrated and even making small mistakes as my patience wore thin. So far there had been nothing pertaining to Lilith and I still had a good section of the book left to translate.

A groan sounded from the direction of my shoulder - he had buried his head underneath my left arm as he slept. I held him close, my smoky tendrils holding the book aloft, but I retracted them back into myself now as he woke.

"Good morning, Young Master".

"Is it morning? It feels like I only just fell asleep" he said groggily, stirring and lifting his head.

My hand dropped from his shoulders to rest lightly on his waist as he sat up. "Regrettably so. Perhaps you would you like some breakfast?"

"Hmmm, yes that would be good. Maybe not a banquet this time though, Sebastian".

I smiled and extracted myself carefully so as not to disturb the little black cat still curled in a ball at my feet.

"Please excuse me" I said, bowing respectfully. It did not take me long to make breakfast; two toasted english muffins with cream cheese and a cup of tea as well as a glass of water for him to swallow his anti-allergy medication with.

It came as a surprise to re-enter the bedroom and find him propped on his elbows, my book open before him as he attempted to read the otherworldly text.

"What are these letters? They look like hieroglyphics" he said without looking up, pointing to a few lines on the page.

I hurriedly set down his breakfast and snapped the book shut. "Enough of that, Young Master. Those words are not made for human eyes".

He was rubbing at the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. "My head is ringing. Is that because of this?"

"A side effect of trying to read such words, yes. I would advise you not to try again".

He was in no real danger since he couldn't actually understand the words, though if he looked upon them for too long it would likely cause him a severe headache and maybe even harm his vision. I looked at his eyes closely to assess the damage but they seemed to be normal, both that beautiful shade of cerulean blue. I must admit, I did miss our contract mark that had formerly adorned his right eye.

"You will be fine" I reassured him before passing him the glass of water and the small antihistamine pill. "Now then, if you would please take your medication".

"Urgh, this again" he muttered, though he swallowed it down without further complaint. "Am I allowed breakfast now?"

I pushed the plate towards him and settled back on the bed as he ate. I opened the book again at random and began to flick through the pages half heartedly, looking for any key words.

"Pass me mine, Sebastian" he said before I could get very far. I obediently found the Latin tome of Demon wards in the cabinet and set it down next to him before returning to my task. He leafed through, leaning right over as he continued to eat and I watched the crumbs drop with narrowed eyes.

Sighing dramatically, I pulled it out from under him. "Do try to take more care, Young Master. I'm certain I taught you better manners than these".

"Hah, yes you taught me a lot of things".

I ignored his obvious implication and continued my search, scanning through the words without bothering to understand the context. I just needed to look for a name, anything alluding to _her_.

"What is oil of Abramelin?" Ciel asked me suddenly, taking up his book again and sipping his tea precariously.

"Hmm? It is made with equal parts cinnamon, myrrh, and galangal" I replied, fully absorbed in my own text.

"It says here something about.... pouring it in a circle around yourself will protect from a Demonic attack. Is that true?"

"Indeed. When done the right way, no Demon could enter the circle".

"Fascinating". The way he said it made me look up from my book.

"Oh?"

"Just - it's interesting, that's all" he said quickly.

"While these methods might be effective on a normal Demon, I doubt they would hold for long against an entity as powerful as Lilith" I explained, hoping he understood that. He was sounding rather too eager, as though all the answers were presenting themselves.

"Yes, well, it's still more than you've found isn't it?"

I hated to admit the truth in that statement, so I stayed quiet and stared pointedly my page in concentration.

And found exactly what I was looking for. Halfway along the page, almost at the back of the book, was the Demonic word for 'Mother' or 'She who creates and destroys'. The text after that was complex, leaping through different languages and dialects, some Demonic but the majority in a holy language that had been almost lost over time. I struggled now to remember the words, having not seen their like in many a millennia.

"Why are Demons allergic to salt? Does this word mean allergic?" Ciel asked loudly, trying to thrust his book under my nose.

I gently pushed it away, not taking my eyes from my own translation.

"Hush just a moment" I told him pointedly. Luckily he sensed my urgency and did not question me as I worked furiously, trying hard to recall this long dead language.

"Do you need the notebook?" He asked, being surprisingly thoughtful.

"Thank you. It's in the cabinet".

He rummaged around and passed it to me along with the pen, sitting back down to watch as I wrote down complex conversions, attempting to tie all the different dialects together and get as close to a fluent English translation as possible.

I read it through when I was done.

There was a description of how to draw the ritual pentagram - this was the most complex translation since it had to be absolutely precise. There could not be a line or symbol out of place, otherwise the banishment would not take effect. Then there was the short list of items we would need to bind Lilith's essence.

A sacrifice was required for her to cross the river. Lilith's banishment specified the blood of a Fallen.

 A part of her being. This was standard with any banishing - a hair was usually the easiest to obtain, though with Lilith this would surely not be an easy task.

The third item would provide the energy needed to open the gate and force her through. It would be a small, temporary rift unlike the one intended at the Summer Solstice. I had to read the words a few times to check that I had translated correctly. Unfortunately, there was no mistaking it. To banish Lilith we would need the power contained within the feather of an Angel, willingly given. Phil had been right - I was in way over my head with this one.


	22. Chapter 22

"Well? What did you find?" Came Ciel's impatient voice after I had remained silent too long.

I showed him the list that I had written out neatly in my flowing script. A little frown marred the normally smooth skin of his forehead as he read, his blue eyes moving rapidly over the page.

"The Fallen? What does that mean?" He asked as he neared the bottom.

I gave an honest account.

"'Fallen' is a term given to an Angel that has been expelled from what you might refer to as 'heaven'".

"Angels are real, then?" He asked in a voice that was just a little too casual.

"Quite real" I assured him "though they can be Turned if they are deemed unworthy. Some Angels become corrupted over time, indulging in sin and lowering themselves to a level seen as unfit for a higher being. They are permanently banished from the holy realms and Turned into whichever Demon best represents their sin".

"Hmmm......well that's.... interesting. So are we to find one of these Fallen and kill it?"

How could I put this. "Fallen are not so easy to find. They appear to be just like any other Demon and tend to prefer that their origins remain unknown. If they survive that long, of course - most freshly changed Demons are confused, they cannot control their new urges and they become wild and untamed like animals, blindly sampling anything they can get their hands on with no regard for the rules of our kind".

Why was I telling him all this?

"Anyway" I continued "killing one won't be necessary. We only require enough blood to draw the pentagram with".

"I doubt a Demon as feral as all that will appreciate us taking its blood" he said dubiously.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably."Well, we won't trouble ourselves with that for the time being".

He read on. "Essence of the intended... Lilith's essence?"

"A hair will do" I clarified.

"Oh that's not so bad" he replied, though I begged to differ.

"And the... the... wait, the feather of an Angel? Willingly given??"

"It is the most troublesome of requirements" I confirmed.

"How would we even go about it? Would you be able to find one for us?"

Actually, the summoning of an Angel was well within my knowledge. It was the matter itself that bothered me - Angels were not the forgiving type and to summon one and rip it from the holy planes tended to cause some hostility.

"I am quite capable" I informed him "though I doubt that any one of them would readily agree to assist one such as myself. To be faced with the likes of me would only incur their wrath, and the wrath of an Angel is not something to be taken lightly".

"Because you're a Demon?" He assumed.

"Mmmm" I replied vaguely, though he was right in saying that Demons and Angels did not exactly get along. "I can guide the process but we will need someone more appropriate to perform the duty itself".

During our conversation he had shuffled closer to me so that the line of our bodies touched where we lay, one of his hands supporting the side of his face with the notepad open in front of him. He had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I could do it".

"Certainly not".

He gave me a sidelong glance. "If you can show me how to perform the ritual then I could. I'm not a Demon and, well, our request could save the entire world from destruction. I'd say that's reason enough for an Angel to listen to me".

I wracked my brain for another solution. We could use somebody else, perhaps - coerce some oblivious human to relay our message and try and obtain the feather.

The Angel would, of course, realise that a pawn was being used. It was one thing for me to step back and allow Ciel to explain our plight, but to use a stand-in, someone who wasn't really involved, well...I highly doubted that would meet the Angel's approval.

No, it should be one of us and Ciel stood the greater chance of being listened to. I only hope that the Angel would see the courage and resolution in that diminutive figure that had so impressed me when I had been summoned by him five years ago.

Begrudgingly I agreed. "I will allow you to perform this ritual in the understanding that you will do exactly as I say".

"I'll be fine, Sebastian" he said confidently.

I had much to teach him before I would believe that. There were only a few days for me to do this - the summoning would need to take place during the waxing gibbous phase of the moon, the time just before it was full and the energies of the world were at their most benign. I would try to impart as much knowledge as I could this week before we could attempt the ritual on Saturday. There was just one problem.

Ciel studied my expression. "You don't think I can, do you?"

 "That isn't the case, I assure you. I am merely concerned that Lilith might attempt one of her visits at a most inconvenient time".

"Well we wouldn't do it here, would we!" He said, boggling at me like I'd gone mad. "Honestly, you just muscle your way through sometimes without ever using your brain. No, I hate to say it but we should pay Phil another visit. All those protective charms you mentioned might be useful".

Ah, Phil. Of course. If done at the shop then our summoning should at least go undetected. Perhaps the other Demon could even assist us somewhat.

"Yes, you are right" I admitted, and moved away from him for a moment to get the spare phone and plug it in to charge. The cable was long enough that I was able to settle next to him again while I sent Phil a brief text message.

"Providing Phil allows this, we have five days to prepare" I informed him.

"Five days? We can't just get this over with sooner?"

Despite his assurance that he was capable , this was no small task. His apprehension was not misplaced.

"The summoning can only be performed at a particular phase of the moon. It is fortunate that we have some time since you will need to be familiarised with certain incantations".

He nodded, staring down at the plain white bed sheets as he thought about it. "I suppose we should make a script too; try and think of every eventuality - I wouldn't want to jeopardise this by saying something out of place".

The remainder of the morning was spent doing just that. I explained to him that these otherworldly beings would not suffer lies - it was important to be utterly candid throughout the ritual. Questions and answers must be straightforward and to the point since the Angel would likely be angry at the summoning, so the less time it spent away from the holy realms, the better.

We moved on to the incantation required for the ritual. I could write the words down for him, translating them into an English version that I tried to spell phonetically, but it was still complex and pronunciation was essential. We ran through it a few times before he began to grumble.

"We do have the rest of the week for this, correct? I shall forget it all if we carry on this way".

I supposed that human minds needed frequent breaks when attempting to absorb knowledge. That was all right - we had managed to accomplish far more than I could have hoped for, and it was only the early afternoon.

"Of course. We can pick this back up later" I told him, packing everything back into the cabinet. Phil still hadn't replied but, as Ciel had said, there was time. "What would you like to do instead?"

We ended up in the bath together, Ciel sat in front of me with my legs either side of his hips as he leaned against my chest contentedly. With the steam swirling around us it was easy to forget our problems with Lilith - we could almost pretend this was normal, that we could be together like two regular people enjoying the closeness.

But we weren't both people. I was even unsure whether we should be doing this - Lilith had ordered me to exercise some control around what she saw as my 'pet', though I was choosing to interpret that as referring to our sexual activity alone. I would obey and not allow myself to couple with him for a few days, which I hoped would satisfy her bizarre command.

He did not make this easy though. His bare bottom pressed up against my crotch and the way he wriggled tempted me until I was fighting my own lust and trying to remain soft. I was quite sure he was moving against me on purpose when he tilted his hips slightly and allowed my member to rub right against the crack of his backside.

"Ahem" I said pointedly, feeling the rush as my length began to thicken against him. I picked up the body wash in an attempt at distraction.

He sighed happily as I massaged the fragrant gel into his shoulders. I was aiming for a relaxing atmosphere, but after a few minutes it became apparent that I was only arousing him more. He moaned, arching his back as my fingers travelled over the nape of his neck and into his hair. My hand continued up, my fingers creeping around and over his forehead to suddenly guide him back to the apex of my legs.

"Whoa, wha -" he spluttered as I dunked him under the water, releasing him quickly and allowing him to sit back up, soaking wet hair dripping about his face. "What the hell!!"

"Well I can't very well wash your hair if it remains dry now, can I?"

I rubbed shampoo into the silky strands while he pouted, still trying to shift back against me every now and then. I kept it up until he was clean, encouraging him to lean back again to wash off the suds while trying not to notice just how close his head was to my crotch.

He emerged and shook his hair, flinging water everywhere and I grimaced, thinking of the mess.

"Let me do yours now" he said, turning to face me on his knees and picking up a random bottle from the side. I could see his semi-hard member through the water.

"A most generous offer, I assure you, but you should not trouble yourself" I told him, quickly washing myself before he could insist. His eyes were glued to me as I leaned my body back, my groin being brought closer to the surface while I rinsed my hair. He reached for it and ran his fingers through the small patch of coarse black hair with a hungry look on his face.

I shifted away from him at once and rose, stepping out from the bath to wrap a towel firmly around my waist. He looked most disappointed as I offered my hand to help him out, proffering his own towel.

"I believe it is time for your lunch now, Young Master" I informed him, drying myself and dressing without another glance at his enticingly wet, nude body.

He grumbled something about me being a tease so I left him to it. He could dress himself well enough.

The rest of the day was just as productive as the morning had been. We decided to go and claim another soul since it would keep Lilith from growing suspicious of our activities, and I hoped it would deter her from checking on us again.

The problem with taking multiple souls so close together is how dreadfully repetitive it can get. The anticipation that comes with forming a contract, of shaping the perfect meal over time and then finally being allowed to indulge, was completely lost in the monotony of extracting soul after soul as quickly as possible. Today we revisited the home of one of the church goers, another middle aged woman whose family was absent this time. Ciel used the gun, a seamless execution that only took moments before I was called back to consume the boring existence of a woman so governed by morals that she had barely even lived.

We returned to the apartment in the evening and I tried to keep my distance from Ciel, though it proved difficult. There was just something so enthralling about the inability to take the very thing I desired most, especially when it was right there in front of me. He dropped several hints about just how willing he was, and I congratulated myself on my strong will as I resisted him.

He was sullen when it became obvious that I would not give in to his suggestions. We sat side by side in the large bed as I instructed him further about the ritual, ignoring his obvious intentions as he tried to shift closer. He was endearingly unskilled in the art of seduction, his hand wandering to paw at me while he pretended to read and huffing when I did not respond. Eventually he gave up and asked to read his Latin tome again, holding it up in front of his face and blocking me out as though I had committed an unforgivable offence.

There was no reply when I bid him goodnight, turning off the lamp as we both settled down against the pillows. I listened to his slightly elevated heartbeat for just a moment before he reached for me in the darkness, saying nothing but pulling me close. This I could give in to.

 

* * *

 

The next few days were all spent in much the same way. I watched over him at night, Grimalkin joining us on occasion, before waking him with his antihistamine and breakfast. We managed to take a soul every day by stalking people to their homes after a variety of events, the most profitable being a book festival that we came across in Southbank Centre which provided us with a fair few addresses to add to our inventory.

I imparted as much knowledge as I could regarding the nature of Angels, though by Friday I was feeling rather uneasy about the task ahead of us. Phil had replied to my text - she seemed reluctant at first but I gave a convincing argument and said please a lot, which she had to appreciate coming from me. It was agreed that she would close the shop for the day tomorrow and we would arrive just after lunch to set everything up.

Lilith hadn't visited us since Sunday night. I hadn't touched Ciel in that time either - a fact that he was steadily getting more irritated about. He spent most evenings as he was now, curled up on the sofa reading his Latin tome of Demon wards and glowering at me as I busied myself with inane tasks such as the laundry or cooking or cleaning. I was currently filling Grimalkin's bowl with food in the kitchen as she wound herself around my feet, and Ciel huffed loudly.

"Are you quite alright, Young Master?" I asked from the archway that divided the two rooms.

He shrugged, picking up his book and coming to join me, though he left his dirty cups and dishes from dessert sat on the coffee table. Some things never changed.

"It wouldn't hurt to pick up after yourself now and again, would it, Young Master?" I said in exasperation, moving to collect them up while he clattered around in the cupboards, probably looking for more food. How he stayed so small and slim after eating the way he did was beyond me.

"Is there anything I can -" I began, depositing the plates in the sink.

"Found it".

He disappeared off before I could say anything more, and I did hope he hadn't taken the cooking chocolate again. I couldn't very well admonish him further, though - tomorrow was going to be a big day and I was willing to allow him certain liberties that I wouldn't normally.

The dishes were washed and the kitchen tidied before he called for me.

"Sebastian. Come here".

It sounded an awful lot like I was being summoned, though without the familiar burn of a contract mark. I started to obey anyway of course since I would do just about anything for this human, contract or no contract, when it occurred to me that I had no idea where to find the source of his voice. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once, confusing me as I tried to locate his essence. Alarmingly, all the evidence indicated that he was not actually in the apartment at all.

"My Lord?" I called urgently, entering the hallway and looking around for him.

I was relieved to hear his reply though it was still hard to pinpoint. "In here".

I approached the doorway of the small bedroom that he had slept in those first few nights. He was sat atop the neatly made bed, feet dangling in front of him and leaning back casually on his arms. I made to join him but something gave me pause.

"What is this..." It appeared I could not enter. I looked down to see a perfect line of salt right across the threshold, barring my entrance.

"Don't you want to come in?" Ciel asked innocently. The Latin book of Demon wards lay nearby on the bed. I should have known that curiosity would get the better of him.

"It appears that something might be preventing me from doing that, Young Master" I replied in an even tone, playing along even though it bothered me to be denied access to the room, and therefore him.

"Really? You really can't come in?" He seemed surprised that it had worked. He had done well - it wasn't just the line of salt blocking me - he needed to set the intention as he created the barrier, putting energy into the ward. I pushed at it with my outstretched senses and felt the familiar sting as I was repelled, retracting sharply before it could actually harm me. Yes, he had done well indeed.

"Regretfully, no. I cannot enter".

He looked so proud of himself, a self-satisfied smile taking over his face as he sat up properly. "I guess I can do whatever I want then, can't I?"

He stood up and tugged his t-shirt up over his head, letting it drop to the floor next to him.

"Ah - what exactly are you doing?"

"You can leave if it bores you" he said, pushing down his trousers and briefs in one and kicking them off along with his socks to leave him completely naked in the room. He was semi-erect already, penis bobbing off to the side as he moved.

I could not tear my eyes from his display. He climbed onto the bed, leaning back and spreading his legs wide for me as he dragged a petite hand along his own shaft. I watched it grow under his fingers and licked my lips at how pink and plump it looked, rising up and straining into his touch in a matter of seconds. He kept his eyes fixed on me the whole time as he wriggled his hips and stroked himself, giving me such a deliciously lewd show. How could I possibly leave such a vision?

I eyed him hungrily as my body responded. The threat of Lilith entered my mind for only a moment but I supposed that, strictly speaking, I _was_ keeping away from Ciel if I merely stood here and watched. I was unable to touch him, the barrier saw to that, and the thought had my shaft twitching with longing.

"Mmmmm".

He was making those sounds on purpose, loud enough for me to hear easily across the room. He opened his legs even wider, still looking right at me as his breath came faster along with those maddening little noises. "Mmmm, Sebastian".

It was the sound of my name that destroyed my composure. I unzipped my jeans and brought out my erection to Ciel's obvious delight.

"You're hard" he said, sitting up a bit more to regard me, his eyes lowered to my crotch and his lips parted slightly as I let him see just how he had affected me.

"And you are quite the exhibitionist, Young Master".

He coloured a bit at my comment though he did not cease his stroking. The barrier stopped his scent from reaching me, blocking that musky smell of arousal that I knew must be surrounding him by now. I wanted to inhale that scent, taste the salt of his skin and feel him writhe under me but I was limited to merely staring right back at him as I began to tend to my own needs.

I stroked only the base of my shaft so as not to impede his view, pulling the skin right down over the rigid core to expose all of my glans. It jutted up from the open front of my dark jeans, my black t-shirt bunched up over my chest to show off my taut abdomen. Ciel wasn't the only one that could put on a show. His breath hitched when I showed him just how wet he was making me, holding my erection still with one hand and swiping a fingertip over the head with the other. A string of slippery fluid clung to it for a moment before breaking and I repeated the motion before swirling that slickness right around and causing more to leak out.

"Young Master..."

I had all of his attention when I brought that finger to my own lips and tasted the slight sweetness, so different to the taste of a human. I flattened my tongue over the surface of my palm in a rough lick and returned it back to rub at myself eagerly, cock twitching at the slight neglect. I gave a squeeze and felt it throb against my hand, a delicious pulse that spurred me to pump just a little bit faster.

_His_ hand would look better on me, of course. I remembered those small fingers struggling to wrap around my girth, working to explore every unfamiliar ridge and contour. The way he touched himself now looked like a practiced motion, his wrist twisting slightly every time he reached the tip. He had obviously done it before and I wondered when, where had I been? Had he sneaked these touches while I was distracted in the kitchen? Perhaps when I was on a supply run at the market? I imagined him now, aroused and embarrassed, bringing himself to orgasm silently and quickly before he was discovered. I mused that the semen I had found on his bed covers some mornings was not from nocturnal emissions alone.

The thought of him in that state aroused me as much as it frustrated me. To think I might have been denied such a sweet sight when it should have been me touching him, tasting him. If there's one thing I hate, it is to be denied something that I desire.

"Ah, w- what are you thinking?" he asked me, eyes still lowered to my pumping fist.

So he wanted to talk, did he? Well that was fine by me. "I want to fuck you" I told him in a smooth, seductive voice. "Would you like that?"

The look on his face at my comment only made me stroke myself harder. "You.. you want to ...."

"Yes, Young Master, I want to fuck you just the way you like, the way you've been begging me to all week if you'd just... come... here..." I let an inhuman enticement enter my voice, beckoning him.

"Ah! That's not fair" he said, his motions rough now as he jerked himself."You knew and you just left me like that".

"Apologies. Come here". I was growing impatient, I wanted to bury myself within him.

"Tell me... how much do you want to... to fuck me" that word sounded so crude on his lips. I shivered at hearing it.

My voice sounded more like me and less like Sebastian as I replied. "Continue to tease me like this and you will find out. You cannot stay in there forever".

He sucked at his own fingers and I knew exactly what he would do next. This would be my undoing.

" _Come here_ " I commanded, the reverberations of my Demonic voice echoing around the hallway.

"Make me".

Those fingers found his hole, legs splayed to show me everything as he push a finger in and moaned deliberately.

I attacked the barrier again, throwing energy at it and growling as it held firm. Ciel tipped his head back and moaned my name as he added another finger, still pumping his shaft with the other hand.

I felt an elongated canine bite into my lip at my frustration.

"Enough! Come here so I can fuck that impertinent little backside of yours!" I abandoned all pretence, forgetting who I was supposed to be. There was no butler here.

"AH!" came the cry, and I watched helplessly as he twitched, his seed shooting up into the air. I wanted to milk it from him, draw out that orgasm until he sobbed with pleasure, but there was nothing I could do but stare hungrily, furious at the barrier that prevented my even smelling his pleasure.

Fine, if that's how he wanted to play. I waited for him to finish and for his toes to uncurl and his muscles to relax. He looked slightly ashamed when he opened his eyes and looked at me, and I wasn't sure he had actually meant to ejaculate when he did. It didn't matter, I was aroused and teased and denied and _frustrated,_ black smoke coiling around my feet and creeping out along the floor as I pumped myself violently. The hallway darkened as I neared my climax, my legs locking up as I purposefully stared at him with glowing red eyes.

" _You... you're going to be... sorry_ " I got out as my pleasure peaked, spurts flying forward and hitting the barrier. There was a hissing sound as the semen evaporated mid air, but I barely heard it as I growled and continued to shoot, shifting my throbbing cock slightly from left to right to get the most out of my orgasm.

It didn't help. I was no less worked up, opening my eyes to see him laid there, covered in his own fluids and looking at me with those wide eyes.

"Does it burn you?" he asked curiously.

"Excuse me?"

"The barrier. It looked like it burned your.... your stuff".

I had thought it was obvious that the barrier was harmful to me. What else could possibly keep me away from him when he looked like that?

"Indeed" was all I felt the need to say, a dangerous quality to my voice that I couldn't help at this point.

He rose from the bed, even having the grace to look contrite as he finally approached me.

"I didn't mean for it to hurt or anything" he said in a small voice, kicking the line of salt apart and disputing the barrier.

I grabbed him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I'm having major writers block with this story at the moment, so the chapter might not be so good. Hope you enjoy it anyway and I'll keep trying :)

"Sebastian, what the f - argh!!"

The breath was knocked from him as I slammed him up against the wall of the hallway right next to the bedroom door. His legs wrapped around my waist as I hoisted him up and I supported his naked body by roughly gripping onto his buttocks, pressing myself firmly against him until my still-hard member rubbed against his thigh.

"Ah! Oh so now you want it, well that's just - mmph!"

My lips crashed against his, my movements sloppy since I was concentrating hard on suppressing  the reflex that draws out a soul whenever my mouth meets a humans. The touch was at least enough that I got to taste him, just a sample of his flavour before I had to pull away and catch my breath.

His lips tried to follow mine like they were seeking more, so I rested my forehead against his to keep him at bay. Our breaths mingled in the small space between us as I began to move, gently grinding my hips and feeling his cock re-awaken where it pressed into my lower belly.

He bucked against me eagerly and tilted his head, nudging at me with his mouth persistently. He didn't seem inclined to give up, and I hardly even wanted him to when he began to give me small kisses along my cheek, moving down towards my jaw, getting as close as he could until I lifted my face enough for him to have what he wanted.

I ran the risk of losing myself. His lips were so soft where they moved against my own, slightly open so that he could suck at my mouth as though trying to draw me in. A warm tongue dragged across my bottom lip slowly and I gasped, allowing him further access which he took greedily.

Thousands of years spent coupling with countless humans and the only one to ever make me feel anything at all was this fragile teenage boy. It was as though all the sensation I had previously lacked was rushing over me all at once and I felt as though I would burst under the intensity, but even as it threatened to overwhelm me I revelled in it.

I pushed my tongue up against his, sliding along that wet muscle as our hips continued to move. He made a small sound of appreciation, just a 'hmmm' that somehow made me even harder as I rubbed against his thigh and slipped around in my own fluids.

This body may only be a false shell but it was an anatomically perfect one nonetheless. I could feel the human heart pounding in my chest as we kissed, my lungs working harder as my breath picked up, exhalations sounding ragged as I tried not to become consumed by the feeling, to keep control over my Demonic impulses.

I ended the kiss reluctantly when it became too much to bear. My head was swimming and ethereal smoke swirled around us, containing us in our own little space against the wall of the hallway.

"Sebastian.. nngh... I want to see your true form again" he murmured unexpectedly, sounding just as breathless as I was.

I stilled, trying to get my thoughts together. The memory of his blood on my claws was all too fresh and I was reluctant to repeat that particular indiscretion. I was baffled as to why he might want me like that anyway, the experience surely hadn't been a good one for him, but there had been no uncertainty in his voice.

"Perhaps a compromise" I panted, feeling one of his hands stroke softly along the back of my neck.

The smoke still curled around my feet, a result of my inability to wholly keep myself together, and now I formed several perfect, smooth tentacles that waved sinisterly around us.

I raised my head to watch him focus on the dark extremity closest to him and braced myself for the disgust I was sure to find on his face. His slightly lowered eyelids and flushed cheeks showed a very different story, however, and he even let go of my shoulder with one hand to reach for it fearlessly.

I moved it closer so that he could run his fingers along it, a tentative stroke that I felt in the centre of my being. It made my chest feel tight to see him looking so captivated, a feeling I wasn't entirely comfortable with so I concentrated on pleasing him instead, looking down to where the pink head of his penis pointed up at me.

"Wait" he said when I moved that tentacle away, but he didn't seem to mind when I snaked it in between our bodies and wrapped it around his cock. He'd already felt my unearthly touch when I had exposed my true form to him, of course, but it was somehow different now when I still looked like Sebastian, a newfound intimacy with our faces inches apart like this.

His eyelashes fluttered as my manifestation undulated around him, squeezing and pulling gently in a ceaseless, fluid motion.

"Oh... that's so good" he moaned, shoving his hips forward and tipping his head back. I couldn't resist dragging my tongue over his exposed throat, feeling the bump of his small Adam's apple and pressing my mouth to it, sucking firmly at the skin and feeling his racing pulse against my lips.

"Ah! s-slow down, I can't... ah!"

I felt his length stiffen even more under my unnatural touch so I obeyed, releasing it slightly while his muscles tensed and he tried to delay his climax. He gripped my shoulders so tightly, shuddering for a moment before he relaxed again.

"Okay" he said, panting. He pawed at my t-shirt and tried to tug it up but only managed to stretch the fabric so I helped, using more tentacles to support his body as I grasped the hem and pulled it up and over my head.

He looked down at my body as though he'd never seen anything so good and my hands gravitated back to his hips, fingers splayed over the cheeks of his backside. How could human skin possibly feel this smooth? He was so warm and soft and my hands fit him perfectly like I was meant to hold him this way. I showed my adoration without saying a word, the only way I could, with small kisses to the side of his face as a tendril of darkness moved under him to rub at his hole, already prepared by his own fingers but I wanted to make sure he was ready for me.

He gasped when the tentacle entered him, pushing in gently and working his insides in a motion that would be utterly impossible with any other appendage.

"Oh my... god...."

His voice was barely audible, eyes rolling and mouth open as he humped at the intrusion, slipping down my body slightly and rubbing more against my cock with every motion.

The wanton noises were my own as I watched the pleasure play across his face. I moaned at the sight of him, beads of moisture breaking out along his flawless skin as he writhed. I could smell him now, sex and sweat, and I breathed it in lewdly like I was starving and it was feeding me.

"W-wait" he gasped, his muscles beginning to spasm as I massaged his prostate with pinpoint accuracy.

Lubricant. We needed lubricant right now. I could reach - another tentacle whipped out and flew through the air to my bedroom door, making it to the cabinet by the bed and locating that small bottle. It took some multi-tasking to wrap around and pick it up while maintaining my rhythm with the other tentacle inside of Ciel, allowing just enough pressure to hold him at the edge but not quite enough to tip him over.

"Please, please" he got out, though I wasn't sure what he was asking for. He seemed quite out of it, his head lolling from side to side as my manifestation retracted from the bedroom, bringing me the bottle. It was dexterous enough that I could pump some of the gel out onto my own fingers, my other hand still occupied in holding Ciel aloft.

"Please" came that request again, and I hurriedly slicked up my erection before reaching under to press slippery fingers into his twitching hole for just a moment.

He was more than ready for me. Right when he was about to orgasm I tilted his body just right so that I could push my erection underneath and bring him down onto it, flattening the tentacle still inside to make room.

"Fuck" I breathed as I felt his tight heat clench around me, those muscles convulsing as he ejaculated the moment I was inside.

That grip was everything, driving me into a frenzy as the squirming tentacle remained trapped between my cock and his walls, working us both as I began to thrust into him hard.  He moaned and shook, squirting all over both of our bellies with that look on his face like I had delivered him straight to Heaven instead of the Hell I had promised him all those years ago.

"Ciel....."

I said his name with reverence as we began to bang harder up against the wall. He relaxed a little as the last dribble of semen oozed from his quivering tip, the shaft still wrapped in a tentacle, and I was able to slide slightly deeper into him. So soft... I shoved at him insistently with my hips as I tried to bury the last few inches inside, but no matter how rough my movements were it just wouldn't go in this position. 

" _Ciel_ " it was more of an urgent request now, one that I could hardly voice. He made a slight 'ah' noise in response, which would have to do.

We were in the living room in an instant, faster than a human eye could track. I didn't even pull out, holding him up and sweeping everything off the coffee table with a tentacle, letting it crash onto the ground before pushing him onto his back with his rear right on the edge and my body blanketing his.

Much better. I felt those last few inches get swallowed and groaned out my pleasure, tendrils of darkness writhing in my excitement and knocking things over as I focused only on the warm body beneath me.

His back arched and he scrabbled at my arms, trying to find purchase as I began to fuck him hard, the table sliding along the floor slightly and causing me to follow. I still wore my jeans, pushed down to my thighs, and I tore at them now with more tendrils, shredding the fabric  and ripping at the seams until they fell off uselessly, finally leaving me with no restrictions.

I could think of nothing in all the worlds that had ever felt this good. I pushed his thighs back and closed my eyes, letting my dark extremities wrap around him so that I could feel everything as I drove into him. He was hard again and I was determined to make him spend once more, the tentacle still inside of him stroking at his prostate even as I ruthlessly slammed against it with every thrust.

The table eventually crashed into the wall, halting its progress and allowing me to smack my hips against him harder, that slap of skin on skin mixing with our rough sexualised breaths as well as the erotic sounds that left him every time he was impaled. I couldn't last much longer like this, I tried to hold on and wait for him but it was too much, he was too tight and warm and real and I couldn't stop it.

"Ahh... I'm going to come, Ciel, Ciel, nghh..."

My ejaculatory moan was not very articulate but he gasped and tightened up in response. It was as if the orgasm was wrenched from him, a broken whine leaving his mouth as he arched and jerked, only a slight dribble of semen leaving his twitching cock though the convulsions of his muscles betrayed just how long he spent in the throes of pleasure. My own bliss was dragged out by that rhythmic squeezing, and I fought to keep my eyes open so that I could watch the contortions of pleasure wrack him, his long eyelashes fluttering and his mouth wide open as I pushed my already embedded cock deeper and shook through the last of my orgasm.

"Sebastian" he murmured weakly after a few moments. His neck went limp and his head knocked back onto the table with a thud as his muscles relaxed and the endorphins rushed through him.

"Mmmm?"

I was in no better state myself. My body felt heavy as I retracted the tentacles back into myself, carefully extracting the one still buried deep in his hole. I felt it slide past my sensitive cock and we both hissed at the sensation.

He reached up without looking at me to give my shoulder a feeble tug, guiding me down onto him. It was a sweet request, though I didn't want to crush him, so I pulled out gently before lowering my body next to his on the table. I was far too tall to fit properly, but it hardly mattered when he turned towards me and buried his face in the junction of my neck.

Neither of us said anything for a time, and I held him close as I listened to his breathing even out. It was only when he began to shift uncomfortably that I moved, and that was just to grab a washcloth and towel from the bathroom. I dragged the duvet along too as an afterthought, and he was scowling when I returned.

"You were gone ages" he pouted, though I estimated that it was less than a minute.

"Apologies, My Lord" I said trying to hide a chuckle, and he seemed placated when I approached him with the damp cloth.

I cleaned the semen from his skin and we moved the short distance to the sofa, piling the cushions up to make a comfortable nest. I wrapped the duvet around us both and curled up at his back with my nose nudging against the nape of his neck, breathing him in and listening to his comfortingly steady heartbeat.

I thought he might go straight to sleep, but he fought against his weariness. "Sebastian, I want you to tell me something about yourself" he whispered quietly.

"Oh? And what is that?"

I felt his narrow shoulders shrug against me. "I don't know, anything. Just something about you, something real".

I thought about it for a moment. I had spent so long playing the different roles required by my various contracts that I almost drew a blank.

"I like cats" I eventually said, and he snorted.

"I suppose that's something. I want to know more though, like... what about before I met you? What were you doing then?"

I felt slightly disturbed, trying to think of a time when I did not know him. It seemed wrong somehow.

"That is unimportant".

He didn't seem to approve of my answer. "Of course it's important" he snapped "I know nothing about you, not really. You know everything about me, it's not fair".

"You know enough" I told him, pulling his bare back closer to my chest. "You know I am a Demon. I make contracts and I devour souls. I am but an empty husk wandering this earth, trying to fill the void within me. A black hole. A nothing. There is hardly anything more to tell".

"Wha- that's not true" he hissed, sounding annoyed at my declaration. I hardly saw why, it was the truth after all. "You aren't 'nothing'". A flush crept over him, making the side of his cheek a bright red as he mumbled his next words. "Not to me, anyway".

My heart was pounding, surely he must feel it against him where we were pressed together.

My life had meaning when I was with him - he was precious, something important to protect and care for. I was not the Demon I used to be, and I did not want to go back to that unfeeling state that had plagued me for so many centuries. It was like I was finally waking up, and I clung to the feeling as tightly as I clung to the boy resting against me.

"You are not 'nothing' to me either, Young Master".

It was the highest endearment I could vocalise, and I hoped he understood the weight behind my words. For a human to mean something to a Demon should be impossible, after all, but here we were. Nothing else was said, but he seemed quite satisfied as he drifted off to sleep in my arms.

 

* * *

 

I woke him early, but not overly so. Sunlight filtered into the living room and across the sofa, where Ciel had shifted to face me in the night, curled up at my chest. Grimalkin had finally ventured out to join us - she had warily hidden away after our loud session on the table, though she seemed quite content now to doze on the duvet with us.

We had a busy day ahead, so I gave Ciel's shoulder a soft shake, being careful not to startle him. He groaned and shifted his body closer to me.

"Can't we stay here like this just a bit longer?" Came the muffled voice as he buried his face in my shoulder.

"Unfortunately not, Young Master. There is still plenty to do before we leave for Covent Garden".

"I suppose" he said, and raised his head. We were almost nose to nose and my breath caught, though he didn't try to kiss me again. Instead, he simply wrapped his arms around me tighter, wriggling his body so that he could reach to stroke softly along the skin of my back. I just lay there, dumbfounded, not quite sure what to do with myself.

He moved his hands in slow, soothing circles, crooking his fingers to let his nails scratch gently over my skin. It felt _good -_ an almost ticklish but satisfying sensation, relaxing me until I was finding it difficult to move. I felt his fingers dance over the long scars on my shoulder blades, though he said nothing and just continued his leisurely stroking.

"All right, Sebastian". He said after a time "Maybe we should move".

"That's not fair". My voice sounded lazy and muffled where I had buried my face in his hair.

He laughed, a sound I did not hear all too often. "I know, I don't want to either. Come on".

He had somehow reversed our roles, and was now convincing _me_ to get up? I appreciated whatever trickery he had used, it was most admirable.

He disengaged from me and the stroking stopped. I felt heavy, my mind sluggish, but I knew we had to make a start on the day. I stirred and felt a warm weight on my foot, looking down to see Grimalkin still fast asleep and curled up in a ball.

I could not remember a time in my long life that I had felt quite so content. I was eager to be rid of Lilith so that there could be more moments like this one - it would be even better when we were free from the threats and the restrictions my new contract had placed upon us. When this day was over with, and Ciel was safe with the angel feather, we would be one step closer to that reality.

"Please familiarise yourself with the incantations once more while I make your breakfast" I suggested, and he acquiesced without an argument, padding along to the bedroom to retrieve the notebook. At least we would be well prepared for the more technical side of today's task, and I held on to that thought as I tried to quell my own apprehension. Everything would be fine.

We took the tube to Covent Garden just after midday. It was a Saturday again, and a particularly sunny one which meant the crowds were heaving as we made our way through the station.

Philomena's shop was dim, the 'closed' sign visible at the door when we reached it. I knocked on the glass and it rattled in the frame.

"You did tell her we were coming, yes?" asked Ciel after just a few moments. He shifted from foot to foot, impatient as ever.

Someone moved inside the gloom and Phil's outline got clearer as she made her way around the shelves and came to unlock the door. She was wearing a tunic made up of all sorts of fabrics all patched together in whirls of colour, a glittery scarf adorning her neck. The effect was as pleasing as it was bizarre and Ciel looked to be adjusting to the sight as the door swung inwards.

"I was hoping you'd forget" she said glumly, stepping back to allow us in.

"Hello to you too" I told her as I entered the shop, closely followed by Ciel who reached for my arm when the brightness of outside gave way to the seemingly impenetrable dimness of the room.

"Well, it looks like you took my advice at least" she said sarcastically, eyeing up Ciel with a look of contempt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped back. We'd been here only a few seconds and already this was going badly.

I cleared my throat. "Perhaps we should make a start".

The day went by fairly quickly, perpetuated by Phil and Ciel's bickering as we cleared a space in the back room and drew the pentagram on the floor with chalk. It was a delicate process, since only the summoner could write the complicated script that flowed around the outer circle. Ciel had learned fast, however, and only needed the slightest of coaching as he filled in all the necessary words of power. Even Phil seemed impressed as we finished ahead of schedule.

"I suppose it needs feeding" she said, but without any bite to her tone. She went a little overboard, ordering almost a dozen various dishes from the Chinese takeaway, though Ciel seemed happy enough to steadily make his way through the food.

"He stinks of you, you know that, right?" She said quietly to me as he ate.

That came as a surprise. I had washed him thoroughly before we left and could only detect his own pleasant scent when I checked. I cocked my head in confusion.

"Oh, you are hopeless. It's a good job I'm here, isn't it".

She marched off and out of the room, grabbing a few herbs along the way.

"MMmm?" Came the inquiring noise from Ciel, his mouth full and half of the food already depleted.

"Just continuing the preparations, My Lord" I explained. It would be disastrous if the angel should detect my scent on him during these negotiations, and I rather suspected Phil had a thorough cleansing in mind for him. I said nothing though, not wanting to disrupt his meal, and he just nodded and continued until Phil returned.

"Maybe it's better if you stay away from him for now" she said to me sternly. "I mean it this time".

I could only watch as she practically dragged him from the room. He called for me and gave me an accusing stare when I remained in place, but there was nothing I could do without needlessly endangering him. This was for the best.

He was no longer speaking to me by the time we were ready for the ritual to begin. As I understood it Phil had used a number of complicated methods to purify him both inside and out, though I was unsure of the specifics. He was furious, and I resolved to make it up to him later. For now, I kept my distance and only provided a few prompts to ensure that he was ready.

It was time. I wanted to stay close and reassure him, or reassure myself perhaps, but Phil and I could only observe from the corner of the room as he settled cross legged at the centre of the pentagram. His hands came to rest on his knees and I watched his chest move steadily as he tried to clear his mind, just like I had shown him.

It was not a simple incantation, but his pronunciation was utterly perfect as he spoke the complex words. He looked beautiful - his face was serene, though his eyelids were slightly crinkled in concentration as the words flowed, and I felt the surge of power in the room as they took effect. That was our cue to leave.

I stole one last longing look at his face before Phil and I stepped outside of the rooms natural protective barrier, backing up into the dark shop so as not to be detected. All we could do now was wait. It was almost physically painful to be this cut off from Ciel, unable to see him or assist in the way that I had grown so accustomed to over the years.

But I could still hear. I listened as he finished the incantation, wherein there was a short pause. He must be pricking his finger to add his blood to the circle, that last part of the ritual that would call the angel forth. Sure enough, the displacement of air alerted me to his success. The atmosphere felt charged, even here, and I unconsciously edged closer as I heard the familiar voice of the angelic being; a high, pure sound that echoed as it reached us.

"I am Selaphiel. What is the name of he who would rip me from the heavens and deny me my peace?"

His response sounded confident and unwavering, yet appropriately humble. I was impressed with the way he handled himself, as always.

"My name is Ciel. Forgive me for summoning you, but I had no other choice. I must ask for your help".


	24. Chapter 24

I might not be able to see the room from where I was, but I could feel the tension as the angel replied in that unearthly female voice. I knew her well - I could picture the scene, Ciel kneeling on the ground before the terrible vision of gold that made up Selaphiel, her robes and hair flowing in an otherworldly breeze as she spread her wings wide for show.

"You would ask me a favour, mortal? And what have you to offer in return?"

"Revenge" Ciel replied calmly. "I come to you seeking an item that will aid me in defeating a mutual enemy. Lilith has returned to this world and she intends to open it up to the other Demon realms, allowing her to rule over a new Hell of her own creation. I would stop her and cast her out once again, if only you will grant me a single feather".

The laughter that came from the Angel held no real mirth, and my apprehension increased tenfold before I reminded myself that she could not harm him. The protections would hold true, I had added them into the ritual myself. Selaphiel could refuse the feather, but she could not touch Ciel without his express permission. Of course, Angels were volatile creatures, and quite often found ways of achieving the unachievable. Especially when angered.

"You would seek to defeat the mother of all Demons? Do tell me what could inspire you with such heroism".

It was all right. We had accounted for this kind of question, Ciel merely had to focus on the truth in his statement and all would be well.

"I do not wish to become a victim for the hoards of Hell to feast on, it is as simple as that" he explained. "I don't want to die, the same as any other of my kind, and so I will do what I can to save myself".

There was a silence before she spoke again. "Liar".

A hand on my arm grounded me before I could rush in the room and defend Ciel. Phil shook her head at me and I understood that I could not help the situation, my appearance would only make it worse. All I could do for now was listen.

"Were my words a lie?" He asked, keeping his composure admirably in the face of the higher being. "Do you think I wish for this world to be taken and ruined?"

Another short pause that made my pulse quicken even more.

"I see truth there, yes, though it is not your spoken words that interest me, but the ones you keep concealed. You have not given me your honest answer as to why you seek the means to destroy the Mother. May your next words be chosen carefully".

I strained to hear what he said. "There is... someone...."

"You are in love" replied Selaphiel. The certainty in her voice left no room for argument, but he replied anyway, though his tone was quiet and lacked its previous confidence.

"Yes".

"I feel it. It burns within you, consuming everything. It is bright, too bright, you will burn to ashes if you continue on this path. You believe that you are protecting the one you love by seeking to destroy Lilith."

I felt sick. A hand came up to claw at my own chest, gravitating towards the source of the peculiar weight that had settled there as his shaky reply came.

"Yes".

"And if I were to tell you that your own safety lies in distancing yourself from this love of yours, that salvation may only be had if you halt these feelings before it is too late, would you be willing to leave? To cut all ties if the fate of humanity rests upon the outcome?"

My head was swimming, this was hardly making sense.

"I...I won't leave him, if that's what you're asking".

Another sinister laugh in that pure, ringing voice.

"Your priorities amuse me, child. A feather, was it? It will do you no good. I sense that you are stubborn, though, so I will agree to grant you this boon if you give me something in return. I believe the saying is 'an eye for an eye?'"

_No. Get out of there._ There was still one more chance to obtain the feather, another phase of the moon in a month's time when we could summon another Angel and try again. He only needed to say a short incantation to cancel the summoning and Selaphiel would be gone in an instant.

"Deal".

I should be used to hearing that word but this time it cut through me, almost as terribly as the scream that followed. I was dimly aware of something binding me in place and I fought to free myself, clawing at the door frame to try and get to him, my body changing into my true form in my frantic state though it was no use. Strong as I was, Phil was far older and her focussed efforts held me back as those screams turned into agonised gasps and pants, and then a horrible retching.

"As promised, though I ask that you think on these words after I am gone - your Demon was created to destroy, not to salvage, and to love him will bring you only death. Not just for yourself, but for all of your race. Your bravery has impressed me this day. It would be such a waste to lose your whole world over one such as _him_ ".

I hardly heard her over the sound of Ciel's agony. The tension in the atmosphere suddenly fell away and the constriction around my middle relented, leaving me to stagger forward and rush into the room to take in the aftermath of the summoning.

Ciel was on his knees, his head lowered and one hand pressed to his face, his hair covering his expression in unruly tendrils. I smelled the blood before I saw it, metallic and bitter, dripping between his fingers and darkening those slate coloured strands. It fell steadily from his chin to form an alarmingly large patch of dark red on the floor beneath him.

I froze at the sight, the sounds of the room growing dim around me as knowledge swirled into the forefront of my mind. Angel wounds could not be healed by Demonic magic. I could not help him.

"What are you doing?" Phil hissed, barging past me and approaching the edge of the pentagram. She said something else but it was lost to me as a strange roaring sound grew in my head, like waves crashing furiously against a rock. It was deafening, though after a moment it trailed off into a low drone that filled my mind and made everything in the room seem blurred around the edges.

I was jolted out of it only when Phil called my true name, the syllables clarifying my thoughts like a stinging slap. She looked furious, glaring at me with narrowed eyes as Ciel retched again in the centre of the room.

"Do you want to reach him or not? You'd better do something, he's not responding to me".

The world snapped back into focus and he was the clearest thing in it. I crossed the space between us, as close as I could get, coming to stand next to Phil.

"Young Master" my voice came out weak and hoarse. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Young Master, can you hear me?"

His body shifted slightly, turning towards me as I spoke.

"I need you to disrupt the circle or I cannot get to you".

He veered towards me, crawling on one hand while the other remained clutched to his face. He sat back when he reached the lines of chalk, first onto his knees and then ungracefully on to his backside, thrusting one foot forward and kicking at the marks on the floor. The lines smeared and I felt the magic cut off abruptly, the pressure dropping away and allowing me to go to him.

Phil seemed to have disappeared by the time I crossed the barrier and dropped down onto my knees next to him. He seemed so small.

"Here, I've got you" I said gently, reaching for him. He leaned towards me with complete trust as I gently cupped his cheek and tilted it up.

The right side of his face was covered in streaks of blood from what I could see, though his hand still hid most of it.

"I'm all right" he croaked out shakily, and I was so relieved to hear his voice that I let out a rushed breath, like all the air had been knocked from my lungs.

"Let me see" I coaxed. I just needed to get an idea of the extent of his injury so that I could think what to do.

His hand peeled away slowly, only a few inches to give me a glimpse before he pressed it back again. It was enough. I'd seen a lot of injuries in my long life, caused most of them in fact, but none of them had ever made me feel sick or hollow like the way I felt when looking into Ciel's empty eye socket. The Angel had not been careful when extracting it either and pink tissue was visibly shredded, bulging out of the hollow void that still bled freely.

Competent. Capable. Everything that I had always been, the traits that I prided myself on, were slowly slipping away from me as I listened to his pained, rapid breathing. My thoughts weren't behaving as usual, slipping away from me almost as soon almost as they came, a catalogue of all the medical knowledge I had saved up over the years reeling past but providing me nothing useful, only random facts that left me with nothing concrete to cling to. I absently rested my hand on his arm just to touch him, to feel that he was real as I struggled to think.

"It's bad, isn't it?" He whispered.

I squeezed his arm in an effort to be reassuring, the way I had seen humans do in the past.

"Sit him up" came a barked order from behind me. I hadn't even heard Phil return but I was more than grateful that she was here now, her instructions giving me something to focus on instead of this strange empty uncertainty that I was not accustomed to feeling.

I carefully propped Ciel up against me, leaning him against my chest with my legs either side of him. I couldn't care less that the position looked somewhat inappropriate.

Phil made no comment, dropping down to Ciel's level.

"This will sting" she said, raising her hand up to the right side of his face. She held something white, a cloth of some sort that gave off a pungent odour.

Reaching for his wrist, I gave it the slightest of tugs so that Phil could get to the injury. He hissed but moved it anyway, allowing Phil to press the white square of material to his empty, damaged socket.

I braced myself for him to cry out but it never came. The only sound was his harsh, ragged breathing - too ragged, too shallow. I raised my hand to his neck and it felt cold and clammy, the pulse beneath it quick.

He could go into shock.

"Phil....." I needed her to tell me what to do.

"The bleeding is slowing" she replied calmly.

It wasn't enough, I needed him healthy again and why was his breathing sounding like that? I fumbled in my pocket and dug out his inhaler.

"He's asthmatic" I explained, gesturing at Phil with the pump.

"Here, keep the pressure on".

We swapped, Phil taking the inhaler from me as I reached around to press the white cloth to Ciel's face, his head firmly against my chest. The female demon shook the inhaler and instructed him to breathe on the count of three, pushing the mouth piece in between his lips. He did not respond.

"His pupil is dilated" Phil said, leaning in and raising his uninjured eyelid with her thumb.

There was no telling the harm that the Angel had done, what nerves and blood vessels had been damaged, whether infection would set in. Our brand of magic could not help the situation any more than a raging inferno could extinguish a burning building.

I tried anyway.

I gathered everything I had within me, all the pain and rage, anger at myself for allowing this, anger at the Angel for harming him, my fear that his body would be too weak to cope with the injury, that I might lose him again, bewilderment at even feeling anything at all with such intensity - and I unleashed it all in one big wave to wrap around him. I wanted him healed and whole so much that it hurt.

"That won't do anything and you know it".

More, I just needed more - my head swam and I gritted my teeth as I gave everything I had, projecting all of my strength over to the limp boy in my arms.

"Stop it, you're only making things worse!" Phil snapped, and I heard a small groan from Ciel. I was pressing too tightly with the cloth in my determination, and I felt all the more wretched and useless as I softened my touch once again.

I thought of the first night we'd met, how his eye had been hurt then too, the same eye, though that had not been the brutal injury that this was. When I had marked him I had carved my seal into his iris, he had bled, but there was no real damage. The eye had healed much quicker than the rest of his cuts and scrapes. His Aunt at the hospital had wanted us to stay for the scrapes alone, but I had cleaned them up and he had been fine then, maybe he would be fine now -

_The hospital._

"We need to call an ambulance" I said with certainty.

Phil made a grudging noise of affirmation."I suppose, but not from here we can't. We need to move him".

I wasted no more time, hoisting him from the floor with one powerful movement, my left hand under his knees and the other still reaching around to still hold the cloth to his face while supporting his back with my arm. I marched us quickly through the room and into the dimly lit shop and extended an inky tendril of matter to push everything off the nearest table and lay Ciel down on it. It was almost comically similar to the situation the previous night, where we had made a mess of our living room in the apartment, though this time my heart was pounding for another reason entirely.

"Call them" I said to Phil, raising Ciel's legs with more manifestations of darkness.

I heard her move and then the clicks of those three numbers being dialled, her voice becoming a background blur as she spoke to the dispatcher.

"Ciel".

His name on my tongue caused a low groan to come from his throat.

"M' fine".

I leaned over him to see his remaining eye half open, looking right back at me.

"Just... feel sick".

I guided his head to turn to the side and knelt down to look at his face more closely. It was too pale.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked, trying to keep him talking.

"Sebastian" He replied weakly. "Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I'm an invalid".

"Perhaps".

The ghost of a smile flitted over his face before I heard Phil approaching us.

"They're on their way" she said before eyeing me up. "You need to change".

She shooed me out of the way and placed a small, squat stool on the table underneath Ciel's feet. Apparently she didn't just mean for me to retract my darkness; one look at my hand showed it to be my natural ebony, the nails sharp. It was a wonder I hadn't harmed Ciel further with my frantic efforts.

I looked human again by the time the paramedics arrived, and the lights had been switched on to cast a deceptively welcoming glow over the grizzly scene. We had managed to administer Ciel's inhaler but the right side of his face had turned an angry shade of red underneath all the dried blood, the swelling distorting his usually delicate features. 

"What happened here?" Asked the first paramedic, one of two males.

"His eye..." I said, even though that was obvious. I doubted that's what the paramedic had meant, but he didn't ask again as he gently placed a small clear mask over Ciel's mouth and nose, turning the gear on a grey canister by his feet.

Without thinking I reached for Ciel's hand as the second man dropped a large bag on the floor and opened it, extracting a number of little wires.

"You family?" He asked, in more of a conversational way than a judgemental one. It was obvious what he expected the answer to be.

"I'm Mathew's Grandmother" said Phil, ageing her voice to sound like the wizened old woman she appeared to be. This is Nathan, his Uncle".

The first man was speaking slowly to Ciel, holding the oxygen mask in place so that it didn't push against any of the inflamed skin.

"My names Steve" said the second paramedic kindly. He was working on fixing the little wires to different places over Ciel; his chest, his arms. "Can you contact his parents? We'll need to take him to the hospital".

I shook my head, my eyes still fixed on Ciel.

"I'm afraid his parents died when he was young. Nathan here is his legal guardian".

"Okay, we're going to need you to answer a few questions on the way. Only one person can accompany him, I'm afraid" Steve said to Phil, as though breaking some bad news.

She looked appropriately concerned and nodded, the perfect example of a worried Grandmother.

The two men muttered to each other before Steve left the room, coming back a moment later with a wheeled stretcher. I gave Ciel's hand a gentle squeeze and was relieved to feel him squeeze back.

"All right, let's go. Is there anything you want to bring? We need to go right now so you can come back for anything if you need to".

Steve was talking to me, like I knew what I was doing. I shook my head absently before I felt a tug at my hand.

"The feather" Ciel said, barely audible through the oxygen mask.

Both men looked at each other, puzzled. "He's lost a lot of blood" said Steve, as though explaining something important.

"Did it work.... Just see if it worked...."

It seemed like the ravings of a delusional child, though I knew exactly what he meant of course.

"I'll just be a moment" I said, reluctantly letting go of Ciel's grasp and moving towards the back room.

"We'll get him in the ambulance, don't take too long".

Phil followed me as I made my way back towards the pentagram.

"Go and stay with him" I demanded, scanning over the chalked runes. My eyes were drawn to the blood that marred the floor in thick spatters.

"I'm not staying around those creatures a moment longer" she said with disgust. "They break so easily, I don't know how you can stand it".

I was about to snap back when I found it, and I had no idea how I could have missed it before. The large golden feather was so bright it almost looked to be glowing, and it stood out starkly in contrast to everything else around it. Or at least it did now, when the most prominent thing in my world was no longer in the room.

I snatched it up quickly and stuffed it into my pocket unceremoniously. The state of the feather wouldn't matter for Lilith's banishing spell to be effective, as long as it was a true Angel feather.

"Come on".

I span back around, hurrying back towards the shop without even bothering to look and see if Phil was following me. I had never felt such an inexplicable _need_ before, something even more intense than the hunger that had plagued me for millennia - it was absolutely vital that I held that small hand again and told Ciel that it was all right, his sacrifice worked, he would be okay and we would get rid of Lilith and then nothing would ever be able to hurt him again.

I never made it back to his side. Before I even re-entered the smaller room I felt the warning signs - the _swoop_ in my chest, the tingle that radiated out from it - and I knew that the wards of the apartment were being triggered. I only had a few moments to register this fact, picking up my pace and getting as far as the doorway before my contract seal activated, summoning me to my Master's side with the kind of sudden power that I could not resist; an urgent, forceful pull that disintegrated my form completely and tugged at it until I found myself standing right back in the living room of our temporary home, dizzy and bewildered.

"There you are" said Lilith with a smile too wide for her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for being so encouraging with this! I'm very new to writing so I appreciate the support, it keeps me going.


	25. Chapter 25

_The human world had always seemed so fake, like a false dream world that I was forced to occupy in order to feed. It had nothing real to offer a being such as me - apart from the cats, of course. I viewed all of the other inhabitants as though they were insects to play with or trample as I pleased, and time passed in a blur of meaningless noise and colour._

_Hundreds and hundreds of years, everything hollow, only my burning hunger to accompany me as I took life after life, when suddenly it slowed. One moment crystallised, taking me by surprise - the Undertaker on board the Campania, throwing Ciel into open air where he reached for me, falling; such a long way to the ground where it would surely shatter his frail body. In that instant I knew I would lose him and that he would be gone, and everything would be emptier than ever. I realised that I didn't want that._

_I saved him, the wound from the death scythe seeming insignificant compared to the feeling of Ciel, safe in my arms. I chose not to think too deeply into it, and the world slowly began to grow in colour and sound, so subtle at first that I hardly even noticed._

_Again, some months later, in the werewolves forest: Ciel's face, tears, blood - the mustard gas._

_I felt again that fear of losing him, and I did the one thing I had never felt the need to do before. I asked for help._

_It all came down to Ciel. I felt something, it was undeniable - deep in my stomach and chest, an odd twisting sensation that knotted my insides and knocked the breath from my lungs. Something real was happening to me, and I didn't want to believe it - this ability to feel was painful, an unrelenting ache that pierced its way into the void within me and grew there like a tumour. I thought I must be sick to feel this way about a human, so I did the only think I could think to do - I pushed it away furiously._

_This child was nothing more than a meal and he would die eventually, and by my hand, no less. I needed to put boundaries in place, numb myself to it - I could not allow myself to feel anything, for if I did then it would surely break me._

 

* * *

 

"Earth to slut-sucker, is anyone home?"

 Lilith stood before me in a crisp, white business suit that, instead of looking ridiculous, gave her a rather foreboding appearance. Her hair was so black that it was a wonder no sooty marks were made where it brushed the tops of her shoulders.

"Yes, Master" I replied.

_Ciel._

"Well, that's something. No pet today?" She asked lightly, looking around.

_Ciel._

"No, Master".

"You aren't much of a conversationalist, has anyone ever told you that?"

_CIEL._

"Yes, Master".

She looked at me through narrowed eyes. "So where is it, anyway?"

My head hurt and I couldn't think straight, his name coursing through my thoughts in a desperate litany.

"Where is what, Master?"

She tutted. "Your pet".

Grimalkin chose that moment to streak from the room, her body low to the ground as she fled the scene.

"Not that one, before you get all difficult".

"He was hurt" I responded. My voice had a robotic quality to it, as though the words had been rehearsed over and over and I was relaying them back for the hundredth time.

The Mother of all Demons seemed only too pleased with the news. "Let me see" she said eagerly, and her thoughts crashed into mine before I could prepare myself for the onslaught.

It would all be over now. I had no way to explain myself, the betrayal would be obvious.

Not even a second passed before she recoiled, a terrible sound escaping her like metal being bent.

"You're even more fucked up than you were before" she groaned, one hand raised to pinch the bridge of her nose. I waited for her fury. Surely she had caught a glimpse, and the thought had my eyes flitting uneasily to the Phantomhive ring on her bony finger. It glittered a deep ruby colour, looking far more sinister than it ever had when it was blue and rested in its rightful place on Ciel's thumb.

Her anger never came. On the contrary; she seemed delighted. Her hand made a sudden movement, wrenching away from her face where she clapped twice, abnormally fast.

"Oh so that's why you haven't done your job today - you've been chasing around after the child! I was wondering  what was so important. Any reason you couldn't just..."

She waved her hand vaguely as though conducting an orchestra, a dramatisation of magic. It was not the norm for Demons to share energy and heal humans this way, but she knew by now that I would have healed him in a heartbeat  if I could.

"The eye was.... resistant". Could it be, she hadn't seen?

"Pfft, his eye?" She snorted. "Is that it? Sweetheart, you worry too much. It's not like he'll die from it, it's just an eye and he has two doesn't he? Everything will be fine".

Her tone had turned sickly sweet and soothing. Dangerous. I didn't bother to explain to her about the dangers of blood loss, shock or the risk of infection.

"May I go to him?" I asked eventually when she made no more comment, only looking at me intensely with her head turned to the side, a little smile playing across her thin lips.

"Oh, sweetie" she said kindly, stepping forward and throwing her arms around my neck in the facsimile of a comforting embrace. "No".

I didn't move an inch, standing there stiffly with the usual deadpan expression on my face. She had to have seen. Would she kill me first? Or would she crush the ring right in front of me?

She started to play with my hair, winding a strand around her finger as she spoke. "You still haven't provided me with a soul today".

My fear of the threat she posed to Ciel warred with my desperation at getting to him, leaving a sick tightness in my chest and a bad taste in my mouth.

"As I explained, souls can only be taken at opportune times - you will have your hundred by the required date, I assure you. Was that the sole reason for my summons?"

"Awh, am I holding you up? You want to get back to him so bad" she said, pressing herself into me and rubbing her cheek slowly against my own. It felt dry and papery. "He's probably all alone, waiting for you, wondering why you left him".

Her words hit a place inside of me that I had been trying to ignore, and I inadvertently flinched.

"Shhhh shh, it's okay. I'll go and stay with him, he won't be alone. It's okay. See? Everybody wins".

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes, our faces only a few inches apart. She was shorter than me by half a head, but it felt as though she towered over me.

"This is an order, my Demon. Go and harvest a soul for me immediately. I'll be waiting for you with your pet. Don't worry, I won't let him out of my sight".

My contract mark burned as the order was sealed. She could obliterate us both in an instant, so why in all Hells would she waste her time on this? What could she really hope to gain from it? Aside from taunting me, of course. Perhaps that was enough for her.

My hand seared with pain when I didn't obey instantly. I tried to phrase a polite objection, something that might buy me time. A deal perhaps, anything but her ominous presence near to Ciel when he was already hurt - but the words wouldn't come. Trying to form them burned my throat until I tasted blood.

"Are you seriously trying to disobey me?" Her voice was filled with an easy laughter and she gave my shoulder a playful push as though I had just told a hilarious joke. She left her hand there and I could practically feel the weight of the ring. "Because you know what will happen, right?".

I was trapped. To disobey her was not only next to physically impossible, but my attempts were putting Ciel at risk. The idea of him alone with Lilith was sickening, but if I did exactly as she asked then there was a chance she would leave him be - after all, she needed him as leverage over me.

"Apologies, Master. I will see to your orders at once".

She stepped back smiling, and I bowed in my efforts to please her.

"Wonderful. We'll be waiting" she said, and disappeared.

The energy of the wards shut off abruptly when she left. I reached out with my senses anyway to ensure that she was really gone, a habit of mine recently, and came across a power quite unlike that of Lilith; the essence of the Angel feather that burned brightly in my pocket. It was glaringly obvious. There was no way she could have missed it.

But then, why would she have allowed me to keep it? It just didn't make sense. Perhaps she had been far too focused on taunting me, or even too sure of her own power - I doubted she anticipated a betrayal from a mere 'slut-sucker' and his human 'pet'. There was a high chance that  she really had summoned me to demand a soul after my lack of success today, and my distress was just an opportunity for her to torment me further. Yes, there was no reason to assume otherwise just yet.

I hid the feather in the cabinet, where its essence would be masked by the spell that protected the books. Grimalkin was cowering in the small space next to the wardrobe, so I took just a moment to give her a comforting stroke as I collected my thoughts. I needed to be as swift as possible with this soul collection and I needed to avoid the Shinigami too - they would only slow me down, so this had to abide by their estimations of 'legal'.

A quick check of my mobile phone showed 4 messages from Lilith (where are you slut-sucker), a missed call from her earlier in the day, and that it was nearly 10pm. At this time of night most of the humans would be congregating at the bars and pubs around the city, so that's where I resolved to look. I straightened up, apologising to Grimalkin for having to leave so soon. Hopefully she would forgive me - the sooner I found a soul, the quicker I could return. With Ciel.

* * *

One hour.  That's how long it took me to find an innocent soul that I might consume without breaking any laws. There wasn't enough time to act natural so I ran along the dark waters of the Thames, so fast that I was only a blur in the darkness as my feet propelled me over the water.

_There_ , in an upscale cocktail bar, I felt the innocence that I needed. Innocence and sadness. A girl. Broken.

_Perfect_.

I had at least thought to change clothes before I left. I was wearing smart, charcoal coloured trousers and expensive leather shoes with a slim fitting white shirt when I entered the bar. It was the sort of place that oozed false class - cheaply upholstered chairs in various shades of purple with shiny black tables that glittered under the light of an extravagant chandelier that was more tacky than elegant. I received a number of appreciative glances as I ordered a margarita, and I sipped at it thoughtfully for a few moments until people went back to their conversations.

My target sat right next to me on a bar stool and seemed just as captivated as everyone else had been. Of course, I directed a pheromone output at her to ensure that her attention stayed where I wanted it.

She blushed a deep red when I caught her eye.

"Sorry, I was just... nothing" she said awkwardly, looking down at her glass in a hurried motion. It was almost empty.

"No need to apologise, my dear. Please, allow me to buy you a drink".

It was easy after that. The fresh tear tracks on her face told me everything I needed to know, and she was only too happy to fill in the blanks. I stoked the fire of her despair with careful words disguised to look like comfort until she was hanging on every syllable, enraptured.

Most  of the other occupants of the bar steadily filtered out as the night wore on even though it was far from closing time. I myself was very conscious of how long I had spent priming this pathetic woman for consumption.

"Come now, why don't I walk you home. It's getting late" I said in a soft, silky voice that practically had her hypnotised. I had plied her with drinks until her eyes looked slightly unfocused, though not so many that she would completely lose her own free will. That was important. I helped her on with her coat and left a small tip for the bartender. I doubted he would remember us.

She clung to me as we walked the chilly streets of London like I was her last hope, her salvation. I was neither.

"Do you not wish for it all to be over, my dear? To feel that weight lift from your shoulders and be free of the shackles that bind you to this unforgiving world? You could let it all go and finally rest, where no one can ever tell you how to feel, who to be. _Take back your control_ ".

She even thanked me as I prepared the drink for her, in her own kitchen no less. I had brought with me a few small bags of the poisonous herbs and they proved useful now, mixing in with the bloody mary that she had requested as her last drink. She would not even be able to taste her own death underneath the overpowering flavour of the spices.

"Are you certain?" I asked casually, passing her the glass. To my satisfaction she nodded, seeming relieved rather than apprehensive. She gave me a shaky smile as she raised the drink to her face. "Then here's to the sweet silence of oblivion".

It took her fifteen minutes to die. She cried throughout the last five. Her face was wet when I took the soul from her lips, and her despair seeped into me along with the energy of her existence. Normally I would have revelled in her misery, but now it only added to my own apprehension. Ciel had been alone with Lilith for nearly four hours.

There was no buzz of the phone in my pocket as confirmation, but I checked it anyway as I made my way back to the street. The screen showed no new messages - was Lilith too busy to send her usual text? What was she doing, was Ciel okay, was there a problem?

I was near to Canary Wharf and I needed to get back to Covent Garden. I breathed in the cold night air as I rounded the corner, thinking of all the hospitals in the vicinity that I would need to check. There were several.

"Suicide. how sad".

The familiar voice made me look up in surprise. I had been seamless, had I not? I had spent time, _precious time_ , ensuring that my victim consented to her demise, there should be no reason for _her_ to be here. But she was.

Grell Sutcliff smiled, showing off her razor-sharp teeth and moving in closer. "Not that I'm complaining - if it's an excuse for me to see my Bassy then all of London can go ahead and kill itself".

"I don't have time for this, Grell" I said, gracefully side-stepping her. "I already have an appointment".

She stepped with me and I found myself much closer than I would have liked to the Shinigami's delighted face. I could see the copious layers of black mascara stuck to her eyelashes.

"Let's not be hasty, darling. It seems we have a thing or two to talk about, wouldn't you say?".

"No we do not, now if you'll excuse me".

I tried to side-step again but my movements were mirrored for the second time, that smile growing even bigger.

"Oh, so you want to skip the foreplay? That's really no way to treat a lady but for you, anything".

The sound of the chainsaw revving could have woken half of London. Of course, mortals could not sense Grim Reapers unless they were near death themselves. Nobody came out to see what all the commotion was about as I took up a defensive stance.

"Did I not hear you rule this as a suicide? I have abided by Shinigami laws, she made the final decision of her own free will. _Now let me pass_ ".

"Sorry, Bassy. No can do" she said, lunging at me with the chainsaw. I dodged gracefully to the side and she continued as if she hadn't just tried to saw me in two. "It's nothing personal, of course. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time". Apparently there was something humorous in that sentence since a manic cackle bubbled out of her and she threw her head back, laughing wildly. I was just about to try and dodge her again when her attention snapped back, focused and sincere all of a sudden. "Your latest contract can't be allowed to continue - surely you know that. Let's have one last dance, you and me".

She came at me again, stopping me from getting past with that distasteful death scythe of hers. It buzzed by my ear this time and suddenly I was furious. She was standing between me and Ciel.

" _Not now_ " I hissed in my natural Demonic voice. It reverberated around the quiet street and her arm dropped a little in surprise.

"Oooh, talk to me again! I just love it when you get all.... Argh!"

I switched in an instant, doing away with my human disguise completely and thrusting my talons forward to grip the blade of the whirring death scythe. I felt it rip into my skin for a moment, tremors reverberating along my arm before I wrenched it clear out of Grell's hand. She seemed unprepared for such a move, her grip too slack, and the barest of cinematic records flowed from my small cut as I tossed the chainsaw up and caught it by the handle. I glimpsed Ciel's face in the reels and it only made me burn with more furious energy.

" _GET... OUT...OF... MY.... WAY_ " I all but roared, dark matter billowing from me in waves and eclipsing the street lamp entirely, shrouding us both in an unnatural blackness. If anyone had chanced to look outside their window and onto the street they would have seen nothing, only a darkness so thick it seemed as if the moon itself had gone out.

"Calm down, Bassy.... Let's not be hasty, there seems to have been a slight misunderstanding..."

She gave a nervous laugh and began to back away. I revved the chainsaw.

There was a loud 'clang' of metal on metal as the scythe was unexpectedly knocked from my hands right before I could cleave her from my path for good. The revving died off as it skittered along the ground, lost in the darkness.

"Must I always have to intervene?"

I felt the presence of the other Shinigami as his silhouette approached us in the cloud of smoke.

"Will! Is that you? I can't see a thing! He's got my death scythe, Will!!"

William. T. Spears gave a weary sigh and I watched the indistinct motion as his arm moved up to push at his glasses. I hurriedly searched the ground with several tentacles, hunting for the chainsaw. I would kill them both if I had to.

"Just stop" Will said clearly, raising his shears to my throat. I grabbed for it, though he was more prepared than Grell had been. He held fast as I pulled. "I'm not here to fight with you, Demon".

"You're not?!" Cried Grell in a shrill voice, seemingly offended.

"I did try to tell you before you went tearing off. This one is off limits" he made an aggravated gesture towards me though I doubted Grell could actually see it. "Orders from senior management".

I found the chainsaw just as he finished talking and whipped it through the air. It wasn't even buzzing but the blade was still sharp as it shot towards Will's face. It seemed that the Reaper's eyesight wasn't the best, especially in the unnatural gloom that still surrounded us, since it got almost as far the reaper's head before he was forced to block it with his forearm. It made a sickening 'thunk' as it sunk into the skin and stuck there, and I was finally able to wrench the shears away from his grasp.

That self-assured voice was still so irritatingly calm as he took hold of the chainsaw handle. No records flowed from the wound as he extracted the blade, and he held the other Shinigami's death scythe between us as though it were a shield.

"Are you not listening? You have been exempt! It seemed as if you wanted to leave, is that not still the case?"

Leave - I could _leave_. Was this a trick? An attempt to make me drop my guard and keep me from getting to Ciel?

" _I will kill you both_ " I hissed, barely even distinguishable the words were so inhuman.

"And then more of us will come" replied Will. "We are offering you immunity here - I knew Demons were stupid creatures but I cannot fathom what part of that you don't understand".

"Immunity from what - everything? Why??" Asked Grell incredulously.

Will hushed her sharply and I saw the shadows dance as he shook his head wearily. "Don't give that _thing_ any ideas. I only know what I've been told, the rest is beyond me". His attention snapped to me and he lowered the shears with the tip of the chainsaw blade. I allowed it this time. "That isn't an invitation for you to do as you please, Demon. The higher ups could still change their mind about the verdict".

"I'm leaving" I said, hardly even listening any more.

"Yes, go, just give me that back -"

I tossed the shears on to the floor and fled. This fight was not important.

"St. Bartholomew's" came a distant shout from behind me. It was the name of the first hospital I had intended to try, nearest to Covent Garden. Why were the Shinigami helping me all of a sudden?

It didn't matter, I was racing over the Thames again, kicking up spray and leaving a trailing line behind me that disappeared as the wind blew across the water. My darkness retracted and I rearranged my body back until I reassumed Sebastian Michaelis's handsome human features.

Too much time had passed. I tried to refrain from shouting at the receptionist when I reached the hospital, especially when she eyed me up and down with a peculiar look on her face.

"I'll need his full name and date of birth or I can't find him on the system, Sir" she said eventually.

The only problem was that I had no idea what details had been given, only the false name from earlier.

"I told you, his name is Matthew, he's fifteen years old and I have to get to him, you don't understand..." I was agitated, I wasn't thinking straight. I took a deep breath and tried again, letting off alluring pheromones for the second time that night. Her eyes were a little brighter as they fixed on my own and I added a subtle seduction to my tone.

"You seem intelligent...Lisa" I lied, reading her name badge. "Perhaps you could look through the system for a teenage boy that got admitted with an eye injury around ten o clock this evening, give or take half an hour. Surely it would be easy for you to find such a thing?"

Her demeanour changed from a young woman reluctantly working the night shift to a blushing girl trying to please a prospective mate.

"Oh, well... well I am quite good with computers. I was in the top ten percent at college, you know".

"Hmmm of course you were" I didn't have time for this.

"Oh, here... Matthew Sinclair, is that him?"

I hoped so.

"Yes, could you tell me where he is?"

She typed in a few more commands on the keyboard.

"He's over at Moorfields Eye Unit" she said in her infuriatingly slow voice "Oh no... wait..... no he's back from there, let me just check...."

She ran the risk of being violently shaken.

"He's in recovery on the Harvey Ward. Wait, who did you say you were again?"

I marched off, as fast as I could go without running. I took the elevator to the fifth floor - why did I take the elevator, I could have taken the stairs, it seemed to be creeping upwards at such a slow pace. Finally the lift crawled to a halt and the doors shuddered open. The sign said 'Harvey Ward Reception' and there was an arrow to the left. My heart was pounding in my throat and my legs felt too light as I followed the directions.

Two women that were sat at a much smaller reception desk gave me pause. Both were wearing nurses attire though they appeared to be quite listless, staring off into space. I approached cautiously and their expressions did not change.

I cleared my throat. "I'm looking for Matthew Sinclair?"

Nothing. This had to be Lilith's influence.

I no longer worried about subtlety. I sniffed the air as I walked passed each room, the disinfectant stink of the hospital interfering with my senses until I reached the one right at the end.

The faintest whiff of him mixed with the ominous, metallic scent of Lilith almost made me choke as my lungs threatened to stop cooperating altogether.

I reached for the door handle when suddenly it banged open, almost hitting me in the face as a furious Lilith came storming into the hallway, not even bothering to keep her voice down. It cut through the silence, though none of the other inhabitants of the ward gave any indication that they even heard a thing.

" _You. So you're finally here_ ".

My heart sank. This was it. She knew about the Angel after all, the feather. Our betrayal. Everything was over. I craned my neck to try and catch a glimpse of Ciel - it seemed more important than anything that I get one last look at him.

"You're pet is a _savage_ " she screeched, pointing her bony finger right in my face. "Haven't you heard of _training_? And there was me trying to be nice!! Making sure he was _comfortable_!!"

I was more than a little confused.

"I'm sorry?"

She huffed at me. "He pulled my hair, MY HAIR!"

That... that was really it?

"Ah... Apologies, perhaps the injury...."

"TRAIN your pet, do you hear?"

"Yes, Master".

"And do your job better in future, I'm not going through all this again. Why do I even bother?"

I bowed humbly. "Certainly, Master".

Her heels clicked as she marched away, her back straight in her white suit. Nobody looked up as she passed the reception desk, though she did not disappear as she usually did. I watched as she got into the elevator and the doors closed behind her. She really was leaving it seemed, her essence receding further and further the longer I waited.

My attention snapped back to the room in front of me, the door half open. I hovered uncertainly for a moment, listening carefully. There was a heartbeat coming from inside, slightly elevated but strong nonetheless. He was alive. He was okay.

I took a deep breath and pulled the door wide so that I could enter, the standard issue bed looming opposite me as I took another step forward.

"You're late".

 

* * *

 

_I had thought myself safe in the dark, shrouded in shadows where it was cold and nothing could ever spoil my stillness. Despite my best efforts the warmth had crept up on me anyway, taking me by surprise and threatening my detachment with a clarity that I had never known. Something stirred in me, and I was so sure that it would shatter me into a million pieces if I finally allowed myself to_ feel _after so many years of numb emptiness, but the truth was right there in front of me; so small in a hospital bed with a proud, raised chin and a thunderous expression on his face._

_This wasn't breaking me at all. It was making me whole._


	26. Chapter 26

The white square of gauze covered almost the entire right hand side of his face. It made him seem more petite than ever, his remaining eye looking wide and dark next to the stark white of the bandage. It also looked furious.

"Where the hell were you!" he snapped, his hands gripping tightly to the thin bed sheet. He wore a plain hospital shift that was far too big for him, exposing a little too much of his left shoulder and prominent collarbone where it hung from his neck.

"I apologise for the delay," I said in my polite butlers voice, bowing.

Oh, to Hell with aesthetics. It was more than I could bear to be away from him for one moment longer.

I crossed the room in three quick strides and leaned over him, reaching for his face. I stopped at the last second with my hand outstretched, fingertips just brushing his cheek on the undamaged side. He seemed so terribly fragile.

His head jerked at my sudden movement, his eye meeting mine in surprise. We stayed like that for a moment and I mapped out every contour of his features, noting the slightly purple shadow beneath his long eyelashes as his pupil moved slowly from side to side as though reading a book. It lowered to the bottom of my face an back up again, though it seemed a little more unfocussed than it had a moment ago, something about his gaze not quite right... It didn't matter, however, when he tilted his head to the side and pushed his cheek against my waiting palm.

"I thought you weren't going to come for me" he said, sounding weary. That eye fluttered shut and I stroked the pad of my thumb gently along his skin, still as soft and smooth as a kittens paw. "I thought it might be the same as a few weeks ago in the carriage, when you disappeared and you didn't come back...."

Weeks, was that all? For once in my long life, time seemed to be moving slowly for me.

"Never by choice," I told him softly, my voice a deep rumble in the small space between us. "I shall always find you. Trust me."

He huffed out a small laugh. "You ask such things," he said, moving his face to allow me more access. Suddenly he stopped. "Sebastian, your hand!"

His eye was wide open again and he was looking at the hand I had placed on the bed to steady myself. There was a small red stain spreading from it, and I noticed more of the red droplets were spattered near the hem of my white shirt.

"Ah" I said, withdrawing from him.

"Wha' happened?"

His voice came out ever so slightly slurred, and he seemed to realise it too. He looked away and cleared his throat.

"It is unimportant," I said, carefully tearing a strip from the thin bed sheet to wrap around my hand.

"Give it here," he said, reaching out. I looked at him, confused, when he grabbed my wrist and brought it to his lap where he could tie a small if somewhat messy knot in the makeshift bandage. I wasn't sure why he would try to do this, especially since there was an intravenous cannula taped to the back of his own right hand, the needle probably feeling more than a little uncomfortable as he worked. He took no notice of it, merely muttering something about 'idiot Demons that couldn't even look after themselves.'

I left my hand in his loose grasp when he was done.

"Come now," I said, looking at the size difference of our fingers as they laced together. "Let's get you home." I didn't want him to have to stay here another minute.

A small nod. "Sebastian, I can't seem to keep my thoughts together," he replied, very matter-of-factly. I had wondered whether something was amiss. Admittedly, human injuries were sometimes beyond my comprehension.

Of course, this wasn't a normal injury - though perhaps that wasn't the problem. After all, he had just spent hours with _her_ , the mother of all Demons; she could have done anything to him, anything at all....

"Did she hurt you?" I asked. My voice sounded different, even to my own ears; hoarse, and slightly too fast. I discreetly placed my thumb above his pulse point and felt the reassuring beat underneath.

"....Who?" Ciel asked, a slight crease forming between his eyebrows and causing the gauze to shift.

"Lilith".

"Oh." Recognition flashed in his eye. "No. It was strange - she got here not long after I did and everyone just.... stopped. All the doctors and nurses, they just left what they were doing and came over to me, loads of them, and Lilith said something and then....."

He appeared to be thinking deeply, his hand idly stroking along mine without any apparent intention.

"Then?" I prompted.

"Mmmm. Then I woke up in here. Is there any water? My mouth feels... urgh."

His sudden request caught me off guard. There was indeed a glass of water on the table next to him, but I didn't trust anything that might have been left unattended with _her_. Silly, perhaps, since there was ample other opportunity to cause damage - still, I rinsed out the glass and refilled it anyway from the tap in the adjoining bathroom.

He took it from me and drained it in seconds, breathing hard afterwards and looking at the empty glass in surprise.

"What was I saying?" He asked, passing it back to me. I set it on the table and reached for his hand again.

"Lilith. What happened after you woke up?"

"Oh yes, of course. After I woke up. It was confusing, I wasn't sure what.... anyway, she just kept talking about you."

That wasn't what I had expected.

"Can you recall what she said?"

"Mmmm. Just that you left me. You probably weren't ever coming back. I'm just a burden to you so why would you come and get me, yah yah yah."

This was most troubling indeed, though I supposed that Lilith would do her utmost to toy with him. With _us_. I knew that she only saw him as a plaything, after all. Still, it appeared she had taken the liberty of ensuring he received immediate care - waiting lists weren't an issue when every doctor in the vicinity came running. I wasn't sure whether to be angry with Lilith for taunting him or _gratef_ ul to her, of all things.

"Obviously that was not the truth. Pay no mind to her words, My Lord."

"She said you only keep me because you are obli... _obli...._ obliged to. _Obligated_. Something to do with time - I'm not supposed to be here so you have to make sure I don't.... do anything that's... you know...."

He seemed to be finding it harder and harder to speak, his single eye half lidded as he fought to find the right words. It distressed me to see my haughty little Earl looking so confused.

"I assure you, that is not the case."

He laughed mirthlessly. "I don't even know what's real any more. You lied to me before, how am I supposed to know anything you say is true? There's no contract. No rules. I just have to _feel_ this way and you're _there_ , always right there, in front of me or next to me and I can't even reach you, you're so...."

He waved his hand to try and express himself and seemed surprised to find our fingers still laced together. He looked down at them and said nothing more.

"Perhaps the word of a Demon means little to you, but I give my most sincere promise that I will not lie to you again."

"Mmmm. Maybe that's a lie. I don't know."

Lilith may have caused more damage than I had initially realised. The fragile trust we had built over the past few weeks could so easily shatter, and that thought truly bothered me in a way that it shouldn't. He continued before I could tell him otherwise.

"I don't really care. I think I haven't cared for a while."

Didn't care? About me?

"Understandable," I croaked out, looking at our joined hands and feeling the need to cling more tightly to him. It felt like he might slip away from me otherwise.

"You know, you could probably just lie to me about everything and I wouldn't care. I'd still feel like this. I'm probably just another stupid human to you, aren't I? Don't answer that. I bet you've had legions of lovesick people act like this around you, beautiful women, hundreds and hundreds of them all wanting to be your....." His voice cracked slightly and he trailed off, a scowl on his face. "I don't know why I thought I would be any different."

He seemed so _sad_ all of a sudden, utterly different from his annoyance a few moments ago. I struggled to think how to comfort him when I realise just how unfocussed his eye really was. He obviously wasn't fully lucid. I thought about the needle in the back of his hand - that had to be there for a reason. He must have been given some medication, and I hoped that was the sole reason for his incoherence. Of course, there was a simple way for me to check, one which I should have thought of sooner.

"Excuse me," I said politely, before reaching out with a tendril of matter and snagging the chart from the back of his bed. To get it physically would mean leaving his side for a moment, something I wasn't willing to do.

"Oh. I like that - that black thing you do. With the smoke."

The previous conversation seemed forgotten, so I let the tentacle remain, stroking him reassuringly with it as I consulted the doctors notes. He seemed more than happy with this turn of events, small ' _hmmm_ 's of satisfaction leaving him every so often.

The notes weren't as extensive as I would have liked. I may not have a great deal of knowledge about human health, but I had posed as a doctor enough times to know that there should be more information here. Lilith obviously hadn't seen it as a priority to let the staff record things.

Still, I was able to glean that Ciel had undergone eye surgery to clean out the socket and stitch it closed. The words _'auto-enucleation?_ ' and _'asthmatic_ ' were written, along with a brief description of the medication administered - a copious amount of painkillers by the looks of things. There were instructions for him to be given antibiotics and an anti-inflammatory three times a day for the next week and it appeared that he had been under general anaesthetic for the procedure itself. This combination explained his current state, and I was relieved that there seemed to be no other complications. He merely needed to rest.

A crime reference number near the bottom of the file caught my eye. The notes after that appeared garbled and rushed but I could make out the word ' _guardian_ ,' _'Covent Garden_ ,' ' _Nathan_ ' and then, curiously, my given name and a question mark: _'Sebastian_?' I wondered how they had gotten that?

I let my senses wander outside the room for the first time since entering. I had been so consumed in my worry that I had not thought about the other occupants of the hospital. I was right to wonder - it seemed that the ward had come to life once again since Lilith's departure, a riot of noise and confusion despite the late hour. Staff were bustling about checking on patients, though they were still a ways from the room at the end of the hall. A phone was ringing while someone spoke on another. I nearly disregarded this until a few words from the conversation reached me:

" _No, I didn't see anyone of that description..... Mathew Sinclair, yes.... No he's still in recovery, the police will have to wait.... Well, he wasn't even awake when we last checked on him, so.... No, no, something came up... I'm not sure.... Okay, have them wait and I'll call back....."_

It seemed we were out of time.

"It has become most pressing that we take our leave, My Lord."

He nodded sleepily.

"Please try and hold on to me," I said, lifting him from the bed. I used my tendril to guide his arms behind my neck before retracting it, one hand under his rear and the other on his back as he rested his chin on my shoulder, our chests pressed together. I had carried him like this before in the past, though I noticed now that he had actually grown - not by much, his slight figure was still dwarfed by my 6"1 frame, but he seemed slightly bigger nonetheless.

"Where we going?" He mumbled into my neck.

"Home."

The hospital gown gaped open at the back and my fingers brushed warm skin. I tucked it more securely around him, regretting that I had no jacket to give him, when the sound of approaching feet alerted me that we had company. There was nothing for it - I hastily cast a glamour over the two of us and hoped that his essence was strong enough to handle the distortion. Ciel didn't make a sound as the magic took hold, and we were rendered undetectable just in time, the voices now right outside the door.

_"Yes, this one. I'm sure of it."_

_"No, this one's empty. There's nothing under admissions."_

I took the opportunity to make the bed, strategically hiding the ripped section of the sheet.

_"I'm telling you, the boy was put in here."_

_"Go on then. We'll see."_

_"Yes, we will."_

The door swung open and two women bustled in. I slipped past them as they argued, taking the chart with me. They paused as they surveyed the empty room, practically holding the door open for us.

That was the easy part. Navigating the hospital was going to be another matter entirely. We may be invisible but we were still physical beings - it would be a tad suspicious if someone were to walk into us.

"Mathew Sinclair. The Harvey ward," someone was saying, and I turned to see two policemen speaking with a nurse at the front desk.

"His _eye_? Wait someone _did_ that to him? Or did he do it to himself?"

"That's what we're trying to determine, ma'am."

I moved gracefully, side stepping everyone in our path and taking just a moment to consult a floor map of the hospital that was set on the wall. Before we could go home we needed a few things from the pharmacy, which seemed to be on the second floor. I committed our route to memory and made my way towards the stairwell when Ciel stirred against my shoulder.

"Wait!" He said, louder than I had thought possible in his condition. A passerby stopped in their tracks and looked around at the sudden disembodied sound.

"Shhhh" I said gently to him. Humans did have a tendency to rationalise unexplained occurrences, but one could never be too careful.

"We have to go back." He was quieter but no less urgent.

"I find that I must disagree - you are in need of rest and this hospital poses more of a threat than our apartment, so that is where we must go."

I continued onto the stairs.

"No, you aren't listening! Just go back, I'm not.... being insane or whatever, it's important!"

Based on his heavily medicated state and the unfocussed conversation from earlier, I could infer that his thoughts were too disjointed to be reliable.

"Sebastian, stop! How can you expect me to trust you when you obviously don't trust _me_??"

He feebly punched my arm and I sighed.

"Very well. If that is what you wish."

I couldn't very well deny him anything, regardless of how nonsensical it might be. I turned and re-entered the ward, just as the elevator pinged behind us and an influx of people flowed out into the hallway. Where were all these people coming from in the middle of the night?? I didn't stop to look, walking fast and dodging everyone until I reached the room at the end.

There were voices coming from inside.

"No, Sophie was supposed to file the report but no one was answering when we rang up from reception."

"I _did_ file it - at least I.... I thought that..."

A huffy sigh from within.

"I hope you know the police are here, I'll be holding you responsible if this doesn't get solved, and _fast."_

Three voices. I couldn't just open the door and go on in - there had to be another way.

"Hurry up," Ciel said impatiently next to my ear.

I did the only thing I could think of. I knocked loudly and stood to the side, my back pressed against the wall.

"Yes?"

A matronly looking woman yanked it open and peered out into the hallway at nothing.

"Lisa?" She called out expectantly.

No response, of course.

"Oh, is Lisa here?" Asked one of the other voices inside the room.

"I'm not sure, someone knocked, you heard that? Oh good, it wasn't just me then. Maybe we should go and find her, she's taking her sweet time. No, you stay here Sophie."

The door was pulled wider as two nurses stepped out. I was forced to hold it ajar for just a moment so that we could slip through, but the action seemed to go unnoticed. The door closed behind us, leaving us alone with the remaining nurse who had taken a seat on the stiff hospital chair in the corner.

"Quietly," I breathed right in Ciel's ear. My lips brushed his skin as I spoke, his hair tickling my nose. It smelled of blood. "What do you need?"

I moved my head so that he could whisper back, careful not to touch the gauze on his face.

"The pillow."

Sophie's expression didn't change. So far so good.

I approached the bed. Why would he want the pillow? And how could I take it without alerting Sophie?

"Inside the pillowcase."

I didn't question it. I held Ciel tightly to my chest as I leaned over and carefully slipped a hand into the pillowcase, not even sure what I was searching for until - ah. Suddenly his need to return made sense.

".....Could have left the ward? I mean, your staff seem to have no idea what happened here in the last hour, at the very least. It's possible."

I heard the voices just before the door banged open. Sophie jumped up from her chair and stood expectantly with her hands behind her back as the two police officers filed into the room, flanked by the matronly nurse from before.

"There's been nothing to indicate he actually left," she said. "No reports of an injured boy wandering around and honestly, after the procedure he went through I doubt he'd get far, anyway."

There were too many of them, all stood in the doorway.

"Oh _that's_ reassuring," said a moustached officer. "And am I to understand that there was a blood-stained man asking after him? One who was given the ward name, _this_ ward name, not too long ago?"

"Ah yes, that would be Lisa. We can't seem to find her at the moment, but I assure you...."

"Is there anyone you _can_ find?" Interrupted the second police officer. "This hospital is an absolute shambles. First all those staff members just abandoning their posts, and now this. There was no personnel in A  & E at all, I hope you know. I've never seen such negligence."

He continued as I tried to find a way past them. They shuffled into the room a little more but Sophie had wandered over, nodding along and looking a little lost while blocking my path completely. The bathroom wasn't an option either, the door tightly closed and in full view of everyone.

"....Urgent need of care. If I find the boy collapsed outside on the street somewhere then you'll be facing more than an inquiry."

Sophie seemed to take this seriously, craning her neck to look out the window. She went right over and opened it up, momentarily clearing the way before policeman number one shifted and I was halted once again.

"Well, more of the team are here now anyway. Unlike some people, we can't just leave patients wandering around without adequate care. Especially children that are suspected victims of a violent attack."

Footsteps in the hall. There really were more people coming this way; we no longer stood a chance of leaving the way we came.

I took a few steps back. "Hold on tight," I whispered discreetly to Ciel.

I hadn't wanted to do this. I wanted to be gentle with him, to keep my movements smooth and let him rest without risking him any more harm. That was no longer possible, unfortunately.

The door opened again and more humans loitered in the doorway and down the hall, all talking about Mathew Sinclair and his disappearance, the lack of competent staff, his injury. Sophie straightened up and in that moment, right before the room was swarmed with people, I slipped past her and dropped five stories out of the window.

I tried to make my landing as soft as possible - I bent my knees as I hit the ground, absorbing the impact, though the loud 'thud' was testament to how jarring it really was. Ciel groaned and fisted his hands in the back of my shirt.

"That made me feel sick," he mumbled.

"It's okay, nearly there now," I said reassuringly, rubbing his back awkwardly with the hand that still held the medical chart.

All the attention was now on the Harvey ward, meaning there were far less obstacles on our way to the pharmacy. I was able to collect all the required medication as well as a few extras; gauze, dressings, plasters, tape, sterile water for bathing the wound and even some spare inhalers, just in case. I stuffed everything into a plastic bag, utterly unnoticed by the pharmacist who was busy asking a passerby about the commotion.

We passed Lisa on the way out, fresh tear tracks down her face as she spoke to a police officer near the reception desk. There was a coat stand next to the chair and I managed to snag a plain black jacket as I went by, extending the glamour to include it as I arranged the material around Ciel to keep the chill away.

"May I run, Young Master?"

"Mmmmm."

My steps were graceful, but I could not do anything about the wind that streamed past us as I ran. I hoped the jacket would be enough to keep him warm. I raised my core temperature a little just in case, keeping him pressed against me until we reached Camden. Our apartment had never looked so welcoming.

"Are you alright?" I asked eventually, opening the door and dropping the bag and the chart down in the hall. Grimalkin trotted over to greet us and meowed loudly.

"No." He shook his head as I locked up behind us, and I immediately began to worry. Was it his asthma? Had he gotten too cold? I assessed his temperature and found it to be within the normal realms, even a little on the warm side. Maybe he was getting a fever?

"I need to use the bathroom," he said, pushing at me slightly.

Oh.

I set him down and his legs looked a little shaky but he was able to hold his own weight.

"I'll assist you." I opened the door for him, providing a steadying hand to his back and guiding him in.

"I can use the bathroom by myself, you know."

"Certainly, I don't doubt it - though in your condition...."

"I can do it!" He snapped, trying to shut the door on me even though I was already half way in. It bounced ineffectively off my shoulder. "Move!"

"Fine, fine. I'll just be out here," I said, allowing him to close the door but not moving from my spot just outside the threshold. I thought of the day we met and how he had fallen in the bathroom that time. He was injured then too. I listened intently in case he needed assistance.

"GO AWAY!!" He yelled, his voice loud and angry.

"I'll be down the hall, then, if you should -"

"Oh my GOD just GO AWAY, will you!"

I don't know why he wanted to reject my offer of support, but he was always a little too stubborn for his own good. Of course, sometimes I had to remind myself about the peculiarities of humans - this act required privacy, for some reason, while other more intimate ones were perfectly acceptable to share. Baffling, really.

I traipsed over to the living room, closely followed by the little black cat. I refilled her food and water bowls and saw to her litter tray, washing my hands and giving her a few treats as an apology for our absence. She seemed to forgive me, purring and rubbing up against my legs. Cats were so much simpler to understand. I had thought them capricious once, compared with the predictability of humans, but Ciel... He was another matter entirely.

I filled up a glass of water and went back in search of him, finding him sprawled out on the large bed, the black jacket discarded in a pile on the floor.

"Are you awake?" I whispered. I could tell that he was, but he looked so still, his eye shut tight.

"No," he replied.

I set the glass next to him and quickly fetched the plastic bag from the hallway, sifting through it to find his medication.

"Please take these. Then you can rest."

I helped him to sit up and he obediently took the tablets, though I noticed the valve still taped to the back of his hand as he held the glass.

"Ah - perhaps it is time we remove this."

He flinched only slightly when I slid the needle from his skin. I watched a bead of blood well up and blotted at it with a square of gauze, careful not to be too rough over the small purple bruise that had formed. When it was clean I peeled a plaster and set it over the small dot. It was yellow with a picture of a cartoon character on it - some kind of bear. I may have inadvertently taken the children's plasters in my haste.

" _Really_?" Ciel asked, eyeing it with disdain, though he made no move to rip it away.

"Please try to bear with it just for tonight," I told him. I would have enjoyed that pun a lot more if the situation hadn't been so grave.

"Hmph." His mouth twitched in a wry smile. "You're still _you_ , I see."

Whatever was that supposed to mean?

I changed the subject. Something else had been troubling me and I could no longer ignore it. "Indeed. Though I wonder, Young Master," I said, pulling the covers up over him and propping plenty of pillows behind his head. He pulled one of them out and threw it aside. "How exactly did you manage to acquire _this?"_

I reached into my pocket and held up the small clump of Lilith's hair that we had retrieved from the pillowcase earlier.

"Hah. She kept saying I was a broken pet and that you wouldn't want to play with me anymore. On and on and on. So I grabbed her stupid hair and pulled. She stormed off after that - we needed it anyway, right?"

I looked at the black strands thoughtfully. He had somehow managed to procure the essence of the mother of all Demons , not to mention obtaining the Angel feather that was still in the cabinet - I could feel its benign power thrumming at the edge of my awareness. This fragile human teenager had singlehandedly managed to achieve something that many an immortal being had failed to do in the past, and in a single day no less. The banishing ritual was now within our grasp.

"We just need the blood of a - a something. I forgot."

"A Fallen." I finished for him.

"An Angel turned Demon. Right?  That probably won't be easy."

"Don't worry about that," I said. "Just rest. I'll check on you shortly."

I stayed with him until he fell asleep, though it didn't take long. The creases on his forehead smoothed out, that single eye fluttering as he began to dream, and I moved silently over to the cabinet. I took out the Angel feather and the red bound book as well as my notes, stealing one last glance at the beautiful sleeping boy before I made my way back to the living room.

It would be more than easy to acquire the last ingredient for the spell to work. All I needed was something sharp to cut myself with and Lilith would be banished before the sun even rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support everyone, I love your comments! I'm on tumblr as dragonsploosh, if anyone wants to send me asks or talk about anything!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, sorry this chapter took so long! I just have bad writers block with it and I'm really unsatisfied with the way it turned out, but I got to a point where I thought hey I'll just post it and at least we can move on then. Sorry again!

With a strange reluctance, I untied Ciel's clumsy knot in the bandage wrapped around my hand. The white cloth fluttered to the ground, stained red in places where the reaper wound still oozed blood. It wasn't quite enough, though; I took a sharp kitchen knife and widened the gash, watching with detached interest as fresh dark liquid welled up, running from the cut in rivulets and dripping down onto the beige carpet.

The pentagram was surprisingly simple.  I set down the knife and used my index finger to draw the circle right onto the coffee table, swiping it through my own blood while closely following the books' instructions.

I took a step back when it was finished and grabbed a tea towel to hold over the wound, surveying my work.

There was the familiar star shape, signifying the five elements: earth, air, water, fire, and the spirit; that essence that connected everything. The circle brushed against each point, containing the connection and allowing the spell to draw energy from it. I had drawn the whole thing in a clockwise direction beginning from the bottom left, a small detail but an important one when attempting a banishment rather than an invocation.

The symbols were the last touch. Some were demonic, some angelic, and some were from worlds in between. They spoke of harnessing a great power, containing it, and then dispersing it.

I wrapped Lilith's hair around the Angel feather and placed it in the centre of the star. Everything was ready - it would be just me and Ciel from now on. My current contract would dissolve as soon as Lilith departed the dimension, and I would be Masterless for the first time in... a very long time. No Master meant no orders to obey, a concept that thrilled me as much as it disturbed me; I was accustomed to forming my aesthetics around the wishes of my contractor, and with no Master I would have no identity, no purpose. Of course, that wasn't actually the case any longer, and it hadn't been for some time - I no longer needed a covenant to give my life meaning . Not when I had Ciel.

The incantation needed to be read directly from the book. I scanned it through a few times to ensure my pronunciation would be correct, and when I was satisfied I began. There was no sense in delaying the inevitable.

Words spilled from my mouth in my Demonic voice, the syllables flowing in otherworldly lilts and cadences that dripped from my tongue like the sweetest honey. Every so often a staccato of sharp tones would perpetuate my speech as the languages switched and blended, but the message was always the same.

The sounds rose to a crescendo as I neared the end, the words ringing out with a force that she should not be able to resist - ' _should'_ being the operative word. The further I got into the incantation, the more I was aware of the complete lack of power. I felt nothing. There should be a reverberation, a pull; she should be drawn towards the binding and then dispelled, the objects providing the energy required. The feather and hair only lay there, useless; not even a hint of magic from them as I completed the incantation.

The room fell utterly silent, uncomfortably so. Had I made a mistake? Perhaps missed out a word? That was highly unlikely, though I went back to the text anyway and scanned through. Everything appeared to be in order. A problem with the items, then? The pentagram?

That didn't seem to be the case. Something was wrong, but it wasn't with my translations. Everything had been done to perfection, which made me all the more uneasy. Had Lilith successfully resisted, then? Did she _know_?

The minutes ticked by, but she didn't appear. Grimalkin even sauntered into the room, totally at ease, and jumped up onto the sofa.

Perhaps not, then. Still, I couldn't take any more risks. The little black cat watched curiously as I cleaned up the pentagram, speeding things along with my own brand of magic; a good thing too since it would have taken rather a lot of time to get the spatters of blood lifted from the carpet. It was easier this way, when a pulse of energy could reverberate and break up the molecules, separating everything and allowing me to disperse the unwanted atoms straight into the air.

Only the feather and hair remained untouched, laying innocently on the table. I picked them up and placed them into my pocket for the time being, wracking my brain for possible solutions. I came up short - this wasn't something I could solve with force.

My mind turned towards Ciel, and before I knew it I was outside our bedroom door, dropping the blood-sodden towel to the ground and slowly letting myself in. It was beginning to get light outside, so I pulled the curtains closed in the hope that Ciel would sleep through. He groaned.

Perhaps my voice had woken him - the incantation wasn't all that quiet, after all.

"Young Master?"

His head was shifting from side to side and he seemed quite troubled, though he was apparently still fast asleep. A nightmare perhaps? I reached for him, hoping to soothe him somehow, when he shot up, grabbing my arm with one hand and reaching under his pillow with the other.

"Wah -what... What is...."

He looked around the dim room with his single eye before focussing on me.

"Sebastian?"

He sheepishly removed his hand from underneath the pillow and I guessed he had been looking for the gun he kept at the Manor.

"It is just me, My Lord. You are quite...."

I started to tell him he was safe when I remembered my promise from earlier.... I would not lie to him.

"You are with me," I finished somewhat lamely.

He groaned again, a different sound to the sleep-fogged mumbles of before.

"My head... It hurts..."

His hand reached up to finger the gauze on his face.

"Ah, don't rub it - here, take this."

I located the painkillers. There were several different types so I opted for the Oramorph, a type of morphine liquid that might help him sleep more peacefully.

I measured it out into a plastic spoon and held it towards his face. He gave me a withering look.

"Say ahhhhh," I told him reassuringly.

It looked as though he might refuse for just a second, but the moment passed and he opened his mouth wide. I fed him the medicine and he swallowed, turning his head away.

I half expected him to complain; about me, about the taste, but all he did was lay back down and close his eye.

"Are you coming to b-... in here?" He asked softly.

"Certainly." I wasn't sure what else I could do for now anyway. "I shall just be a moment."

 I went to retrieve the red book, checking the cut on my hand when I reached the kitchen. The injury from the reaper scythe was still there, red and angry, but my self-made knife wound had already healed. I ran it under the tap until it was clean and then wrapped it with a bandage from the medical supplies, my own neat knot somehow seeming utterly inferior to Ciel's messy attempt earlier.

The book was still on the sofa, a sleeping Grimalkin curled up next to it. She purred happily without opening her eyes when I ran my hand over her soft fur. If she wasn't alarmed then I wouldn't be either - her dislike of Lilith rivalled my own, and I doubted she would look so content if we were due a hellish retribution anytime soon.

Back in the bedroom, I stored the feather and hair in the cabinet and pulled off my shirt and trousers. The book came with me to bed and Ciel grumbled something as I settled in next to him. He shifted a bit closer, but with his injury I merely rested a hand on his shoulder instead of pulling him over to me.

"Mmmmstay," he said sleepily.

"I won't leave. Please rest now, I shall be right here."

A soft snore left him and I smiled despite my concern over the failed incantation. Still, it pressed on my mind - I pulled my knees up and rested the book against them, thumbing through the pages and trying to find the flaw in my attempt, though it seemed to be a fruitless search. Everything remained the same, no matter how many times I re-read the incantation, and eventually I gave up and allowed myself to get lost in the captivating way Ciel's eyelashes fluttered in his sleep.

* * *

It was almost midday by the time he stirred.

He made a pained sound and I took that as my cue to leave his side for just a moment and fetch more painkillers as well as his usual antihistamine. His allergies acting up would be the last thing he needed right now.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked, helping him to sit up.

His reply was a non-committal "mmmmm."

I checked his vitals, listening for the familiar beat of his pulse, the air gusting in and out of his lungs.

"I am enquiring after your well-being," I clarified, when he offered nothing more.

"M'fine, 'kay? Stop fussing."

The _'kay?_ ' inadvertently reminded me of his terrible attempts at flirting with the Viscount Druitt some years ago, and my lips twitched at the memory.

" _What!"_ He bit out, looking right at me with that one big blue eye. He seemed rather irritable this morning, and I no longer had a smile to suppress as I thought of the pain he must be in.

"I am pleased there have been no further complications from your injury," I said truthfully, passing him a glass of water and the handful of tablets. He automatically took them from me, staring blearily for a moment.

"And what do these ones do?" He asked as I added the antibiotic.

"They will prevent infection, My Lord. Please try to drink all of your water."

"Urgh," he responded, and he left the glass half full after swallowing the capsules.

"Now allow me to get you some breakfast," I said, but he grabbed at my bare arm before I could go anywhere. I realised that I was still in just my black boxer shorts - my butler aesthetic seemed to be slipping more and more each day.

"No breakfast," he grumbled.

"You need to eat," I informed him patiently.

He sunk back onto the pillows and pulled me with him, which was awkward since I didn't really have anywhere to go. I leaned over and braced myself on the bed so as not to put any weight on him, watching as his eye fell shut again.

There was at least a bit more colour in his face today, the dressing standing out stark and white. It would probably need to be changed this evening, and I thought sadly of the black eyepatch sitting in the small cupboard nearby. He would have to wear it again now.

It reminded me of my other plan. I had been so certain of Lilith's banishment that I hadn't re-opened that second book, the one with the black cover. The eyepatch would serve as a decent anchor, an emotional significance tying it to the desired time frame, and I only needed to locate the enchantment required to send a human back in time. Phil seemed to think it would be in that book, and I made a mental note to find out soon- first thing was first though.

"You really must eat something, My Lord. Please let me fetch you something small, at least."

He half-heartedly tried to hold me back, though his arm only flopped down next to him as I stood.

"Fine then." He said, though I was already halfway out the doorway anyway.

I made tea and toast, just something simple for now, and returned to find him playing with the edges of the bandage, staring up at the ceiling.

I gently caught at his hand, pulling it away.

"Eat."

He sat up slowly, sighing as though he were doing me a favour, and accepted the food, looking thoughtful.

"Can I see it?" He asked eventually, picking at the toast.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"The feather, I mean. I did pay for it, after all."

He said it casually, though his voice seemed a little stronger than before. I hoped the painkillers were taking effect.

"Certainly."

I supposed I would have to broach the subject of the failed incantation with him soon enough, but I said nothing more for now as I took the feather from its hiding place, the hair still wrapped around it. It was quite rumpled from being stuffed into my pocket so many times, but the power inside it remained.

He held out his hand for it without looking at me, so I set it gently on his palm.

"Oh. I thought it'd be bigger, somehow. Why have you wound this around it?"

He picked at the threads of hair.

"Ah - it was necessary to combine the items, My Lord. The energy works best when it is in close proximity."

His brow furrowed, and he looked over at the book still resting on my side of the bed. He was too clever for his own good sometimes, and I chose to change the subject before we got into a long and exhausting discourse. His rest was more important for the time being, though I did intend to tell him everything when he had recuperated somewhat.

"I assume Phil informed you of your success with the feather?"

 "Huh?"

He looked up with genuine surprise on his face.

"Philomena," I said, a little slower. "What did she tell you after I was summoned, back at the shop?"

He looked to be thinking for a few seconds. "Nothing. She never came back out of that room. Neither of you did. We waited for a few minutes but then we had to leave without you."

A pang of guilt shot through me. At least, I assumed it was guilt - it was uncomfortable nonetheless.

"Philomena didn't return?"

"That's what I said, wasn't it?"

I raised a hand to my chin as I considered this information, trying not to show just how the news affected me. I only hoped the other Demon had a decent explanation for leaving Ciel alone. "That is... most unfortunate. Perhaps you would permit me to leave your side for a short while in order to speak with her."

The look on his face seemed to imply that he minded very much indeed. "Fine," he said, his voice utterly lifeless.

Understandably the situation was not ideal, though I actually had a few other reasons that made leaving his side a necessity.

"Very well, I'll go this afternoon. Now try and eat some more toast."

He seemed to be in rather a sullen mood, his bad temper lasting all the way through to the afternoon. It took some cajoling on my part to get him to move from the bed and into the bathroom, and he slumped bonelessly in the full tub as I attended to him.

I was reminded of all those evenings at the Manor, an oil lamp lighting the room as I bathed him in the ornate free-standing bathtub. My motions were the same now, despite the change in circumstances and scenery. Dressed in black cotton trousers and a plain t-shirt, I leaned over the bathtub and carefully lathered his hair with shampoo, being sure not to get any on his bandage. He barely spoke to me as I worked, looking lost in thought, and I wondered if he was remembering the same thing that I was.

He went back to bed when we were finished, pushing away his plate when I tried to offer him something more substantial. I covered it over and set it aside on the off chance that he might change his mind, looking sadly at the clock.

"It is about time that I left," I told him gently.

He didn't respond. His eye was closed, but I knew that he wasn't asleep.

"Young Master? I'll be back shortly."

I had gotten changed into dark jeans and a shirt the colour of smoke, and I now began to rummage through the cabinet to find what I needed.

"You keep saying you want to leave, so just leave," came the annoyed mumble.

"It is obligatory," I informed him. "That is all."

"Is it also necessary for you to withhold information from me?"

I turned to look at him, still on my knees in front of the cabinet.

"You aren't telling me something, Sebastian."

Always so perceptive.

"Indeed, you are correct." I stood with a number of items in my hand; the book, the feather and hair, and the mobile phone I had taken from the girl in the park some time ago."Perhaps you could afford me what they call the 'benefit of the doubt'. I give you my word that I will explain in full when you have had your rest."

"Why can't you tell me now?" He asked stubbornly.

"For several reasons. The first and foremost being that you need to recover, and that requires rest. It also requires food," I said, looking pointedly at the plate on the side.

"I'm fine," he snapped.

"The second is that I am rather conscious of the time. As you know, I am contracted to gather souls, and my current Master does expect regular collections...."

"So you aren't just going out to see Phil, then. You lied."

"Leaving out a small detail such as that does not constitute a lie, My Lord. I merely didn't want to trouble you."

"Uh huh. Anything else?"

I looked down at the book. "I will be taking this with me. I believe it will be safer to store elsewhere until... Until I can solve a certain problem."

"And what problem is that?"

And so we were getting to the crux of the matter. I looked at him with all the openness I could muster, hoping he would understand. "I will explain everything to you when I return. Please put your trust in me and have patience - I am not trying to deceive you. I'm trying to protect you."

His expression softened slightly. "All right," he said simply, shaking his head as if to clear it. "I forgot you had to get a soul - I'll come with you."

This was exactly the reason I didn't want to tell him. He was obviously in no fit state to accompany me, and I blocked his path when he started to get out of bed, guiding him back down again and setting the book aside.

"I am perfectly capable, I assure you. There is one thing you could do for me, though." The request served as an adequate distraction, just as I had intended. "Please allow me to show you how this works."

I held the mobile phone in front of him, instructing him which buttons to press, and he was quick to pick it up.

"You have only to call if there should be any problems," I assured him. The number for my other phone was already programmed in.

"And you'll do the same?"

I nodded, and he seemed placated, his exhaustion obviously playing a part in how easily he had given in.

"Just... don't be long, then."

"You have my word," I told him, bowing as I usually did. The action brought me in close to him, and instead of straightening up again I paused.

He tilted his face up and we both moved at the same time, drawn towards each other as though there were a magnetic pull behind us. Our lips met softly in a chaste kiss, pressing together sweetly for just a moment before we separated. Such a simple act, not rooted in lust or desire. I hadn't even thought about it - it just seemed the natural thing to do.

His lips were warm in the brief second they touched mine, his cheeks a rosy pink now, and I checked his temperature with a hand to his forehead just to be sure he wasn't burning up. It all seemed to be within the normal levels.

"Do you require anything to eat before I leave?" I asked, just in case.

"I...What? No, stop bringing me food."

I nodded, arranging the duvet around him so that he wouldn't get cold.

"You do remember how to use that?" I gestured to the phone.

"Of course I do, you only showed me five minutes ago!"

I checked his painkillers, making sure they were within reach, a full glass of water next to them.

"Remember to only take two, and not for at least another half an hour -"

"Sebastian just go already, I'll be fine!"

"Yes, yes."

I felt his eye on me as I picked up the red book, folding the other items in between the pages like a bookmark.

"I'll see you soon," I told him, and left the room without a backwards glance - the longer I looked at his beautiful, hurt face, the less chance there was of me ever leaving his side, regardless of the necessity.

* * *

It seemed as though Phil was already waiting for me when I arrived at the shop. The sign said 'closed,' but I could see her shadow, watching the door as I let myself in.

"So there you are," she said, utterly unsurprised as I approached.

She was wearing another strange ensemble today, glittery scarves adorning her neck and a long woollen tunic blanketing her hunched figure, making her appear even older than usual.

"It's just me this time," I clarified.

"Obviously," she said, huffing. "I still have two eyes, you know, unlike your little -"

She was cut off by my warning growl. It rose in my throat, past my elongated teeth, my eyes narrowing and flashing red.

" _Do not_ ," I hissed in our Demonic language, beyond enraged. It had been my full intent to remain calm and collected, though her attitude had my temper flaring before we could even begin to discuss her disappearance the night before.

"Oh, hush." She flapped her hand at me, not intimidated in the least. "Put your fangs away, there's a good boy. You're too sensitive when it comes to _him_."

" _Him_ , has a name."

"Yes, which you never even say yourself. Are there any brain cells left in that thick skull of yours?"

Phil was as bull-headed as they came, but despite everything we had never really argued much during our long acquaintance. It made it all the more surreal as I turned on her, my human form shifting and blurring.

"You left him," I accused. "Yesterday. You left him alone."

"Oh, for - really? Is that what's got you so riled up? It was you that left, if I recall."

"You knew what had happened to me, you could have explained to him...."

"What, right in front of the paramedics?' _Sorry dearie, your Demon got summoned away by his evil overlord of a mistress and disappeared into thin air._ ' That would have gone down well, I'm sure."

I took a deep breath, trying to quell my temper. "You could have told him _something_."

"I'm not his babysitter, don't put this on me. You're the one with the pet. I can't say I understand it at all, but I've still been helping, haven't I? Despite everything."

The way she said 'pet' made me think of Lilith, and my lip curled in disgust.

" _Helping_ ," I spat.

She sighed dramatically. "Are you quite done? You know full well what I think about cavorting with humans, I believe we've talked about this once before. I did say I'd help though, so I'll help, but that's all." She held out a hand and I looked at it in confusion."You came to ask a favour, no? And after shouting at me too, no less."

Ah, the book. I still held it, my hand large and ebony now, though my claws had left no marks on the cover.

"He was alone," I said defensively, feeling slightly embarrassed at my outburst.

"Oh Hells, you really are lost with this one aren't you?" Her expression was sympathetic. "I told you this wouldn't be good for you, but did you listen to me? Do you ever listen to me? Of course you don't. Oh, and come away from the window, will you?"

She did have a habit of making me feel like the young, inexperienced Demon I once was. Instead of moving I merely returned my form to that of a regular human.

"Pffft, fine then."

"It didn't work," I told her bluntly.

"....What?"

I placed the book on the table nearest to her. "The banishing. I tried it last night but nothing happened."

"Well, you don't waste your time, do you. I suppose you want me to solve all of your problems." She picked it up and idly started to flick through the pages, though there seemed to be little point. Phil had always been a Demon, and could never read angelic languages. Not like I could.

"Actually I only hoped you might look after it. I can look elsewhere, try to identify the problem, but until then I need to be sure that the Young Lord is safe."

"Or you could just read the damn thing properly," she said, shoving the book back at me.

I looked down at it, stunned. It was open at a page towards the end of the chapter, far past the relevant information. Nothing immediately caught my eye, and I scanned the various words as I worked to translate the confusing dialects. Was Phil playing some sort of obscure joke? There was no way she had been able to interpret this.

 "What exactly -" I started, but then a single sentence caught my eye.

It was right at the end, actually fairly easy to translate in comparison with the main text:

_'The previous banishments can only be fulfilled when the veil is thin.'_

I read the sentence a few more times, marvelling at the stupidity of this books layout. It was as though the whole thing was a pointless riddle. Would an index have been so hard? Could that small line not have been repeated for the relevant banishments to avoid confusion? Clearly not.

So that was it, then. Lilith was just too powerful to be ripped from this world by the ritual alone - even with the energy of the feather, the walls between dimensions needed to be weak. It meant that she couldn't be banished until the summer solstice, the same day our contract was due to cumulate, and I marvelled at the coincidence - I would have to see this covenant through to the end, after all. I only hoped that we would succeed before Hell on earth could be unleashed.

"How did you know about this?" I asked Phil, dumbfounded.

She shrugged. "It was right there. All you had to do was look."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "It took me days to find any reference to Lilith in the text. Don't tell me you just happened upon it."

She held up the feather and hair, raising her wrinkled brow. "Not too difficult when the page was marked with these."

I looked back at the book, trying to remember where I had placed the feather earlier.

"Oh, what's gotten into you, are you really that reluctant to thank me for my help? Did I not just solve a whole plethora of problems for you?"

I had to admit that this was useful. At least now I could focus on more important matters.

"Very well. Thank you."

She nodded smugly. "You're welcome. Now, what did the book actually say?"

I was taken aback. "You don't know what it said?"

A shrug. "Nope."

I sighed wearily and told her everything, not just limiting myself to the new discovery. I explained the failed ritual, the deadline of my contract that overlapped with the banishing, my need to perform it before Lilith could summon me on the day.

"I suppose you should do it here," she said thoughtfully, taking the book from me again and carefully folding the other items between the pages. "It'll be the easiest way."

I nodded gratefully."We can come early in the morning. As soon as the veil is open enough we'll perform the ritual."

"Fine, leave this with me. The things I do for you."

I was relieved to have found the source of the problem, and our newfound plan was more than I could have hoped for. I thanked Phil again, but she called me back right before I could leave.

"Have you thought that perhaps... what you are doing might not be the best thing?" She asked me seriously, all her usual scorn absent for a change.

"Don't start this again, I know what you think about humans and frankly -"

"No, not just that," she said, levelling me in her ancient gaze. "Everything. You're doing this to protect him, but don't you think he'd be a lot safer if you just... left him? He seems like a smart one, he'd probably survive just fine."

I could hardly believe what I was hearing. "How nice of you to care so much about his welfare," I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It would be better for the both of you." She spoke slowly, enunciating each word clearly as though I were hard of hearing.

"That is a matter of opinion."

She raised a hand to her head and took a deep, shuddering breath before her attitude suddenly changed again, back to her usual self, her voice bright and brisk. "Oh well, I suppose you're right. I never understood it the first time, let alone now. Just be careful, I don't want you on another rampage if everything goes wrong."

"It won't go wrong," I assured her, still a little confused at her odd behaviour. We parted ways, and I couldn't help but feel like I was missing something important, though the answer eluded me no matter how hard I thought.


	28. Chapter 28

I took very little care with the soul collection, eager to get back to Ciel. The usual requirement of  consent went utterly ignored, and I cannot say that I didn't take any pleasure in the act as I held  down my unfortunate target and ripped his soul from his body, feeding off his shock and horror.

I kept my guard up when I was done, but there was no appearance from the reapers. No annoying flash of red, no buzz of a chainsaw. It seemed that they had really meant it when they informed me of my apparent exemption from the rules, a fact which intrigued me. If the higher ups were getting involved then I really was in the midst of something quite serious, though I suppose I knew that already. At least now the regular soul collections wouldn't be so cumbersome.

Grimalkin came to greet me by the door when I returned. I picked her up, scratching behind her ear as I made my way towards the bedroom, finding Ciel propped up on his pillows, the phone in his hand.

"Were you trying to contact me?" I asked, suddenly worried I'd missed his call.

He looked up and shook his head. "Urgh, don't bring that over," he said, focussing on the cat in my arms.

Judging by the cat-shaped indent in the covers I'd say she'd already been in here, but I merely smiled and gently set her down on the ground. She immediately jumped up on the bed and started pacing back and forth for attention, purring.

"Oh, great," he muttered, but he didn't move away when she threw herself next to him.

"I trust everything has been well?" I asked, checking the clock. I had made it back in good time.

"Hmmmm. Fine."

I must say I was hoping for a warmer welcome, but in the circumstances I suppose I had to make allowances.

"I shall make you some tea, then," I offered. He gave no response so I went ahead and put the kettle on.

I did the chores while it boiled, hurrying around the house at lightning speed to ensure the place was clean and tidy. When I was done I brewed the tea in an ornate teapot that I had procured from Fortnum and Mason the week prior. I looked at it sadly as I let the leaves steep; this life could never equate to the one Ciel was born into, the quality of the teapot alone not matching the true craftsmanship of the Victorian era, and it all seemed terribly unfair that his finery would be stripped from him, the familiar grandeur falling to dust just like his Manor. I thought of his adjustment to everything - he had asked questions, taken in multitudes of information, learned how to function over a hundred years into another time period, and not once had he really complained.

Not about this, anyway. Strange how he griped at the little things, like the cat on his bed or my attempts to care for him: if we ran out of sweets I would never hear the end of it, but any real hardships went unvoiced. It was just another complexity to him, a part of what made him so intriguing.

He was still staring at the phone when I brought him his tea.

"Echinacea, My Lord. To boost your immune system."

"Thank you," he said politely.

I spun around to look at him, concerned - this gratitude was not typical behaviour of him at all.

"What is the matter?" I asked urgently.

There was a slight line between his brows, and he huffed.

" _This_. This.... stupid thing. I can't get it to work."

"Here, you'll strain your eye." I said gently, leaning over him.

I could see his face flushing out of the corner of my vision, but he didn't stop me as I reached for the device and swiped my thumb across the screen. Multitudes of tabs reeled past; a few repeats of the google home screen, the settings, a few apps that were already installed.

"And what exactly were you trying to accomplish?" I asked him curiously.

His flush turned an even more pleasant shade of rose pink.

"It doesn't matter."

I arched an eyebrow, giving him a sidelong glance. "Really, Young Master? Then why have you gone to so much effort in your attempts?"

"It wasn't _effort_ , I was just bored!" He snapped.

I tried a different approach, keeping a polite expression on my face and waiting patiently.

The silence stretched on until eventually he sighed. "I've seen you look for things before." He explained, sounding defeated. "Like the churches. I thought maybe if _I_ looked for something it would tell me the answer."

"Oh?"

"..... I just wondered.... Lizzie...."

It wasn't what I had expected. The look on his face halted any amusement I might have felt, and I recalled what it had been like for me when I had suddenly left the 19th century behind.

"You do realise, Young Master, that... with the year currently being Twenty Seventeen..."

"Yes, I know - she wouldn't be alive any more." He said quite level-headedly. "I just wondered if that thing could tell me anything about... well, anything, I suppose."

I nodded and showed him the screen.

"You have only to tap here," I said, showing him the box of the search engine. "And then you can type, like so."

I watched the results filter onto the screen, selecting the topmost one and passing the device back for Ciel to read. He didn't move away, allowing me to look over his shoulder.

The page was entitled _'Princess Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Kadar._ ' There was a birth date and a death date, as well as a list of children and grandchildren.

"Ah. It seems Miss Elizabeth was able to find some solace after the tragedy of your disappearance."

"It's not funny," he said quietly.

"I did not say that it was."

I continued to read in silence, leaving him to his thoughts, and I wondered if he was disappointed - Miss Elizabeth had been his fiance, after all. To see that she had moved on and married someone else; the Young Prince Soma at that... could he be jealous?

"She died," he said quietly. "In India. They had five children. She always wanted a big family."

The question burned inside me, and I found that I couldn't help but ask. The answer seemed important. "How do you feel about that?"

His lips moved in a poor imitation of a smile. "What exactly are you asking, Sebastian? Whether I care? What does it matter?"

"It matters."

"It never used to," he shot back. He let out a long breath and flicked his eye up to mine and back down again. "I always used to wish that she'd meet someone. That he'd whisk her away and give her the kind of life she could never get from me. It just seems strange to see it like this - a life already lived."

The page said that she'd married the Prince when she was twenty three, quite an age for a woman of the 19th century; I could only imagine that she hadn't given up hope of Ciel's reappearance, eventually turning to the Prince when everything seemed lost. They were a decent match, come to think of it, both optimistic and kind-hearted, and it seemed they had started several charities together over the course of their marriage, helping hundreds of children across India.

"She was happy," Ciel said, almost to himself. "Happier than she would have been with me."

It was probably true.

"....And what would make _you_ happy, My Lord?"

He scoffed. " _Happy_."

He raised the phone again and pressed a few buttons, though he only succeeded in turning the screen off.

" _Oh, this thing_. I just... I spent so many years searching for my revenge. I thought maybe that would make me - well, not happy, no, but at least it might make me feel _something_. I don't know any more."

I would never normally give up information unless directly asked, but things were different now.

"If it helps, they are dead too; anyone that ever had a hand in your families murder. The entire thing was merely an attempt to overthrow the line of the Queen's Watchdog."

He froze, his single eye fixing on the bedcovers, unseeing as I continued.

"What humans will do for power." I mused softly. "It seems so boring. Just greedy people, prepared to kill so that they could be free of the limitations your family enforced. I believe the only thing preventing a second attack was the rumour of a certain... otherworldly presence ensuring your welfare. You were, of course, witness to the consequences of my disappearance..."

He nodded slowly. "So that's it? Just some kind of... business manoeuvre?"

"Indeed - most of the criminal underground were part of it. We were, in fact, steadily eliminating the culprits through our various assignments. You were hardly even aware of our progress."

"And telling me was out of the question, I suppose?"

I smiled wryly. "I was ordered to assist in your revenge, to keep you from harm, and never to lie to you. I was not obligated to do more than that, though I would have told you, had you asked specifically."

It went unsaid that I was providing that information now, free of charge.

"Fine, then. And my capture?"

"Ah yes, a child trafficking group had heard of the imminent attack on your family. They saw an opportunity and hoped to make a hefty profit by abducting you during the commotion. The cult that made the purchase had heard that young, noble blood was more likely to make a Demon appear, and I slaughtered them all on your command, if you remember."

"How could I forget."

"It isn't the status of the blood that matters, of course," I added thoughtfully.  "It is the quality of the soul behind it."

He tossed the phone away from him as though it burned, and it bounced gently on the bed covers. "So that's it, then. Just... a group of criminals whose names I never even knew...." He looked away before giving a soft, humourless laugh. "You must be so disgusted by us - humans are so repetitive. It's always about power or wealth or something as predictable as that. We want everything, and even when we have it, we still try to seek _more_."

"An interesting race," I agreed, treading carefully and trying not to exacerbate his distress. "Though it would be untrue to assume that all humans disgust me."

Ciel's head lowered. "I just thought I would feel something. It all seems so...."

"Meaningless," I finished for him, and he murmured his assent. "I've certainly always thought so."

I had fully intended to inform him of the failed ritual, but it no longer seemed appropriate. Instead I passed him his tea and sat next to him, our bodies fitting together as he leaned against my side. He didn't object when I snaked an arm around him, my hand resting on his tiny middle in what I hoped was a comforting gesture.

"This just wasn't how I expected things to be."

I was unsure as to what he was referring to exactly, but that hardly mattered. He drank his tea before setting the cup down, and we gradually sank back simultaneously, our limbs tangling in comfortable silence. Grimalkin made a slight noise of irritation, yawning pointedly, and I felt Ciel begin to relax, our breathing synchronising and our chests rising and falling against each other. His eye was closed, and I drew small circles along the bare skin of his back underneath his t-shirt, remembering how soothing it had been when he'd touched me that way.

 We stayed that way until it began to get dark, and it wasn't without some reluctance that I roused him.

"Young Master," I prompted. " I must change your dressing now to reduce the risk of infection."

I made him eat something first - just a light dinner to ensure that he was adequately nourished. He ate enough to satisfy me, though he did call me a most unbefitting name before he gave in.

He sat on the edge of the bed when he was done, not moving a muscle as I carefully removed the bandage from his eye.

"Tell me if you should need me to stop," I said gently, uncovering his face and looking upon the injury properly for the first time.

The skin looked red raw around his eye, neat stitches sewing the sunken lid closed. It looked clean and dry, which I was grateful for, though the overall appearance caused a plummeting sensation in my chest as I thought of all that he had gone through. The pain he must still be in.

 His other eye cracked open. "Am I truly that hideous?"

"Not at all," I replied, wetting some fresh gauze with sterile water to clean the wound. I dabbed at him gently and he didn't flinch.

"You aren't supposed to lie," he muttered.

"I know."

He could never look hideous to me, injury or not.

"What, no stupid jokes about me still looking good enough to eat?"

I smiled patiently.

"You certainly look good enough for a lot of things, though eating isn't one of them."

He actually looked disappointed as I dried him off.

"Fine." he said huffily.

"Of course, you would still be a veritable feast to any other Demon." I clarified. "Though it pleases me more to savour you in other ways. That will not change."

I applied a clean dressing to the dry skin and fixed it in place with medical tape. He stiffened slightly, though pain didn't seem to be the cause, and I felt as though there was a sudden tension between us, some sort of thickening in the air.

"Things did change, though," he said in a low voice, his hand idly coming up to touch the new bandage. " _You_ changed. I thought my life would end with you. Now it's like... the other way around."

I caught at his wrist, my fingers encircling it easily, thinking about his words, unsure of how to reply.

"I know," I managed ineloquently, and kissed him.

I tried to tell him everything in that kiss, all the things that I couldn't say aloud. Whereas before I had always been cautious of my own nature, now it was different. I realised that I could control myself around him - usually my mouth on a humans would cause a reflexive pull as I drank in their soul, but not with him. Not any more. I kissed him fearlessly, tasting him and feeling a cold intake of air as he gasped, enjoying his enthusiastic response as he slid his warm tongue into my mouth, his hands hooking behind my neck and pulling me closer.

It quickly started to become too heated, and I broke away guiltily when I felt my body responding.

"Apologies," I told him sincerely. "You should be resting."

"I should.... Wait, what? That's hardly fair."

He must have been quite tired, however, since it didn't take all that much convincing to get him to go to bed. I held him close that night, my chest pressed to his back so that his uninjured side could rest against the pillow, and he slept deeply, barely even stirring.

 

* * *

 

I knew he was starting to feel better in a few days time when he awoke early and pressed his rump against my lap.

"Good morning," I said with amusement, my arms wrapping around his middle, ignoring his bid for attention.

He wriggled his hips suggestively.

"Sebastian," he said, a slight whine to his tone.

"Yes? Is there something you need?"

He took my hand and dragged it unabashedly down to his crotch, where I encountered the swell of his cock stretching the material of his pyjama bottoms.

I couldn't resist giving it a squeeze, and he arched his back in pleasure.

"Don't say you don't want to." He rubbed that teasing backside over me again, shoving at my own organ until I was breathing hard against the top of his head, taking in the smell of his arousal.

I had missed this. Still, he wasn't entirely healed yet, so I had to tread carefully.

"Lay back," I told him, reluctantly removing my lap from his warmth and backing away until he could lay flat in front of me.

"What for?"

I chose to answer with actions. I undressed him gently for a change, sliding the cotton garments down his legs and exposing all that smooth, unblemished skin.

"Beautiful," I said quietly, reaching out for a delicate ankle.

"Wh- what?" he asked, sounding surprised.

I lay down on my front, lowering my mouth to that ankle and giving it a small lick.

" _Ah!"_

His foot twitched, so I held it tighter before opening my jaws and latching on, swirling my tongue over the bone before sucking deeply.

He struggled for a moment before realising he couldn't escape, his hands slamming down onto the bed sheets and gripping hold of them.

There was a nice red mark when I pulled away, such contrast to the creamy pallor of the rest of his skin, and I made a satisfied sound before moving further down and taking in the vision of his foot, so petite and perfect.

"Wait, don't -" he started, but my mouth was already on his toes. "Nnngh!"

He really started to squirm when I let him feel my teeth, nibbling my way around before flattening my tongue against his instep and licking slowly upwards.

"It tickles," he panted, though I noted that his penis was now very red and rigid.

"Mmmm, is that so?"

I went higher, crawling between his legs and feeling the slight muscles of his thighs as I pushed them apart. I drank in the sight of him, spread out in front of me, every inch of him flawless and mine to worship. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to adore him, lavishing his legs with small bites and kisses and feeling that smooth flesh drag across my lips.

My own erection throbbed, pinned to my leg by my briefs.

"Young Master...."

The skin of his inner thigh was so soft, the musky scent of him slightly stronger here. I needed more of that smell. My nose pushed right up until it reached the apex, where his leg met the bulge of his testicles. My breath came in sharp huffs as I took in all that raw male sexuality, the base of his cock thumping in response.

I craved him in way that would surely scare him if he knew. The palms of my hands dug under his buttocks and squeezed, my hands full of those round, ample cheeks. I spread them to reveal his hole, the pink of it looking so pretty I could hardly resist tilting my head and tasting him, my tongue probing at him for a moment before it slipped inside.

" _You taste so good_ ," I groaned into him.

He began to move with me, undulating his hips as I extended my tongue, stuffing my face as close to him as I could and practically drowning in his essence. It brought me way past the point of mere arousal, and I found that I was rubbing my own stiff length on the bed and using my own weight to shift it about, trying to bring myself some relief.

I was dangerously near to climaxing when he grabbed hold of my arm and tugged. "Touch me," he said desperately.

His erection pulsed with life under my fingers, and I couldn't help but pull it towards me, raising my head so that I could suck on it.

"Ah! Yes!"

The digits of my other hand found his entrance, still nice and wet from my mouth. I pushed two in straight away, bobbing my head and tasting his pre-come, chasing more of it up and down his slit.

"Sebastian, _oh_... I'm close, _I'm so close_...."

I slowed my movements and he shuddered as I drew everything out, curling my fingers but only applying the slightest pressure to his prostate, rubbing at it in small motions and refusing to speed up, even as he dug his fingernails into my arm.

"Faster, I'll spend, oh, _faster_..." His heels were digging into the bed as he tried to thrust up.

He sought release with everything he had, completely unaware of how sexual he looked and sounded, how it drove me to the brink of madness as all of his muscles fluttered and tensed, his cock twitching repeatedly as he whimpered.

" _Pl - ease_ ," he got out, the word breaking halfway through, and I was the one moaning as his seed suddenly flooded my mouth, his hips jerking beneath me as I massaged his insides and drew every last drop from him, swallowing it down as he caught his breath.

I slowly pulled my fingers away and sat up, licking my lips.

"Thank you for my breakfast, Young Master. Now what would you like for yours?"

"Mmm...No," he replied nonsensically.

"....No?"

"Come here."

He rolled onto his side, gesturing vaguely to the space behind him. I chuckled and did as I was told, lowering myself and wrapping an arm around him, careful to keep my still-throbbing erection from coming into contact with him.

I wasn't prepared for it when he reached around and grabbed for the waistband of my underwear, tugging the front right down and causing my cock to spring free.

He wriggled his backside against it for the second time that morning, though now it slid easily between his cheeks and shoved up against his hole, the tip almost slipping right in as he pushed back on it.

" _Ah,_ Young Master, are you sure that's... _ahh_."

I was practically consumed with my desire for him, the taste of him still in my mouth, my shaft aching with need. I couldn't control the movement of my hips as I drove forward, seeking his snug heat in a helpless thrust that popped the head past that ring of muscle.

He tensed up and I ground my teeth, trying to force my body still.

" _Ah_ , i'm sorry," I panted, hardly even sounding like myself.

I moaned like an animal when he arched his back and swallowed me up inch by inch.

"It's... all right," he informed me, sounding quite pleased with himself despite his heavy breathing.

He felt so good inside, there really wasn't anything else I could do but start up a slow rhythm. I gripped his hips to pull him against me, keeping everything steady and gentle. It wasn't like any sex I'd ever had before - I really _felt_ him as I moved, my arms coming to wrap around him in an embrace, my lips gravitating to the back of his neck and kissing there softly.

" _Sebastian_ ," he coaxed, and I felt that he was hard again, a small trail of wetness marking where his cock had been rubbing against the sheets.

I was almost on the edge again, so soon, trying hard not to spend before he did. I held my body still for a moment as I pulled out, just rubbing his foreskin with my thumb and feeling it slide in his fluids.

He made a demanding noise before I whacked back in, the harsh movement propelling me towards orgasm far too quickly.

I tensed to stop myself and he seemed to catch on to what was happening.

"Oh, is it too much?" He asked, and I could just imagine the impish look on his face. "Am I too much for you?"

His hips began to circle, my sensitive cock getting moved about in a maddening grind, his backside flat to my skin, reminding me just how deep I was.

"W-wait -"

"Tell me how good it feels... _ah_!"

I sped up the motions of my hand on him, pumping just a bit rougher and twisting my wrist every time I reached the tip.

"Nnngh, that's not fair."

Neither of us played fair, it seemed. I angled my hips this time as I pounded into him, giving myself over to the feeling. He was loud with his pleasure, all rhythm lost in our frenzied motions, and I enjoyed every second of it as the sensation took over my entire being, my toes curling as my orgasm hit.

"Fuck, yes, yes, _fuck_ ," I babbled, still attempting to get him off even as my hand lost its grip. He took over, making a fist over my own and urgently dragging me up and down until he cried out and spurted for the second time, his warm fluids dripping over my fingers and making me shudder at the height of my own ejaculation.

He complained when I tried to pull away.

"Can't you just stay there.... for a little bit."

His body had gone limp, unlike my shaft. I remained as thick as ever, still inside him, feeling my own semen beginning to leak out and smear against my crotch.

He didn't seem to notice, content to lean back against my chest.

I kissed his ear and he ' _hmm_ 'ed happily.

"That was a good idea, wasn't it."

"Indeed it was," I admitted, trying to reign in my libido.

"....What do you want to do now?"

He wasn't walking very gracefully when we emerged from the bedroom some time later. As proficient as I was at most things, I remained terrible at controlling my own desires.

It was in the living room that he brought up the subject of the ritual once again.

"Sebastian, are you ever going to tell me what happened the night that I lost my eye?"

"Ah, yes," I said from the kitchen, the wide archway allowing us to talk easily as I cooked his breakfast, though it was more like brunch now. "I merely did not want to overload you with information while you were healing, My Lord. However, if you feel that you are ready..."

He nodded, his body slumped on the sofa so that no weight was on his sore backside.

"Very well then, I shall begin from the moment that I was summoned."

I told him everything. My conversation with Lilith, my fight with the Shinigami, their message from senior management and what it meant for me. I skipped forward to the ritual and my failed attempt, when he interrupted.

"Wait, didn't we still need the last ingredient?" He asked, puzzled. "I had the hair and the feather, but we hadn't yet collected any blood from a fallen.... Angel." I saw the realisation hit him as he finished speaking. " _You_."

I had foreseen the inevitability of this conversation, but it was still not the easiest of topics for me to vocalise. "Indeed, I was not born a Demon, as some of us are not."

"But... What...Why didn't you say anything?"

I wanted to say something like _'it was irrelevant_ ,' and move on, though it was more important that I told him the truth.

"It isn't something that I like to speak of."

"Oh." He actually sounded even more surprised at this proclamation.

"It was a lot of years ago. Obviously." I focussed on the eggs that I was cooking over the hob. "I suppose you want to know how it happened."

"No," he said quickly, and it was my turn to be taken off guard. "I mean - yes, I do. But I don't want you to tell me if it's difficult. If you _want_ to one day then that's fine, but for now.... Just tell me about the ritual."

I nodded gratefully at the unexpected direction of the conversation, continuing with my recount as I plated Ciel's breakfast. He listened with no further comments, merely saying ' _mmhmm_ ' now and again to show that he was listening. He was actually quite a good audience, though he nearly choked on his food when I got to the part about having to wait until the summer solstice.

"We're stuck like this?" He spluttered, before shaking his head. "Wait, I mean, with _her_. I already knew we were stuck here."

Perhaps it was time to tell him about the eyepatch and the black spellbook.

I stressed that there was only a _possibility_ that we could tether it to the desired time period, and that I would prefer it to be an escape route for him alone in case anything went wrong, but his eye shone with excitement.

"We could get home," he clarified. "Both of us. We could use it together, there must be a way."

"Only if she is banished first, My Lord. Otherwise she could pursue us through time. I would do my utmost to prevent that, of course, if you were to use it alone, though I must remain here with her for that to be effective. Do you understand?"

"We could banish her and go home," he stated, completely ignoring what I was trying to say.

"Indeed."

It was with new enthusiasm that he listened to the plan to meet with Phil on the morning of the solstice, and I truly hoped that everything would be as simple as it sounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so marks the beginning of the end! I'd say there's about 5 chapters left now. I'll be doing a time skip to take us up to the solstice since nothing really happens to contribute to the plot until then, it would just be filler if I wrote it all. That being said, if you'd like to see more then you can send me pandemonium prompts or ask questions at dragonsploosh.tumblr.com. Thank you for reading and all your nice comments :)


	29. Chapter 29

"Come on, just eat it."

"No."

"But I made it."

"Precisely."

Ciel brandished his wooden spoon at me, a great glob of batter dropping onto the floor.

"It's not _that_ bad," he said, lowering his chin slightly and looking up at me through the long lashes of his single exposed eye. That little imp knew exactly how appealing he was, and he was using it to his full advantage.

"Ah, that is not fair," I conceded. Honestly, that look could probably defeat a stronger Demon than I.

He passed me the plate housing his latest culinary concoction, and I reluctantly picked up the soggy mess of pancake with just the tips of my thumb and forefinger while trying hard not to wrinkle my nose.

Despite our situation, I had insisted on resuming his proper education over the past few weeks. He had been reluctant at first, informing me that there was no need to learn Latin in this day and age, his violin playing was pointless, and with no business to run, his mastery of figures and statistics would only go to waste. Of course, I had added a few new subjects that I felt might be more worthwhile, cooking being one of them, and he seemed to find it a fitting revenge that I try anything and everything he made regardless of its level of actual edibility. In short, I had created a monster.

I smiled graciously, raising the 'food' to my lips and taking a big bite, chewing slowly while maintaining eye contact.

"So? What do you think?"

I could tell him it was wonderful, of course, a marked improvement on his last attempt, but then again I had promised never to lie to him.

"Young Master," I began, after swallowing the unpleasant glob of pancake. "As you are aware, my sense of taste is rather different to that of a humans. That makes no matter, however, since I'm certain your cooking would be revolting either way."

He looked like he would throw the wooden spoon at me for a moment. That blue eye widened a fraction as a scowl crossed his features.

"Yes, well, I suppose my tutor can't have been all that decent, then."

I bristled - my teaching was nothing short of excellent and he knew it.

"An artist can only paint using the materials he's been given," I explained. "A poor quality canvas cannot make for an exemplary result."

"Unless the artist is, I don't know, _a good one_ ," he countered.

"Well then, perhaps you should _listen_ to me a little more instead of always deciding that you know better." It was true. He had put in nearly double the amount of required sugar to the pancake mix after determining that it wouldn't be sweet enough otherwise.

"Hmmm all right, but aren't I the canvas in this analogy of yours? Tell me, how exactly is the canvas supposed to listen to the artist?"

"Now you are being deliberately obtuse."

He laughed; his cheeks dimpled, his eyebrows raised, and I could see just a hint of his perfect little teeth. It was beautiful.

"Did you know that your eyes glow when you're annoyed?" he asked innocently.

"I'm not annoyed," I informed him. Truthfully, that laugh along with the mischievous look on his face was making me feel something quite different to anger.

"Yes you are, look, they're getting even brighter now," he said, taking a step forward

The wooden spoon clattered to the floor as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him roughly against me. We were almost chest to chest, his head tilted right back, his heart thudding faster in the few seconds of silence as we stared at each other.

"I'm not annoyed," I repeated eventually, my voice no louder than the quietest of murmurs. His eye flitted down to my lips as I spoke and then stayed there, fixated.

"Then.... why are they still..."

I leaned in, my hair coming away from behind my ear and swaying in front of my face, his breath stirring it gently as we got closer. I was aware of every movement he made; the flutter of his eyelashes as they lowered, the hitch in his inhalation.

That was when the shrill beeps  of the oven timer suddenly filled the room, cutting through the tension like a knife.

"Ah, it seems that the pain au chocolat are done," I said unnecessarily.

He made a frustrated sound as I went to retrieve them. I normally have an impeccable sense of time, but I found that I'd been increasingly prone to distraction as of late, hence the need for an alarm.

"It was most fortunate that I thought to make extra, since your own fare is inedible - wouldn't you agree?"

I set the plated food next to him and he looked at it in disgust.

"That's quite all right," he said, turning his nose up at the exquisitely made pastry and turning towards his own congealed pancake. "I, unlike you, am not fussy."

I begged to differ, but we were actually running short on time.

"Well then, I'll leave you to devour your own mess while I gather our things."

He sputtered a weak 'fine then,' but I was already on my way to the bedroom. It was June the 17th, a Saturday, and we were just days away from the summer solstice. The past few months hadn't been easy; Lilith had visited a few times just to 'check up' on us, and it had been increasingly difficult to remain inconspicuous when the death toll in London was rising so rapidly. It was largely due to this that we had been given permission to move around, occasionally leaving our London base for days at a time to collect souls a little further afield.

Today's excursion was merely a day trip, so I gathered just the essentials; my mobile phone, Ciel's asthma pump, and the wallet full of money that lay on the cabinet. It seemed that it was already nearing ten o clock, the morning passing far too quickly for my liking, and I returned to Ciel's side to find him finishing off the pain au chocolat, the pancakes left untouched on the side.

"Where's Grim?" Ciel asked, ignoring my smile and putting his plate in the sink for me to wash.

Grimalkin had accompanied us everywhere, quite content to laze about in deluxe hotel rooms and rented apartments. Ciel had complained at first, but it hadn't taken him long to grow accustomed to her presence. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's actually grown quite fond of the little black cat.

"We will be back by nightfall," I told him. "She will be quite all right until then."

He shrugged as though this didn't interest him and made his way to the bathroom while I finished cleaning up, though I heard him pause briefly at the doorway to the spare bedroom where Grimalkin had made her bed for the day.

When the dishes were done I went to collect Ciel's phone from the living room. My gaze was drawn to the large hourglass in the corner, as it had been lately; I watched for a moment as the sand continued to trickle relentlessly into the large dome at the bottom. It was nearly full.

The hourglass was actually one of the very few original furnishings to remain in the apartment. Everything else had changed gradually over the weeks; the small space had become steadily less bland and more filled with _Ciel_. Exquisite chandeliers now hung from the ceiling, the finest art adorned the walls and the bed had been replaced by a four-poster, hues of gold making the once-dull magnolia colouring seem tasteful and refined.

The living room itself was filled with a Victorian style rug, the whole thing offset by a deep red chesterfield sofa. The scene was only ruined by that hourglass and the unfamiliar sense of helplessness it stirred in me every time I looked at it.

I tore myself away and went to say a quick goodbye to Grimalkin. She was curled in a ball on the spare bed, the bell on her purple collar jangling softly as she raised her head and gave me a tired yawn.

"We will be back soon," I informed her, scratching the top of her head and watching my black nails disappear into her fur.

We were to leave for Brighton - at ninety-eight souls already collected, we had until Wednesday to harvest the last two. I hoped to accomplish this as soon as I could, if only to allow us a few days of peace together before what was to come.

"Oh, what are you doing, hurry up," Ciel scoffed, his head poking around the door frame.

I chuckled, straightening up. He had grumbled all morning about having to leave so early, and here he was glaring at _me_.

"Very well, Young Master. Since you are so eager."

"Hmph."

He spun around and marched off, long black boots making soft sounds on the carpet, his hips wiggling enticingly, and I took a moment to just enjoy the view before catching up and leaving the apartment behind for the day.

 

* * *

 

Traffic was terrible on a Saturday morning, as always, but Brighton wasn't too far. We arrived at the city centre before midday, and I paid the extortionate parking charges while trying to sense the quality of souls in the vicinity. It seemed I would have to search harder if I hoped to find anything viable.

"Where would you like to go first?" I asked Ciel.

We wound our way through the lanes of the city, past haphazard market stalls and bright shop windows that advertised the most unusual assortment of things. Ciel stopped in his tracks for a moment to regard a display of sexual paraphernalia, positively boggling as crowds of people walked by without a second glance.

"See something you like?" I asked him mildly, enjoying the way he turned a pleasant shade of fuchsia.

"Wha - no!" He snapped, turning away.

I hid a chuckle behind my hand. "Really, it's nothing to be ashamed of, Young Master. To explore one's own urges with the use of -"

"Oh, do _shut up_ ," he snapped, crossing his arms in front of him. "People can hear you!"

"I rather doubt they mind."

Brighton was not exactly a city with strict morals, the retail options alone being a testament to that. Still, Ciel's Victorian upbringing seemed to be getting the better of him, and I found it all very amusing; he was such a wanton little thing behind closed doors.

I let the subject drop as we made our way towards the seafront. The construction of Brighton Pier was still ongoing in the era we'd left behind, and Ciel regarded the finished product now, looking none too impressed.

"I thought it would be bigger," he said disdainfully.

"I cannot personally say I've heard _that_ before."

He actually snorted, his lips twitching, and I felt my chest thrum with a strange satisfaction.

"Don't be so improper," he admonished, though his heart wasn't really in it.

However unimpressed he had been at first, that obviously wasn't the case as we drew nearer. The long walk along the pier was windy, the black strings of his silk eyepatch fluttering and his hair becoming ever more untidy, though he was too engrossed with the view to mind. The sea roared beneath us, seagulls squawking and trying to steal food from the crowds of people swarming the boardwalk. It was loud and busy, an onslaught for the senses, but Ciel made no further comment until we reached the large arcade at the end.

"Sebastian... what is this place?" He asked, the mass of bright lights and electronic noises making him stop short.

I reached up to fix his hair again now that we were inside, tucking a few strands behind his ear. "It is a collection of games, My Lord. I would be happy to remain here a while if you would like to try a few." There were plenty of people around, after all; I could easily look for souls.

Of course, I hadn't intended for us to spend nearly three hours there. The few prospective targets I encountered were somewhat inaccessible within the vast crowds, and I was forced to relinquish them as Ciel flitted from machine to machine, cursing vehemently yet still managing to accumulate an impressive amount of reward tokens.

"What do I do with these?" He asked eventually, holding them out.

I took him to the prize booth and explained how the tokens worked, and he gave an evil little smile before exchanging them for a gaudy lilac t-shirt with _'I love Brighton'_ emblazoned on the front. It was in my size.

"Here, this is for you," he said proudly, stuffing it at me.

"Oh, how nice," smiled the booth attendant, obviously thinking it was some kind of adorable gesture. I knew better.

"I do believe the colouring would suit you better," I argued, trying to hand it back.

"Not at all."

"Absolutely."

"No, it would be far too big. You wouldn't want me to look _silly_ now, would you?"

A few people near to us were staring by that point.

"Very well, I shall play you for the honour. The game may be of your choosing, and the loser must don this... _this_ ," I said, waving the t-shirt at him.

"Deal."

He would never learn, it seemed. One should never make a deal with a Demon.

We emerged some minutes later, the baggy t-shirt actually looking quite fetching on Ciel's small frame as we made our way back down the pier and towards the shops in search of food.

"Do you have any preference?" I asked, and he scowled at me.

"I look ridiculous."

"Perhaps, but what would you like to eat?"

We continued to wander while he ate chips from a plastic cone. I started to follow a family of four in which the father seemed to have a promising soul, though it came to nothing when they met up with another, larger family and proceeded to discuss their busy evening plans.

It wasn't until we sat down for dessert (upon Ciel's insistence) that I found exactly what I was looking for. We were in an extravagant cafe that boasted a vast array of sweets, elaborately made chocolate sculptures decorating the place. Ciel was midways through an ice-cream sundae when two women sat at the table nearest, obviously tourists based on their American accents and overt excitement when faced with the menu. I took in their essences and was more than pleased to find them both pure - identically so, in fact. It seemed that they were twins.

"Young Master, we have a match," I informed him, and he followed my gaze.

He recoiled slightly, his spoon halfway to his mouth. "Urgh, twins. I hate twins."

"Shhhh."

Two souls. It was everything I needed to finally complete the contract. That would leave four days for us to just be together before everything changed, and I did not want to waste this opportunity.

We listened closely as Ciel finished his sundae. It transpired that the two women were travelling alone; it was their first day here and they were attempting to consult a map on a mobile phone to little avail, their brown, curly hair tangling together as they bent their heads over the device.

They left after finishing their desserts, and we followed at a distance. The two came to halt not far from the cafe, at a cobbled crossroads that lead down various narrow streets.

"I think it's that way," said one woman, holding the phone up high as though it would help. "See all the blue here - it's definitely that direction."

"No, we just came from there," argued the other. They really did look quite similar, though one had a straight, blunt fringe and the others was side swept.

"Okay, but it can't be that far. It's the _sea_ , it's pretty big..."

I glanced at Ciel.

"Do we have anywhere private we can... _go_?" He asked me pointedly.

I looked around at the nearby buildings, scanning everywhere for signs of life. A few were empty, though one street in particular seemed to be a bit more run-down. Quite a few properties were under development and empty, and I gave a nod of affirmation.

"Okay, follow me," he said, and boldly approached the twins.

"Excuse me," he called out to them. I kept my expression polite since I had no idea what he was planning."We're trying to find the seafront and, well, we're utterly lost. Do you have any idea which direction we should go?"

"Oh!" Both twins took in the vision of Ciel with beaming smiles. He really did look quite adorable in that souvenir t-shirt, and the aesthetic of it all only made him seem more trustworthy.

"That's so weird, we were just looking for it too!" Said the one on the left, before adding a warm ' _hi_ ' to me as I approached. She did a double take, as humans tended to do with me sometimes, before looking resolutely back down at the phone, blushing. It didn't go unnoticed by Ciel, who glared at her for a good few seconds.

I cleared my throat. "Indeed, we've been dreadfully lost."

"Here, maybe you can work this out better than us."

Both Ciel and I pretended to look at the phone map. "Is that where we just came from?" He asked, gesturing.

"Hmmm I'm not sure."

He looked up. "Wait, why don't we get higher up and look out a window - we could probably see it  from there."

Ah, so that was his plan.

"Oh, okay!" Agreed one of the sisters. "That's a good idea!"

"How about there?" Said the other, pointing to a small coffee shop.

"No, that isn't high enough," Ciel said quickly. "Sebastian?"

I lead the small group to a nondescript building a short way down the narrowest lane. It seemed to be yet another cafe, though this one had a dusty sign boasting a rooftop garden along with a _'to let'_ advertisement.

"Are we _allowed_?" Asked the girl with the side swept fringe hesitantly.

"Hmm, it is open," I lied, easily twisting the handle and breaking the lock with a quiet 'thunk'. "We shan't be long, in any case."

They didn't take much convincing, following me up a creaky staircase and out into a open area that was mostly just filled with gravel, sheets of plastic covering the few tables and chairs that remained.

The wall that ran around the area was chest height; shoulder height on Ciel.

"Oh! I see it!" One of the twins cried, her shoes crunching as she raced over to the wall.

I looked at Ciel and we both smirked, communicating without either of us having to speak.

"Oh, look, you can see everything from here," he said in a falsely happy voice, leading the other twin away to the balcony opposite. She went with him easily, trusting the teenager with the bright demeanour and the baggy t-shirt.

I didn't bother to make conversation as I approached the other woman.

"Oh, hey," she began, and I snapped her neck before she could say another word.

I heard Ciel jabbering away in the background, filling the silence as I lowered my face, the body still twitching in my arms.

She tasted like sunshine. Of warm days spent in a huge city, the delight of simple things, the cherished bond with her sister. It was beautiful, how easily a connection like theirs could be shattered. How something so strong could be so utterly fragile.

And then there was only one remaining.

I quietly lowered the dead girl to the floor and approached Ciel and the other twin, both looking out over the city and discussing various inconsequential things. I knew Ciel must be hating this task; he always expressed his loathing for the tedium of small talk.

"Oh, I didn't tell you our names," said the woman, smiling as I joined them. "I'm Jess, and this is -"

She turned in that moment, facing towards me and her eyes widened. I saw her pupils dilate as she choked on her dead sister's name, confusion and horror swimming across her expression.

I had her in my grasp before she could utter anything more, her chin cupped in my hand, guiding her mouth towards mine. "Such a pleasure to make your acquaintance," I informed her, letting my fangs show and revelling in the spike of terror that passed through her right before our lips connected.

This one tasted like music. A flute played a melancholy tune somewhere far away, the lights of a city mixing in with the greenery of open fields, the blue of a lake, far-off white-capped mountains. I caught the echo of her last moments; the shock at her sister's demise. She hadn't even realised, hadn't even felt it - _why hadn't she felt it_....

Her essence seeped into me slowly at first, and then all at once as if rushing towards her lost sister. The sensation of taking two souls so close together, two pure souls at that, was almost more than I could bear; my head swam and I shut my eyes tight, breathing heavily.

The phone buzzed in my pocket. The wind stirred my hair, but I felt nothing, just the fullness in my chest and the fire in my veins.

"You're not even listening to me, are you?" Came a voice from nearby. It sounded angry. I realised that meant something to me.

I opened my eyes slowly and the lifeless body slipped from my grasp, thudding dully to the ground.

"Pardon?"

Ciel was stood in front of me, looking sickened.

"Was she really so good that you've lost the ability to hear?"

My method of soul extraction still tended to stir some jealousy in him at times, and he seemed none too happy now.

I stepped over the body and approached the enraged teenager. He didn't back away.

"I _said_ -"

He didn't get any further into his tirade before I grabbed him, completely drunk on the rush of the two souls, on the endearing way he looked in that horrible lilac t-shirt. I fisted my hands in it and backed him against the wall, my lips crashing into his and my jaw working fiercely. He made a noise of surprise and I drank it all in, pushing my tongue deep into his mouth, running it along the ridges of his palate before stroking his soft little tongue and tasting the sweetness of the ice-cream that still lingered there.

"Mmmmmm," I moaned deeply against him, and felt his hands scrabble at my sides, searching for purchase before pulling me closer.

I could hardly contain myself when I felt him push his hips forward, though he was just that little bit too short...

He cried out when I twisted him around and pushed him forcefully against the wall, his feet leaving the floor as I clutched at his hips, digging my erection against his rump and grinding against it.

"Seb... Sebastian... ah!"

He held on tightly to the top of the wall as I rubbed my clothed arousal against him, my mind pleasantly numb and only registering the sensation and the scent of Ciel.

His hand reached down to the front of his trousers, trying to worm its way between his crotch and the wall, and I gave a growl of approval before suddenly he stopped.

"Wait, wait," he hissed. "There are people down there!"

He pushed away from the wall, though I was a solid figure behind him and quite reluctant to stop.

"Sebastian, listen to me! That's an order!"

He may not be my Master, but that certainly got my attention. I peered over his shoulder and saw the bustling street not too far below. A child in a pram was looking up at us with rapt attention.

"A glamour?" I suggested. "They won't see...."

"No," he said, shaking his head, and I cursed his Victorian heritage for instilling such prudishness in him.

I reluctantly backed off and tried to force my erection away. It ached and thumped defiantly in the confines of my jeans.

"Perhaps... when we get home then..."

He gave the dead body behind me a disgusted look, and I realised that perhaps this hadn't been the best of ideas after all.

"Only if you let me burn this shirt," he agreed.

"Ah, deal."

I supposed that some of his dealings with Demons were not as ill-advised as others.

We drove fast down the motorway, making it back in record time. I had placed a sly hand on his leg at one point, though he had swatted me away quickly and demanded that I keep my ' _eyes on the road_.' Really, I wasn't accustomed to this kind of rejection.

I was on him as soon as we parked in the space beneath the apartment block.

"This isn't what I meant!" He protested as I sucked at his neck, pulling the overly large neckline out of the way easily to nibble at his collarbone and managing to wring a moan from him.

"You taste _so good_ ," I told him heatedly, breathing the words against the side of his head, and I felt his resolve wavering.

My excitement could not last, however, when I felt that familiar vibration somewhere around the region of my chest. The alarm on the apartment. It was as though a cold bucket of ice water had been dumped over me.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked, reading my body language like a book.

"The ward," I told him. "Lilith."

That was when I remembered the phone in my pocket. I checked it and found a message from her, though it told me nothing; she had merely sent me a picture of a dog in a party hat, which I suppose she found amusing.

"Stay here," I instructed firmly, and opened the car door.

"What? No!"

"Yes!" I stopped him from getting out, guiding him back into the passenger seat. "She probably wants to congratulate me on the soul retrieval, nothing more. I will get rid of her and then return for you."

He frowned at me. "Then why can't I come too? I won't say anything to annoy her, I swear."

How could I possibly explain how precious he was to me? That I could not bear to risk his welfare around that deplorable excuse for a Demon? I sighed wearily.

"Please," I said, as sincerely as I could.

"If you aren't back in..." He looked at the clock on the dashboard, "ten minutes, then I'm coming up."

"Agreed."

I took the stairs at an unnatural speed, with nobody around to witness my inhuman movements. I shoved open the door to the apartment without bothering to unlock it; the second mechanism of the day to give under my strength.

"I know you're here," I called.

"Well aren't you a clever clogs," came the reply.

She was in the living room again, though at least this time Grimalkin had escaped her bony grasp. She regarded me with a wide, red-lipped smile.

"Darling, why the long face? You should be celebrating!"

An opened bottle of champagne and three full flutes sat on the coffee table. She picked two of them up, her long nails clicking on the glass.

"Cheers," she said, and I obediently took her offering. My main priority was keeping her happy for just a few more days.

"How considerate."

She took a large swig and gestured to the other glass. "There was one for your pet too - why is it that I never see him anymore? You haven't eaten him have you?"

I shook my head vaguely, taking a sip of champagne. It was disgusting.

"Oh well, it's a shame he's not here," she continued, shrugging. "Now you won't even get to say goodbye."

I almost spluttered on my drink. "Goodbye?"

"Yes, didn't I say? I need to borrow you for a bit."

"Borrow me?"

She laughed her strange, tinkling laugh. "Sweetie, you sound like a little parrot. Is there anything you want to bring with you? No?"

I thought quickly. There was little doubt that I could change her mind - it seemed I would have to leave Ciel's side once again, and the thought made me ache, but I couldn't focus on that now. There wasn't anything I wanted to take with me, but Ciel... perhaps I could leave him a note or something at least...

I turned out my pockets quickly, leaving the wallet, Ciel's phone and asthma pump on the table.

"If you'll allow me a few moments," I said hastily, searching for a pen.

"Awhhh, look at you," Lilith said, her tone fond as I found what I was looking for in the kitchen drawers. "Scrabbling around for your pet. Anyone would think that you're loyalty lay with him and not me."

I paused, recognising the sudden danger.

"That isn't the case," I assured her. "I merely do not want him searching for me."

She got up from the sofa and came to read over my shoulder, her arms alarmingly coming to wrap around my middle in a facsimile of an affectionate embrace. I stiffened.

" _I'll be back shortly_ ," she read aloud. "What, no kisses?"

I hadn't dared to write more.

"It will suffice," I said, pushing the note aside like it didn't matter. In reality, I had put it nearer to the fridge, where he would surely see it.

"Ah well, if that's how you feel," she shrugged. "Hopefully he won't starve in the three days we're gone."

I felt sick. "Three days?"

"You really are like a parrot, you know. No personality whatsoever. Are all slut-suckers this bland? Never mind that, let's go - that's an order."

She grabbed my arm in a vice-like grip, and I fought with everything I had. I managed to bite out a few broken words, earning me a searing pain in my head.

"Three days is... too long."

It wasn't much of a defiance, but it was all I could manage. Even through the pain, all I could think of was Ciel - the last time I had disappeared from his side for three days was upon my departure from the 19th century, and he had perished in that length of time before Lilith's interference.

"You will do as you're told," she retorted, her grin getting wider and her eyes sparkling maliciously.

"I... I apologise, Master, but is there any alternative... If I could just...."

She rounded on me, looking overjoyed at my insubordination.

"I see you're going to be difficult about this. Very well, then - you leave me no choice."

There was no time for anything else. Before I could even blink I felt the world start to grow blurry around the edges, darkness enveloping me until I was clinging desperately to thoughts of Ciel and trying to stay conscious. It was no use. Lilith snapped her fingers and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to nerdythangs for always being so amazing and supportive! I thought it would be nice to write her and her twin into the plot, and then I promptly killed her. What are friends for.
> 
> Also, please leave comments, I need them to get through finishing this story!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Massive thank you to nerdythangs for betaing this chapter and helping me get back into it, I couldn't have done it without her! And thank you to chromehoplite for her support and to anyone still reading this - you are all awesome!

**This chapter is from Ciel's P.O.V**

 

That moron. ' _Ten minutes_ ,' he'd said. _'Wait here_.' I suppose I should have known by now not to trust him, but dammit, that demon was such a manipulative bastard I couldn't help but do exactly as he said.

Never mind that I had followed him the moment he'd left the parking lot.

Of course, stairs weren't exactly my forte. With monumental effort I dragged myself to the correct floor, only stopping a few times to catch my breath. I eventually pressed my ear to the door, congratulating myself on my stealth.

Nothing. No sound whatsoever. Why did I bother.

I waited around for a few minutes since I'd never hear the end of it if I barged in straight away. The ten minutes had to be up by now, yet I was just being left out here, abandoned, with no consideration at all. I still couldn't hear a thing from inside and, quite honestly, I was eager to continue with what we had started in the car. I'd assumed that Sebastian would be too, but apparently not.

My impatience drove me to reach for the door handle and give it a shove. I needn't have exerted myself - it was open anyway, swinging inwards with minimal effort. I let myself in quietly and paused in the hallway.

No one came to greet me, not even Grim. Traitorous cat.

I glanced at the rooms either side of me as I made my way through to the kitchen, ending up in the living room. There was no one there. An empty champagne bottle sat on the table next to one full glass and two empty ones. I also recognised my phone and inhaler laid out with Sebastian's wallet.

"Sebastian?" I called out, trying to calm myself. I would not panic.

There was no reply.

"Sebastian, come here," I tried again, though it came out embarrassingly like a whine. It didn't matter;  apparently there was nobody around to hear me.

Perhaps he had taken a different route back to the car and was searching for me... Yes, that could be the case. I would wait here and he would return soon.

I sat on the sofa and tried not to stare at the hourglass or the lipstick on one of the champagne flutes. Nothing happened, except for Grim padding into the room. She jumped up on the sofa next to me, looking around. Probably looking for him.

"I don't know where he is," I told her, feeling stupid. Sebastian always talked to the cat, not me.

My chest felt like it was getting tighter the longer I waited. My fingertips idly tapped the leather of the sofa, the sound joining in with the loud thud of my own pulse. He should be back by now. Why wasn't he coming back? I didn't even know where he was. He could be anywhere. He could be hurt.

My mind raced with all kinds of unpleasant scenarios as I sat there, my breathing becoming shallow and painful as I helplessly envisioned the circumstances that might have caused Sebastian to leave my side. It was annoying how I could remain rational in the direst of circumstances, yet anything to do with _him_ turned me into shuddering shambles.

I knew it wasn't helping matters to allow myself to get into this deplorable state, but the past had a way of rearing its ugly head - I remembered that day in the carriage, when I had all but admitted the true depth of my feelings to him, and he had vanished before my eyes. I had stopped the carriage, ordered him to my side, called for him. He had not come, even when I had returned to the Manor and frantically asked the other servants if they knew of his whereabouts. That night was the first time I had truly cried in years, cold and alone in my bed. It was also the last, and I would keep it that way.

I reached for the asthma pump on the table and inhaled from it greedily, just like Sebastian had shown me. The burning in my chest seemed to ease, but the knot that had formed in my stomach remained. I stood up and took a few paces around the living room, wondering what to do. Grim meowed at me and leapt from the sofa, looking up at me imploringly.

All right. I would take this one step at a time.

"Come on, then," I said to the thing. Her bell jangled distractingly as she followed me into the kitchen, where I fished around in the cupboards until I found her food.

The cat meowed insistently as I tried to work out how to open the packet. Such a fickle little creature; it didn't matter to her who was providing the food. She probably didn't even care that _he_ was missing, as long as she got fed.

The packet ripped as I pried it apart, and a few biscuits spilled out and littered the floor. I cursed and emptied the rest into Grim's food bowl, leaving the rest where they were.

To keep myself busy I made my way over to the fridge, something that had become a habit of mine. That was when I saw the note.

' _I'll be back shortly_ ,' was all it said in Sebastian's elegant handwriting. I stared at it, my eyes following the loops of his _'l'_ s, the curl of the ' _y_ '. It should have been a relief, knowing that he'd be back, but all I could think of was _how long? Why wasn't he here_ now _?_

The apartment was too quiet. It had hardly been all that long since we'd parted, but already I was going out of my mind. I hated to admit it but I _missed_ him. He was an essential part of me and to be away from him like this caused me a distress akin to physical pain, a dull ache somewhere around the region of my stomach. It was unpleasant, unrelenting, _unbearable,_ but it was there, living inside me like a relentless hunger. I needed him. I hated that I needed him.

It was all too overwhelming. I turned away from the fridge, finding that I didn't much care for food. My stomach churned at the very thought. Perhaps sleep, then - maybe he would be back by the time I woke up.

I used the bathroom, even cleaning my teeth (he would lecture me if I didn't) before collapsing on the bed in the room that we shared, not even bothering to undress. I buried my face in his pillow, inhaling deeply and ignoring the tightness in my throat. His smell was subtle but perfect for him; dark and mysterious, with just a hint of the sandalwood shampoo that he used. That we used. I hardly even knew where he ended and I began anymore.

***

I lay awake for a long time, listening to the subtle noises of an empty apartment. Everything sounded different like this; I could even hear the fridge in the kitchen humming if I listened closely enough, something I'd never noticed before. It bothered me now, so I pulled the covers up to my ears and tried to block it out. I tossed and turned as the room got steadily darker, the noises of traffic becoming quieter as the night wore on, and when sleep finally came, the nightmares did too.

 

_They always started out the same: with the fire. The flames burned so vividly in my mind, riotous shades of orange and red lapping at my surroundings and leaving only dead, grey charcoal in its wake. My parents were never spared in my dreams, just as they weren't in real life. Fire licked at their faces, peeling the skin away and exposing mangled patches of white bone. They reached for me with blackened, crumbling fingers, and I reached back before different hands closed around me, dragging me away. It felt so real. I was pulled at and groped, hands coming out of nowhere, dozens of them pulling at my clothes. Long, unkempt nails scraped and dragged over my flesh and I opened my mouth to scream but was choked by something else. Something that tasted disgusting._

_I gagged and jeering faces laughed at me from the other side of my cage. I didn't know how I'd gotten here, but I knew that there was something dead in the corner. Something as big as me. It reeked of decay, those faces laughing harder as I backed away and hit the other side of my prison, more hands grabbing at me from between the bars. I wanted them dead. I wanted myself dead. I wanted nothing but the darkness to swallow me up, a sweet void of nothingness to carry my pain and humiliation away._

 

This dream was a regular occurrence over the years, though I usually woke by this point. Sebastian would shake my shoulder and the darkness that I longed for would be right in front of me, real and warm to the touch. It usually took me a few seconds to adjust, those disgusting hands lingering in my mind but when I realised it was him, my demon, I would be able to breathe again.

That didn't happen tonight. Without my butler to wake me I dreamed on, the laughter in my head only getting louder, the touches becoming rougher until I really was gagging, my stomach muscles aching from the force of my convulsions.

When I woke my face was wet.

"Sebastian?" I called weakly, not expecting an answer. I didn't get one.

The day passed slowly. I forced myself to eat, grateful now for those cooking lessons. All right, so I only made toast, but I was quite impressed with it still. The bread didn't burn and I didn't poison myself so I counted that as a success.

' _Soon_ ,' the note had said. He would be back ' _soon_.' I read it over and over, my finger tracing the lines on the page. I wished I had a picture of him, his face somehow distorting as I tried to conjure up his image.

It dawned on me then that we _had_ taken a picture, back when I'd first arrived. I hurriedly went to retrieve my phone from the coffee table, pawing at the buttons only to find it dead. Sebastian usually charged it for me.

I searched the apartment for the charger, looking absolutely everywhere and cursing vehemently before finally locating it already plugged into the wall by the bed. Huh. No sooner had I attached the phone than I was assaulted by Grim, meowing for food yet again. Just how often did this thing need feeding? It was exhausting.

I catered to her as if I were a servant, though I steered clear of the litter tray. I do have some limits. By the time I got back to the phone it was charged enough to switch on, and I pulled up the phone's gallery, navigating the device with an ease I didn't possess just a few weeks ago.

It was empty. The photo was gone, and I lamented the loss of this glance at his stupid face. What if I never saw him again?

The thought was scary, and I couldn't stop it from spiralling out of control. It was Sunday now, and we only had until Wednesday before the summer solstice. That was the day that could make or break everything. The slightest mistake could result in Lilith tearing the souls from Sebastian and inciting the end of the world as I knew it, demons flooding the world and killing everyone; probably killing me. If he wasn't back by then, I didn't know what I would do. I suppose I would just go to Phil's alone and....

_Phil._ I can't say I liked that disagreeable demon, but right now she was like a lifeline.

Her telephone number was easy to find among the texts Sebastian had sent. I pressed the call button and listened to it ring, over and over and over, a little 'click' sounding eventually before the line went dead.

I tried again, to no avail. That ignorant wench probably sensed it was me. I loathed her; what Sebastian saw in her, I had no idea.

I sent her a text anyway in the hope that she would pull her wrinkled finger out of her ass and help: _'Sebastian is in trouble. Please reply_.'

Then, of course, there was the other phone. Sebastian's phone. How dense of me to forget about that, but my mind didn't seem to be working properly. The number was here, saved so that I could find it easily, and I pressed the call button with slightly shaking fingers.

I don't know what I expected. Silly of me, really, to expect anything at all. Either way, my heart sank when the phone didn't even ring. A recorded message played, a woman's voice informing me that ' _your call could not be connected at this time_.' I hung up, somehow feeling even worse than I did before.

* * *

Time passed in a meaningless blur. I ate bread from the packet. I drank water from the tap. I fed the bottomless pit of a cat. It got dark outside. Sebastian didn't return.

I dreamed again that night _._

 

_I felt the funnel being pushed down my throat, the slop being forced into me so that I couldn't starve myself. I was dragged out into a circle of men wearing masks. They were having a party. I was the guest of honour._

 

I scrabbled under my pillow for the familiar weight of my revolver before I realised where I was. The pillow was empty, and I was alone.

Or almost alone. Grim lay next to me, purring softly. I laid a hand on her side and felt her chest moving steadily, her soft fur calming me, even though it made my nose itch. I had forgotten to take the pill that stopped my allergies. I couldn't bring myself to look for it right now, content to breathe through a blocked nose and just lie there a while longer, feeling numb.

The second day without him was even harder than the first. My body didn't seem content with just bread any more, craving something more, though the smell from Grim's litter tray turned my stomach. I steeled myself eventually and found a bag and the little shovel-thing Sebastian used to clean it, trying to scoop up the mess while pebbles of litter clattered around the floor and stuck to my bare feet. I was wearing my pyjamas, as I had been for most of the two days, that ghastly lilac t-shirt thrown in the bin. I had pulled it out once to look at it before throwing it away again, and now I tossed the disgustingly full bag of litter right on top of it, immediately regretting my decision. There was nothing to be done about it now, though.

I washed my hands, feeling dirty all over. I couldn't find a sweeping brush so I kicked at the loose pebbles, forming a small pile in the corner and leaving them there. Grim immediately came in to use the litter tray.

"I hate you," I told her.

I had at least located the allergy pill. Everything seemed like such a monumental struggle, like walking through mud. It had been easier at the Manor when Sebastian had disappeared the first time; the servants may have been bumbling idiots, but at least they had done their best to provide for me. Tanaka had brought me green tea, Mey-Rin had laundered my clothes and Bard had managed a few basic meals. Finny had scarcely left my side, an irritating yet constant presence that had distracted me from the emptiness. I had none of that now.

Phil remained as elusive as ever, even though I tried to call over and over again. I tried to make pancakes but we were nearly out of sugar from my last attempt. They didn't taste quite right, though it was better than bread.

The dirty plates and cups were piling up on the side and I stood staring at them for a long time, fully intending to wash them, willing my body to move. I don't know how long I stood there, but in the end, nothing got done.

The second day culminated with me sitting in the hallway, my knees tucked to my chest, and one of Sebastian's t-shirts clutched in my hands.

* * *

 

_The dream changed. There was the familiar fire, but instead of my parents, it was Sebastian that burned._

_"Young Master," he called out, his hand reaching towards me._

_I ran. I watched the flames lick up the straight line of his body, engulfing him, and I ran as fast as I could towards him. I knew that if I could get there in time he would be all right, we could be together, though the faster I went, the further away he seemed to get. My legs burned with the effort and I had to shield my eyes against the blaze, but still I ran. I couldn't lose him. This terror was worse than anything I had ever felt before._

_"Sebastian," I screamed  when I began to smell burned flesh. I looked up to find only a charred skeleton where Sebastian stood, still no closer than before._

_"You failed," said the skeleton, and crumbled into dust, just like my parents._

 

I awoke, a panting and gasping mess. It was still dark outside, but I couldn't lie here any longer. I couldn't stay in this apartment, either; if he wasn't going to return on his own then I would have to look for him.

I fed the cat, silently apologising for forgetting to do it the night before. I even saw to her litter tray without complaint to try and make up for it, though she didn't care, huffily keeping her back turned to me throughout.

I decided it was about time I took a shower. It felt surprisingly good to wash the grime away, three days worth of misery being washed down the drain, though I missed the way that Sebastian would always hold out a towel for me when I finished.

It was light by the time I had dressed in a clean t-shirt and long shorts. I tried to eat some more bread but it had gone stale, the bag left half open on the side. I found a tin of spaghetti instead and struggled to use the can opener, eating it cold with a spoon when I was done and trying not to cut myself on the jagged edges.

If this was life without Sebastian then it wasn't worth it. Never before had I felt so utterly wretched. I knew I was in love with the demon; how could I not _know_ when it pulled at me every waking moment, making me long for him like a besotted maiden from a disgusting novel. It was alarming, however, to realise just how deeply I had fallen for him. This was not the twittering kind of love from folk songs. This was raw and painful and consuming, like being ripped in two.

I snatched up the wallet from the table and stormed out of the apartment, unable to bear the silence a moment longer. If Phil wouldn't answer her phone then maybe she would answer her door.

* * *

Tubes were far more confusing than I had realised; it always seemed so easy when I was with Sebastian. We'd made the journey to Phil's a few times before, but I struggled to recall everything now - Sebastian usually just... _did_ it all.

I purchased the ticket from a man in a booth after failing to understand the needlessly complicated machine, and joined the queue for the turnstiles. What I didn't factor in, however, were the multitudes of variables. These tubes had different 'lines', and each 'line' had different platforms. Even the platforms went in different directions, and I couldn't fathom which one I was supposed to take. In desperation I followed a group of people and got on the first train I saw.

It was the wrong choice. I ended up at Notting Hill Gate, though I had no idea where that was in relation to Covent Garden. I tried again, choosing a different train this time and disembarking at Embankment.

It carried on, and I grew more and more frustrated. I listened to the announcements, though not once did they say 'Covent Garden.' I switched at Charing Cross, and then again at Tottenham Court Road, feeling all the more lost as seas of people barged past me, brushing against my shoulders and making me flinch. They were all too close. I wished I had my asthma pump. I wished I had my gun.

The smell of food caught my attention and I gave in to the stabbing pains of hunger in my stomach, managing to purchase a warm sandwich and a cup of tea without having to actually touch the vendor.

It was the only real food I'd had in days and I sighed happily as I ate, almost choking when I swallowed without chewing properly.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I turned to find a girl staring at me, and I automatically reached up to check my eyepatch was in place. She looked to be around my age, maybe a bit older, with long red hair that didn't look like it could possibly be natural.

"I am quite alright," I replied, confused with how easily she addressed me. We obviously didn't know each other.

"Are you sure?" She asked, stepping a bit closer.

I raised my chin in outrage, trying not to back away from her proximity. "Are you _questioning_ me?"

That made her stop, though she didn't look the least bit intimidated. "You just look a little... I don't know, lost?"

"I did not ask for your opinion," I informed her, turning away and hoping she would just leave.

"I like your accent. Are you from Kensington?"

What a nosy creature she was. I could be anybody. Still, she was looking at me like I might divulge all my secrets to her.

"No, I am not - now whatever do you want, I'm quite busy!"

She held up her hands. "Okay, okay, I just - I saw you earlier. You looked lost then, too. Since you're still wandering around, I'd say you never made it to where you were going...."

I felt violated.  "That's none of your business."

"You aren't very friendly, are you?"

What was I supposed to say to that? I glared at her, my eye narrowed.

She laughed. "I'll take you to wherever you're going, if you like. My railcard is valid all day and I don't have anything else to do, so...."

Wait, this might actually be helpful. I could use this girl.

My demeanour changed immediately.

"How rude of me," I said, giving her an apologetic smile. "I didn't mean to speak to you like that, I'm just a little on edge..." I sighed mournfully. "A friend of mine went missing and I've been looking _everywhere_ for him." The best lies were always spun from truth. Sebastian had taught me that.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she replied, obviously taken off guard. "I can help you look for him, if you like. I'm Steph."

"Ciel."

"Wow, what a beautiful name."

I wasn't sure how to respond. This girl was confusing.

"Yes. Well." I took a sip of my tea.

"Where do you think your friend could be? Have you tried calling him? How long has he been missing?"

Hell, it was like I was being interrogated.

"A while. I was going to try Covent Garden next, he goes there sometimes."

"I'll take you Covent Garden," she insisted.

I had no idea why she was being so friendly, but she would make the journey easier. Or so I thought. She continued to jabber at me the entire time, talking about inconsequential nonsense and asking unnecessary questions. It set my teeth on edge.

"What do you do?" She asked. "Do you go to college? You're not... I mean, you don't still go to school do you? I'm usually good at judging someone's age, but with you..."

"I don't go to school," I replied honestly, and she seemed to be relieved for some reason.

"That's cool," she told me. "So... how come your girlfriend isn't helping you look for your friend?"

I was hardly even listening to her, thinking instead of my previous journeys with Sebastian. We'd had to stand most of the time and he would hold me tightly as the carriage swayed, his hands steady. I'd nearly fallen so many times today, but I never stumbled when I was with him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

My thoughts were dragged back to the present by yet another one of her probing questions.

"You look really upset. I didn't mean to pry, you know, I was just.... interested, I guess."

"Mmhmm."

I couldn't get away from her fast enough when we arrived at Covent Garden.

"Thanks for taking me here. Bye, then," I said, heading away from her.

"Wha -wait!" She called out, and I grimaced as I heard her shoes clacking on the path behind me. "Don't you want me to help look for him?"

"No."

"Oh. Did you want to be alone for a while, is that it?"

"Yes, exactly," I told her emotionlessly, starting to turn away again.

"Well that's fine, I just.... I'd like to see you again. Can I at least get your number?"

Number? What number? I couldn't deal with this confusion, I already had enough on my plate as it was.

"No," I said, hoping that would be clear enough for her. "Goodbye."

She let me go this time, though I sensed her watching me as I made my way down the street. She was gone from my mind by the time I reached Phil's shop.

It was dark inside, the 'closed' sign facing outwards.

I rapped on the glass loudly and to my surprise it opened straight away.

There she was, with the audacity to look angry at _me_ , stupid scarves swaying as she put her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here?" Phil snapped. I expected her to look around for Sebastian but she didn't bother. So, she had gotten my texts after all.

"Why didn't you reply," I demanded.

"I'm not his keeper," she snapped, "and neither am I yours. If he wanted to run off then it's not my problem."

How could she ever claim to care about him? In that moment I hated her almost as much as I hated Lilith.

"Something could have happened to him," I explained slowly, treating her like the idiot she was.

"He's a big boy," she countered. "He can take care of himself."

"Well, he shouldn't have to. Maybe someone should look out for him for change."

"Well, maybe -"

I waited.

"Maybe what?"

She sighed, rubbing at the bridge of her nose. "Maybe I'm _trying_ to look out for him. Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?"

"Oh, you're trying _so hard_ , I'm sure," I said scathingly.

She ignored me. "Do yourself a favour, little human. Go home. He's probably already back there, waiting for you."

I suddenly thought of what might happen if Sebastian returned to an empty apartment. Still, that didn't deter me. "And if he isn't?"

"Heh. I'll tell you what," she said, stepping out into the street and shutting the door behind her, pulling a key from her voluminous tunic. "I'll come with you. If he's not there by the time we get back then I'll put the word out. Satisfied?"

No, I was not satisfied. Still, it was the closest thing I had gotten to actual help. "Will you answer your phone if I call you again?"

"Don't push your luck."

We walked to the side of the road and she gestured for a taxi. One pulled up in seconds, and she slid in opposite me, telling the driver where to go. It seemed she knew my address better than I did.

"You humans," she said scornfully as we pulled off. "Always thinking you're the only one that cares. All the lovers he's had in the past, you're all the same."

My breath caught in my throat. It was stupid to think Sebastian hadn't had lovers before me, but I hadn't expected to hear it like that. It hurt.

"Oh, look at your face. Don't be so surprised - a beautiful demon like him, of course he's had others. Practically did it for a living. Didn't he ever tell you how he lost his wings?"

I said nothing, not wanting to hear any of this. Not from _her_ , at least.

She carried on, regardless. "The divine realms have such a convoluted view on sin. Trading a feather for an eye, that's fair, but if you get caught fucking a human, well..."

"Shut up," I hissed.

"He loved doing it so much that he didn't even care when they threatened him with the Fall. The only thing that mattered to him was his dick getting nice and wet."

I lurched forward to slap her. I couldn't bear to hear her talk about him like that. My hand flew through the air, the aim decent, but she moved faster than I would have thought possible, grabbing my wrist before it could connect. Her grip was painful.

"Hey!" Shouted the driver. "What's going on back there?"

Phil hadn't even flinched.

"Oh, it's quite alright," she reassured him, a chuckle to her voice. My hand was released and she guided me back into my seat.

"Now then, where was I? Ah, yes, I was trying to _tell_ you something. I'm sure my advice means little to you, but you'd do well to listen anyway: your ' _Sebastian_ ' is a demon. He's been a demon for far longer than your fragile mind could ever comprehend. Humans are merely a blip on our radar, an inconsequential means of entertainment and nothing more. Creatures like us, we could never love a human. You need to stop fooling yourself  and realise you're just a toy."

"I'm not listening to you."

"Ah, you think I'm lying. Perhaps you should ask him yourself. Ask him how he Fell. Then you'll see that you aren't special."

The taxi pulled up outside the apartment block, and I couldn't bring myself to say another word. I didn't want to look at her horrible face for a moment longer but her arm shot out before I could storm off.

"Look, perhaps I was being a little too harsh," she said gently. "I'm not all that used to dealing with humans, I'll admit. I just wanted you to know the facts - believe it or not, that demon is important to me, and when his toys get broken it upsets him. I don't want that to happen again. That's all."

"Believe me, I won't be the one breaking," I told her through gritted teeth.

"Good," she said. "I'm glad to hear it. Text me if he's still missing, and I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, either way."

She didn't bother to get out of the taxi and I didn't bother to thank her. I made it back up the stairs, feeling worse than ever, my head so full of thoughts that I didn't even hear the voices until I was inside, the front door banging against the wall.

"Ah, there he is now! How wonderful!"

I froze. Lilith stood there in the hallway, beaming, though my eye was immediately drawn to Sebastian. He stood behind her, his hair tucked behind one ear, dressed in a fine black suit and looking so beautiful it made my chest ache.

"Sebastian," I gasped, sounding utterly pathetic.

"Awh, did you miss him? Well, come on in now, don't be shy, let's take a look at you."

Sebastian didn't move. He remained stood there, expressionless, and I realised that there was something wrong with him. His eyes looked different, the usual vivid ruby gaze now completely black. It made him look dead.

" _What have you done to him?"_

" _Done_ to him? Darling, whatever do you mean?"

I barged past her, marching right over to Sebastian. That familiar figure seemed alien now, and I came to a halt when we were still a few feet apart. He didn't react whatsoever, seeming to look right through me with those blank eyes.

"Sebastian, _say something."_

He didn't reply, not even blinking. I was beyond horrified, my body feeling numb and heavy as I tried to search for something, anything, in that empty expression.

"Do be careful, dear. That's a slut-sucker you're standing next to. I can't be held responsible if he -"

I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore. I closed the distance between us and grabbed the _thing_ that looked like Sebastian by the shirt collar and yanked him down to my level, pressing my lips to his and feeling how cold they were. Finally he began to move, though not in the way I was accustomed to. I felt the sting of his fangs as he opened his mouth, his large hands closing around my upper arms with a grip tight enough to bruise. Something pulled at the back of my throat and pain shot through me, an agonising tug that I knew must be my soul. That was fine, he could take it. He already had everything else of me, why not that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I won't take as long to update this time!


End file.
